She's Your Sister?
by WorkingGirl21
Summary: Santana Lopez is a closeted Lesbian not ready to come out of the closet yet but what happens when she finds out that Quinn Fabray has a fraternal twin named Rachel Fabray who is beautiful and might be the key to change her mind? Will Santana finally come out or hide her feelings? Mostly Pezberry but Minor Brittana. Find out.
1. Chapter 1 Rachel Comes Home

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Find out and enjoy.**

* * *

Santana Lopez walked into McKinley High wearing her cheerios Uniform on the first day of her Junior Year. She sees her best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray talking to each other at Quinn's locker. She walked over to them and they hug her.

"Hey San were having a sleepover at Quinn's house after Glee practice today." Brittany said clapping her hands. Santana grins at her bestie.

"Great because us hotties need to chill after dealing with the first day of school." Quinn laughs and her phone rings making Santana and Brittany stare at her oddly.

Quinn looks at the number and smiles brightly. "Sorry girls I need to take this." Quinn answers it and walks off squealing.

"Do you think it was Finn?" Brittany asked. Santana saw that Finn was at his locker and he didn't have his phone out.

"No but whoever it is, Q better tell us." Santana took Brittany's pinkie and they walked to class.

**With Quinn.**

"Hey Rachie are you and Angelica home with daddy?" She asked whispering with a smile on her face.

"Yes were home Quinnie and I can't wait to spend time with you after school, I start there next week, Angel is starting Daycare next week anyways." Rachel Barbra Fabray said in her slightly French accent.

"Good I can't wait to see you, it's been so long since I last saw you and I want to see how Angel is doing." Quinn making sure nobody hears her.

"She's doing good, she's talking alot now for being a year old and she says your name in a cute way! I put her down after a long plane ride and I might take a nap soon." Quinn smiled hearing that.

"That's good now you can go to school with me little sis, I missed you so much." Rachel pouts hearing Quinn call her little sister.

"Hey Quinnie I'm only 3 minutes younger then you and I missed you too little Lamb." Rachel said using their nickname for each other.

"I love you little star, I can't wait to see my lil Angel." Quinn said using her nickname for

"She can't wait to see you to see her! I know you saw her when she was baby but now she's so big and her hair is short and curly." Rachel said.

"Does she have your french accent?" Quinn asked because she loved that this was her blood sister and she had an accent.

"Yes it's tiny though and I wish she got to meet her daddy but he's in a better place now looking over her." Angelica-Angel for short Jennette Fabray's dad Frankie Carmicael killed himself after his and Rachel's break because he couldn't handle being a father and Rachel was upset for months before Angelica was born.

Quinn heard the warning bell ring knowing that she had to get to class before she late.

"Rachie I have to get to class but I will see you after school." Rachel said alright and they hang up.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2 Quinn's Got A Girlfriend?

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Find out and enjoy.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

I walked into English Lit and saw Quinn texting on her phone ignoring Finn as he tries to talk to her. I wonder what that's about and walk over to her sitting down.

"Yo Quinn who are you texting?" She stopped texting and looked at me nervously.

"Oh just someone San! um I can't throw the sleepover tonight, maybe this weekend or something! I kind of have plans tonight." I frown not believing she was skipping out of our Back To School sleepover.

"Why can't you change your plans, we always have our Unholy Trinity sleepovers, do you have a date with Finnupt?" Quinn sighs shaking her head.

"No San and will you stop calling my boyfriend that! I just _can't_ skip out on my plans tonight, I'm sorry girlie but this weekend friday our unholy trinity sleepover is happening." Quinn tells me.

"Fine but you owe me a talk tomorrow after Glee practice since we don't have it today." Quinn nods smiling before going back to texting on her phone until the teacher comes.

**At Lunch.**

Quinn went to the bathroom with Brittany before getting there lunch and since I already had mine I'm watching there stuff. Quinn's phone buzzes and I smirk picking it up and see that she has a text from the screen name lil Star and I stared at it oddly before opening it readying the text.

**Hey lil Lamb,Angelica is finally up and wanted to hear your voice. I'll call you.*Lil Star***

Who the hell is lil Star and Angelica? Q's phone starts ringing and I answer it.

"Hello?" I asked wanting to know who this was.

"_Bonjour is Quinn around_?" I heard a female sexy french voice.

"Um she's in the rest room right now." I tell this girl.

"_Oh alright tell her that Angelica wanted to talk to her?"_ I stare at the phone suprised that she's talking about herself in the second person.

"Sure I'll tell her." She said okay and hung up. I put Quinn's phone down and started to eat my lunch. Q and Britt come back and sit down.

"Hey Quinn some french girl named Angelica called?" Quinn stares at me oddly.

"Are you sure it was Angelica?" I stared at her oddly.

"Yes she said that Angelica wanted to talk to you! why was she using herself in the second person?" Quinn grabs her phone and runs off calling Angelica back or whatever.

"What was that about?" Britt asked oddly and I stared at her unsure.

"I don't know but were going to find out come on." She squeals and we walk out and go to the girl's bathroom and see Quinn and listen.

"Hey baby are you being a girl for mommy?" We look at each other then stare back at Quinn.

"Really that's great can I talk to mommy now?" Quinn asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Rachie she sounds adorable and I can't wait to come home and see both of you." Since when does like girls?

"Alright love you lil Star and please try to eat something and take a nap." She hangs up and we rush back to the cafe.

"Quinn has a girlfriend and a daughter?" Brittany asked confused. I stare at her wondering why Quinn didn't tell us.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3 Twin Sister Time

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**At The Fabray Home.**

Quinn Fabray stayed away from her best friends all day because she wasn't ready to tell them about Rachel yet until she spent time with her sister. She pulled up to her 3 story house almost like a Mansion and turned her car off getting excited because she was seeing her twin sister after so many years of being apart. She took her keys out and got out of her car with her stuff and closed the door rushing to the front door. She used to her key and opened the door looking around. Judy Fabray walked out of the kitchen hearing her daughter.

"Hey sweetheart glad your home, Rachel is downstairs in the recording studio, I told her that I would send you down when you got home." Quinn smiles brightly.

"Alright mom I'm going to change out of this uniform then go see my favorite sister, is Angel sleeping already?" Judy shook her head.

"Your dad took her to the store to get some Vegan ice cream for Rach since Angie was getting hyper, I swear she was just like Rae when she was younger but worse, they should be back soon." Quinn laughs.

"Remeber lil Star is_ my_ fraternal twin mom, so if Angelica was like Rachel she was like me aswell." Quinn says going upstairs to change. Judy sighs forgetting sometimes that she had two sets of twins but Quinn and Rachel are more amusing and interesting unlike Francia-Franny for short Haylie Fabray and her identical twin sister Charlene-Char for short Grace Fabray. She smiles before going back into the Kitchen to finish up dinner.

**In The Recording Studio with Rachel and Quinn.**

Quinn rushed downstairs to only hers and Rachel's recording studio wearing dark blue sweat pants with a black and green tank top. Her blonde hair was in a pony tail. She opened the door to see her twin sister and best friend Rachel Fabray looking tired but she looked amazing and so mature like as she wrote things down her pink notebook that had Gold Stars on it. She was still shorter then Quinn by an inch. She was tanner then her sister due to her looking like her dad and living it up in Paris. Rachel was wearing black shorts that were rolled down so Quinn could see her tan petite yet curvy waistline after giving birth a year ago,she has a gray tank top on that showed off a little cleavage and her newly formed C cup breast. On her feet were nothing. Her natural tan features looked amazing. Her nose was slightly bigger then Quinn's because Quinn looked like their mom and Rachel looked liked their dad. Rachel's hair was brunette but she had some highlights and it was in wavy curls that reached a little past her shoulders and she had bangs. Her makeup was light but it made her brown eyes pop. Her nails were short and manicured. Quinn just watched her sister for a few minutes before talking.

"I missed you lil Star never leave me again for so long again." Quinn said softly making Rachel jump and stare at her.

"I missed you so much lil Lamb, I promise." Rachel said in her accent, getting up and jums into her sister's arms in tears and Quinn had tears aswell hugging her sister.

"I can't believe your here, are you here for good right until we go to college together?" Quinn whispered sniffling.

"Yes Quinnie I'm here for good, Angelica needs to be around her family aswell as her mommy." Quinn smiles hearing her accent. Quinn and Rachel pulled away wiping their tears.

"How about we sing a song together like we use to do when we were younger." Rachel said with her accent that Quinn still needed to get use to.

"Alright but I pick the song since your all about Barbra these days." Rachel pouts staring at her while wiping her tears.

"Fine you pick one of your _fantastique_ songs _Soeur jumelle de mine." _Quinn stared at her confused.

"I said twin sister of mine in French god you been_ En Amérique_ for too long." Rachel said giggling. Quinn frowns.

"Rachie you know your American right?" Rachel nods.

"_Oui_ Quinnie, I know but it's fun talking French." Rachel admits.

"Alright Frenchie lets record the song." Rachel claps her hands squealing.

"_Oui, c'est si passionnant." _Quinn stared at her sister giving her stop speaking in french look and Rachel frowns.

"Alright lil Lamb I will stop." Rachel said annoyed. Quinn smiles putting the music on and Rachel's brown eyes widen staring at her sister.

"Natasha Bedingfield seriously?" Quinn smirks nodding.

"Yes Rach, she has this great song that I've been wanting to sing with you." Rachel smiles before taking the sheet music and nods taking a deep breath. Quinn starts the music and she sings alone.

**Quinn.**

_Hands over my head, thinking _

_"What else could go wrong?"_

_ Would've stayed in bed, how can the day be so long?_

Quinn stares at her first best friend and gives her the hint to join her and Rachel nods singing with her first best friend as well.

**Quinn with Rachel. **

_Never believed that things happen for a reason_

_But how this turned out, removed all my doubts,_

**Both.**

_So believe, that for you I'd do it all over again Do it all over again _

_All I went through, led me to you So do it all over again, for you_

Rachel looked at her parts and takes a deep breath before singing and Quinn smiles hearing her sisters unique yet beautiful voice.

** Rachel.**

_I missed the first train, stood out in the rain, all day _

_But little did I know, _

_when I caught the next train _

_There you were to sweep me away_

_ Guess that's what I waited for_

**Rachel with Quinn.**

_Never believed that things happen for a reason_

_But how this turned out, removed all my doubts,_

**Both.**

_So believe, that for you I'd do it all over again Do it all over again _

_All I went through, led me to you So do it all over again, for you_

They didn't know that Judy, Angelica and Leroy were listening to them from upstairs. Angelica smiles hearing her mommy sing.

** Both.**

_Oh, who ever thought a day gone so wrong Would turn out so lovely? _

_I'm so glad I found you Even though the day went so wrong _

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_Oh I'd do it, I'd do it all over again Do it all over again All I went through, _

_led me to you So do it all over again (I'd do it all over again) I'd do it all over, _

_I'd do it all over I'd do it all over, for you, for you _

_All I went through, led me to you So do it all over again_

**Quinn.**

_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong _

**Rachel.**

_Would turn out so lovely?_

**Both.**

_that for you I'd do it all over again Do it all over again_

_All I went through, led me to you So do it all over again, for you_

They stopped recording it and stared at each other with tears coming down their faces.

"We look like a mess now Rachie." Quinn said laughing wiping her tears and Rachel agrees chuckling with her wiping her own tears.

"We do look a mess but we can look like a mess together." Rachel replied nodding sniffling. Quinn takes her headphones off stopping the recording and the music. Rachel takes hers off.

"I love you lil Lamb." Rachel said tearing up again. Quinn starts tearing up again just staring at her sister.

"I love you too lil Star." They both stare at each other tearing up before hugging not caring aboth their tears anymore. They missed each other and were glad to be together again.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Again by Natasha Bedingfield.**


	4. Chapter 4 To The Hospital Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

Quinn and Rachel Fabray fixed up their faces after crying for an hour then they walked upstairs and Angelica got a glimpse of her mommy as she stayed in her grandpa's arms. Rachel smiled brightly seeing her baby girl and walked over to her daddy kissing his cheek then gasps smiling taking Angel from his arms.

"Hey beautiful have you been hyper for your grandparents?" Rachel cooed kissing her daughter's cheek. Quinn glanced at Angelica and saw that she looked just like Rachel. Her hair was light brunette and curly, her nose was the same as Rachel's, she had her father's cheek bones and his lighter tan skintone unlike Rachel's who was darker, she had Rachel's eyes which made Quinn happy. Other then that you could tell that Angelica was Rachel's daughter and Rachel was her mother. Angelica had on light pink tiny sleeppants with a white sleep shirt that her had her name on it in pink lettering. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"Hey Angel do you want Aunty Quinn to hold you while before we have dinner?" Rachel said glancing at her sister who looked nervous as she held her daughter.

"Are you sure it's a great idea Rachel? I mean I held her when she was baby but she's not little anymore." Rachel rolled her eyes before looking at Angel.

"Don't you want to be in Aunty Quinn's arms?" Angel looks at her Aunty Quinn and smiles sticking her tiny hands out.

"_Qwinny_." Quinn relaxed and slowly took her niece in her arms and Angel instantly nuzzles into her neck closing her eyes.

"See she loves you already Quinn, there is no need to be nervous." Quinn smiles down at Angel resting in her arms.

"I guess your right sis, look I need to ask if you join next week if you wanted to try out for Glee club." Rachel stared at her sister surprised.

"What is Glee club?" Rachel knew about preforming in musicals, singing whenever she want with her friends at school but she's never been part of a group of people just singing.

"Were a show choir and we have Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals and this year Nationals is in New York." Rachel's eyes lit up hearing that they were going to her dream place.

"I would love you join Glee club." Judy smiled and hugged her youngest daughter.

"I know that they would be welcomed to have your voice sweetie." Rachel smiled at her mom and hugged her back.

"I would do anything for Quinnie, she's my best friend for life and if she needs more people for Glee club then why not join." Quinn' eyes lit up.

"Oh my god this is going to be perfect, I can't wait to tell Mr. Shuester about this." Quinn said rocking the little girl in her arms.

"What about those Slushies to the face you were telling me about?" Rachel said nervously.

"Bring extra clothes and put them in your locker on the first day, I will tell the others to back off on you." Rachel nods still unsure.

**A Week Later in Santana's POV.**

I was talking with Britt and the other cheerios when I saw the most goegeous girl I have ever seen besides Brittany in Lima Ohio. She was short like a midget. She has on black leggings that made her legs look really long for somebody who was short. On the top she had on a dark blue sweater dress that showed off how petite yet slim and curvy her body type was. Her breasts were like a huge C cup and I licked my lips just thinking about getting my mouth on them. On her feet were dark blue flats. Her natural tan features looked amazing. Her nose was slightly bigger then Quinn's. Her hair was brunette hair and it was in wavy curls that reached a little past her shoulders and she had bangs, she wore a white beret on her head and her bag looked french.

"Hey Lopez were going to go take care of the new girl for you." Nellie a baby cheerio said with a red slushie in her hand as she walked over to the new girl. I was about to say something when Nellie throw it in the little hottie's face. Everybody but Quinn and I laughed at the girl and Quinn rushed up to them and pushed Nellie away.

"Stay away from her unless you want to get your nose broken Nellie, she's off limits got it? ALL OF YOU THIS GIRL IS OFF LIMITS ON SLUSHIES, GETTING PICKED ON, PUSHED INTO LOCKERS OR YOU DEAL WITH ME." Quinn threatened making us stare at her confused.

"Quinn why are you stickling up for this loser?" I asked wishing I never said that. Quinn stares at me hard shaking her head like she can't believe me right now.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up before our next class." Quinn whispered to the girl smiling lovingly at her making me and Brittany stare at each other.

The girl just nods as Quinn takes her hand and they walk off to the bathroom. Everybody went on with their day.

"What are we going to do San to get that new girl away from our best friend?" Brittany asked and I stared at her for a second before looking at the spot Quinn just was.

"I say we don't listen to Q's rules sand make the new girls life a living hell." Brittany smiles and we walk to class together.

**Before Lunch. **

Rachel was at her locker getting her books for her next class before heading to lunch when her locker was shut on her fingers making her scream in pain and starts crying.

"Hey Man Hands I'm Santana Lopez and this is Brittany Pierce and we know Quinn Fabray stood up for you but she's not going to do that all the time." Santana yelled.

Quinn was walking with Finn wondering where her sister was when she saw Santana and Brittany yelling at her. She rushed over to them and heard painful sobbing and saw her sister's fingers in her locker and pushed her friends away and opened her locker seeing Rachel's blood and pulled her close on the ground.

"DID YOU TWO DO THIS TO HER?" Brittany and Santana frown see a scared and sobbing Rachel in Quinn's arms.

"Quinn we were just telling Man Hands here to stay away from our group." Brittany says feeling bad seeing how much pain the new girl looked.

"SO YOU SLAM THE LOCKER ON HER FINGERS? HOW COULD HURT MY BABY LIKE THAT?" Quinn demanded before telling Finn to get the nurse and he rushed off.

"Quinnie I feel tired." Rachel said about to passout from the pain with tears falling down her face. Quinn tells her stay awake.

"I know baby but you god to stay awake for me." Quinn tells her little sister and shook her head at Santana.

"I will never trust you two again after what you did to her, I told everybody to stay away from her and you two didn't listen." Santana frowns seeing how much pain the beautiful new girl looked.

"Q were sorry but why do you care so much about her anyways?" Before Quinn could answer the nurse and the principle rushed up to them and saw how bad her fingers looked.

"We have to get her to the Hospital it looks bad, Quinn try to keep her awake." The nurse said calmly as she worked on trying to get the bleeding to stop.

" Quinn I'm going to call your parents to meet you there but I think it's best that you take the rest of the day to make sure your sister is okay." Mr. Figgins making Quinn nod in tears. Santana and Brittany stare at Quinn confused wondering if they were hearing things.

"Did he say sister?" They both asked. Quinn looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"Yes sister, I wasn't sure how you guys would react but you did this to my fraternal twin sister Rachel Barbra Fabray." Both girls eyes widen hearing this. Two EMT people rushed up to them with an emergency stretcher and placed Rachel on it and Quinn went them as they took Rachel to the hospital.

**Find out what happens next. **


	5. Chapter 5 To The Hospital Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**At The Hospital.**

Judy Fabray and her Husband Leroy Fabray rushed into the hospital with their granddaughter Angelica after getting the phone call from the principle. They were waiting for Quinn and Rachel to arrive since they got there first. Just then Two EMT people and a doctor rushed through with a now passed out Rachel Fabray on the stretcher with a crushed and bloody left hand and Quinn was crying next to them saying that she needs to stay with her.

"Quinn baby you can't go into the room while they work on her!" Leroy Fabray said worried about her. Judy just rocked a crying Angelica in her arms. Quinn heard her dad's voice and slipped into her dad's arms.

"Oh it was awful to see my little sister in pain, she passed out on the way here daddy, I hope I don't lose her over this!" Quinn said crying again and her dad holds her close.

"Shh sweetie it's going to be alright, my college friend Hiram Berry is a doctor and once he saw it was Rachel he called me and said that he's her doctor and is working on her right now." Quinn nods sadly.

Quinn heard her niece now sobbing and stepped out of her dad's arms and walked over to them.

"I'll take her mom, I need to hold her close to me because she's the only thing that's bringing me close to Rachie." Judy nods handing her Angelica who instantly stops crying knowing she's into her Aunty's arms.

"It's okay baby girl, mommy is going to be okay!" Quinn whispered kissing her forehead rocking her to sleep as she softly whimpers as they wait for the news on Rachel.

Santana and Brittany walked into the hospital and saw their best friend trying to stay strong and walked over to them. Judy sees the girls and smiled softly at them.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, were here for support." Brittany said softly while glancing at a very angry Quinn rocking the little girl in her arms.

"Hello Quinn did Rachel just go into surgery?" Santana said calmly hopefully getting Quinn to talk to her.

"You two are not welcomed here." Quinn whispered in anger making Leroy and Judy stare at there daughter surprised.

"Quinn is a public hospital and I would thought you would want your best friends here for support." Mr. Fabray said surprised at her.

"Why would I want their support when their the ones that did this to Rachel in the first place?" Quinn growled softly handing Angel to her mom.

Brittany and Santana look down feeling guilty for doing this to their best friend. Judy saw the tears in Brittany's and Santana's eyes.

"Quinn honey they are still your best friends no matter what, yes they hurt your sister but they want to be supportive." Quinn glared at her mother before looking at the two.

"_No_ mom I won't have them anywhere near my baby sister after the crap they pulled on her." Santana felt her heart breaking.

"I-I came here to beg for yours and your family's forgiveness after what me and Brittany did to Rachel Quinn! please just let us make it up to Rachel." Both girls say sincerely.

Quinn glanced at them not sure she believes them and grabbed their hands and walked out of the hospital with them.

* * *

**With The Girls in Santana's POV.**

"Do you really think I'm going to let you two just come to the hospital and beg for mine and my familys_ forgiveness_ after that bullshit you pulled at school?" She yelled to me and Brittany.

"Q were your best friends for life remember? were sorry for hurting Rachel the way we did." Brittany says to Quinn while almost in tears.

"Try ex best friends because after what you two did I can't trust you as my best friends." Quinn yells making me frown looking down.

"I-I will do anything to make you for me the most Quinn, I promise I will take the shit you do to me at Cheerios practice, I will slushie myself if I have to Quinn." I say now crying and I don't cry hardly.

"Is that what you think this is all about? getting slushied in the face because you suddently turned into a loser? no it's not because what you two did was way far into any form of bullying! I sometimes think you really are the Devil's daughter Santana Julieta Lopez, you say cruel things to people who don't even know you personally or actually do know you! you don't care if you are a bitch but other people do because they are tired of you treating them like shit and you call them out for no reason because you think it's fucking fun! you make fun of my boyfriend which I hate because he's_ my_ boyfriend and you need to back off him."

I keep my head down hearing everything she's telling me and it's hurts. "Your afraid to come out of the closet for being a_ Lesbian_ because your afraid your going to get bullied? well guess what? your the worst bully I've met in my life for what happened to my twin sister today! your not the same person I once knew in middle school, I know ever since your grandfather died you took your hurt and sadness on other people."

"Why are you being so mean to Sanny Quinn?" Brittany yelled wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh don't even get me started on you Brittany! your Santana's little puppet and you will do anything she says but you know your hurting other peoples feelings! you don't even like to look at the ducks at the park anymore because your too busy into making people's life hell! your not the same Brittany I grew up with me and I hate to say this but you turned into a bitch just like Santana." Quinn yells.

"Hey back off Quinn and don't bring Britts into this." I growled glaring at her but she just chuckles.

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to anything you say Lopez? you don't like people picking on Brittany because your madly in love with her but your scared to come out." She snapped.

"Shut up Quinn you don't know what the hell your talking about." She scuffs glaring at me while shaking her head then her phone buzzes and she looks at it.

"She's out of surgery and four of her fingers are broken but she's going to be okay and her other hand is fine since she moved her right hand before you two crushed it." Quinn tells us sternly.

"That's great Quinn but you still need to say sorry for calling Brittany a bitch." I said waiting.

"No I'm not going to lie Santana and say sorry to her or you when I know I'm right about this! you and Brittany were like_ my_ sisters even if I had three other sisters but you two kept me alive while Rachel was gone living it up in Paris France at her Performing Arts Boarding school having a great time, doing what she loves to do, having a child by her now dead ex boyfriend! Thanks to both of you my sister will have a hard time holding her 1 year old daughter because she will have a cast on her hand, you crushed her piano hand! I can't even look at you without wanting to punch both of you in the face! you need to earn my friendship back because until then you both don't mean anything to me." She shook her head wiping her tears and walked back into the hospital.

"We messed up badly San, she's never going to forgive us." Britt says making sigh knowing she's right.

"Don't worry Britts we just need to show Quinn and Rachel that we can change. We need to show Rachel that she's welcomed at McKinley." Britts nods sadly and we go back to my car.

**In Rachel's Hospital room.**

Quinn rushed into her sister's hospital room after talking her so called friends. She wiped her tears and her sister laying on the bed with a sling around her neck with a pink cast on her left hand while having a nurse help her put on her dress. Rachel saw her sister and sighs in pain and Quinn walked up to them and helped making Rach feel better knowing her sister was around.

"Hey Rachie daddy said that your going to be tired and in pain for a few days but you can go to school tomorrow and it's a good thing were in all the same classes." Quinn whispered lovingly.

Rachel nods yawning a little and Quinn kisses her forehead. "I'm glad your here with me lil Lamb." Rachel murmured groggly feeling those pain kick in.

"She's going to be tired for awhile so I would have her take a pill before she goes to bed and makes sure she rests and make sure she doesn't bump her broken hand." Quinn nods hearing nurse.

"Come on lil Star daddy already signed you out." Quinn helps her put on her shoes then she helps her sister out of the bed slowly and they walk out of the room and walk to the car.

Angel saw her mommy and squirmed into her grandma's arms but Judy kept her close kissing her forehead calmly.

"No baby girl mommy is hurting and you to stay with me." Judy said to Angel calmly rubbing her back. Angelica pouts but nods like she understands.

"Come on girls lets go home." Mr. Fabray said really glad Rachel was okay. The Fabray family got in the car and drove home.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6 Santana's Plan Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

After I dropped Britts off at her house I drove home I kept having the words Quinn said replaying in my ear and I knew I had to do something to make it up to Rachel Fabray big time. I had to find out what Rachel's daughter is like, is she just like her mother, I needed to know how Rachel felt about Lesbian relationships, what her favorite color was, what songs she liked, what kind of food she eat and so much. I needed to make Rachel Fabray trust me and hopefully Quinn will become my best friend again. I couuldn't wait until school tomorrow where my plan will work.

**The Next Day At French Class. **

I stared at Mrs. Greene bored at out my mind as she talked about boring French artests or whatever she was talking about. I glanced over at Quinn and Rachel Fabray as they wrote things down in their notebook. I had to get Quinn to be my best friend again. I glanced at Rachel and saw that she had a sling around her neck while having a pink cast on her left hand. I still can't believe I did that to her.

"Alright can anybody say My favorite color is in French and actually say the color in French aswell?" Mrs. Greene asked making me roll my eyes at her poor teaching skills because nobody cares.

"_Ma couleur préférée est de couleur rose." _Rachel said in perfectly in french like it was nothing and everybody stared at her.

"Wow Miss Fabray that was _fantastique_! you see _étudiant _you should study your French from Miss Fabray here, can anybody else say it?" They all groan and Rachel smiles to herself writing more stuff down.

"Ma couleur préférée est le violet." Quinn said surprisingly good that Rachel placed her unboken hand on her arm smiling proudly.

"That was good Miss Fabray I see your sister has been teaching you things, good work now anybody else." I guess I should try it.

"Ma couleur préférée est lumière rose." I said and the teacher looks at me surprised and smiles. I guess I did it right. Quinn and Rachel glanced over to at me then Quinn looks away making me frown.

I see Rachel looking at me with a slight smile for a few seconds and I smile back at her then Quinn turns to her sister whispering in her ear and Rachel sighs before turning away aswell.

I sigh softly knowing that Quinn isn't going to forgive me anytime soon. The bell rings and we all get up and start to leave when I see Quinn helping Rachel up and grabbed her right hand with her left and they walk out together holding hands and I frown sadly remebering that was me and Quinn while Brittany held my pinkie.

I walked out and Quinn left Rachel while she went into the girl's bathroom. so here was my chance to make Rachel know that she's safe and welcomed here and I walked up to her.

"Hey Rachel Fabray, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry slamming your locker shut and crushing your hand." I said sincerely. She just stares at me.

"Alright do you need help taking things to your locker?" She raised an eyebrow at me while looking angry.

"That depends are you going to break my other hand aswell?" She said sarcastically then Quinn walked out of the girl's bathroom.

"What's going on here?" Quinn asked making me clear my throat nervously.

"Nothing is going on since Santana just bumped into my and said sorry." I stared at Rachel surprised that she lied.

"Oh well atleast she saying sorry for something." Quinn said sarcastically aswell knowing she hates me.

"Come on Quinn I don't want to be late for English." Quinn nods grabbing Rachel's free arm and they walked off talking. Atleast she's warming up to me.

**At Glee Practice.**

I no luck with the Fabray twins at lunch because I saw Quinn and Rachel eating in the choir room just the two of them. I wanted to join but Britts dragged me to the cheerios table. We both walked into Glee and everybody stared at us awkwardly like we didn't belong here.

"What the hell are you looking at Gleeks?" I asked raising an eyebrow and they looked away before talking again as me and Britts sit down. I kept looking at the others and I saw Quinn whisper in her sisters ear and Rachel nods then Quinn went into her bag and got out a water bottle and handed it to her. Rachel takes it and pops something in her mouth before taking a drink.

"Alright guys as you can see we finally have our new person joining us." Mr. Shue said smiling over at Rachel.

"Hold up Mr. Shue can Quinn's midget _girlfriend_ even sing?" Mercedes asked making me glance at her. Quinn turned around glaring at Mercedes.

"Back off Mercedes, how rude can you be for thinking that she my fraternal_ twin_ sister Rachel Fabray could be anything more then that? shut up or I will hurt you." Quinn said in a dangerously low voice before turning around.

"So Rachel why don't you sing something for us?" Mr. Shue said hopefully.

"Alright but if Quinn sings back up." Rachel said in her accent and they both get up making us clap for them and Rachel walked to the piano whispering in Brad's ear then to the band turns to us and I smile ready to her sing and the music starts.

**Rachel.**

_ I remember when it all first began _

_We were tight right from the start _

_It wasn't long before you came on strong _

_Trying hard to win my heart (trying to win it)_

_I played hard to get but I couldn't help I gave up my ironing _

**Rachel with Quinn.**

_You were thoughtful ever_

**Rachel.**

_ not to hurt the relationship  
What happened to those days when _

_You used to be compassionate_

**Quinn.**

_ compassionate_

**Rachel.**

_ Caring what I thought and said _

_So attentive gentleman _

_Now it's hard to turn your head away from the _

**Rachel with Quinn.**

_TV set _

**Rachel.**

_Taking me for granted lately Frankly, it's gotta quit_

I stare at Rachel in a daze listening to her sing a Christina Aguilera song like a pro and I see Quinn smiling proudly at her sister as she danced to the beat as they sing together.

** Both.**

_I feel underappreciated_

**Rachel.**

_ Now girls help me out 'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say_

**Both.**

_ I'm feeling underappreciated_

**Rachel.**

_ For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment, woah_

Everybody is staring at Rachel in a trance as was I just listening to how powerful her voice was getting.

**Rachel.**

_Back to the beginning, to the very beginning _

_When our love was something new _

_Back when romance was important _

_Not just another thing to do_

**Quinn.**

_another thing to do_

**Rachel.**

_I was feeling high on love tonight _

_Thought I never come back down _

_Now it seems that you and me_

_ Have lost our solid ground_  
_Half the time I realise I seem to give more than I get_

**Quinn.**

_Give more then I get_

**Rachel. **

_ I get Funny how things seem to change_

_ After a few years commitment_

_Used to talk for hours on end 'Bout our dreams while we_

**Rachel with Quinn.**

_ lay in bed_

**Rachel.**

_ How I missed those days when you stayed awake_

_ Now you roll over and snore instead_

Both twins dance to the beat smiling at each other and I've never seen Quinn so happy and I like it now that Rachel is around.

**Both.**

_I feel underappreciated_

**Rachel.**

_I feel_

_ Now girls help me out 'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say_

**Both.**

_ I'm feeling underappreciated_

**Rachel.**

_ For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

**Quinn.**

_I miss those nice massages _

_The long for closeness _

_The way you talk _

_How it turned me on_

_ The thoughtfulness and the sweetest lips_

**Rachel.**

_I needed those days back...Oh yay_

**Quinn.**

_I feel underappreciated _

**Rachel**

_Ohh _

_Now girls help me out _

_'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say_

**Quinn.**

_I'm feeling underappreciated _

**Rachel.**

_I, feel, hey yay_

_For all the time and effort _

_I have put in this commitment _

_I feel_

**Quinn.**

___I'm feeling underappreciated _

**Rachel.**

_Oh yeah, yeah,if you feel me, sing it with me, come on help me out_

**Both. **

_____I'm feeling underappreciated _

Rachel does a few more runs before ending the song and we all stare at both girls for a second before clapping and Quinn smiles brightly holding her sister close.

"That was amazing girls, Rachel Fabray welcome to New Directions Glee club." Mr. Shue says clapping and Rachel smiles brightly saying thank you to him.

"You were both amazing up there but Rachel your voice was out of this world." I tell her and Quinn and her stare at me for a second.

"Thank you Santana." Rachel replied cooly making me smile back at her. Quinn just stared at me and gave me a half smile before turning to talk to Finn.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Underappreciated by Christina Aguilera. **


	7. Chapter 7 Santana's Plan Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

The next day at school Britts walked up to me at my locker looking sad and I stop looking at my mirror staring at her with concern.

"What's wrong with you Britts?" She sighs and points behind me and I turn around to see our now ex best friend Quinn Fabray at her locker with Finn Hudson looking like the power couple.

"She's still not talking to you aswell?" She shook her head.

"No and when I tried to say sorry to her at this morning's cheerios practice but she just yelled at me to run laps before you and the others got there." I sigh.

"I think the bigger is us saying sorry to Rachel and making her believe we mean it, yes we need to make it up to Q but Rachel needs to understand that we were stupid for hurting her." I said to her.

"And how are we going to do that? Quinn has every class with her but Spanish and I'm in Quinn's spanish class while your in AP Spanish with Rachel." I turn to Britt smiling at her.

"I'm going to help Rachel to spanish class, trust me Quinn hates being late and I bet Rachel's the same way." Brittany smiles softly.

"We need to make Quinn trust us again San, I miss my best friend and I know you miss her too." She said with a slight smile before walking off.

I really do miss my best friend and I know Quinn hates being late so why not show her that I can take great care of her twin sister while she's in Spanish. Now is my chance to get Quinn to trust me.

I walked up to her and Finn and cleared my throat making both of them stare at me surprised that I was even near them.

"Can we help you Lopez?" Quinn asked in a harsh voice that made me feel awkward just being around her.

"Um actually yes you can, look Q I know you hate me for what happened on monday but I'm trying to change, here is one of my tasks to get you to forgive me! I want to make sure Rachel is okay getting to Spanish class since that's the one class you two don't have together, please just give me a chance to prove to you that I can be the same Santana you knew in middle school." I pleaded.

"I don't trust you Santana, you broke my sisters piano hand because you were jealous of whatever was going on with me and her! listen to me clearly coldhearted bitch, I don't want you anywhere near my twin sister and she doesn't want you or Brittany near her aswell, Puck surprisingly has AP spanish with you guys this year so he's going to be taking good her so don't _talk_ to her, _look_ at her, or even come _near_ her in class or it's hard drills at cheerios practice! come on Finny." She threatened making me look down fighting my tears because she called me a coldhearted bitch.

"Quinn your being a little harsh on her don't you think?" Finn said defending me which shocks me and I look at him surprised.

"Are you kidding me? she and Brittany slammed Rachel's locker door on her fingers, she broke her hand Finn and you want me to be nice to her? no thanks and if your taking her side then I'm not sure I can be your girlfriend anymore, I don't hang with backstabbing bitches." She spats glaring at me and I can't take it anymore and slap her in the face.

"Shut up Quinn, you think your better then everybody else because your head cheerio, because your dating captain of the football team and that your of the Glee club while your boyfriend's Captain. well guess what your not better then me, you will never have the skills as me and atleast I have boobs unlike you." I slapped her again.

"Please everybody even me and Brittany know that those so called boobs are fake! you got a boo job over the summer,because you weren't happy with what god gave you." She yelled pushing me into the lockers.

"Yup sure did get a boob job but atleast mine are _bigger_ then yours will ever be, your fucking prude Quinn that teases your boyfriend into thinking he's going to get some when you just back off when he's willing, you don't know when to stop sending mix signals, atleast guys want me and know I'm going to give it to them." She got up and slapped me back.

" THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR THE BIGGEST SLUT THAT DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO SAY NO, YOU JUST SPREAD YOUR LEGS FOR PEOPLE NOT CARING THAT YOU COULD HEAD UP GETTING HURT ONE DAY FROM NOT SAYING NO, THAT'S ALL GUYS WANT IS A EASY GIRL WILLING TO GIVE_ IT_ UP, YOUR NOT BETTER THEN ME, NOBODY IS FUCKING PERFECT AND UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR SECRET TO STAY A_ SECRET,_ STAY AWAY FROM FROM ME AND MY SISTER SANTANA LOPEZ." She pushed me again making my back hurt then grabbed her bag and pushed Finn away from her and walked off.

I stood there hardly breathing after hearing those words coming from her mouth while seeing Finn stare at me sincerely.

"Are you going to be okay Santana?" I shook my head feeling people staring at me like they were judging me and whispering to each other trying to figure out what my secret was and I ran off to the girl's bathroom to calm down ignoring Finn's calls because I really don't need him finding out what my damn secret is.

**In The Girls Bathroom.**

Santana ran into the girl's bathroom breathing hard and saw other girls in the room and one Rachel Fabray.

"EVERYBODY OUT NOW." The other girls but Rachel ran out leaving just the two of them.

"I said everybody out Fabray, do you have a hearing problem?" Santana spats glaring at the one that stole her best friend.

"No my hearing is perfectly fine, thanks for asking." Rachel said sarcastically.

"I hate you so much for making me feel this way." Santana admitted glaring at the youngest Fabray sister.

"I didn't do anything to you Santana." Rachel said softly in her accent before feeling the pain in her hand. Santana looked at her calming down.

"Are you alright Rachel?" Rachel shook her head.

"I'm just feel a little lightheaded that's all, the pain is getting to me." Rachel replied weakly feeling the pain some more. Santana saw this and walked closer to her.

"Don't come near me Lopez, you and your friend are the reason I'm feeling this way in the first place so just stay away from me." Rachel snapped before walking out of the bathroom.

Santana saw that Rachel left her bag and picked it up and rushed out to see Rachel walking off and rushed up to her so they could talk more.

"Rachel you left this in the bathroom, also if your feeling pain instead of going alone, why don't you just let me walk you to the nurse to get your pain killers?" She said sincerely.

"Thanks for the bag but I can walk my own damn self to the nurse thanks for the offer though!" She took her bag from Santana and started to walked off.

"I'm trying here Man Hands but what more do you want from me and Brittany?" Rachel stopped walking hearing the stern voice and turned around staring at Santana.

"You want to know what I want from you two? I want to understand why you two did this to me in the first place, I want to have feeling in my fingers again and play piano like I use to do, I want to be able to hold my daughter Angelica the way I use to hold her and let her know that mommy still loves her and not make her feel sad because I have to hold her a different way without feeling pain! I want you two to just stop trying to beg for the forgiveness that you two_ don't_ deserve right now after what you did to me! the only reason Quinn can't stand you the most right now Santana isn't because you crushed my hand, that's only half of it! no she can't stand you the most is because you keep saying sorry to_ her_ because you want your god damn best friend back!" Santana frowns.

"Yes I do want her back Rachel, me and Brittany both do! what's so fucking bad about wanting my best friend back who's your sister?" Rachel scuffs staring at her staring right into her eyes.

"The only thing bad about this whole thing besides my hand is that you two didn't say _sorry_ try to the one person you two actually_ physically_ hurt which is _me_." Rachel said before walking off to the nurse.

Santana stood there listening to everything she said and she looked at the phone and rushed off to the choir room not caring about Spanish class, she needed to do something fast.

**At First Glee Practice of the Day. **

Everybody walked in and took their seats. Mr. Shue walked in and smiled at everybody before glancing at Santana and she nods sadly.

"Alright guys Santana would like to sing something before we start practice." Everybody but Quinn and Rachel clapped for her and Santana looked at band and nods and the music starts.

_ Ohh yeah_  
_Jesus, I must confess That in all my loneliness_

_ I've forsaken and I've sinned _

_Leaving fragments of a man so broken_

Quinn stared at her not saying a word as Santana sang looking right at them and she shifted in her seat next to Finn.

_ I could tell you what I've done_

_ Or should I tell you where I went wrong?_  
_Well the more that I start to play, yeah_

_ My deceitful, evil ways _

_Keep on growing stronger by the day_

Santana closed her eyes singing strongly that made some of the members clap for her cheering.

_ Oh lord have mercy on my soul _

_For I have walked a sinful road_

_ So I'm gonna get down on my knees _

_Beg forgiveness to help set me free_

_ Lord have mercy on me, please_

Santana opened her eyes looking right at Quinn singing this next part making Finn stare at his girlfriend as she stared at Santana quietly.

_ Mother Mary full of grace In my weakness, _

_I've lost faith I've been careless,and I have been warned _

_And the devil inside me is torn _

_God bless the men that I have scorned_

Santana looked away fighting her tears and kept on singing with power in her voice.

_ Oh lord have mercy on my soul _

_For I have walked the sinful road_

_ So I'm gonna get down on my knees _

_Beg forgiveness to help set me free _

_Lord have mercy on me, please_  
_Woah, woaa yeah yeah _

_Woa yeah yeah_

_ oh oh Oh-oh_

_ yeah yeah yeah, ohh_

Santana had tears falling down her face singing not knowing that Rachel was looking at her strongly listening to her sing.

_ So don't let me fool around no more_

_ Send your angels down to guide me through that door_

_ Well I've gone and confessed my regrets _

_And I pray I'm not held in contempt _

_I'm so lost, and I need you to help me repent_

Rachel and Quinn Fabray both stare at Santana as she sings with tears falling down her face. Everybody else was staring at her shocked.

_ Oh lord have mercy on my soul _

_Oh I'm begging, I'm pleeding, _

_I'm needing I want you to know _

_So I'm down upon my knees_

The song stop for a second as Santana gets on her knees looking at Quinn sadly as she sings one part of the song.

_Oh lord, I need forgiveness _

Santana looked away from Quinn and looked right at Rachel singing the last part with tears pouring down her face.

_ I need forgiveness from you... _

She holds the last note making everybody stare at her amazed but Santana's eyes were only on Rachel and Quinn and Brittany stared at Santana with their own tears in their eyes. She stops the song and everybody but Rachel and Quinn clapped for her. Santana gets up breathing hard still looking at Rachel.

"You were right Rachel and I truly am sorry for slamming the locker on your fingers, it was cruel and I crossed the line! I'm not speaking for Brittany because she need to say sorry to you but I'm talking from my heart and letting you know that I will do the best I can to make you see that this isn't some joke, I want to get to know you Rachel Fabray and hopefully you can let me." Santana said with tears in her eyes before rushing out of the room with her bag in her hand rushing down the hallway to the girl's bathroom for the second time that day.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Mercy On Me by Christina Aguilera.**


	8. Chapter 8 San's and Britt's Punishment

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**In Quinn's POV.**

After what happened in the choir room today, Mr. Shue said that practice was over for the day and we didn't have the afternoon practice today. School was over for the day and I looked all around for my sister but I didn't see her and I had to get to cheerios practice.

"Hey Quinn um Rachel wanted me to tell you that your dad picked up because she had a doctors appointment." I heard Finn say and I look at him.

"Thanks for letting me know Finn." He walks closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Are you unsure if you don't want to be my boyfriend?" He asked pouting. I love his pouty face.

"Your still my boyfriend Finn, I hate that you were sticking up for the girl that hurt Rachel." He sighs nodding.

"Yes I know but how long are you going to keep saying that Quinn, Rachel's still alive and yeah she can't use her left hand for awhile but she's still living." I know all of this but It still gets to me.

"I know Finn but it's hard to see her struggle with Angel, I never wanted her to deal with this but she is." He bends down and pecks my lips.

"Come on babe and lets get you to cheerios practice." I smile at him and kiss his lips again before grabbing his hand and we walk to the gym.

**With Rachel after her doctor's appointment.**

She finally out of the sling so she can put her hand down and the doctor is making her do physical therapy on her fingers two times a week so she can get some feeling into her fingers again. As soon as she got home Angelica ran to her begging to be picked up but Rachel couldn't do it because she was feeling upset.

"No baby mommy loves you very much but I can't pick you up but I wish I could." Angelica starts crying running to her grandma and Rachel sighs fighting her tears.

"Hey Rach are you alright, how did the doctors go?" Judy asked while holding Angelica in her arms. Rachel tells her mom what's going on and Judy sighs hating her daughter is going through this.

"Angel hates me now mom, sometimes I wish I stayed in Paris so I wouldn't have to deal with two girls that can't even say sorry for what they caused with my life." Rachel walked upstairs.

Judy holds onto Angelica trying to calm her down and she knows her daughter is emotionally hurt not just physically over this whole thing.

The door bell rings and she walks to the door with Angelica and opened the door to see Brittany's and Santana's moms standing there with bags in their hands.

"Come in girls I'm glad you made it,Rachel's upstairs." The parents walk in staring at the little girl on her hip.

"Hey there cutie what's your name?" Santana's mom Rosalene Lopez and Brittany's mom Valerie Pierce asked at the same time.

"Her name is Angelica-Angel for short Jennette Fabray." Judy says wiping away Angel's tears.

"Hello Angelica you are very pretty." Angel looked away from them and whimpers for her mommy.

"RACHEL ANGELICA WANTS YOU, BE A BRAVE GIRL AND HOLD YOUR DAUGHTER." Rachel rushed downstairs hearing her mom now changed into a pair of black shorts with a pink tank top. She smiled at her tired daughter and carefully took Angelica in her arms. Angel snuggled into her arms.

"Rachel sweetie I want you to meet Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce, they are Santana's and Brittany's moms." Rachel nods smiling kindly trying to hold her daughter on her hip.

"Nice to meet you both, mom has Angel had her juice yet?" Rachel asked hopefully and she shook her head. Rachel sighs and walks into the kitchen with Angelica.

"She's gorgeous and tiny Judy, your granddaughter is beautiful aswell! I'm sorry for what our daughters did to Rachel." Rachel heard them and smiles before she walked back in with the bottle of organic grape juice in Angelica's mouth.

"Rachel Brittany's and Santana's moms are here to tell you that Santana and Brittany will be staying here until you are better!" Rachel's eyes widen not believing this.

"Excuse me? are you serious right now mom?" She asked not believing that Santana and Brittany were staying in her house until she was better.

"Yes Rachel Barbra Fabray, their daughters are going to be helping you with your hand therapy, they are going to help you with Angelica at night when you or Quinn can't take care of her, on the weekends they will go to the park with you and Angelica and be a support team to you until that hand is healed! we as a family are going to have group meetings with the four of you so you can work this out." She frowns.

"Have you told Quinn about this mom, she doesn't want them around here, I don't trust them and this did this because I'm not sure but whatever it is they don't like me." Mrs. Lopez sighs.

"Rachel I know this is hard for you but I'm greatful that you didn't press charges on them, our daughters are in trouble with us aswell, this is part of their punishment! their can keep their cell phones but we took both of their cars away and we are going to pick them after practice! They are to not back talk you if you need help with Angelica or with your hand! we want you to get better." Mrs. Lopez said sincerely.

"Alright I guess I could deal with this." They smile at her and say okay. Rachel just nods calmly before checking on Angelica who stopped drinking and Rachel takes the bottle into the kitchen.

"I will be calling you in a week to see how the girls are doing." Both moms say handing Judy their bags and Judy smiles hugging them before bringing their bags upstairs.

"It was nice meeting you Rachel." Both moms say and Rachel said the same from the kitchen. Angelica fell a sleep and Rachel lays down on the couch closing her eyes.

**With Santana and Brittany.**

Santana and Brittany are wondering where their cars are since they had them this morning. Santana's mom pulls into the parking lot.

"Hop in girls and hand me your keys." They get in the backseat when they see that Brittany's mom is in the front seat.

"Car keys both of you." They hand them their keys.

"What's going on?" Both girls asked.

"Your both grounded from using your cars, you are to keep your phones and we kicked you both out of the house." Santana's eyes widen.

"Mami where am I supposed to stay then?" Santana asked staring at her mom not believing this.

"Yeah mom where am I going to live?" Brittany asked not believing this was happening.

"Welcome to your new home girls." Santana and Brittany stare at the house in shock.

"We love you girls but this is your punishment for what happened with Rachel Fabray. get out of the car." They both stare at their moms before getting out with their cheerios bags and school bags.

Their mom's drive off and they look at the house not believing this.

"Were staying with the Fabray family?" They both thought before walking to the front door.

**Find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9 The First Night

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**At The Fabray House.**

Santana and Brittany rang the door bell at the Fabray house and waited. Judy Fabray opened the door and smiled at the girls.

"Come in girls I've been waiting for you two." They both walked in after she let them in.

"What's going on Mrs. Fabray?" Brittany asked making Santana nod giving a confused look. She was about to say something when Quinn walks into the house still wearing her cheerios uniform since she went to the movies with Finn.

"Why are you late Quinn Elise Fabray?" Judy asked sternly. Quinn looks up about to say why she was late when she spotted Brittany and Santana staring at her awkwardly.

'WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Quinn yelled glaring at the two and both Rachel and Angelica get woken up and Angelica starts whining making Rachel groan.

"Quinn calm down since you just woke up your sister and your niece from their nap." Quinn sighs seeing Rachel glaring at her while trying to calm down Angel.

"Sorry sis and I'm sorry lil Angel but why are those girls here?" Leroy Fabray heard yelling and walked downstairs and saw that Santana and Brittany were girls finally here.

"Alright Quinn,Brittany and Santana sit down together with Rachel." Rachel already knows whats going on and just moved closer to Quinn as her sister sat down.

Brittany and Santana walked over to the couch and sat down not looking at the twins.

"Now I've already told Rachel what's going on before she took a nap but now I'm going to tell you all together." Judy says making all girls listen.

"Santana and Brittany are going to be living here for awhile, maybe two weeks or maybe a month but they are kicked out of their homes." Quinn stared at her parents not believing this.

"Don't even say anything Quinn Fabray, we are talking for now and you are listening." Quinn nods annoyed with her parents.

"Due to what happened to Rachel, Santana and Brittany you two are on punishment with both of your parents and us! you are going to be living here and help Rachel out with getting her hand held! you are going to go to Rachel's doctor's appointments when we or Quinn can't, you won't have your cars so I or my husband will drop you girls off at school and pick you after cheerios practice or Glee club practice!" They all nod.

"As for around here, Santana and Brittany you are going to be helping Rachel with her hand therapy at home, you are also going to be helping out with Angelica at night when her mommy or Quinn can't take care of her because their doing what were telling them to do or their doing homework, on the weekends you two will go to the park with Rachel and Angelica or other things to get to know them better! All three of you are going to be a support team to Rachel until she has feeling in her hand and that pink cast is off." Leroy says making the girls nod.

"As for Quinn, your on punishment for starting a fight with Santana at school, no dates with Finn for a week, your lucky were letting you keep your car! you are to come right home after cheerios practice or Glee club practice and if I find out that you went to Finn's house you _will_ be joining the carpool got it?" Her dad said firmly.

"Yes daddy." Quinn said groaning. Rachel stared at her sister whispering in her ear making Santana stare at them in jealousy just seeing how Quinn smiled as Rachel whispered in her ear.

"Also were also going to have group meetings as a family so you four can work out this anger you have for each other! I know it's harder for Rachel since she doesn't know Britt and San."

"I don't want them touching my daughter until she warms up to them being in the house, they can talk to her but I'm her mother! I will not let them touch her." Rachel said before getting up and carry's her daughter upstairs with her good hand.

"I'm sorry about that girls but I understand where she's coming from! she's been struggling with having a child at 16 and were going to support her but just give her time." Santana and Brittany nod.

"Quinn can you go check on your sister please and make sure she takes her pain killers?" Quinn gets up glaring at her new house guests.

"I rather be with her then around these two anyways so I have no problem with it." She muttered making Brittany pout and Santana sigh before going upstairs to change and to check on her sister.

"Girls how about you go to your rooms we have for you here and change into something more comfortable, dinner won't be ready for awhile." They both say okay before going upstairs.

**With Rachel and Quinn.**

Quinn walked into Angelica's bedroom after changing out of her uniform and putting on a green tank top and saw Rachel struggling to change her out of her diaper and Quinn walked in and took over for her wiping Angel's bottom before putting baby lation on her.

"Thank you lil Lamb, it's hard with a broken hand." Quinn frowned but nodded putting on Angelica's clean diaper. Rachel handed Quinn her Angel's tiny night shirt and shorts and she put them on.

"There you go sweetie, Aunty Quinn made you clean." Rachel smiled at her as she talked to her daughter.

"So how long do you think it's going to be until one of them is begging to go back to their house?" Rachel asked sitting in her rocking chair. Quinn looks at Rachel while holding her niece.

"Not really sure but I do know that there will drama going on while their here." Rachel nods kind of figuring that out.

"Come on lets go downstairs

**In Santana's POV.**

Was my parents actually serious about sending me to Quinn and Rachel Fabray's house while they both hate my guts. Brittany loves this idea but I'm not sure this is going to easy. Trust me I never planned to slam the door on her hands. I just wanted to get her look at us while we told Rachel to back off our best friend. I never thought she would turn out to be Quinn's twin sister. This is going to be one hell of a night.

"GIRLS DINNER IS READY." I sigh walking out of my room in a pair of gray sweatpants with a black t shirt. I put my hair a messy pony tail. Brittany was already downstairs when I got there so was Quinn and Rachel along with the little cutie Angelica. She really was like her mother and I really want to get to know Rachel without her glaring at me, thinking I'm going to hurt or her daughter.

I walk into the dinning room where the others are sitting and I noticed that the only seat open is next to Quinn and she doesn't look to happy about it. I sat down and Quinn looked away from me as she got her food.I got my food aswell and went to get my drink when Brittany said she would get it since she hasn't have hers yet.

"BRITTANY CAN YOU BRING ME ANGELICA'S ORGANIC GRAPE JUICE, I HAVE HER BOTTLE I JUST NEED THE JUICE AND I NEED A WATER PLEASE." Rachel yelled and I glanced at her wondering what that's all about.

"What's with the organic stuff?" I asked curiously and she stares at me for a second before talking.

"I'm vegan unlike my sister, mom and dad and I'm raising my child to be healthy." I nod really glad she snap at me like Quinn would. Brittany comes back with the drinks and Rachel thanks her.

"Santana do you mind pouring the juice into Angel's bottle, it's kind of hard for me." I get up and and take the top off the bottle and pour the juice into it then she tells me to stop.

"Thank you Santana and you can put it back now." I nod putting the grape juice into the kitchen. Oh this going to one hell of stay here.

**Find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Rules And Schedule

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**With Judy,Santana and Brittany.**

Santana and Brittany were asked to stay back after dinner to really talk about what's going to happen now that they were staying at the house. Leroy went to talk with his daughters upstairs. Judy walks in with two pads of paper and pens and hands each girl one and tells them to write things down as she talks and they get ready.

"Alright girls heres what's going to happening while your both staying here. you are going to help around the house when the girls do so like chores and you are not groan about them! as for school work, you are to get your homwork done and no messing up at school and I don't want to hear about starting fights or talking back to the teacher do I make myself clear about that?" They both nod writing this down.

"Alright as for helping out with Rachel, on Mondays and Tuesdays Brittany you are going work with Rachel on her hand workouts and make sure she does them for an hour and if she's crying, just tell her that she can do it and not give up because her groal is go get the feeling in her hands alright?" Brittany smiles nodding writing it down.

"Don't worry Mrs. Fabray I won't be too hard on her." Judy and Santana smile at Brittany loving how innocent she could be at times.

"Anyways Santana on Wednesdays and Fridays you will go to Rachel's doctor's appointments with her and her father and you write things down the doctor says about what Rachel needs to do in order to get that hand healing so bring paper and a working pen." Santana nods listening while writing it down.

"On Thursdays you both will be helping Rachel with Angelica and you will also be doing helping with Angelica every night and during the day and not on the weekends! so you are to play with her, change her when Rachel can't, you will give Angel a bath a couple of times and Rachel will talk you through it, everyday at 6:30 Angelica gets up and needs to be fed and changed for the day, Quinn and Rachel will be sleeping and Rachel might be awake so you are to set your alarms at night and atleast one of you is to be up and ready to get Angelica for the day, we always drop Angelica off at daycare so you don't have to worry about that."

Santana and Brittany both nod writing it all down and they both had to same thing down on their pads of paper.

"I know your use to going to bed later for curfew here is 11:30 weekdays and 1:30 on the weekends. Angelica's bedtime is 8:30 or earlier due to how Rachel feels about her daughter going to bed." They nod writing it down.

"Angelica's favorite movies are_ Up_, _Despicable Me, Beauty and The Beast, The Little Mermaid _and a few other ones so she might want you to watch those." Brittany smiles writing those down.

"Rachel is Vegan so if you guys choose to go showing, I've made a list of groceries you need to get that are Vegan friendly and that goes for Angelica aswell." Santana writes this down.

"Any questions?" Brittany raised her hand making Santana and Judy stare at her.

"Yes Brittany?" Brittany smiles tiredly.

"Can we visit our houses at all?" Santana wondered that too.

"I would have to talk to your parents about that but for now the answer is no, anything else?" Santana raises her hand this time and Judy smiles at her.

"Yes Santana?" Santana sighs.

"I just wanted to say that I truly am sorry for harming your daughter in anyway and I promise to make it up to her and I will follow these order like its my job." Judy smiles.

"Good to know Santana, also you should both know that when Rachel gets angry she speaks in French, as for breakfast she will do it herself or she might ask one of you to help her at some more but she can do herself and Quinn likes to feed Angelica but if she doesn't do it, I will ask one of you to feed her a banana smashed up so she doesn't choke or Rachel will give you a list of breakfast choices for Angel."

They both write this down and Judy grabs both of their hands.

"I'm sorry that were forcing you girls here but this might be a good way to get to your friendship back with Quinn and start a new one with Rachel." They both nod sadly.

"Don't be too hard on yourselfs girls, they are very _Stubborn _fraternal twins your dealing so don't worry about it." Santana really wished she could just stop worrying about it but she can't.

"You two are free to go for the night, Quinn and Rachel will be in Rachel's room for awhile so there is no point in trying to get them to talk to you tonight, see you in the morning."

They both got up saying good night while taking their papers and pens and went upstairs for the night trying to think of ways to get the girls to talk to them.

**Find out what happens next and sorry it's short, I'll make more tomorrow but I'm done for the night. bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 Santana's Day 1 Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

Rachel Fabray woke up at 6:30 and fixed her hair a little before going to Angelica's room and she goes into Angelica's bathroom and started her warm bath for the day. She walks out the bathroom and froze in her spot to see Brittany and Santana both waiting on her looking just as tired as her.

"Good morning Rachel, we weren't sure if you wanted us to actually touch Angelica so we waited." Brittany says with a tired smile on her face. Rachel nods.

"Thanks for not disrespecting me when I said none of you are to touch her until I have her warming up to you." They both nod and Santana yawned a little.

Rachel walked over to her daughters crib when they are going to have to change soon since she's getting big and stroked her back making Angelica stir in her sleep.

"Come on baby it's time to wake up." Angelica whines but sits up and yawns making Santana and Brittany smile at how cute she is.

"Remeber what mommy told you last night?" Rachel asked looking down at her little Angel. Angelica nods tiredly before focusing her eyes on Brittany and Santana.

"Help out mama?" Angelica whispered pointing to the two older girls who are looking at the mother and daughter interacting going on. Rachel smiles at her baby girl.

"Yes baby those girls are going to be helping out mommy by changing you and giving you baths until mommy's hand is better, can you be good for them?" Angelica looks at the girls nodding.

Rachel stares at both girls and smiled trying to remeber what day it was because she wanted one of them to get trained today but not both of them.

"What day is it today girls?" Rachel asked coolly waiting for the answer.

"It's Thursday." Both girls say at the same time. Rachel nods liking this plan and glanced at Santana to see her getting nervous.

"Every other Thursday you two will takes turns getting Angelica ready and today will be Santana's turn, Brittany you are free to get a little bit more sleep." Brittany nods giving Santana a good luck look before leaving the room and going to her room to get a little more sleep until she has to get ready.

**In Santana's POV.**

Oh my god this can't be happening, Today was my turn to do all the things Rachel does for Angelica Fabray and I wasn't ready. Rachel and Angelica are both looking at me with strong stares and it's freaking me out.

"_Allez-vous simplement rester là à ne rien faire, ou aident-ils réellement_?" Oh god she's speaking in French and it sounds pretty hot when she;s angry, Mrs. Fabray warned us about this.

"Sorry for spacing out,what did you say Rachel?" I said nervously and she just chuckles shaking her head.

"I said are you just going to stand there or actually help out?" She snaps glaring at me making me close my eyes for a second taking a deep breath.

"I would rather help out Rachel, tell me what I need to do to Angelica ready?" I said calmly so I don't go off at her.

"I need you to take her out of the crib then bring her over to her changing table, have you changed a baby or a child before?" She asked me.

"Not really but there is always a start." She smiles at me kindly saying come over and I walk over to the crib and Angelica reaches for me and I pick her up and she doesn't cry or whine.

"Bring her over to the table and I will the clean diaper for you to use and wipes and the cream." I nod bringing Angelica over to the changing table and place her on there carefully.

"Please take off her top and shorts." Rachel says from where she was getting Angelica's stuff and I do as I'm told and I check her diaper and I see that she just peed and she didn't poop.

"She just peed Rachel." She says okay before telling me to take the diaper off and I take it off and she hands me the wipes and I wipe off her bottom then hand Rachel the dirty diaper and she throws it away.

"Alright it's time to put her in the bath which I've already set up for her, come on her towel is already there." I pick up the naked little girl and we go into the bathroom.

"Just put her in and she will start enjoying it, she loves taking baths until I have to wash her hair and wash her body." I slowly put the little girl in the tube and she squeals playing with the bubbles.

"See she likes to playing with the bubbles and in a second I'm going to have you start washing her body, her hair is washed already and I don't do it everyday." I nod looking at her smiling now fully awake.

"Your a great mom, I can tell with the way you know everything about Angelica, I don't know how you do it." She looks right at me smiling slightly before looking back at the little girl in the tube.

"Baby time to stop playing and it's time to get washed up." Angelica pouts at her mommy then looks right at me waiting. Rachel hands me the soap and I start washing everything Rachel tells me to wash.

A few minutes later Angelica is out of the tube and dried off then I put her back on the changing table and Rachel hands me the cream that I put on her bottom and I put the right amount she tells me to put on and Rachel tells me what to do with the diaper and it's pretty easy as I put it on and I'm surprised with myself.

"That was pretty good for the first time Santana, now place her on the ground and she will wait for her clothes like a good girl." I place her on the ground and she doesn't move.

"Do you want to pick out her clothes or do you want me to?" She points to me and I nod and she shows me the clothes and I pink out a pair of black pants with a long sleeve light blue top that had her name on it.

"I actually like that outfit, I will get the socks and shoes to match while you get her dress then I will tell you what I want her hair to be like for the day." I nod smiling then walk over to Angel and I get her dressed and she hugs me after I'm done which I'm surprised at because her mother won't even come near me unless she's telling me what to do.

"Angel are you ready to put on your socks and shoes?" I heard Rachel ask and I look up to see her staring at me shocked since her little girl is hugging me and is comfortable with me.

"_Oui_ mommy." Angelica said pulling away from me and runs over to her mommy who sits on the ground and hands me the socks and shoes.

"Look she just hugged me, I didn't hug her alright?" She shook her head smiling calmly.

"I'm not mad Santana, she's going to have to get use to you or Brittany taking care of her while I'm getting this hand healed, don't freak out, she really doesn't warm up to people easily." I nod putting her socks and shoes then she's done.

"What do you want to have for breakfast?" She shook her head.

"Mom is taking care of the break for the day, your free from doing it today but can you please do one favor for me?" I raised an eyebrow wondering what she wanted.

"Sure what is it?" She looked at me for a second then sighs.

"The doctor said that I need to have my cast wrapped up while I take my shower so do you mind staying in the bathroom with me and make my hand is wrapped up then help me out of the shower when I'm done?"

I stare at her shocked and I start freaking out in my head knowing that there is a slight chance I'm going to see Rachel Fabray naked.

"Um sure whatever you need them I'm there." She smiles nodding and stands up with Angelica.

"Can you bring her downstairs first then meet me in my room and after I'm done you can take your shower in my shower if you like." I nod and take Angelica from her and go downstairs.

**Find out what happens next.**


	12. Chapter 12 Santana's Day 1 Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

Oh my god Rachel wants me to help her wrap her hand up before she takes a shower? this is going to be interesting if you ask me. I walked down stairs with Angelica and Quinn gets up from her seat on the couch and takes her from me and Angelica snuggled up to her Aunty right away making me frown a little because she still doesn't know me very well but she she will.

"How was your first shift of the day Lopez?" I stared at Quinn giving a slight smirk.

"It was great thank you for asking Quinn, now I must start the second part which is wrapping up Rachel's hand so she can her shower." Quinn raised an eyebrow at me.

"She's actually letting come near her after what happened?" Quinn asked unsure if she believes me and I smirk nodding.

"Yes now do you know where I can find her wrap?" Mrs Fabray comes out of the kitchen and smiles sincerely.

"Her wrapping should be in the bathroom with her, thanks for doing this today." I smile saying it's fine then I glance at Quinn one more time before going upstairs.

I knocked onto the bathroom door and I heard her yell come in her sexy accent. I walked in and I saw her hand sticking out of the shower but I couldn't see her. I see the wrapping by the showering and put it on her hand tightly making sure it's fully covered then she says thanks when I'm done and sticks her hand in.

"Do you need anything else Rachel?" She stook her head out and smiled.

"Nope you can go take a shower in your bathroom, I don't want you late for school." I stare at her wondering if she's okay with that and she just gives me a nod and I smile before leaving to take my shower and get dressed and did my cheerios pony tail and makup. I put my on my sneakers. After I'm done getting ready I walk back to Rachel's room and I froze in my spot to see Rachel half naked in a dark blue lace bra showing off her full and round perky tanned breasts. She was wearing a red mini skirt and she was putting lotion on her long tan legs that were amazing since she's short.

She looked up at me and saw that I was checking her out and put on her navy blue top and I saw that she was navy blue flats.

"Are you done checking me out Lopez?" I heard her slightly teasing french voice and I cleared my throat not wanting to tell her that I did.

"Um I'm sorry about that, do you want me to take the wrap off your hand now?" She nod and I walk over to her and slowly and carefully take the wrap off her hand. She looks at me as I take it off and I'm getting butterflies just being around this girl who doesn't even know I'm a closeted Lesbian and she was straight so it sucked.

"Thank you Santana, you may go now and I will see you downstairs." I nod pulling away and stare at her for a second seeing how beautiful she looked then turned around and walked out.

* * *

Rachel walked downstairs and saw that her daughter was gone along with her dad and knew they were gone for the day. She sat down at the table and had her Vegan waffles and orange juice. Quinn hugged her sister as she finished eating and all the girls finished their breakfast then put their plates in the sink then they brushed their teeth.

"Alright girls it's time to go." Judy said grabbing her car keys and they all grab their bags and walk out the door and go to the car and Quinn joins them. The car ride to school was quiet then they pull up to school.

"See you girls after school." They say okay and get out. Judy drives off smiling. Quinn sees Finn and ran off while Rachel, Brittany and Santana walked into the school without her.

"Do you need help opening your locker Rachel?" Brittany asked hopefully. Santana frowned slightly not liking that Brittany was trying to steal her job for the day.

"It's alright Brittany, Santana's fine taking care of me for the day." Brittany nods sadly before walking off with Mercedes and Artie.

"Hey Rachel is Satan bugging you diva?" Rachel saw Kurt Hummel from her English lit class standing there smiling at her.

"No she's not Kurt but thanks for looking out for me." Kurt smiles at her brightly before glaring at Santana.

"See you at lunch diva, you are totally getting away from_ Sandbags_ here, later." Kurt says making Santana growl not liking him.

"Kurt don't start anything, just go and I promise we will have lunch together." Rachel said coolly and Kurt nods kissing both of her cheeks while she does the same to him then he walks off.

"Can it Hummel unless you want a slushie to the face." Santana yelled making Kurt walk faster away from them. Rachel placed her working hand on her arm.

"Calm down Lopez, leave my friend alone, now walk me to my locker." Santana smiles again and walks Rachel to her locker.

"Does this mean your warming up to me?" Rachel shook her head.

"Not even close, I don't forgive people that easy." She opened her locker and got her books and moved her hand away and closed her locker.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Rachel shook her head.

"I walk my own self to class but I'll see you later Lopez." Rachel walked off making Santana stare at her ass as she walks off and she stopped and walked to her own locker.

"Don't worry Rachel Fabray you will let me be your friend until I come out and maybe something more." Santana thought with a smile on her face.

**Find out what happens next and sorry it's short the next one will be longer in two days since I'm busy with something tomorrow bye for the night.**


	13. Chapter 13 Santana's Day 1 Part 3

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

It was now my free period and I knew it was Rachel's aswell so I want to meet up with her to talk about what I need to do after school for Angelica and if we need to go shopping for anything. I walked down the hallway and spot Rachel and Quinn talking at Rachel's locker and I walk up to them.

"Hey girls what are you doing for Free period?" They stare at me for a second before smiling.

"Not that it's any of your business but were talking about the hot new guy Sam Evans totally hitting on my sister here a few minutes ago." Quinn said making Rachel blush and I frown slightly before putting on a fake smile.

"Really what's this guy all about?" I asked hopefully they don't say that it's none of my business since were not close.

"He's amazing, he's Co. Captain of the fooball team and a new friend to Finn, he just moved here from Nashville Tennessee, he's got blue eyes, slightly big lips and blonde hair." Quinn says grinning.

Really he's got blue eyes, blonde hair and lips like a trouty mouth? this guys a keeper but is he right for my girl? damn it I'm already becoming jealous of a guy I don't know.

"Wow he sounds interesting, what do you think of him Rachel?" She stares at me and blushes making already tell that she might like him back.

"I don't know he's kind of cute but I'm not sure I'm into guys right now, Angelica is number one to me and if a guy gets in the way I don't know what I'd feel like." I smile glad she's more into being a mother.

"Come on Rach, you need to have fun once and awhile and mom could totally babysit Angel." Rachel and I stare at her shaking our heads.

"Are you serious Quinn? she's a teen mother at 16 and you want her to just enjoy the freedom of being like teenagers like us? I don't think so." I snapped at her.

"She has a point Quinn, I gave up my teenage years when I had sex with Frankie and turned out pregnant then Frankie killed himself and I chosed to raise Angelica, think some time." She walked off.

"Really Quinn?" She glared at me and sighs.

"Shut it Lopez, I sometimes forget that she's a mother to my beautiful niece Angel but Sam and Rachel would be cute together." I frown not liking that she would say that and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't you think Sam and Rachel would be cute together?" I stared at her knowing she's pushing it.

"I don't know the guy Quinn and if I did know him then I would say-" She cuts me off raising an eyebrown.

"You would say what Lopez? that she's better for somebody like you?" She whispered knowing that she's trying to hurt me.

"No I'm not saying that but I'm saying that you should just drop it and let Rachel live her life." I said softly trying not to cry.

"Fine I will back off and let it just happy but just know that if you ever think about being with my sister, I won't be happy." I frown staring at her wondering why she's treating me like this.

"And why not?" I whispered making her stare at me sighing.

"Because since when do you stay with one person without breaking their heart? Santana you can't handle a relationship and I don't want my twin sister getting her heart broken after Frankie." She walks off.

* * *

**At Lunch with Santana and Rachel.**

Santana was sitting alone away from the cheerios and the Glee club members thinking about what Quinn said about her not being able to stay in a relationship. She could if she wanted to but she need to be with the right person and hopefully that was Rachel someday if she stopped hating her or thinking about guys like Sam Evans.

"Are you alright?" Santana looked up to see Rachel staring at her.

"Why aren't you sitting with Hummel and Jones?" Santana asked sighing before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I got tired of them talking crap about you and wanted to join you since your eating alone, you don't mind do you?" Santana shook her head.

"Not at all, um did you figure out if you wanted to date that Sam guy yet?" Rachel stared at her and shook her head.

"Not yet and I told him that I would think about it but I'm not so sure if I want to date a guy that's kind of too perfect for me, I don't want to spend less time with Angelica yet." Santana understands.

"I'm guessing your not telling him about her if you do go on a date with him?" She sighs shaking her head.

"I just don't want to date Sam, it seems like Quinn wants him for herself! I hope she doesn't cheat on Finn with him." Santana felt happy inside knowing that Rachel wasn't into Sam.

"I'm guessing your still not over Frankie huh?" Rachel took a bite of her Vegan salad and stared at Santana surprised.

"It has to do with that a little but that's not the main reason why I don't want to date guys like Sam." Santana stared at her raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Really and what would it be?" Rachel shook her head staring at her.

"Why would I tell you when were not that close Santana? just like Quinn you have to earn my trust and earn my friendship." Santana already knew she had to do that.

"So since I'm earning your trust and friendship, what do you want me to do after school for Angelica?" Rachel smiled at her.

"Tonight is Angelica's movie and mommy snuggle time but I'm willing to let you join if your okay with watching kid movies." Santana smirked.

"I'm all up for the kid movies Fabray, show me the movies and I will have comfortable night clothes on, have Angelica dressed and changed for the movie night." Rachel giggles shaking her head.

"Alright I can't wait to see if you can handle it." They both talk some more and eat their lunch not knowing that Quinn was staring at them closely from the cheerios table.

**Later That Night.**

The whole group had dinner and the parents went to bed while Santana got Angelica changed and dressed for bed and the movie night. Rachel changed into her night clothes carefully since her hand was still walked downstairs with Angelica in her arms while wearing sweatpants and a black t shirt. Santana stared at Rachel as she had on a dark blue t shirt with black shorts.

"Mommy movie time." Rachel smiles at her little girl nodding and Santana brings Angelica over to the movies.

"What movie it tonight mija?" Rachel stared at Santana shocked but didn't say anything as Angelica picked _Despicable Me_ and Santana smiled before placing Angelica on Rachel's lap.

"Alright I'll put the movie in." Santana said making Angelica clap her hands yawning a little and Rachel smiles kissing her daughter's cheek. Santana puts the movie in then sits down as it starts.

"Are you ready for a great movie Angelica?" Angelica stares at Santana nodding before looking at the screen.

"Your actually good with her, I can't wait to see how Brittany's going to be when it's her turn tomorrow." Santana smiles and pressed play for it to play the movie and not the previews.

"I'm sure she's going to do great and I'm just letting you know that you have a physical therapy appointment tomorrow and I'm coming with you so don't worry about Angelica being picked up, Quinn is supposed to pick her up after school, your dad will pick both of us up after school tomorrow and we will start from there." Rachel pouts hating that she had to do therapy on her hand.

"I just want to say that I'm_ really_ sorry you have to go through this but I'm trying the best I can to make sure your hand is working perfectly again." Rachel stares at her.

"Santana I know you are alright, it's not going to be easy because like I said I don't forgive that easy but your on your way to that point and thanks for reminding me about tomorrow." Santana smiles nodding.

"Just doing my job while I'm here." Angelica shushes them both before turning back to the movie and they both laugh softly.

"She really is your daughter huh?" Santana whispers chuckling staring at the young mother who was laughing herself.

"Yes she really is and I wouldn't trade her for any little girl in the world! now lets watch the movie before we get yelled at again." Rachel whispered before looking at the screen.

Santana stared at Rachel for a few minutes with a smile on her face as Angelica snuggled up to her mommy and Santana wished that was her sometimes but she wasn't going to stop Angelica from being a mama's girl. She looked at the movie and really focused on the movie. An hour later Angelica was fast asleep snuggling up to Rachel who was asleep aswell on the couch. Santana got up and carefully took Angelica out of Rachel's arms and brought the sleeping child in her room and placed her in the crib and covered her up before kissing her forehead and left the room and went downstairs to see Rachel still sleeping and the movie still playing so she turned it off. She carefully brought Rachel to her bedroom and placed her in Rachel's bed and covered her up carefully because of her cast.

"Good night Rachel and hopefully you can trust me." Santana whispered before leaving the room and going to her own room and going to bed.

**Find out what happens next.**


	14. Chapter 14 Brittany's Day 1 Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**With Brittany and Rachel. **

Brittany Pierce took her shower and got dressed in her cheerios uniform and did her makeup aswell as her high cheerios pony tail. She put on her socks and sneakers and walked out of her room at the Fabray house and walked to the bedroom that had Angelica's name on it to get ready for her first day of taking care of Angelica for Rachel and Rachel aswell and knocked on the door.

"Come in Brittany I've been waiting for you." She heard Rachel's french soft voice and walked into the room to see the uniquely beautiful Rachel Fabray looking so pretty while wearing skinny jeans with a white and dark blue v neck top that showed the right about of cleavage. She has dark blue heels and her hair is in curls and she has on the right amount of makeup on. Brittany wonders if she did all that herself or if Quinn helped her because Rachel's hand was broken and She and Santana were at their house for a reason.

"Good morning Rachel, what do you want me to do this morning with Angelica?" Rachel smiles kindly.

"Well have you ever changed a diaper before?" Brittany nods and Rachel tells her that she wants her to change her after giving Angelica a bath which she already set up. Angelica stares at Brittany and smiles shyly.

"Come on sweetie while mommy's friend Brittany puts you on the table and take that dirty diaper off you cutie." Brittany takes Angelica from Rachel's struggling arms and brings her to the changing table.

"Alright since you know what to do with a diaper, I will pick out her clothes for the day and you can put her in the bath that I've already set up but don't get her hair wet, she likes to play for a few minutes then she has to let you clean her and she's a very good girl so she will listen to you." Brittany nods already taking off Angelica's diaper and cleaning her off with the wipe before throwing it in the trash.

"Alright Rachel and you look really pretty today." Rachel stared at her smiling and watched Brittany take her daughter into the bathroom.

"I'm going to leave the cream and baby lotion on the changing table for you to do Brittany and I already put a fresh diaper on the table aswell." Rachel yelled for Brittany.

"Alright I'm washing her now and she's giving me cute smiles." Brittany yells back making Rachel smile because she's glad Angel is warming up to both girls while their here.

A few minutes later Brittany is done giving Angelica her bath and has done the stuff Rachel wanted her to do and now Angelica is dressed in cute dark blue tights with jean skirt and she has a pink t shirt that has flowers on it and she has on dark blue flats. Brittany put Angelica's hair into braided pig tails and Rachel thought she looked adorable.

"She looks so cute Brittany and I love her hair, thank you for doing that for me." Rachel says kissing her daughters cheeks making her giggle.

"No problem and Angelica has such a wonderful mother, you really are a great mother for your age." Rachel fakes a smile because she doesn't like that she had Angelica at the age of 16 but she loves her little girl.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Rachel nods putting a sincere smile on her face this time and hugs her daughter.

"I'm alright it's just hard being a mother at a young age but I love this little girl of mine." Brittany bends down and takes Angelica from Rachel's arms.

"I'm sorry for making you feel bad about being a teen mother at 16, I want to be a great mother someday like you and I support you and I really am sorry for hurting your hand!" Rachel smiles.

"I know you are Brittany but I just need to see it for myself before I believe you and Santana alright but don't worry." Brittany frowns hating that Rachel still doesn't trusts or believe her yet.

"I know it's going to take time but can we atleast try being friends?" Rachel looked unsure if she was ready to be friends with Brittany or Santana at this point yet.

"I'll think about it Brittany but like I said to Santana, It's going to take some time." Brittany nods sadly.

"Alright I'm going to bring Angelica downstairs to feed her." Brittany said before going downstairs to feed Angelica.

* * *

**In Quinn's POV. **

I just finished putting on my cheerios uniform and my socks and sneakers. I already did my pony tail and makeup and I leave my room to see how Brittany's doing with taking care of my niece and walked to Angelica's room and saw that my best friend/twin sister Rachel Fabray standing there looking down.

"Hey sis what's wrong? do you want me to get your pain killers from your room?" I asked worried about her.

"No I'm fine it's just Brittany and Santana are both wondering if I'm going to trust them or atleast start a friendship with them." I heard her sad voice and I'm confused.

"You don't have to give in so quickly Rachie, they broke your hand for jealous reasons and I don't forgive them aswell." She looks at me and sighs.

"Quinnie you've been their best friend longer then me alright, I don't know these girls and maybe I should try getting to know them each day." She tells me and I'm not liking this.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" She stares at me raising an eybrow.

"Look I know your having a hard time trusting them since they broke my hand but I'm getting over it, don't you miss your best friends?" I really do miss my best friends and maybe I should start being more calm with them at school and while their living in my house. I sigh.

"I do miss them but I'm not sure ready to be close to them yet." She nods walking over to me and kisses my nose making me smile and kiss her nose back. It's a twin thing we did as little kids if one of us was having a hard time with something and I'm guess were both having a hard time trusting those girls.

"Please don't hate me lil Star for taking a little more time with figuring out if I want to be friends with them." I murmured sadly and she sighs.

"Lil Lamb I don't hate you alright, I know it's hard dealing with losing your best friend, I felt the same way when you talked about Santana and Brittany on the phone and with your emails you sent me while I was in Paris but I know that I'm your number one best friend and your my number one best friend aswell." I grin hugging her being carefully of her cast.

"Okay it's time to go downstairs and eat breakfast before I have to drop Angel off at daycare, are you going to be okay with Santana being with you at your appointment with daddy?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm going to be fine, don't worry please and try to relax today at school and no more pressuring me to go out with Sam." I pout because I think they would be cute together.

"Fine I'll leave you two alone and hopefully you will find somebody that you like." She blushes a little making me stare at her wondering who she likes now.

"I might meet that special someone, someday but for now I'm going to focus on being a mother." She said before walking out of the room and I need to find out who this person is. You see my sister is _Pansexual_ which means she's attracted to a person's personality, rather than their physical appearance or their gender! She can date whoever she wants and be happy and she doesn't care if people judge her. She's out of the closet and she's happy about it and I no problem with it. me on the other hand is Straight and only wants to date guys. Our older sister Francia is Straight aswell and Charlene is Pansexual like Rachel.

I walk downstairs to see Santana eating her breakfast already dressed and ready for school.

"Good morning Santana." I said nicely while getting my own breakfast and I see Rachel eating while Angelica is being fed by Brittany. Santana doesn't say anything to me which makes me turn around staring at her.

"Your not going to say anything to me?" She looks at me taking a sip of her orange juice and puts it down on the table before finishing up her toast and I stare at her not believing she's ignoring me.

"What's your problem?" She just points to me before eating her last bite of toast and I turn around wondering what's that about.

"Good moring Quinn did you sleep good?" Brittany asks me and I nod smiling before sitting down and eating my breakfast while glancing at Santana.

"Good morning Santana." Rachel said nicely and Santana smiles at her.

"Good morning Rachel did you sleep good?" I frown knowing Santana isn't talking to because of yesterday.

"I slept fine thank you but I don't know how I got in my bed." I stared at Santana wondering if she put my sister to bed last night.

"I put you to bed last night Rachel, I didn't want to wake you." Rachel smiles making me raise an eyebrow wondering when those two started being friendly.

"Alright don't take to long Quinn, Angelica better be at Daycare on time, see you at school." Rachel said taking Angel from Brittany's hands and kissed her cheek.

"I won't be late, mom is waiting for you guys in the car." She nods walking over to me handing me Angel and kisses her cheeks again before kissing my nose and I smile kissing her nose aswell.

"Bye sis and bye baby girl, be good for mommy today." Rachel grabs her bag and walks out with Santana and Brittany. I don't like that Santana is getting close to my sister.

"Are you ready for a fun day at Daycare Angel?" I asked tickling her tummy and she giggles nodding and I smile kissing her forehead then finish my toast before grabbing my school bag, car keys and Angelica's carseat and school bag and we the house.

**At School With Brittany and Rachel. **

Brittany and Santana walked Rachel to her locker then Santana said that she needed to go to her locker so she left Brittany to have her turn with Rachel for the day.

"So Rachel do you want to sit with me and Santana at lunch today, we really want to get to know you and you can totally get to know us aswell." Brittany tells her.

"I would love to get to know you girls and I guess having lunch with you girls wouldn't hurt." Brittany squeals.

"This is going to be great, you won't regret it Rach, is it alright if I call you Rach?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Yes it's fine if you call me Rach, now do you mind opening my locker for me so I can go to my first class?" Brittany nods beaming and opens her locker for Rachel then Rachel gets her books and closes it after Rachel moves her hands out the way and Brittany knows she's still nervous about that.

"Pretty soon you won't be so nervous Rach, come on while I walk you to your first class." Rachel nods smiling and both girls walk to Rachel's first class which she had with Santana and Quinn.

"Here you go Rachel and I will see you after class where I will walk you to your next class so don't move after this class alright?" Rachel giggles.

"I promise I won't move alright now don't be late." Brittany nods and runs off to her class. Santana saw Rachel and walked over to her.

"Hey Rachel do you want to sit next to me?" Rachel turns around and nods walked with Santana to their seats and sit down.

"Brittany seems happy to be around you, why Rach?" Rachel tells her what their plans are for lunch and Santana grins loving Brittany's plan.

"I can't wait to get to know you aswell." Rachel blushes staring at Santana and Santana winks at her then looks straight ahead.

**Find out what happens next.**


	15. Chapter 15 Brittany's Day 1 Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

** In English Class.**

Brittany Pierce saw her best friend Santana Lopez stare at Rachel Fabray with a longing look while she listened to Ms. Gavin talk about the English assignment for the class and she didn't like that San was focusing her eyes on Rachel when she was right in front of her. Sure anybody who had eyes knew that Quinn Fabray's uniquely beautiful fraternal twin sister was out of this world gorgeous in a different kind of way and it was cool that she had a slight french accent. Brittany was bisexual and wouldn't mind dating Rachel but she's been fooling around with Santana since middle school and she didn't want to miss her best friend and her sweet lady kisses if Santana does come out and date the other Fabray twin.

"Hey San do you want to go to breadsix tomorrow just the two of us?" Brittany whispered hopefully with a smile and Santana stares at her surprised.

"But Britts we have a job to do taking care of Rachel until her hand is better." Santana whispered back before looking back the teacher before glancing over at Rachel who was getting help from Quinn.

Brittany smile fades hearing that Santana would rather take care of Rachel then have their bestie time, she also hated that she was staring at her like she was perfect.

"I know we have to take care of Rachel and Angelica but can you stop leering at the hobbit for one second." Brittany whispered annoyed. Santana looked at Brittany shocked.

"That wasn't nice Britts and so what if she's short it's cute! why are you getting jealous?" Santana whispered.

"Because if your not ready then stop acting like your ready for you know what for her because you_ promised_ me." Brittany whispered before focusing on the teacher.

Santana stared at her best friend knowing what she's talking about but now Rachel was in the picture and she was confused with her feelings for both girls.

The bell rings and they all get their stuff and get ready to leave for their next classes. Santana walked out of the room ignoring Brittany's stear and walked to her locker to get her book for her next class then heads to the choir room for the first Glee practice of the day.

Brittany sighs and walks over to Rachel and Quinn. "Hey Rachel do you want me to walk you to the choir room?" Rachel nods smiling at her nicely and Quinn smiles waving goodbye before walking out holding hands with her boyfriend Finn Hudson.

Brittany and Santana walk out of the class room and start walking down the hall but Brittany stops in front of the girl's rest room.

"Hey Rach I'm going to rest room then we can go to Glee practice alright." Brittany says sincerely and Rachel nods watching Brittany walk into the rest room.

Rachel's phone buzzes and she looks at the number and smiles brightly and answers it with a huge smile on her face.

**With Rachel Waiting In Her POV.**

"_Bonjour _yourRachel Fabray right or am I wrong_?" _I heard some girl with a much stronger french accent then mine say looking at me.

"_Oui_ I'm here and who might you be?" I asked trying to catch my breath at her beauty.

"The name is Cecilia Jackson, I've seen you around and I think your very _magnifique."_I blush taking in her looks. She was like a French runway model with gorgeous tan skin that looked breathtaking, she has a slim yet curvy figure that I can see by the way her dark blue vintage v neck top showed off her well toned stomach that was showing a lot. She has on a jean mini skirt that showed off her toned tan legs that looked amazing and it was turn on for me. Her breasts were as big as mine but who cares. On her feet were dark blue vintage Prada heels. Cecilia has light brown long straight hair with side bangs and she's covering the top of her head with a dark blue beret on her head. Her makeup is flawless and she's wearing red lip gloss. She was a little bit taller then me but so what.

Who was this girl and how come I haven't seen her since I started at McKinley? I stared at Cecilia as she stood in front of me not saying a word but walks closer to me and ran her tanned hand through my hair pushing my bangs out of face making me gasp softly.

"There all better." She tells me before getting a marker from her bag and signed my cast then gets a paper out from her notebook and writes something down before placing it in my own bag and smiles.

"That is my number, call or text me if you want to hang out some time or just to talk about_ anything_." Cecilia says before winking at me then walks off.

"Hey Rach who was that you were talking to?" I heard Brittany's voice and I snap out it and stare at her.

"Oh just somebody, I really don't know her but she seemed nice! are you ready for Glee club?" She smiles at me nodding while grabbing my books and I fix the paper in my bag and we walk off to Glee club practice.

* * *

**At Lunch.**

Brittany got Rachel's lunch from her locker and went to the cafe and saw Rachel and Santana already talking. Glee club practice was good but Brittany still wanted to know who that girl was Rachel was talking to.

"Here you go Rach." Rachel thanks her and starts eating her Vegan lunch and Santana eats her lunch aswell.

"So Rachel how was it in France?" Brittany asked after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It was amazing and I loved going to school there! the people were so nice and I made such great friends, my roommate Lori was like my French sister there, I love her so much." Santana smiled.

"Did you go shopping there?" Santana asked smiling at her longingly that Brittany hated. Rachel giggles nodding telling them all about the shopping and how many clothes she had to pack before coming home.

"So how did you two meet my sister and become best friends with her?" They tell her how they met at Cheer camp and Quinn stood up for Brittany when some girls were talking about her and Santana liked that and they became best friends that day and they found out that they were going to the same middle school.

"That must have been great, so how long has Quinn been with Finn?" They tell her since 9th grade and Rachel nods eating her salad. They all each other all different kind of questions until Brittany asks the big question that Santana and Rachel have been waiting for.

"So we must know something." Brittany says making Rachel and Santana stare at her.

"And what might that be girls?" Rachel asked waiting for the question she knew they were going to ask her.

"Are you Straight?" Santana stared at Brittany not believing she's asking Rachel Fabray that but she did want to know.

"No I'm not Straight." She said strongly before eating her more of lunch. Brittany and Santana stare at each other before Santana asks the next question.

"Are you a Lesbian?" Santana asked hopefully.

"No I'm not a Lesbian." Santana frowns hearing that her new crush wasn't into just girls, she was Bisexual but boy was she wrong.

"So your Bisexual like me?" Brittany asked grinning and Rachel smiles shaking her head.

"I'm not Bisexual." Both girls stared at her confused.

"Wait if your not Straight,Lesbian or Bisexual then what are you?" Santana asked confused.

"I'm Pansexual_." _She said taking a drink of her water. Brittany and Santana were lost as to what Pansexual means.

"What does that mean Rach?" Brittany asked.

"It means that I'm attracted to a person's_ personality_, rather than their physical appearance or their gender! I can date whoever I want and be happy doing it and I don't care if people judge me because I'm out of the closet and have been since I was born and I don't judge people on their _Sexual orientation_." Rachel tells them strongly before finishing up her lunch.

"What's with the personal question?" Brittany stared at her best friend wondering if she's going to tell her.

"I can't Britts I'm not ready." Santana said before getting up and walks off to the girl's bathroom.

"What was that about Brittany?" Brittany sighs.

"I can't really say until she tells you herself Rach! I want your trust but her trusts me alot more to me and I can't lose hers." Rachel understands but she does what to know what's going on.

"Hey Rachel." Rachel and Brittany look up to see Cecilia smiling at Rachel from her table with her friend and Rachel blushes waving at her.

"Hey Cecilia." Rachel said back making her blush and start talking to her friends making Brittany raise an eyebrow at the flirting going on.

"So she's just somebody to you?" Brittany asked smirking and Rachel nods truthfully.

"Yes she's just somebody to me Brit." Brittany nods before taking a bite of her sandwich again. Rachel stared at Santana's seat wondering if she was coming back anytime soon.

**Find out what happens next.**


	16. Chapter 16 Coming Out To Rachel Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

** In Santana's POV.**

I wasn't ready to come out to anybody but when Britts gave me that look that I should tell Rachel my secret it scared the shit out of me. I felt so good when she said she wasn't straight but then she told us that she's Pansexual, I have never heard of that before but it's real I looked up one time . How am I supposed to get her to like me, she was into people's personality and mine is shit and she would never be into somebody like me, I mean I fucking slammed her own damn locker on her hand on her first day here. I was never going to be with a girl like her. Hell Quinn didn't even want her dating me. I know I've been a bitch and I've slept around but I'm still a person with feelings and I really want to be with Rachel Barbra Fabray but I need to come out of the closet first then I can take things slowly.

I get up from the bathroom floor and fix my cheerios skirt and fix my makeup since I was crying a little and take a deep breath before walking out of the girl's bathroom and walk back to the cafe to see Rachel and Brittany talking and laughing. I walk over to them and sit down next to Rachel.

"Are you okay Santana?" Rachel asks me with concern and I nod taking a deep breath.

"Yes I'm fine now and I'm sorry for running out on you girls, were supposed to getting to know each other." Rachel placed her good hand on my arm.

"It's going to be okay Santana if your not ready to tell me whatever your hiding! I'm not going to pressure just like your not pressuring me to tell you about what we talked about yesterday."

She was right I wasn't pressuring her into telling me why she couldn't date a guy like Sam Evans but I know half it now. I finish my lunch then the bell rings.

"Alright are you ready for our next two classes before the day is over?" I asked grabbing my bag and I'm to grab Rachel's when Brittany beats me to it.

"Hey it's my turn today San, come on Rach." Brittany gives me a look to back off and They both walk ahead of me and I shake my head throwing away our trash.

Some girl walks up to me with her friends and I stare at her wondering what she wants.

"Do you want something?" She nods smiling nervously as her friends stare at me aswell.

"Do you know if Rachel Fabray is dating anybody?" I stared at her confused.

"Look it's none of your business if Rachel's dating alright so why don't you just walk off with your friends." She just shook her head.

"I was just asking but whatever." She said rolling her ocean blue eyes and walked off with her friends.

I walk off to my class trying to figure out who that girl is and why she cares if Rachel is single or not.

**After School With Rachel and Santana.**

"Alright Brittany your going to go home with Quinn and your both going to pick Angelica from Daycare then since it's friday and a nice day, your both going to the park." Rachel tells the girls and they nod.

"Okay Rach see you at home and are sure that girl is just girl to you?" Quinn and Santana stare at Rachel curiously wondering who Brittany was talking.

"Yes Brittany Cecilia is just girl that I don't know, now get your job done." Santana looks at Rachel curiously wondering if the girl came up to her was this Cecilia chick.

Brittany and Quinn hug Rachel and Brittany hands Santana Rachel's bag and walks out of the school. Santana walked on the other side of Rachel and sticks her pinkie out.

"Me and Britts do this all the time but since were becoming friends, you've earned the right to do the same." Rachel stared at her surprised before linking her own pinkie with Santana's.

"Come on Rach, your dad must be waiting for us and I want to know who this Cecilia girl is all about." Rachel blushes thinking about the beautiful french girl that came up to her.

"Like I told Brittany that she's just some girl that came up to me!" Santana knew there was something else that Rachel wasn't tell her. They walk outside and wait for Rachel's dad.

"Hey Rach some girl came up to me asking if you were single and she had a french accent." Rachel stares at Santana hearing that Cecilia talked to her and tries not to blush.

"That would Cecilia Jackson, she seemed interested in me and gave me her number." Santana didn't like the sound of that.

"Are you going call her?" Santana asked wishing she wouldn't.

"I might I mean she's good looking and I am single and it's not like anybody else likes me right?" Santana sighs.

"There might be somebody that likes you besides that girl." Santana thought giving Rachel a sad smile.

"Are you alright Santana?" Santana shook her head no.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Santana looked around before whispering looking at Rachel.

"I'm a closeted Lesbian Rachel Fabray." She whispered looking away knowing that Rachel might judge her for not coming out. Rachel stared at Santana surprised that she came out to her.

"Like I said Santana I don't judge people on _Sexual orientation_! I'm proud of you for coming out to me, does your parents support you?" Rachel whispered and Santana nods calming down a little.

"That's great San and any girl would be lucky to date you for your beauty and personality." Santana wanted that lucky girl to be Rachel.

"What if I want that girl to be you Rachel Fabray?" Rachel stares at Santana not believing that she likes her as more then just a friend.

"Come on we can talk about this later after my appointment my dad's here." Santana nods awkwardly knowing that Rachel never return her feelings for her and they go to the car and go to Rachel's appointment.

Santana went to the bathroom while Rachel's dad watched Rachel work with her physical therapist Lynn and Rachel was started to feel alot of pain as Lynn lifts one of her fingers.

Santana comes back to see Rachel crying as Lynn works with her and Santana frowns wondering why the girl she wants to be with is crying.

"Hey Santana why don't you go help Rachel, she's fighting Lynn and she needs that hand to heal." Santana nods and walks over to Rachel and grabbed her unbroken hand and rubbed her thumb against her hand.

"Shh Rae it's going to be okay, I'm going to help you through this." Rachel looks at Santana with tears falling down her face.

"It hurts San, make it stop hurting." Rachel said trying to pull away from Lynn but Santana wouldn't let her.

"I know it hurts Rae but you have to do this,don't give Lynn a hard time, please do this for me!" Santana said with a soothing voice. Rachel nods sadly and keeps working with Lynn until it was time to go.

"Your special in everyway Santana and you could come out if you really wanted to but I'm not going to push you." Rachel whispered before pressing her lips against Santana's cheek.

**Find out what happens next.**


	17. Chapter 17 Coming Out To Rachel Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

** In Santana's POV.**

Did I really just come out to Rachel Barbra Fabray? She kissed my cheek in the car ride home and man do her lips feel soft against my skin. Rachel's appointment is over for the day and were now in her bedroom just the two of us since Brittany and Quinn are still at the park with Angelica and Rachel's and Quinn's parents went shopping for stuff for dinner and this weekends dinner aswell.

"Are we going to talk now?" I whispered staring at her and she looks at me and looks away.

"I guess we should." She whispered back now looking at me.

"Do you want to start or should I?" She looks at me and shruggs saying that she will start and I listen.

"Being a mother at 16 isn't easy and Angelica means the world to me and she's number one to me but I've dating people after Frankie and she hasn't liked any of them and she never met her father since he died when I was 8 months pregnant! can you handle being with a teen mom?" I nod staring at her with a sincere smile because I really do want to be with her and if Angelica is part of her, I'm not leaving her because I really care about both of them so much.

"Yes Rae I can handle being with somebody with a child like Angelica, she has a great mother that is amazing because you _are _and I know I sound like a broken record but I feel really bad for doing that to your hand because nobody deserves to deal with the kind of pain your going through when it comes to wearing a cast and crying everytime somebody lifts your fingers." She moves closer to me.

"I know you are San but it's time for you to stop saying sorry because you've been showing me how sorry you really are and I see it." I smile really glad she's trusting me.

"Thank you for sort of trusting me but what are you going to do now that Cecilia wants to date you?" She sighs looking down.

"I don't want to hurt you Santana if I_ do _go out with her, I'm not sure if I'm going to go out with her since I have a daughter and I don't want to be called a slut for being a mother at 16." I might be hurt but I want her to be happy with whoever she ends up with even if it's not me.

"I think you should follow your heart and see what happens with her, yes I'm going to be jealous but I think it's best that I take time to figure out if I'm ready to come out and I can't be with you if I'm not out and I don't want you to go through the pain of just seeing me in secret when you should be treated like a queen in the spotlight." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"That was was the sweetest thing anybody as ever said to me Santana! your right I really think it's best that you figure out if your really ready to come out of the closet and if _I'm_ the girl worth you coming out for but for now I think we should just be friends getting to know each other more." I frown hating that she's right and I don't want her to date Cecilia but I don't own her.

"So if you want to call her then go right ahead, I'm going to change out of this uniform and work on our Glee assignment." She frowns and grabs my hand.

"I'm not going to call her now when I can spend more time getting to know _you_, you still have to tell me about your family so go change and come back here." I smile liking that idea and I nod walking out of her room to change out of this uniform.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I take off my top carefully so I don't hurt my hand even more then I take off my skinny jeans and step out of them and walk to my dresser and open it to get out a pair of shorts and a tank top and Frankie's hoodie and put on my shorts then I put on my tank top then I stare at Frankie's hoodie and sigh putting it back in my dresser before I walk over to my ihome and I turn my ipod and turn it to the song I want and I stare at the picture of singing me and Frankie holding onto each other on the beach while looking so in love before I was pregnant.

_I bring out the best in you  
But you bring out the worst in me  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do (for you)  
But you don't give me anything_

_Wish that I was strong enough to weather this storm_  
_My friends are saying they don't recognize me from before_  
_But when I say "I'll leave" you don't believe me anymore_

I get my picture book of every picture of me and Frankie and sit on the floor and look at them as the music plays in the backround.

**In Santana's POV.**

I finished getting changed and walked to Rachel's bedroom and saw her sitting on the floor in her room looking at a book which looks like pictures while music is playing and I walk in and sit down next to her and I see a tear come down her face and I look at one picture of her and some guy staring at each other with their hands laced together and I'm guessing that's Frankie.

_Cause you know that I'll always be there_  
_Maybe that's why you don't care_  
_So just take it all_  
_And watch how I fall_  
_Always thinking you'll catch me_  
_You are killing me slowly_  
_I keep holding my breath_  
_Cause I love you to death_  
_I love you to death_  
_I love you to death_

"Is that Angelica's father?" I asked seeing how happy they looked together but I know she's just nods sniffling as the music keeps playing as she looked at another picture of her and Frankie with I'm guessing is her friends from Paris and they look so happy with smiles on their faces and Frankie has Rachel on his lap and holding her hips closer to him as she kisses his cheek.

** Rachel singing with the song.**

_You're the reason I still hope_  
_You're the reason I still joke_  
_Used to be your love will take my hurt away_  
_But now you love to watch me break, mmmh_  
_How Imma suppose to leave if you refuse to let me go  
Don't know how I ever let you have so much control  
Every time you feelin high you make me feel so low_

She stops singing and it's just the music alone! She looks at me with tears falling down her beautiful tan face and I take the book from her hands and put it away from her and hold her close as she cries in my arms.

_Cause you know that I'll always be there_  
_Maybe that's why you don't care_  
_So just take it all_  
_And watch how I fall_  
_Always thinking you'll catch me_  
_You are killing me slowly_  
_I keep holding my breath_  
_Cause I love you to death_  
_I love you to death_  
_I love you to death_

"I'm not going anywhere Rae, your stuck with me and I'm sorry your still in pain over losing Frankie but he's in a better place looking over you and Angelica." She nods into my chest and I can feel my shirt getting wet but I don't care, Rachel is hurting and she's tired of keeping it all inside.

_Every time you come back I believe it_  
_But I know that you don't really mean it_  
_You're so good being bad that I buy it_  
_Every time you come around_

_You're the reason I still hope_  
_You're the reason I still joke_

"Thank you for being here with me, I miss him and today would be his birthday that's why it's so hard." I run my hand through her hair as she leans against me.

_Cause you know that I'll always be there_  
_Maybe that's why you don't care_  
_So just take it all_  
_And watch how I fall_  
_Always thinking you'll catch me_  
_You are killing me slowly_  
_I keep holding my breath_  
_Cause I love you to death_  
_I love you to death_  
_I love you to death_

The song ends and I see the remote for her ihome next to her and turn it off and just hold her close to me. I guess Quinn didn't see that her own twin sister was hurting alot more then having her hand broken.

"I'm going to help you through this Rae, I won't let you get depressed over this! you need to be alive and well so you can be the best damn mother to Angel." She sniffles and looks at me nodding.

"Your right and I'm going to stay focus on being a great mother to Angelica, she needs her mommy around since her daddy is in a better place." I nod leaning to kiss her forehead.

She closed her eyes then she opens them when I pull away slowly and she leans in and so do I knowing this isn't right since since she's vulnerable right now and upset.

"Don't Rae, your hurting right now and we said that we were going to stick to being friends until we figure out what we both want." I whispered almost close to her lips and she sighs moving away.

"Great you don't want me now, just as Frankie didn't want me aswell, he broke up with me then I found a week later I was pregnant with his child and he kills himself!" She's got it all wrong.

"Rach that's not true I _do_ want you but your hurting over Angel's father and I'm struggling come out, please believe me." She looks at me sadly and looks away.

"Please leave." She whispered and I really didn't want to.

"Rae don't push me away now, I'm only looking out for you because if you kiss me now then your going to regret it." She shook her head wiping her tears.

"I _just_ want to be alone for awhile, please I just need to space to think Santana." I sigh sadly telling that I'll be downstairs if she needs me and she nods and I walk out.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Love You To Death By Pixie Lott.**


	18. Chapter 18 Twin Sister Snuggle Time

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I didn't mean to push Santana away because she did the right thing for not kissing me but it just gave me flashbacks of when Frankie and I had a fight with him breaking up with me then I tell him a few days later that I'm pregnant with his baby and two days I see on the news that his name and picture was on there for killing himself and his brother found him dead on the bathroom floor from a gunshot. I blame myself all the time for him killing himself because he thought I was trying to trap him when I wasn't and his parents hate me and blame me for killing their son and they want nothing to do with me and their granddaughter so that's one of the reasons I left Paris. They didn't kick me out for being pregnant which I was greatful for but I was struggling with my classes and Angelica was getting too loud and hyper for the school to handle so I called my parents telling that I wanted to come home and be in my home town and they were so happy and so was Quinn. I really need to stop thinking about Frankie since he cheated on me more then once before we became a proper couple then he broke up with me and I made the mistake of getting pregnant by him. I love my daughter but it's hard being a single teen parent.

I walk over to my school bag and get the paper with Cecilia's number and put it in my phone with my good hand and saved it. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody right now but I just wanted to save her number incase I lost the paper. I get on my bed and close my eyes and hear the door open and I feel somebody lay next to me and place their hands around my waist.

"Who's holding me?" I whispered with my eyes closed wondering who's soft hands are around me.

"It's me Quinn, Santana said you were crying before while we were gone! do you want to talk about it?" I didn't want to tell my twin sister that me and Santana almost kissed because she has feelings for me and I might have feelings for her,Quinn still isn't on good terms with Santana the most and I don't want to make Quinn hate Santana more.

"Today is Frankie's birthday and it's just getting to me." I said half lying because I'm not ready to tell her about my sort of feelings for Santana until we figure what we both want.

"Aww Rachie why didn't you tell me before, I would have asked mom and dad to have us stay home." I didn't want to stay home.

"Because I wanted to be around people Quinn." I whispered opening my eyes to stare at her and she nods.

"Okay I understand but you need to be careful with that hand." I nod and rest my head on her chest as she holds me and starts singing.

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world _  
_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

I listen to her sing and it sounds nice and I snuggle into her and she runs her hand through my hair still singing.

_You see, man made the cars to take us over the road _  
_Man made the trains to carry heavy loads _  
_Man made electric light to take us out of the dark _  
_Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark_

I missed our twin sister cuddle time and I'm glad I'm back home where I'm cared for and comfortable.

_This is a man's, a man's, a man's world _  
_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl _

"Was Angel good for you and Brittany?" Quinn tells me yes and keeps on singing.

_Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys _  
_Man makes them happy 'cause man makes them toys _  
_And after man has made everything, everything he can _  
_Do you know that man makes money to buy from other man? _

I look at the doorway to see Santana stare at me sadly as Quinnie sings to me and I look down and close my eyes.

_This is a man's world _  
_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl _

I open my eyes and Santana is still staring at me sadly and I look into her eyes as Quinn finishes up.

_He's lost in the wilderness _  
_He's lost in bitterness _  
_He's lost, lost somewhere in this, in loneliness_

She stops singing and kisses my temple and I sigh feeling better with my sister comforting me.

"Your going to be okay Rachie and I'm going to help you get through this because I love you and Angelica very much." I nod yawning and she pulls me closer to her where I'm on her stomach and I missed this.

"Thank you for being the best twin sister in the world lil Lamb." I murmured before falling a sleep in her arms.

"Thank you for being the best little twin sister in my life lil Star." I heard her murmured then I go into a deep sleep.

**Find out what happens next and the song was It's A Man's Man's Man's World from Glee.**


	19. Chapter 19 Rachel Blurts Out Her Secret

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**Later That Night.**

Rachel and Quinn woke up at 7:15 and Quinn changed out of her cheerios uniform and put comfortable clothes on. While Quinn went to change, Rachel went to her phone and went to Cecilia's number and thought about it before texting her.

**Hey Cecilia it's Rachel Fabray from school, I'm finally texting you* Rachie***

and texted her with her good hand then pressed send and went downstairs without her phone and Rachel was hungry. Brittany is feeding Angelica and Santana is on her phone talking to her parents.

"Oh your awake, how are you feeling honey?" Rachel's and Quinn's mom asked knowing that she had a hard time at the hospital.

"Yes mommy I'm fine I just needed a little nap and I guess Quinn did to." She kisses her temple and says okay before going into the kitchen.

Quinn comes down and hands Rachel her phone. "It buzzed three times." Quinn said before going over to Brittany and Angelica. Rachel opened her messages and looked at them.

_**Wow I'm surprised u actually texted me*Cece***_

_**Wat r u up 2?*Cece***_

_**I guess ur busy, text u later maybe.*Cece***_

Rachel stared at the phone and texted Cecilia back feeling bad for leaving her phone in her room before going downstairs because she really did want to talk to her.

**Sorry about that Cecilia, I left my phone in my room and my twin sister Quinn told me it buzzed 3 times*Rachie* **Her phone buzzes a second later and Rachel frowns seeing the message.

_**Oh I thought u didn't want 2 talk 2 me and I didn't know you had a twin sister, are you Identical?*Cece***_

**No were fraternal, she looks like our mom while I look like our dad, I'm sorry you got the idea that I didn't want to talk to you Cecilia*Rachie***

Rachel sits down on the couch putting her phone on the table and Santana gets off the phone seeing Rachel sitting down and sits down next to her and Rachel looks at Santana tiredly.

"Are you still mad at me Rae?" Santana whispered hopefully she wasn't and heard Rachel's phone buzz making her frown as Rachel has a smile on her face.

_**Cool I just have an older sister and she looks like our mom while I look like my dad aswell*Cece***_

_**She's new on the cheerios as a Senior and has been dating this guy named Finn Hudson for a few days now and please call me Cece*Cece*** _

Santana saw the shocked look on Rachel's face and asked what's wrong and Rachel shows her the text Cecilia sent her and Santana stares at her worried.

"This isn't good Rae, Quinn and Finn have the power couple since 9th grade and now he's cheating on her behind her back? ask Cecilia who her sister is on the cheerios." Rachel nods and texts her.

**Um whats your older sister's name and what do they do when their together?*Rachie* **Her phone buzzes a few minutes later and they both look at the text.

**_Her name is Winter __Jackson and they go to the movies, the park and hold hands looking really cute together! he's met our parents and she's met his mom and they both like them*Cece*_ **

Santana knows all about the new French cheerio Winter Jackson and she had to give Finnupt props for picking a smoking hot girl to cheat on Quinn with because Winter looked like she stepped out a Paris Vogue magazine, she had gorgeous tan skin, she has a slim yet curvy figure, her breasts were naturally big almost like Rachel's size and has dark red long curly hair with side bangs and her eyes were grayish blue that Santana got lost into them at times but come on who could blame her? Winter was was tall and beautiful and Cecilia was almost alike to Winter then Santana was never going to be with Rachel Fabray and that scared her.

**Um Cece I will text you later, I need to do something right*Rachie***

**Alright bye Rachel and I can't wait to hear from you*Cece* **Rachel puts her phone down and looks at Santana worried.

"No I'm not mad at you Santana and I'm sorry for pushing you away! you were doing the right thing by stopping me and I'm glad you did but what are we going to do knowing that my sister's boyfriend is cheating on her with another cheerleader on her team." Rachel whispers back unsure what to do.

"The best thing would be to tell Quinn the truth but first we should actually talk to Winter first to see if it's really a fact then you can tell Quinn." Rachel nods sadly.

"Okay but I hate that this is happening to her, she's really happy with him and now he's hurting her without her knowing! I don't like it one bit." Santana nods.

"I agree with you but I'm going to make sure Quinn isn't hurt as much in the end, I will let Quinn know what a two timer Finn Hudson is." Santana whispers making Rachel nod.

"I know it's hard Rach not having Frankie here and you don't want your sister hurting but it happens and I'm going to help you get through this." Santana tells her.

"Thank you for being here for me, I just think I'm betraying my sister by not telling her." Santana pulls her close running her hand through her hair.

"Your not sure it's the truth yet Rae but don't worry were going to find out, now lean against me so we can work out that hand before dinner." Santana tells her sternly.

Rachel sighs pouting but Santana isn't giving in and Rachel finally gives up by resting her body against Santana's and lets her take her broken hand. Quinn walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of food to put on the dinning room table and saw the way her sister was leaning against Santana and how Santana is taking Rachel's broken hand and telling her to flex out her fingers slowly and Rachel is struggling.

"I know it hurts Rae but you need to do this for two more hours then were going to be done for the night." Quinn heard Santana tell her sincerely. Quinn puts the bowl on the dinning room table.

Quinn watched them in jealousy as Rachel lets Santana hold her by the waist and work out her hand but she stops being jealous because she knows that Santana and Brittany are doing their jobs.

"Do you have any feeling in your hand yet without it being numb is?" Quinn asked walking over to them.

"It's just in pain but It's getting less numb, ow Quinnie it hurts make it stop." Rachel starts sobbing as Santana has her flex her hand out more.

"I know it Rachie but you need to get better and Santana is just helping you get your hand held." Rachel cried softly nodding and worked for a while on her hand then it was time for dinner and they had dinner together then Rachel put Angel to bed then she spent some time that night texting Cecilia then she stops and spends time with Quinn, Brittany and Santana then went to bed.

**On Monday.**

Rachel and Santana were at Santana's locker which was two lockers down from Finn's and they saw Winter walk up to them and Santana takes her phone out and starts recording them.

"Guess who?" Winter says behind him and Rachel saw Finn turn around and smile at her then pecks her lips.

"Hey baby your looking good today." Finn says making Winter blush and kiss his lips again.

"Thank you for the comment babe so are we still on for our date at Breadstixs tonight?" Winter asked hopefully.

"Yeah honey I can't wait to show you off tonight, dress nice and please no cheerios uniform." Winter giggles saying okay as Santana is recording them.

"I should go but I will see you later and I just might join Glee club for you boo, bye and don't be late for class." Winter kisses his lips then pulls away and walks off and Santana stops recording and saves it.

A few minutes later Quinn walks up to Finn and wraps her arm around his neck and he turns around and smiles at her and Santana starts recording them.

"Hey I missed you all week baby since I got in trouble but that's all over! look how about we go to breadstixs tonight?" Quinn says smiling up at him lovingly.

"Oh um I wish I could take you out on a date to Breadstixs tonight but I can't Quinn." Finn tells her and Rachel stares at him shocked not believing he was doing this and Santana keeps recording.

"Oh why can't you Finny?" Quinn asked confused pouting and Santana keeps recording.

"My mom's new boyfriend Burt Hummel and his son Kurt Hummel are coming over for dinner." Finn says making Quinn sigh but nods.

"Alright well call me after your dinner baby, I need to get to class and pretty soon Kurt might be your step brother." Quinn says jokingly before kissing his lips and he pulls her close as they make out for awhile and Santana stops recording and saves it.

"Did you get it San?" Rachel whispered after Finn and Quinn walked off holding hands Santana nods putting her phone away.

"Yup sure did and Finn messed with the wrong girl because I just happened to have all the cheerios numbers and I'm sending the Quinn and Finn video to Winter and sending the Winter and Finn video to Quinn around lunch time and everybody Finn will be humiliated in front of the whole school." Rachel nods and the warning bell rings.

"We better get to class but I really don't want to see Quinn getting hurt." Santana nods sadly.

"I know you don't but now we have proof that he's a cheater." Rachel nods and they go to class.

**At Lunch.**

Santana, Brittany,Quinn and Finn were sitting together and Rachel was giving Santana a look and she nods before going to the video of Winter and Finn and sends it to Quinn.

Quinn feels her phone buzz and lets go of Finn's hand and saw that she had a video message from Santana and stared at Santana confused but she just nods and Quinn opens it and looks at it.

**On The Video.**

_"Guess who?" Winter says behind him and Finn turn around and smile at her then pecks her lips._

_"Hey baby your looking good today." Finn says making Winter blush and kiss his lips again._

_"Thank you for the comment babe so are we still on for our date at Breadstixs tonight?" Winter asked hopefully._

_"Yeah honey I can't wait to show you off tonight, dress nice and please no cheerios uniform." Winter giggles saying okay._

_"I should go but I will see you later and I just might join Glee club for you boo, bye and don't be late for class." Winter kisses his lips then pulls away and walks off_

Quinn stops the video and looked at Santana close to tears then looks at Finn who was staring at her confused and Santana sent the video of Quinn and Finn to Winter and she got it.

"What were you just looking at baby?" Finn asked and She shakes her head not believing him and Winter comes over to them in anger with her slushie in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing kissing my man Fabray?" Winter yelled glaring at her ready to kill her for kissing her boyfriend.

"Excuse me but _your_ the one kissing my boyfriend not the other way around Jackson." Quinn spats glaring at her.

"I saw a video of you asking my man to go to breadstixs tonight and he had to lie to you saying he had dinner with his parents." Quinn frowns looking at Finn.

"What the hell is going on Finn because I saw video of you asking her tonight, why would you cheat and lie to me?" Quinn asked fighting her tears.

"Quinn baby I'm sor-" She cuts him off by throwing her slushie in his face in front of the whole school.

"Save it for somebody who will believe your bullshit Finn Hudson because were over, we've been together since 9th grade and this is how you treat me? go to hell." She slapped him then grabbed her stuff and ran out of the cafe in tears and Rachel ran out after her sister knowing where she's going.

Winter stared at Finn now in tears and he sighs.

"You've been with Quinn Fabray since 9th grade? you told me you were single on our first date, you met my parents and I started to actually have strong feelings for you." Finn sighs looking down.

"I'm sorry Winter I should have broken up with Quinn first before I ever started anything with you." Winter shakes her head and pours her slushie on his head.

"I don't fucking care you jackass, your a two timing pig and I want nothing to do with you, were done." Winter walked back over to her cheerio friends and they comfort her.

"Wow Orca you got slushied not once but twice by your now ex girlfriends, wow you really are a lima loser that will never have a girl,I give you props for picking Winter as the other girl."

Santana said bitterly clapping her hands and Brittany shakes her head.

"I can't believe you would do that to poor Quinn, she loved you and you broke her heart! your nothing but a meanie." Santana nods smiling at Brittany.

"She's right Finnupt, your nothing but a meanie to Quinn and your no longer welcomed to our lunch table." Finn was shaking with the slushie and got up with his stuff and walked out of the cafe.

**In The Girl's Bathroom.**

Rachel walked into the girl's bathroom and saw her sister sitting on the ground crying and she sits next to her.

"Lil Lamb I'm sorry you had to find out like that, but if it makes you feel better, your way hotter then Winter Jackson." Quinn looks at her sister sniffling and sighs.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up lil Star but I don't think I'm going to be okay for awhile knowing that my own boyfriend was cheating on me." Quinn moves over to her and Rachel holds her.

"I know it hurts Quinnie but their are plenty of guys that would love to be your boyfriend and actually be faithful to you." Quinn nods crying.

"I'm not ready to be with another guy Rachie, Finn broke my heart and I don't know if I'm ready for that." Rachel nods rubbing her back.

"I'm not saying now sis but when your ready then some guy is going to be happy to call you their girlfriend." Quinn loved when Rachel cheered her.

Cecilia walked into the bathroom with her sister Winter and saw Quinn and Rachel on the floor and Rachel is comforting Quinn as she cries.

"Maybe we should use a different bathroom." Cecilia said awkwardly and Rachel and Quinn looked up to see the girls.

"That would be best if you did Cecilia." Rachel said quickly and she nods but Winter doesn't move.

"Just because she's cheerio captain doesn't mean she gets the hog the bathroom and why are you talking to her ugly sister anyways Cece?" Winter snapped wiping her tears.

Quinn gets up with Rachel and glared at Winter not liking that she just called her twin sister ugly.

"Back off my twin sister Winter, your angry with Finn not me alright, I didn't even know he was cheating until now so shut your mouth before I kick you off the cheerios." Winter sighs and walks out.

Cecilia stares at both twins and sighs wishing she could just get to know Rachel without this fighting.

"I'm sorry for my sister's remark your not ugly at all, your beautiful and hopefully we could get to know each other better." Cecilia said before leaving the bathroom.

"Stay away from the Jackson sisters Rachel, I don't want you go near them." Rachel stared at her sister surprised.

"No you can't tell me what to do Quinnie, I live my own life and I want to date Cecilia or have feelings for Santana then it's not your business." Rachel said before walking out.

Quinn stood there shocked. "Rachel has feelings for Santana?" She thought before fixing up her makeup.

**Find out what happens next.**


	20. Chapter 20 Feeling Guilty

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**In Quinn's POV.**

"No you can't tell me what to do Quinnie, I live my own life and I want to date Cecilia or have feelings for Santana then it's not your business." Rachel said before walking out.

"Rachel has feelings for Santana?" I thought before fixing up my makeup and I don't know how I feel about my twin sister liking Santana Lopez, the girl that can't keep a relationship because she's too scared to come out of the closet and I noticed the way Santana was holding my sister on friday when she was helping out with her hand workouts. I need to talk to Santana.

I walk out of the bathroom and walked over to Santana and Brittany as they talked to each other and I grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her to an empty classroom and closed the door.

"Why did you drag me in here Quinn Fabray?" I glared at her.

"What the hell is going on with you and my sister?" She stared at me nervously and I knew something was going on.

"Look Quinn I came out to her since were becoming friends and I don't we might have feelings for each other." I don't like that they were hiding it from me.

"Santana don't do anything with my sister, I don't care if you help her out with doing your job to her hand better and helping out with Angelica but nothing more is going to happen." I warned her.

"You can't tell me what to do Quinn, I know your still not over me hurting your sister but she's giving me a chance and I like her." I glared hard.

"What don't you get? she's going to get hurt if she gets with you Lopez! Rachel was just doing just fine before you got jealous that she was here and I was the only one sticking up for her when she got slushied and you broke her hand, what makes you so better for my sister anyways? what if she wants you to come out and be out in public? are you really just going to say no to her?" I said before walking out.

* * *

**With Rachel and Cecilia.**

Rachel was tired of her twin sister treating her like a baby, Quinn was only 3 minutes older then her and she didn't need Quinn tell her what to do, she was a teen mother for god sakes and if she wanted to get to know Cecilia by going on dates with her or have feelings for Santana Lopez then she could and nobody was going to stop her. She walked to the choir room and walked over to the piano missing it so much but knows that she will be back to playing the piano and she'll be in tears when that day comes.

"Hey Is this the place where you sing out your sadness or happiness?" Rachel jumped hearing her new crushes voice and turned her head and smiled.

"Hello Cece you scared me, lately I haven't been singing unless it's for Glee club practice, what are you doing here?" Cece walks over to her not liking that Rachel hasn't been singing that much.

"Really I walk by every time your in Glee club and you sound wonderful like an angel! you should sing whenever you feel down or happy." Rachel stares at her unsure what to say.

Cecilia looks at the band and they start playing making Rachel stare at Cecilia surprised as she starts singing.

_In the lights in your eyes _  
_I'm resting peaceful by your side, by your side _  
_And you turn like the tides I was all wasted _  
_And there goes my whole life _

Rachel felt herself getting nervous in a good way seeing Cece walking around the piano looking at her with bright smile while singing.

_Heart beats it feels like I'm dying _  
_My knees I can't give up trying _  
_All I want is to know where you are _  
_Don't leave me here alone waiting _  
_Cause your love's a chance that I'm taking _  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

Cecilia walks over to Rachel getting brave and grabs ahold of her unbroken hand and squeezed softly while singing the main part.

_Everybody needs somebody, oh, yeah _  
_Everybody needs somebody, oh _  
_And I need you _

Rachel blushed looking at their hands close together and she felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled at Cece who let go and walked behind her and sings in her ear.

_And I don't know words _  
_That would convince you that you are safe with me _  
_Is no sun in the sky _  
_Will make you clearest so you could hear me _

Rachel swayed to the beat never taking her eyes off the new girl in her life and listens her sing to her.

_Heart beats it feels like I'm dying _  
_My knees I can't give up trying _  
_All I want is to know where you are _  
_Don't leave me here alone waiting _  
_Cause your love's a chance that I'm taking _  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

Cece walked in front of her and placed her hands on Rachel's hips pulling her close staring into her eyes singing her song almost done with it.

_Everybody needs somebody, oh, yeah _  
_Everybody needs somebody, oh _  
_I need you _

Both girls didn't know that Quinn and Santana were watching them from outside of the room and they both had mixed feelings about this.

_So bad that it hurts is just a sleep away from my eyes _  
_I find that wearing a shirt _  
_Hoping your scent will save me from these dark nights _

Rachel smiled at her blushing as she finishes up her song and she was impressed at how unique and beautiful Cece's voice was.

_Everybody needs somebody, oh, yeah _  
_Everybody needs somebody, oh, yeah _  
_Everybody needs somebody, oh, yeah _  
_Everybody needs somebody, oh _  
_And I need you_

She stops singing and the band and brad leave the room while both girls stare at each other.

"That was great Cece and you have a great voice." Rachel says softly smiling at her and Cece blushes.

"Thank you but I much rather hear you sing but if your not up for it, maybe another time." Rachel stares at her and looks the piano and Cece raised an eyebrow as she stares at the piano.

"You a big fan of the piano?" Rachel just nods sadly.

"I use to play it all the time, now I can't play it and it scares me that I might not ever play it again." Cece grabbed her hand.

"Don't say that Rachel Fabray, you will play piano again and I'll be there when you do cheering you all with smiles and soothing words!" Rachel felt her heart skip a beat hearing that.

"How am I supposed to believe that when I hardly know you?" She whispered. Cece frowns for a second then smiles again.

"Well how about we get to know each other after school say at this really cool Vegan and non Vegan place in Lima." Rachel stared at her shocked.

"How did you know I was Vegan?" Cece smiles blushing.

"I over heard you at lunch on friday and saw that you had a Vegan salad that McKinley normally wouldn't have." She tells her.

"Are you asking me out as friends or as a date?" Cece blushed stepping back.

"What do you want it to be?" Rachel had to really think about it and she hasn't been out on date since Frankie and it would be nice to see where things go with Cece.

"I guess I want it to be a date but if your going to date me, your going to have to share me." Cece didn't like that she was going to have to share her with her some girl.

"Really um who do I have to share you with?" Cece asked really hoping it wasn't Santana Lopez.

"My daughter." Rachel said softly looking away scared that she might not want to see her or tell everybody about Angelica and Cece stared at her shocked.

"Your a mother?" Rachel just nods.

"I thinks that cute, I love little kids and I sometimes work a daycare on fridays after school and on the weekends." Rachel smiles again.

"So do you mind if my daughter joins us?" Cece shook her smiling.

"I don't mind having your daughter join us, I want to meet the little girl that takes after her pretty mommy, what's her name?" Rachel giggles blushing.

"Her name is Angelica Jennette Fabray but I call her Angel for short." Cece loves that name for a little girl.

"That's a cute name, so I'll pick you up after Glee club practice and we can go pick your daughter up from daycare and we can have our date." Rachel likes that idea.

"Alright I'll be wait for you." Cece grins kissing Rachel's cheek then pulls away.

"See you after school Rachel." Cece grabs her bag and leaves seeing Quinn and Santana standing there.

"Hello girls see you later." She walks off and Santana stares at Rachel sadly then looks at Quinn with a heartbreak look and walks off.

Quinn stares at her sister seeing how happy she looks about her date with Winter's younger sister and she knows that she messed up telling Santana to stay away from her.

"I need to figure out why I can't forgive Santana or Brittany yet then I need to work on getting Rachel and Santana to talk about their feelings for each other." Quinn thought before walking off ignoring Finn.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Everybody by Nicole Scherzinger.**


	21. Chapter 21 First Date Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

Why was this happening to me? I know me and Rachel talked about her getting to know Cecilia but I didn't think she would actually do it and now Quinn is telling me to stay away from her sister who was hurting me even more by going on a date with Winter Jackson's younger sister. I did want to come out knowing that Rachel Fabray was into somebody else when she should be with me. Well guess what McKinley High students Santana Lopez doesn't back down from anybody and I will get the girl I really want but Britts wants to be with me in public since she and I have been hooking up since forever and anybody could tell that we were more then friends but I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of relationship with her.

"Sanny did Quinn hurt you when she dragged you off?" Brittany asked hugging me before the other Glee club members get here and we both sit down in the choir room after our last class of the day.

"No Britts she didn't hurt me_ physically_ just emotionally but it got me thinking about the things we were talking about and I'm ready to finally come out." I whispered and Brittany squeals.

"Oh my god Sanny this is great,now you can hold hands with me and we can share sweet lady kisses in front of everybody at school." I frown because how was I supposed to tell Brittany that I wasn't coming out for her? but maybe it was a good thing since Rachel was getting to know

"Britts you know I love you because your my best friend right?" She nods grabbing my hand making me already hate myself for turning her down.

"Yes Sanny I do know you love me and I love you too and I think we should on a date to breadstixs tonight since your coming out." I frown hating to lead Britts on.

"Um Brittany I know I promised you that if I did ever _come_ _out_ that you'd be the girl I'd be with but-" She cuts me off by squeezing my hand.

"Sanny I know your nervous but I promise to be with you that I will be with you the whole time when we walk down the hallway tomorrow holding hands." I don't know what do now that Brittany thinks I'm going to walk down the hallway tomorrow morning holding hands with her, what if I get kicked off the cheerios or get slushied in the face? I was scared and I was nervous.

Just then we pulled our hands away when we heard the others walking in and Rachel walks in and sits down next to me and I couldn't look at her without wanting to yell at her for going on a date with Cecilia.

"Hey Santana guess what?" She says grinning at me as she sits next to me. I know what she's going to say and I'm not in the mood to hear that she has a date with the girl that stole her from me.

"I _know_ alright so just keep your after school plans to yourself Fabray." I tell her annoyed and she stares at me sadly.

"What is _it_ that you know Santana because I didn't tell you anything yet." She snapped at me.

"Hey just because I'm working for you, doesn't give you the right to snap at me Fabray." Her eyes widen sadly.

"Look you don't need to be so mean to me alright, I was just going to tell you that I told Quinn that I might have feelings for you." She whispered sadly before sitting next to Kurt and Mercedes.

Wait is that why Quinn asked what was going on with me and her sister? damn it I'm stupid for snapping at her but now Rachel is going to start things with Winter's sister.

Brittany stares at me me confused. "What was that about Sanny? do you have feelings for Rachel Fabray now?" She asked and I sigh nodding then Mr. Shue walks in.

"Alright guys Sectionals is next month and we need to pick as a song as group, a duet and a solo, does anybody have ideas?" Mr. Shue asked and I turn around raising my hand.

"I think I should get the solo, I never have one and I think it's time somebody else shines besides, Hudson, The Fabray twins, Weezy and Hummel." I say glaring at them before staring at Rachel.

"Alright I will put your name on the list for a solo but there are other people in the room and you don't need to be rude to Finn, Quinn,Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt." I just roll my eyes.

"I think I should get a chance at dating the solo as well Mr. Shue." Brittany says and Mr. Shue writes her name down and Tina talks aswell. I guess their tired of those people getting solos.

"I was thinking that I could duet with anybody Mr. Shue." Rachel says and I smile a little because maybe we can have the duet if I don't get the solo.

"Alright Rachel I put your name on the list for the duet, does anybody else want to sing with her?" My hand shot up along with Puck's , Quinn's, Finn's, Kurt's and Mercedes.

Mr. Shue writes the names down then we talk more then he gives us assignments and I get paired up with Rachel and Quinn was paired off with Finn and I know that both Fabray twins don't like that.

"Mr. Shue I think it's a bad idea to be paired off with Finn, I don't want anything to do with him now that were broken up, can I just sing with somebody else?" Quinn asked holding onto her sister's right hand with their fingers laced together and I never knew that Quinn was so protective when it comes to somebody close to her.

"I'm sorry guys but were not changing duet partners and since you and Finn are Captains you need to act like it, see you guys tomorrow." He says as we get up and I see Cecilia standing in the doorway waiting for her date Rachel who must hate me now since I called her Man Hands.

"Rachel do you want me to get Angelica's carseat and stroller out of my car and bring it to Cecilia's car?" I heard Quinn ask and I see Rachel nods and both girls go over to Cecilia and talk to her as they walk down the hallway. Brittany hugs me and we walk out of the room and go to Quinn's car and saw that she was waving as a silver car drives off and I'm guessing Rachel is in that car.

"Come on girls I want to get home." Quinn says not looking even looking at me and Brittany as we get in the back off her car and close the door and she starts the car and texts on her phone then she pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

**With Rachel and Cecilia.**

Rachel couldn't believe Santana called her man hands but she wasn't going to let that upset her on her first date with Cecilia who was simply gorgeous to her and spoke French perfectly like herself. She wasn't sure how she felt about agreeing to going on this date with Cece but she's glad she did and it was helping her take her mind off having feelings for a girl that slammed the locker door on her fingers breaking her hand.

"_Rachel? Étaient présents à la garderie aujourd'hui."_ Rachel snaps out of thoughts hearing Cece speaking French and looked at her blushing.

"_Désolé sur l'espacement des." _Rachel replied in french and Cece grins getting out of the car closing the door and opens the door for Rachel and she unhooks her seat belt and gets out thanking her.

They both walk into the daycare talking to each other and Rachel goes to her daughter's room and signs Angelica out not noticing that Cecilia was also signing out a little kid.

"Hey Molly how was she today?" Molly turned around hearing the slight french voice and stared at Rachel Fabray surprised that she was the one picking Angelica up and smiled.

"Hey Rachel, your little girl was great today, she made a friend named Elisa Jackson today and she was asking if her and Elisa could have a play date." Rachel stared at Molly surprised.

"Wow I'm glad she's making some friends but I don't think Elisa's mom would be up for that since I'm a teen mother." Molly nods handing Angelica's bag to Rachel.

"Angelica Fabray, mommy's here." Molly says and Angelica turned around seeing her mommy staring at her with a big smile and rushed over to her being careful of her mommy's hand.

"Mommy me miss you." Rachel smiles bending down and gives her daughter a kiss on the cheeks.

"I missed you too baby, you ready to go spend time with mommy and mommy's new friend?" Angelica nods before waving to Elisa who waved back sadly.

Molly stared at Cecilia and handed her Elisa's bag which Cecilia glady took smiling seeing her daughter playing with her friends and she was glad that Elisa made a friend in Rachel's daughter.

"Elisa Jackson, mommy's here." Rachel's eyes widen hearing that Elisa's mom was here to pick up her daughter and she guessed it was time to say hi to her mom, she looked over and saw her date picking up the dirty blonde haired girl with tan skin and ocean blue eyes. Cecilia frowns seeing the confused look on her date's face.

"Your a mother as well Cecilia Jackson?" Rachel asked picking Angelica and placed her on hip struggling a little. Cecilia stares at Rachel and sighs.

"Yes Rachel I am and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you! I didn't freak out when you told me that you were a mom because I was thinking finally somebody who was like me." Cecilia said awkwardly.

"Can we just go now?" Rachel said walking out of the room saying goodbye to Molly and both mothers walk out with their kids and go to car and put their kids in their carseats then they get in the car.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that you were in the same boat as me and just happened to be Elisa's mother when we talked before?" Rachel asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Because I was scared that if you didn't want to go on this date with me because you were against dating teen parents but I really wanted to be with you." Cece said as she drove on the highway to her uncle's restaurant in Dayton and Rachel looked at the place seeing how nice it is and Cece found a parking spot and turns the car off.

"Please believe me when I say that I really like you Rachel Fabray and I want whatever happens to us to work." Rachel stares at Cece and nods.

"Okay let's enjoy this date and feed our kids who are whining because were ignoring them." Cecilia laughs nodding and they get out of the car and take the strollers out and put Angelica and Elisa in them.

"Are you ready to enjoy this first date?" Cecilia asked pushing Elisa's stroller and Rachel nods grinning while pushing Angelica's stroller as they walk into the restaurant.

**Find out what happens next.**


	22. Chapter 22 First Date Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

Me and Cecilia walked into the restaurant with our daugters in their strollers and I was shocked at first when I found out that Angelica's new friend at daycare was my dates's daughter and Elisa is adorable and looks just like her mom and I'm glad we found something in common already and the fact that she's a singer aswell.

"Hey there is my favorite niece and my favorite great niece but who is this lovely lady and adorable angel with you Cecilia?" I blushed seeing the older man and Cece hugs him.

"Uncle Grant this is my date Rachel Fabray and her daughter Angelica Fabray, Rachel this is my uncle Grant Harris! he owns this restaurant." I smile at him and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Harris, this place looks amazing and you even have a stage for singing?" I asked surprised because I love singing.

"Yes I since my niece here loves singing her heart out, do you sing Rachel?" I nod blushing.

"Yes uncle Grant, Rachel here is in Glee club and I hear her singing at times and it's out of this world." I stare at Cece shocked that she's heard me sing.

"Well your going to have to sing here some time, I'll show you girls to your table and get these little ones booster seats." He shows us to our table and we sit down thanking him and brings over the booster seats before taking our order for drinks then he leaves. I take Angelica out of her stroller and put her in the seat and Cece does the same thing with Elisa.

"So tell me about yourself Rachel Fabray because all I know is that you had a daughter that is a year old, you sing in glee club, you have a broken hand, Quinn Fabray is your twin sister, you have a slight french accent which still confuses me since Quinn doesn't have one and your very pretty." I blushed at the last part.

"Well my full name is Rachel Barbra Berry, born on December 18 along with my fraternal twin sister Quinn Elise Fabray, my parents names are Judy and Leroy Fabray, I have two older sisters who are Identical twins but they are in college at Stanford and Yale and their names are Francia-Franny for short Haylie Fabray and her identical twin sister Charlene-Char for short Grace Fabray." Cecilia stares at me nodding.

"Wow I guess your parents likes twins, are they twins at all Rachel?" Cece asked and I nod smiling.

"Yes my mom has a fraternal twin, my aunt Valerie but my dad doesn't have a twin just two brothers and a sister." She nods and Cece's uncle comes back with our drinks and we order our food and we order some stuff for our kids and I'm having the Vegan stuff for myself and my daughter. I give her some non Vegan stuff at time since Frankie wasn't Vegan and I was fine with that. He takes our menu's and walks off.

"How come you have a slight french accent which is sexy by the way and Quinn doesn't?" I giggle and tell her about my scholarship to France's amazing Elite Waverly Performing Arts Boarding school that I got to go to in the middle of 7th grade while in middle school and how I was there from 6 grade to the end of last year and learned some many things and picked up the french accent and I kept it.

"What made you come back to Lima Ohio?" I sigh looking at Angelica talking quietly with Elisa then I look back at Cece and take a deep breath.

* * *

"Well while I was in Paris I made great friends and I even fell in love with this guy named Frankie Carmicael who I was madly in love with and we were best friends at first until 8th grade when he asked me out and I said yes and we were together from 8th grade until 10th grade when I noticed he was pushing me away and I caught him cheating on me and we struggled alot and we broke up a few times then we had you know what for the first time and it was special to me but not for him I guess and we broke up a offically but then two weeks later I wasn't feeling away and I went to the doctor and I found out I was pregnant with Angelica and I told Frankie but he didn't take it so well, he said that he wasn't ready to be a father and left my dorm room while he went home since he didn't live on campus and two days later um."

I had to stop and look down just thinking about that day because it was so hard to say out loud without breaking out in tears and I felt a hand on mine and I look up to see Cece staring at me concerned.

"You don't have to tell me Rachel, I understand it must be hard not having your daughter's father around, Elisa's father isn't in the picture aswell due to him being a jerk and moving to New Jersey with his new girlfriend and his family but I'm not forcing you to tell the rest." I nod closing my eyes for a few seconds before opening them.

"I want to tell you it's just hard saying it out loud but I'm ready." She nods looking at the girls as they giggle together.

"Two days later I was watching the news and Frankie's name and picture was on there and I was in shock to hear that he killed himself and his brother Jeff found him dead on the bathroom floor from a gunshot to the head. I called my family after that and cried for days blaming myself for him killing himself because he thought I was trying to trap him when I told him that I was having his baby and he got the best of him. They flew in from Ohio and Quinn held me close as I cried and they said it wasn't my fault and they were supportive of me when I told them that I was pregnant and they flew out when I gave birth to Angelica on March 4th in 2008, my 9th grade year of high school which was the year Frankie died and it was hard when Angelica came out early then she should have because I was so tiny girl with this huge belly and it caused problems with my health so I was in the hospital for awhile and around being 8 months pregnant, I was getting sharp pains and the doctors checked out everything and they said that Angelica was already big as it she was supposed to be and I really couldn't handle the pain so I gave birth and because Angelica came way too early, she stayed in the hospital for two months for being so small but she got better and I was able to take her home with me to the dorm and I'm glad the school didn't kick me out! I tried talking to Frankie's parents but they just pushed me away and said that they hated me and they wanted nothing to do with me or their granddaughter because I was the blame for Frankie's death when I wasn't because I was hurt and mourning aswell, Frankie was depressed way before we started going out and his parents couldn't see the signs but I could and I told him that he needed to get help but he just ignored me."

She stares at me sadly and sqeezed my hand more making me wipe my tears with my good hand watching our food come and we start feeding our kids first then we eat ourselfs.

"Is that the reason you left Paris last year because you were getting blamed for Frankie dying?" I sighed nodding a little.

"That was part of it, sure I was getting stared at by students for being pregnant and my friends were pulling away from me when I needed them but no that wasn't the only reason why I left! I left because I was struggling with my classes because I needed to be with my daughter more and it was hard breast feeding her on a schedule time and changing her and make sure she was taking a nap or going to bed for the night it was stressing me out doing this on my own while Frankie was dead and Angelica was getting older for being year old and too loud and hyper for my roommate and the students to hande so I called my parents telling that I wanted to come home and be in my home town which is Ohioand they were so happy and so was Quinn." I tell her and she looked at Angelica.

"She really is an Angel, your brave for doing what you did because Elisa and I had family here but you had nobody, I'm proud of you." I smile at her and we finish our food then finish feeding our girls.

Cece tells me about her life and we had a few laughs and I'm started to actually enjoy her company and she pays for our food then we leave and say good bye to her uncle and put the girls in their strollers and go to her car.

"Thank you for this great date and I'm sorry for getting emotional about my past." She shook her head grabbing my hand after we put the girls in their carseats and put their strollers in the trunk.

"Stop Rachel, I like that your willing to open up about your past, I told you about Elisa's father and my family, my full name and I'm not judging you for what happened in France and I want to keep seeing you if that's alright with you because if it isn't then I totally understand Rachel Barbra Fabray." I smile really liking this girl and I kiss her cheek.

"I guess I have to get use to somebody actually care about me other then my friends and family." She blushed and kissed my temple.

"I'm not a bad person Rach, give me a chance to show you that I can be the girl for you, I like that your Pansexual while I'm a Lesbain! were going to be fine." I nod and she opens the door for me and I get in and she smiles at me before closing the door and I smile texting Quinn telling her that I will be home soon.

"Alright it's time to get you girls home." She helps with my seat belt and she puts her on after closing her car door and starts it up and puts some music on and I hear a song that I like.

"Do you like this song?" She asked grinning at me as we drive out of the parking lot and I nod and I start singing grinning at her.

**Rachel.**

_Oh-oh-oh _  
_Yeah, yeahhhhh _  
_I'll push to see how far I'll make yo go._  
_Then pull you back when I am cravin more._

_You know that I'm the kinda girl you need,_  
_So prove how much you wanna be with me._

**Cece.**

_I know you like it, you'll be my everything, _

_if you don't fight it, relax and come with me._

_I control your body and mind, look into my eyes, I got you hypnotized._

She looks at me giggling and we both start singing together having a good time to the song and I never knew I could have so much fun singing.

**Both.**

_Like a p-p-p-p-puppet on a string._  
_Make you dance, make you sing, buy my fancy things, buy my fancy things._

_I can make you d-d-do just anything._  
_What I want, what I dream, I just pull the string, you'll come back to me._

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...[x2]_

**Rachel.**

_You'll do anything I want you to. Don't move, unless of course I ask you to._  
_So bring me back something nice._

_Something that I'll like._  
_You know I'll treat you right, treat you right, right. _

**Cece.**

_I know you like it, you'll be my everything, _

_if you don't fight it, relax and come with me._

_I control your body and mind, look into my eyes, I got you hypnotized._

I look back at our daughters to see them nodding their heads to beat on the song and I look at Cecilia as she drives back to Ohio and we keep on singing.

**Both.**

_Like a p-p-p-p-puppet on a string._  
_Make you dance, make you sing, buy my fancy things, buy my fancy things._

_I can make you d-d-do just anything._  
_What I want, what I dream, I just pull the string, you'll come back to me._

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...[x2]_

_If you're gonna talk back, if you're gonna talk back, pack your bags, pack your bags, just like that, just like that._

_You can't run away. You'll do exactly what I say**.**_

We drive down my street after I told her how to get their and we pulled up to my house and she pulls into the driveway and we finish up the song together.

_Like a p-p-p-p-puppet on a string (on a string, yeah)._  
_Make you dance, make you sing, buy my fancy things, buy my fancy things (Buy my fancy things, oh)._

_I can make you d-d-do just anything. (I'll make you do just anything),_  
_What I want, what I dream, I just pull the string, you'll come back to me (ohhh)._

_Like a p-p-p-p-puppet on a string (on a string, yeah)._  
_Make you dance, make you sing (make you sing), buy my fancy things, buy my fancy things._

She grabbed my right hand and squeezed it as we sing together and we look at our daughters and sing to them trying not to laugh.

_I can make you d-d-do just anything._  
_What I want (what I want, yeah), what I dream, I just pull the string, you'll come back to me (ohhh)._

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la (I'll make you sing yeah, buy me fancy things, oh)_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la (what I dream, whooo...)_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la..._

_(like a puppet on a string)_  
_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la..._

She stops the song turning her car off and holds my hand for a few minutes looking into my eyes and I smile at her kissing her cheek and she kisses mine then unhooks my seatbelt and gets out of the car and takes Elisa out of her carseat and then opens the door for me and I get out and takes Angelica out with her in the carseat and we walk to the door and Quinn is already standing there and takes her niece.

"So this was fun and I can't wait to do it again Rachel Fabray." I smile agreeing with her.

"Same here Cecilia Jackson." She laughs and hugs me carefully and I hug her back then I pull away and she hands me Elisa for a second and runs back to her car closing the doors and takes Angelica's stroller out and brings it back to me.

"I didn't want to drive off with Angel's stroller, hey do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" I smile nodding.

"I would like that and I think Elisa and Angelica should have a playdate sometime." She nods agreeing and she says that she needs to go and takes Elisa from me.

"Bye Elisa it was nice meeting you." I cooed and Elisa snuggles up to her mom shyly and I found it cute.

"I will text you tomorrow morning and tell Angelica that It was nice meeting her." I tell her that I will and she kisses my cheek again and Elisa kisses my other one.

She waves and puts Elisa back in her carseat in the back then closes the door and she waves at me making me wave back and she gets in starting the car and pulls out and then drives off.

I can't wait for tomorrow morning to come but now I have to tell Quinn all about my date and ignore Brittany and Santana for the night.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Puppet by The Saturdays.**


	23. Chapter 23 Santana Comes Out At School

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV In Her Daughter's room.**

I walked into the house and my mom and dad asked how it went and I said it was good. I saw Brittany and Santana whispering in each other's ear while dressed in comfortable clothes and I just ignore them and take my daughter and we go upstairs and I hear Quinn's footsteps and I walk in Angel's room and place her on the changing table and Quinn takes over for me.

"So how did your date really go or are you still mad at me for forcing you to stay away from Cecilia Jackson?" I stared at my sister then I saw Angel reaching for me after being changed.

"Can I have my daughter please?" Quinn picked Angelica up from the changing table and held her.

"Rachel are you going to ignore the question?" I hear my daughter whimpering and I glare at Quinn.

"Give my daughter to me now Quinn Elise, she's tired and she wants to snuggle up to her mommy this time, you can snuggle up to her tomorrow now give me my Angel."

I demanded and she walks over to me and I take my baby and I sit down in my rocking chair here and rock my little girl to sleep.

"No I'm not mad at you but I'm tired of you treating me like I'm a baby." She sits down on the floor and sighs.

"Do you want to know why I'm so protective of you since you've come back home sis?" I just nod because I do want to know.

"I'm this way Rachel because I wasn't able to be in France with you when you were getting stared at for being pregnant and Frankie dying! I wanted to beg mom and dad to let me be at your school last year so you didn't have to be alone but I knew I couldn't be there enough for you and Angel! I just know I can be annoying at times by calling you baby sis or treating you like a little girl, it's because I love you too much to let anybody else hurt you the way the past two years have been for you and I don't want you to suffer the pain Frankie has caused for you Rach! your my best friend not just my twin sister and I'm sorry for being overprotective and I'll try to calm it down from now on but you, Angelica, Franny, Char and mom and dad mean the world to me and if you want to date Cecilia or Santana even I'm not going to stop you."

I stared at Quinn in tears hearing her say those things and I never realized that she cared so much about what I was going through and I take our bond for granted at times.

"I never knew you felt that way Quinn, I'm sorry I haven't been as close to you as I should be! Were getting older and I guess I'm pushing you away by focusing on other things." She gets up and takes a now sleeping Angel from my arms and puts her down in her crib and walks over to me and hugs me and I carefully hug her.

"I'm sorry Quinn and I promise to spend more time with you." She nods against me and I smile sniffling a little.

"So tell me all about this date of yours because it looked like you two had a really good time and who was the little girl in her arms?" I pull back and I start telling her everything and by the time I was done telling her about my date, she was grinning and winking at me.

"Oh so she's picking you up tomorrow, what about your feelings for Santana and when are you going to make a play date for Elisa and Angelica?" I look away because I'm pretty sure Santana doesn't want anything to do with me at this moment and I sigh looking back at Q.

"I do still kind of feelings for her but she told me to get to know Cecilia while she figured out if she was ready to come out of the closet and I'm going to give her space and I'm not sure yet, I have to talk to Cece first but I'm glad Angelica is making friends at her daycare, it makes me a proud mommy." Quinn nods smiling.

"I'm glad Angel is making friends awell and I do think Cecilia really likes you but I've noticed the way Santana stares at you! don't make something serious with Cecilia just yet because I'm being supportive and if Santana asks you out I will respect it but if she or Cecilia or anybody hurts you, I'm kicking their ass got it?" I give her a warning look to not swear in front of my daughter and she says sorry.

"So how are you doing with the breakup?" She frowns saying that she still can't believe he cheated on her.

"I know it's hard Quinnie but you just need some time as a single girl who's the head cheerio and I think you two should pick a song that relates to both of you." Quinn smiles and says okay.

"Your right Rachie and I'm thinking of the perfect song to sing but I need to talk to Finn first." I say okay and she hugs me and walks out of the room and I walk over to Angelica's crib and smiles.

* * *

"Did you have a good time on your date?" I froze up hearing Santana's voice and just nod not looking at her and focus on my daughter who is sleeping peacefully.

"Are you going to tell me how it went?" I shook my head before turning around and walking past her and she grabs my arm and I push her away.

"Don't you dare touch me Santana, you made it clear that you didn't want to hear about my after school plans with Cecilia so I'm just respecting your wishes." She frowns.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Rae, I guess I was jealous of the fact that you actually listened to me about getting to know her." I scuff shaking my head.

"Stop giving me mixed signals Santana, you told me to try to get to know her while you were focusing on coming out and I'm just living my life." She sighs.

"I know I did and I'm planning on coming out tomorrow." I stare at her shocked and smile lightly.

"I'm so proud of Santana but I think you need to see what happens with that choice and how the school reacts to it and maybe get use to it for aweek being out and we will see what happens."

"So your saying that there might be a chance for us to be together at some point?" I just smile nodding slightly before getting up and walk to her door and unlock the door.

"We will see Santana but I like Cece and I'm going to get to know her but it's not going to be serious and if you need me tomorrow I'll be there." I tell her before walking out.

**The Next Day At School.**

Santana walked into McKinley with Brittany holding hands with her and everybody stared at them and started whispering and the jocks walked up to them.

"Hey Lopez I guess since you joined lame Directions that you turned into some freak, are you _Lezpez_ now?" The jocks laughed with a slushie in their hands.

"Back off losers, so what if I'm a Lesbian what the hell are you going to do? slushie me I don't think so because I'm smarter then you." Santana yelled slushying the jocks.

"Your a stupid Lesbian that's going to pay for this, nobody likes freaks that like the same sex." The head jock Brent said glaring at her.

"You don't know anything and Brittany here will always be a way better lover then you will ever be." Santana snapped and looked around.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP, I'M A LESBIAN AND THE ONLY THING STRAIGHT ABOUT ME IS THAT I'M A BITCH AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT? KEEP IT TO YOURSELF BECAUSE I'M NOT CHANGING FOR ANYBODY SO GROW UP IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE A BUCH OF LESBIANS, GAYS, BISEXUALS OR ANY OTHER KIND OF PEOPLE. IT'S THE WAY OF LIFE AND I'M TIRED OF BEING JUDGED."

Everybody stared at her surprised and they clapped for her and the jocks when to get more slushies when Rachel stared at Cecilia giving her a hint to start and she nods grabbing the mic from Tina and the Glee club band starts playing the music and she starts singing walking over to jocks making Brittany and Santana stare at her confused along with everybody else.

**Cecilia.**

_ It takes a girl to understand_  
_Just how to win_  
_She knows...She can_  
_I think it's clear_  
_Who wears the pants_  
_What boy...could stand...a chance_

Quinn looks at her sister confused and gets handed a mic by Rachel who grins at and Quinn sings the next part.

**Quinn.**

_She makes it look easy _  
_In control completely_  
_She'll get the best of you..._  
_every single...time_  
_but by now you'd realize you should_

Santana and Brittany stare at the girls as they push the jerks away and dance to the beat singing together.

**Both.**

_Never underestimate a girl_  
_Gets anything she wants_  
_She's never gonna stop_  
_(You know it...we know it)_  
_Never underestimate a girl_  
_She's always got a plan_  
_The world is in her hands_

Rachel walked over to them with a mic in her good hand and dances with her girls and sings the next part smirking at them.

**Rachel. **

_She got the lipstick_  
_Puts it together_  
_Boys have it good_

**Quinn and Cecilia.**

_But girls have it better..._  
_(watch out)_

**Rachel.**

_Your secretary might_  
_End up your boss_  
_Whether you...really like it...or not _

**Cecilia.**

_She makes it look easy_  
_In control completely_  
_She'll get the best of you..._  
_every single...time_  
_That's right_  
_no no no you should_

**All Three.**

_Never underestimate a girl_  
_Gets anything she wants_  
_She's never gonna stop_  
_(You know it...we know it)_  
_Never underestimate a girl_  
_She's always got a plan _  
_The world is in her hands_

Santana stared at them surprised that they were actually sticking up for her and alot more girls were dancing with them and she stares at Brittany and grabs her hand and dances with the group.

**Quinn.**

_She might be president_  
_Make all the rules_

**Cecilia.**

_Don't try to win the game_  
_You're only gonna lose_

**Rachel.**

_Now girls you know we got it_  
_Got it goin on_  
_We've been tryin to tell them all along_

**Cecilia.**

Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

**Cecilia, Quinn,Rachel with the group of girls.**

_Never underestimate a girl_  
_Gets anything she wants_  
_She's never gonna stop_  
_(You know it...we know it)_  
_Never underestimate a girl_  
_She's always got a plan_  
_The world is in her hands_

Everybody cheered for the girls and the jocks stared at them before walking of shaking their heads. Santana stared at Rachel not believing just did that and smiled brightly.

"Nobody cares if your gay,straight or bi Santana! your free to be yourself and I'm so proud of you for being brave and sticking up for yourself." Rachel said smiling at her.

"Thank you for being there for me." Rachel hugs her carefully before pulling away and kisses her cheek that Cecilia saw and controlled her jealousy.

"Hey it's cool that your a Lesbian, I'm one too and if you ever need somebody to talk to you then just ask." Cecilia and a few other girls said. Santana nods as the other girls walked off.

"Are you ready to get to class Rachel?" Cecilia asked smiling at her and Rachel nods before waving at Santana and walked off giggling with Cece.

"Thank you for agreeing to walk down the hall with me Britts." Brittany nods smiling.

"Don't worry Sanny you will get the girl in no time and I'm glad your finally out and proud." Brittany hugs her before walking off with Artie. Quinn stared at Santana and smiled.

"I'm proud of you aswell Santana and I guess we can work on our friendship at some point! I know I told you to stay away from my sister but I can't stand in her way." Santana smiles.

"So you actually think I have a shot at being with Rachel?" Quinn shook her head.

"No." Santana frowns hearing that.

"Not yet anyways, you need to fight for your woman and I'm going to help you when you need it." Quinn tells her before walking off and Santana grins feeling good.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Never Underestimate A Girl by Vanessa Hudgens.**


	24. Chapter 24 Cecilia Or Santana?

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later.**

Rachel and Cecilia were getting close by going on a few dates and Santana and Brittany are keeping up on getting Rachel's hand better! Rachel started getting some feeling in her hand and she was happy. Elisa and Angelica are like best friends these days and Cecilia and Rachel keep setting up playdates for their girls. Santana was feeling better about being out and nobody seems to care but now Santana was working on her plan to get Rachel Fabray to be hers.

Santana was at her locker getting her books for her next two classes when she felt somebody tap her shoulder and she turns to see Rachel smiling at her.

"Hey San I was wondering if you wanted to work on our song for the duets assignment this week?" Santana smiles nodding.

"Sure Rae, so what song do you want to sing?" Rachel talked about different types of songs they should sing and Santana talked about what songs she thought they should sing and would fit both of their voices until they both decided on the right song and Rachel hugs her.

"So we both agree on that's the song were going to sing?" Rachel said grinning and Santana nods.

"So your coming to my physical therapy appointment after school right?" Rachel asked hopefully. Santana smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Rae, I would have thought you'd want Cecilia with you since she's been going to them with us?" Rachel blushes and shook her head.

"Like I told you before me and Cece aren't that serious, were just having fun and we haven't even kissed yet." Santana felt good inside hearing that.

"Why not Rae?" Santana asked surprised.

"Because I'm kind of nervous to kiss her because what if I feel spark when we kiss and I _actually_ want to start something with her?" Rachel tells her.

Santana stares at the girl she so badly wanted now that she was out and proud and never thought about it and didn't want Rachel kissing anybody.

"Well maybe you should kiss me first then kiss her to see if you feel anything?" Rachel stared at Santana surprised.

"Um I guess that could work." Santana smiles brightly and placed her hands on Rachel's waist and looked at her lips.

"Are you ready for this amazing mind blowing kiss your about to get?" Santana whispered in a sexy raspy voice that made Rachel get butterflies in her stomach.

Rachel was speechless to actually answer to she just nodded her head and leaned in slightly and Santana leaned in aswell when the warning bell rang but they didn't move back, they just leaned in more closing their eyes and Santana finally pressed her lips against Rachel's and both girls felt so much shock in their bodies.

Rachel felt Santana ran her tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and Santana roamed her mouth and Rachel moaned deepening the kiss and Santana pulled her close moaning aswell then Rachel slowly pulls back breathing hard.

"Were going to be late for class but I need to know what's going to happen if we do start a relationship." Rachel whispered.

"Well I'm going to make sure that hand is better so you can go back to playing piano and holding your daughter the proper way, I'm going to to make you happy more when you sing, I'm going to be the best girlfriend in the world because I don't want to hurt you the way I did ever again, I'm going to make Angelica trust me more and I'm going to treat you like the queen you should be treated!" Santana said softly but she wasn't finished.

"Rachel our relationship isn't going to be about sex, I want to actually talk about our feelings for each other and go on dates, I'm already out so I'm not planning on hiding anymore and I'm going to make you not only my girlfriend that you can trust but I want to be your best friend aswell, I'm not rushing you to pick me or her or anybody else because I'm going to respect your wishes and give you time."

Rachel loved that answer and smiled at her before walking off touching her lips and Santana stands there doing the same thing before walking off and they didn't see that Winter and Cecilia Jackson were standing there shocked.

**At Lunch.**

Cecilia grabbed Rachel's right hand and Rachel stared at her nicely and Cecilia knew she was faking a smile.

"So I know how you asked if I should join Glee club and I agree with you, I love singing and we could spend more time together." Rachel smiles brightly.

"This is great Cece your going to love it." She grins at the girl that makes her and her daughter Elisa smile.

"When are we going to make it offical Rach because I really like you and I'm just wondering if you like me enough to us a fair shot?"

Rachel stared at her surprised and took a sip of her water.

"Um I don't know, I thought we were just having fun?" Cece didn't like that answer.

"Well I don't want to just have fun with you anymore Rachel, I want to be able to call you my girlfriend, our daughters adore each other as best friends and I met your family and you've met mine and they really like you! why can't we just be together?" Rachel sighs hating that she has to deal with Santana and Cecilia wanting to be with her.

"Your right our daughters do enjoy each others company and I think your family is nice and I'm glad they like me and my parents like you too but I'm not sure if I ready to be in a relationship yet." Cecilia frowns shaking her head.

"No you much rather be in a relationship with a girl that broke your hand on the first day here, the girl that called you Man Hands, the girl that might hurt you in the end if you even start something with her! I would never hurt you, I would never call you mean names or slushie you in the face. she broke your hand what makes you think she won't break your heart aswell?" Rachel wasn't sure and she was right she has been so nice in the beginning while Santana hasn't.

"Kiss me Cece." Cecilia knew what she was trying to do. She saw her and Santana kissing and she wants to see if she has sparks with her.

"Why so you can figure out if you can feel any sparks with me I saw you kiss her and if you don't then your going to run to her?" She scuffs not wanting to go through that.

"Cece it's not like that, I'm sorry you saw me kissing her but I'm just confused as tp who I want to be with." Cecilia nods sadly.

"Fine I will kiss you." She grabs the back of Rachel's neck gently and pressed her lips against hers and Rachel closed her eyes feeling her body jump in shock and Cecilia felt it too and Rachel ran her tongue against her bottom lip and she opens her mouth a little and Rachel roamed her mouth making them both battle and they both moan and Cecilia pulls back staring into her eyes.

"Figure out who you want Rachel because I don't want to get hurt and I know Santana doesn't want to get hurt aswell so the ball is in your court but I'm not going to rush you at all, I respect you and if you pick her then I'm going to be the best friend you ever had because I still want our daughters to have their playdates and I want us to still be friends if it doesn't be me who you choose."

Cecilia grabs her stuff and looks at Rachel sadly then turns around and walks off to sit with her sister Winter.

Rachel sat there listening to the words Cecilia just said to her and the things Santana said before and she just needed time to think.

**Find out what happens next.**


	25. Chapter 25 Rachel Black's Out

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

**At The Fabray House With Rachel and Angelica.**

Rachel was in her daughters room sitting on the ground watching her daughter play with her toys fighting her tears because of the pain she was feeling in her hand from physical therapy but also because she doesn't know who she wants between Cecilia and Santana and she hated that she had to pick one because they both seemed like great girls but she was stressing out and she just wanted so peace in life.

Santana and Brittany got the okay to visit their family so Quinn drove them and her parents are downstairs making dinner.

Angelica turned around from playing and saw her mommy in tears and crawled over to her pouting.

"Mommy I'm sowwy." Rachel stared at her daughter confused sniffling and wiped her tears with her good hand.

"Sweetie what are you sorry about?" Angelica points to her hand and moves closer to her and Rachel sighs picking her up placing in her arms.

"You didn't do anything to my hand baby,mommy is just tired and in a little pain and you can't help me." Angelica frowns and kissed her mommy's cast hand and Rachel laughs sniffling a little and kisses her daughter's forehead.

"Better mommy?" Rachel nods smiling lovingly at her daughter.

"Yes baby, mommy is better with you around." Angelica smiles wiping her mommy's tears and Rachel held her close.

"You want to take a nap in mommy's room?" Angelica nods clapping her hands and Rachel gets up and takes Angel with her and they go in her room.

Rachel already changed into some sweatpants and a t shirt and her daughter was changed aswell for the evening. Rach placed her daughter on her chest and she snuggled up to her and Angel instantly closed her eyes and Rachel could feel her breathing smoothly and knew she was tired.

"Mommy loves you Angel, I'm trying to be the best mother for you and make sure you have such a great life and mommy is just tired." She whispered and closed her eyes falling into a comfortable sleep.

**Later That Night.**

Santana and Brittany are back from visiting their family and they had dinner there aswell and changed out of their cheerios before they left so they were ready for bed and Santana looked around for Rachel and Angelica and she didn't them anywhere.

"Where is Rachel and Angel?" Both girls asked wondering.

"Angelica is in her crib for the night and Rachel is asleep for the night awell, she was in pain before and took her pills and just needs sleep." Leroy says.

Both girls nod and say that their going to bed and they go upstairs and Santana checks on Rachel and opened the door to see Rachel sleeping in her bed peacefully and smiled really glad that she got to share a kiss with Rachel but she saw Cecilia kiss her aswell and it did break her heart seeing Rae kiss another person but she understood that she was going to see if she had sparks with Cecilia and it looked like she did but she hoped that she had stronger sparks with herself.

"I really hope you give me a chance Rae because I can't see my life without you in my arms, giving you sweet lady kisses and being a second mother to Angelica even if I'm only 16 years old, I don't care I want to be with you and hopefully I can call you my girlfriend." Santana whispered before closing the door and going to her room.

* * *

Rachel stared at Cecilia and Santana at different times durning the day at school trying to think about who she wanted to be with and she knows that her daughter loves both girls differently but lately she's seen the way Angelica as been looking at Santana as a second mother and it doesn't surprise her at all because sure Cecilia is great with her daughter because Elisa is her best friend but Santana has been around Angel alot more and if her daughter call her mama she wouldn't be shocked.

Santana walked up to Rachel at her locker and smiled clearing her throat and Rachel stared at her.

"Are you ready to sing our song in Glee club today Rae?" Rachel smiled at her nicely nodding saying sure and Santana sighs.

"Look Rae I'm not pressuring you to pick me but it still doesn't mean you have to push me away, can't you just be my friend while your thinking?" Rachel sighs.

"I'm sorry you and Cecilia are thinking that I'm pushing you away but it's not easy being around you girls without being stressed out at who to choose and I just need alone time but I promise that I will tell you girls very soon who I want to be with! please just let me think and I'll see you at Glee club."

She walked off still thinking and ignored Cecilia calling her and Santana sighs watching her leave but also stared at Cecilia to see her looking back at her knowing she's feeling the same and walked over to her.

"Why don't you just give it up now Jackson, sure I hurt her in the beginning but your just boring and she doesn't want somebody that's boring." Cecilia glared at her.

"Really? well what makes you think she wants somebody that tried to kill her over jealousy of losing your best friend? we'll see who she picks." She walked off.

**At Glee club practice.**

Rachel was sitting next to Sam and Santana was sitting next to Matt as the music starts and everybody was watching them.

**Both.**

_Girl, girl, girl..._

Santana was looking at Matt sitting in her seat and starts singing to him as everybody watched her and Rachel danced in her seat smirking.

**Santana.**

_I see you've fallen, fallen for me_  
_That's not the thing to do_  
_I'll tell you straight up now_  
_Listen while I'm saying now_  
_I'll play you like a fool_

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Such a pity, don't know what you've got_  
_And wife material is something that I'm really not_  
_Don't even think about,_  
_Taking me to momma's house_  
_Taking me to momma's house_

_Oooh Ooooh_

Santana and Rachel get up from their seats and dance on the steps doing the same dance they came up with and sing together.

**Both.**

_I warned you from the start_  
_That boy, I'm not that kinda girl (kinda girl, kinda girl)_  
_Oooh Ooooh_  
_I'm gonna break your heart,_  
_Tear it up cause that's the way I work (way I work, way I work)_  
_Oooh Ooooh_

Rachel shakes her hips smiling at the group and she walked over to Santana and they dance together still singing.

**Both.**

_No, I'm that woman, I'm free to roam_  
_Won't blow you kisses, down the telephone_  
_I warned you from the start_  
_That boy, I'm not that kinda girl_

_That boy, I'm not that kinda girl..._

Everybody is liking the song and Brittany and Quinn are clapping to the beat and Kurt and Mercedes are getting nervous because their both so good! Rachel walks over to Sam and sings to him and smirks at him and Santana keeps dancing to the beat getting a little jealous as she sings to Sam.

**Rachel.**

_I won't pretend I'll be the girl on your arm_  
_Don't need no Mr Right_  
_Forget the fancy things_  
_I ain't looking for no strings_  
_You got me dressed for tonight_

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Such a pity don't know what you've got_  
_Your little sweetening sugar is something that I'm really not_  
_Don't even think about_  
_Taking me to momma's house_  
_Taking me to momma's house, oooh..._

Rachel dances over to Santana and they do the same dance they did before smiling at each other while singing the main part again.

**Both.**

_I warned you from the start_  
_That boy, I'm not that kinda girl (kinda girl, kinda girl)_  
_Oooh Ooooh_  
_I'm gonna break your heart,_  
_Tear it up cause that's the way I work (way I work, way I work)_  
_Oooh Ooooh_

Quinn stares at her sister and Santana together and liked the two together as they had fun dancing and singing together but knows that Rach doesn't know who she wants yet but she was hoping for Santana and Rachel together even if Cecilia is beautiful and has been so nice from the beginning.

**Both.**

_No, I'm that woman, I'm free to roam_  
_Won't blow you kisses, down the telephone_  
_I warned you from the start_  
_That boy, I'm not that kinda girl_

_That boy, I'm not that kinda girl..._

**Santana.**

_Being good's not my thing  
I like to walk on the dark side_

**Rachel.**

_Love's a stranger to me_  
_But we can ride_

**Santana and Rachel.**

_Yeah, we can ride tonight (tonight...)_  
**  
**

Santana and Rachel clapped their hands dancing to the beat and everybody joins in clapping as the girls finish up their song.

**Both.**

_I warned you from the start_  
_That boy, I'm not that kinda girl_

**Santana.**

_I'm not that kinda girl_

**Both.**

_Oooh Ooooh_  
_I'm gonna break your heart,_  
_Tear it up cause that's the way I work_

**Rachel.**

_That's the way I work._

**Both.**  
_Oooh Ooooh_

_No, I'm that woman, I'm free to roam  
Won't blow you kisses, down the telephone  
I warned you from the start  
That boy, I'm not that kinda girl_

**Rachel.**

_I'm not that kinda girl_

**Santana.**

_That boy, I'm not that kinda girl..._

They ended the song smiling and everybody cheered for them and Santana grins hugging Rachel carefully and Rachel pulled back uncomfortably and smiles at her before taking her seat and Santana hugs Brittany staring at Rachel awkwardly but puts on a fake smile for Britts and sits down next to her.

**With Rachel After School.**

Rachel was standing outside waiting for Quinn to hurry up when her phone rang and she saw her great friend Lexi from France calling her and picks up.

"Oh my god have I missed you so much." Rachel said smiling and Lexi smiles on the other line.

"I miss you too _Rachel_ how is the life in Lima?" Rachel tells her what's been happening and Lexi feels bad for her.

"I think you need to follow your heart and if your heart believes that you should be with both of them or one of them, then figure it out darling, I love you girlie but I need to go but I will call you tomorrow." Rachel said okay and says that she loves her too and they hang up.

Rachel thought about what Lexi said and maybe she should talk to them about maybe being in a 3 way relationship, she's been in one before but it got a little too hard for the other people she was with after Frankie died.

"I really don't know anymore, god why am I having trouble breathing, and why is the world spinning." Rachel thought staring at her cast breathing really hard and starts shaking and she can't breathe and drops to the ground and didn't hear the voices calling her worried before everything goes black.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Not That Kinda Girl by The Saturdays.**


	26. Chapter 26 3 Way Relationship

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

* * *

The Fabray family plus Santana and Brittany were sitting in Rachel's hospital room waiting for her to wake up. Santana and Brittany saw Rachel fall to the ground outside of the school after cheerios practice and they called 911 and called Quinn to tell her what's going and they all went to the hospital. It's been 4 hours and Rachel still hasn't woken up yet and they were worried. The doctor told that she fainted due to stressed and the pain in her hand. She just needs to stay home for a few days and sleep off the stress and the pain she's going through. Cecilia heard what happened since Quinn called her and invited her to the hospital so Winter was watching Elisa and she was sitting in the room with the others.

Quinn and Santana were on each other side of Rachel's bed as Brittany held Angelica in her arms.

"Come on sis you have to wake up, I need you to be okay and so does Angelica." Quinn whispered and Santana stared at Rachel sadly as she lays in the hospital bed with her eyes closed looking so small and hooked up to wires.

"Rae it's Santana, we need you here! we sang a great song today in Glee club and I want to keep sing more great songs with you."

Santana said softly rubbing her thumb against her limp hand and Santana felt a grip on her hand and stared at Rachel to see her waking up and Santana felt so happy that the girl she really wanted was waking up for her and Angelica.

Rachel opened her eyes slowly and saw the white walls and closed her eyes again trying to take everything in and opened them again and saw everybody staring at her so happy she's okay.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked weakly noticing that she was hooked up to wires and Cecilia was even there.

"You fainted in front of the school and me and Brittany saw it happened to we called 911 and here you are. you've been out for about 4 and half hours."

Santana tells her and Rachel nods weakly and noticed that she no longer had on her pink cast on and her hand was washed and cleaned and she had a brace on her hand that was black.

"Your cast got dirty when you fell and they thought it was best to switch you to the brace since you were getting some feeling into your hand." Her mom tells her.

Rachel was going to miss her cast but she was glad she was out of the damn thing and stared at Santana then at Cecilia.

"Can I talk to Santana and Cecilia alone for a few minutes?" They stare at her surprised but nod and they leave while Cecilia and Santana stayed.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Both girls asked staring at her.

"I was thinking all day who I wanted to be with and it got so stressful for me that I passed out." They both frown hearing that.

"Rachel we never meant to put that much pressure on you." Both girls said feeling bad and she shook her head.

"Stop feeling bad, Santana do you find Cecilia extremely attractive?" Rachel waited and Santana stared at Cecilia and did think she was gorgeous but Rachel is who she wanted.

"Yes I find Cecilia very attractive but-" She gets cut off by Rachel.

"Cecilia do you find Santana extremely attractive?" Cecilia was just as confused as Santana but she would have to be crazy not to find Santana gorgeous.

"Yes I do but what are you trying to say here?" Rachel smiled tiredly at both girls.

"If I wasn't around and Santana you came out and saw Cece and thought she was pretty, would you want to date her?" Santana thought about it and nods.

"Yes I would if you weren't around but you are." Rachel shook her head and asked Cecilia the same thing and she said the same thing.

"Great because I know who I want to be with." They both nodded waiting.

"Cecilia Jackson will you be my offical girlfriend?" Santana stared at shocked and heartbroken watching Cecilia smile brightly at her.

"Yes Rachel Fabray I will be your offical giirlfriend." She kissed Rachel's lips and Santana turned around to leave and Rachel pulled away and saw her leaving.

"Santana?" Santana turned around with tears in her eyes and nods.

"Yes Rachel?" Rachel hated that the other girl she wanted to be with was crying.

"Santana Lopez will you be my other offical girlfriend?" Both girls stared at her shocked. Santana looked at Cecilia then at Rachel.

"Are you saying that you want her and I to be both of your girlfriends offically?" Rachel nods.

"I have strong feelings for both you and before I fainted I realized that I couldn't pick just one you because you both mean the world to me and Angelica."

"I'm only doing this for you Rae, I don't want to share you but I want you to be happy so I'm agreeing to this." Santana said softly. Rachel smiled brightly.

"I guess I could live with the fact that she wants both us and you never know, we might actually fall for each other at some point Santana." Cece said.

"Look I just said you were gorgeous but I'm not all into being with you just Rachel but like you said, you never know!" Cecilia nods understanding.

Everybody heard what was happening from outside of the room and supported the girls and if they wanted a three way relationship then it was fine to them.

Santana and Cece sit on each other side of the bed and Rachel talks to them really glad she gets both girls because she doesn't want to lose them.

* * *

Rachel was out of the hospital after spending a day in it to get looked over and she was home alone while Angelica was at daycare and her parents were at work while the girls were at school. She walked downstairs and made herself a Vegan lunch.

She was surprised that both girls agreed to be with her at the same time and she knows it's going to take time to get use to but she was happy.

**Find out what happens next.**


	27. Chapter 27 Not Sure Anymore

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I got your reviews on the last chapter and I just have to say that I'm sorry you don't like that Rachel wants to be with Cecilia and Santana at the same time but trust me this is a Pezberry story and the 3 way relationship is going to be in the chapters for awhile because I want to see how it goes but you never know it might be Rachel with Santana in the the end. **

**Cecilia's not a bad person at all so I don't understand why you don't like her. I guess it's because you would rather have Rachel be with Santana alone but please don't stop reading and reviewing on my story. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Rachel was in her bedroom going over her homework since she had two days left of staying home for the stress rest. Her daughter was at daycare and her family was gone and Brittany and Santana were at school aswell. She was bored just being at home. Her relationship with Cecilia and Santana have been okay so far.

Rachel closes her book and looks at her phone to look at the pictures her and Santana took together and a few of her and Cecilia together.

"BABY?" The familiar said from downstairs. Rachel stopped looking at her pictures hearing her girlfriend's voice.

"BABY, RAE ARE YOU SLEEPING?" Rachel yells back no and she heard footsteps then saw a cheerios uniform.

"Hey baby I decided to check on my stressful free girlfriend, I figured you'd be hungry to I got you a Vegan pasta with some of your favorite tea." Rachel was shocked that Santana was taking good care of her and stared at the bag and smiles at her.

"Thank you." She takes the bag from San's hands and pecked her lips making Santana smile at her lovingly.

"What are you doing out of school?" Rachel asks grabbing ahold of her hand and they sit on her bed as Rachel starts eating her lunch.

"Well since I can eat off campus Quinn dropped me off after I got your food and here I am, I don't want my boo to get lonely." Rachel blushes.

"I'm glad to have you as my company but you should be at school." Santana shook her head.

"Not happening beautful, I'm yours for the rest of the day since my mom called me out for the rest of the day saying that I had a doctor's appointment." Rachel smiled.

"Good because I really wanted to spend alone time with you." Santana smirks winking at her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad I can keep you company, I'm going to change out of this uniform and I'll be right back." She nods finishing up her lunch and Santana leaves.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Santana changed out of her cheerios uniform and put on some sweatpants with a pink t shirt and took her hair out of her pony tail and kept it down. She walked back to her girlfriend's room and saw her talking on the phone and she figured it was Cecilia and Santana still didn't like sharing with Cecilia but if she wanted Rachel then she was going to fight for her girl's heart and hopes to win in the end.

Santana sat on the bed and Rachel stared at her smiling before talking to her other girlfriend some more then hangs up.

"What did the other girlfriend want?" Rachel stared at her rolling her eyes because that's all Santana calls Cece and it bugs her sometimes.

"Do you really have to call Cecilia the other girlfriend or say what did the other girlfriend want?" San nods not really liking Cecilia because she was just too perfect for Rachel and she made Santana feel not worth Rachel's time.

"She makes me feel like I'm not worth whenever were all together and she even has a daughter so I feel like I'm making a mistake being in this relationship with you and her." Rachel frowns hearing that and cuddles up against her and Santana wraps her arms around her.

"Santana do you want to know why I couldn't just let you walk away from me in the hospital?" Rachel whispered looking at her.

"Yes I really do because sure it broke my heart when you asked Cecilia to be your girlfriend first but did you ask me to be your girlfriend because you pity me?"

Rachel shook her head feeling her heart break hearing that her girlfriend feels that way and ran her good hand through Santana's hair.

"No baby listen to me alright? I don't pity you and I _never_ will, I stopped you from leaving that day because it would have broken my heart to see the most important girl walk away from mine and my daughter's life, sure Elisa is Angel's best friend already but I'm not with Cece because she's a teen parent like me, I picked her because she has a great personality and is great with kids but baby you need to understand that your great with my daughter and she calls you mama because she already thinks of you as her second mom more then Cece and I'm glad because my little girl doesn't trust alot of people."

Santana smiles through her tears hearing that Angelica thought of her as a second mom.

"I feel like I have to compete against Cecilia and everytime I do I feel like I'll never win and I really don't want to be with anybody else but you." Rachel sighs.

"San stop it right now, this whole 3 way relationship is not a race to see which girl wins,I hate that you both are fighting over me so I picked both of you for a reason and I thought you two could atleast get along for my sake! I care about the both of you the same way." Santana sighs pulling away.

"Maybe I can't deal with being in this relationship knowing that I have to share you with her, I need time to think about this." Santana got up and left.

**Find out what happens next and the next one will be longer.**


	28. Chapter 28 I Only Want You Santana

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I got your reviews on the last chapter and I just have to say that I'm sorry you don't like that Rachel wants to be with Cecilia and Santana at the same time but trust me this is a Pezberry story and the 3 way relationship is going to be in the chapters for awhile because I want to see how it goes but you never know it might be Rachel with Santana in the the end. **

**Cecilia's not a bad person at all so I don't understand why you don't like her. I guess it's because you would rather have Rachel be with Santana alone but please don't stop reading and reviewing on my story. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**With Rachel.**

Rachel felt her heartbreak seeing one of her girlfriend's walking away from her but she understands that it's hard for Santana to deal with this whole thing and maybe she could totally seeing Santana breaking up with her being Selfish but she can't help being this way. She was a diva that believed in many things in life, one was being the best mother she can be for Angelica, the second was making it to Broadway someday and living the dream. the third is being with the right person that will put up with her ways and follow their dreams and support her in whatever she does and she would do the same but maybe she wasn't so sure if she was doing the right thing by being in this 3 way relationship.

She grabs her phone and looks for a number and finds it and dials it and waits for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" Rachel sighs and starts talking to the person and the person sighs on the other line before agreeing with her and they hang up. She texts Santana that she's sorry for upsetting her but Santana doesn't answer her.

**Upstairs With The Girls.**

"What's going on with you and my sister Lopez?" Quinn asked after she and Brittany got home.

Santana sighs and tells her what's going and Quinn stares at her sighing.

"Look personally I rather have my sister with one person but she picked both of you because she really cares about you girls but she has stronger feelings for you Santana otherwise she wouldn't have told you about Angelica thinking of you as second mother." Santana understands that.

"I just feel like I'm wasting my time risking my happiness just being in a relationship with her knowing that she's going to be kissing somebody else in front of me and then she's going to do the same thing with me! this relationship is hard work." Quinn grabs her hand and looks at her.

"Do you really like my sister?" Quinn asked hopefully and Santana shook her head no.

"I love your sister and I know it's shocking but I really do have strong feelings for her and want to spend the rest of my life with her." Quinn smiles.

"Then you need to suck it up and fight harder for my sister's heart because until then your stuck in this 3 way relationship or you break it off with her and let her be with Cecilia and I know you don't wnat that so your stuck." Quinn hugs her and walks downstairs and takes Angelica from Rachel.

**At School On Monday.**

Rachel saw Santana talking to Brittany and wanted to talk to her so badly but knew she would get yelled at by her now sort of girlfriend after offically breaking up with Cecilia because she realized that she made a mistake and sure it hurt both girls but Cecilia understood that Rachel's heart belonged to Santana and she was going to deal with it by her best friend.

Santana saw Rachel staring at her sadly and turn around and walked off ignoring her but Santana grabs her hand.

"You wanted to talk to me Santana?" Rachel said tiredly since she didn't get that much sleep over the weekend and Santana saw it.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Brittany says before closing her own locker and walks off.

"I'm so sorry Rae for ignoring you all weekend! I was just thinking things over and I'm sorry but I can't be in a 3 way relationship with you no matter how much it kills me to actually be doing this." Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes and shook her head closing her eyes.

"Then don't break up with me,I don't want to lose you baby please don't break up with me over my stupid mistake." Santana stared at her confused.

"What are you trying to say Rachel?" Rachel opens her eyes and wiped her tears.

"I broke up with Cecilia right after you left my room because it didn't feel right even if she's the sweetest girl I've ever met, I didn't feel spark anymore and seeing you walk away from me killed me big time because it felt like bad heartburn inside my chest watching you walk out of my room knowing that I could lose you."

Santana pulled her closer and wiped her tears before resting her head against hers sighing and Rachel sighs aswell closing her eyes.

"I felt the same way the moment I walked out of the room closing the door and Brittany told me that if I loved you as much I as I said I did then I should be able to put up with your ways, your a adorable midget that has huge dreams that I support big time and I can't see myself without you."

Rachel starts crying hearing her say that and Santana wipes his girlfriend's tears and she wasn't sure if those were sad tears or happy tears.

"Shh stop crying _Estrella _I hate to see you in tears because of me! I know this may be shocking but I'm madly in love with you and I know it's too soon to say it now but I can't help the way I feel, when I first saw you looking at your locker combo or whatever you were looking at on your first day here, I knew it was love at first sight for me and I felt stupid breaking your hand but I guess I got scared and I hid it with anger and jealousy! please give us a chance to be a great couple and I promise to treat you li-"

Rachel cuts her off by kissing her passionately and Santana stood their shocked for a second taking it in but finally gets the hint and responds to the kiss and Rachel moans into the kiss and Santana pulls back breathing hard.

"I love you too Santana and I just want to be with you." Santana smiles brightly and blushes before hugs her carefully and Rachel snuggles into her.

Cecilia walks down the hallway to her locker when she spots them and sighs sadly knowing that Rachel is happier with Santana but if Santana thinks this is over she's got another thing coming because Rachel will be hers but she's going to let them enjoy their relationship for awhile, she walks off to her locker.

Santana and Rachel pull away and smile at each other lovingly and Santana kisses her again and Rachel smiles into the kiss. Quinn and Brittany walk back to them and smile seeing them together and they knew that it was just going to be Rachel and Santana together.

**Find out what happens next.**


	29. Chapter 29 Angelica's Sick, Flashback

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The 16 year old young latina was on top of the world knowing that she was an out and proud Lesbian at McKinley High and nobody was slushing her or pushing her into the lockers because of the way she felt about girls! She was no longer had to be in a 3 way relationship with Rachel Fabray and Cecilia Jackson. It was just her and Rachel alone together and it's only been a couple of hours that Rachel confessed that she broke up with Cecilia for her. She was in a great place.

"Hey Lopez congrats on stealing my girlfriend from me." Santana snapped out of her daze to see Cecilia Jackson standing there.

"Look I don't want drama, she picked who she wanted." Cecilia scuffed glaring at her.

"Please you made her feel guilty for being in a 3 way relationship which I had no problem with." Santana saw Rachel coming their way.

"Why are you so willing to be in a 3 way relationship knowing that you might not win the girl over?" Cecilia was fighting her tears.

"Because unlike you I actually have deep feelings for Rachel and you stole her." Cecilia shook her head walking off and Rachel walked up to her girlfriend.

"Hey I saw Cecilia leave, is everything okay?" Rachel asked surprised that both girls were actually talking after what's been going on with them.

"Rae did I guilty you into being with me instead of Cecilia?"Rachel looked at her not believing she just said that and shook her head.

"No you didn't guilty me into following my heart what so ever baby! I don't regret only picking you as my lover and Angelica's second mother in my life."

Rachel said getting worried about her girlfriend who didn't look too sure about that.

"What were you and Cecilia talking about San baby?" Santana sighs before looking into her girlfriend's black eyes.

"She came up to me saying congrats on stealing you from her and I told her that I didn't want drama and she told me that I made you feel guilty for being in a 3 way relationship that she had no problem being in." Rachel stared at her girlfriend and sighs.

"Are you regretting breaking up with her because if being in a 3 way relationship is what you want then I guess I could de-" Rachel cuts her off by kissing her passionately making Santana moan into the kiss and wrap her arms around her waist losing herself into the kiss,

After awhile the girls pull away from each other's lips and Santana had a lovinging daze on her face as Rachel stares at her.

"Baby just listen to me when I tell you that I made a mistake putting you and Cecilia both through that kind of pain! your the only girl I want Santana and I want to keep getting to know my new girlfriend as long as I'm alive if your up for it and Cecilia will just have to get use to it."

Santana grins nodding not saying a word.

"I guess your understanding that I'm only into you." Santana nods grinning and clears her throat.

"Sorry it's just your the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen after Brittany and for you to be with me, is still going to be surreal for me and Cecilia said that unlike me she actually had deep feelings for you but that's not true because I really have deeper feelings for you." Rachel giggles.

"Well believe it because I'm all yours and your all mine and I have deeper feelings for you aswell." Santana smiles brightly and pressed her lips against her cheek.

**At Lunch with the Girls.**

Rachel blushed after that and grabbed her girlfriend's hand and got and they walk to the cafe with their lunches and sit with Brittany and Quinn.

"Hey Sanny and Rachie! what took you so long?" Brittany asked staring at the two as they sit down with smiles on their faces.

"We were talking Britts, hey babe are you ready for your appointment today?" Santana asked wrapping her arm around Rachel's lower back.

Rachel groans but nods and Quinn gasps getting a text making Brittany stare at Quinn confused while the two lovers were feeding each other their lunch.

"Rach stop feeding Lopez her lunch and listen to me for a minute!" Both girls stare at her raising an eyebrow and Rachel kept her head against Santana's shoulder.

"I just got a text from Charlene and she said that she and Francia are coming home this weekend for a visit since they haven't seen you and they want to see their their first niece aswell and they know what happened to you and are planning on talking to Santana and Brittany." Quinn tells her grinning.

Rachel's eyes widen hearing that her older sisters were coming home and felt nervous because this was the first time they were going to meet Angelica since she's been born since they weren't too up to seeing her when she was a baby knowing that Rachel as their youngest sister had a baby before them.

Santana and Brittany have heard about stricted the older Fabray identical twins are when it comes to their youger sisters and they will be prepard for the talk.

"Are your sister's really that stric-" Santana gets cut off.

"Yes Char and Franny are both very stricted when it comes to their little sisters." Rachel and Quinn say at the same time with a serious look.

"Well I'm ready for the talk when they came." Brittany and Santana say smiling. Santana grabs a grape and puts it to Rachel's mouth and she opens it and chews it.

Quinn stared at the new couple and knew she might be closer to getting her best friends back but she was still going to keep an eye on Santana.

Brittany pouts seeing how the girl she use to be in love was snuggling up to Quinn's twin sister and sure it was cute but she wished she had somebody that would fall for her.

"Why are you pouting Brittany?" Quinn says making the couple break up their snuggling to stare at their friend.

"Are you alright Britts?" Santana asked her best friend since forever concerned.

"Yes I'm fine I just feel lonely now that you got the girl you wanted." Rachel frowns forgetting all about Santana and Brittany's old relationship bonding time.

"I'm sorry your feeling left out Brit but I'm sure one lucky guy or girl will like you for who you are." Rachel says sincerely making Brittany smile again.

"Alright Rachie." Quinn glares at Brittany for saying her nickname for her sister but Rachel shook her head saying it's fine and Quinn sighs nodding.

Santana felt eyes on her and looked across the cafe and saw Cecilia sitting with her friends while giving her jealousy stares and Santana pulled Rachel closer to her making Cecilia roll her eyes before turning around and Santana smiles to herself knowing she won.

"Hey I'm going to get a water, do you want anything Rae?" Santana asked Rachel and she said that she wanted an orange and Santana leaves.

"So it's just you and Sanny now?" Brittany asked Rachel and she nods.

"Please don't hurt her because she's my best friend and I don't want her heart hurting anymore." Rachel frowns hearing that.

"Brit I promise that I won't hurt San's heart, I scared she's going to be the one hurting my heart." Quinn grabbed her sister's hand.

"Don't think like that now Rach, I can tell that Santana really wants to be with you." Rachel nods then she smiles seeing her girlfriend walking to her and hands her the orange.

"An orange for my darling." Rachel blushes giggling and thanks her and Santana sits down.

"Can I take Angelica to the park before it gets cold out?" Brittany asked Rachel and Rachel shook her head.

"Sorry Brittany but Angelica is getting a cold and I don't want her out late but you can feed her, change her and watch her favorite movie with her tonight."

Brittany pouts hearing that Angelica was getting a cold but she smiles again knowing that it was her night to take care of Rachel's daughter.

Rachel smiles glad that Brittany was smiling again and she focused on her lunch and Santana wrapped her arm around her lower back.

"You are amazing with Britts baby." Santana whispers against her neck and Rachel looks into her eyes smiling shyly.

"Brittany is sweet and I don't want her upset if she can't spend time with Angelica." Santana nods understanding how her best friend is like.

They talk for awhile and finish up their lunch then it was time for their last few classes of the day and Rachel was leaving after school with her mom to pick up Angelica from daycare and Quinn was taking Brittany and Santana home with her since they have cheerios practice.

* * *

**After School.**

Rachel was in the car waiting for her mom to get Angelica from daycare and she was waiting in the car and stared at her hand that was still broken a little and in a brace, she was surprised at how her hand was healing but she knew it was going to take awhile for her hand to be back to normal and it scared her to think that it might not be normal.

The car door opened and Rachel smiles brightly picking Angelica up from the ground and she squeals seeing her mommy and snuggled up to her.

"Hey baby girl were you a good girl today at daycare?" Angelica nods hugging her mommy and Judy smiles at the two and Rachel puts her daughter in her carseat.

"No mommy I want to be on lap." Angelica whines and starts crying and Rachel gives her daughter a stern look.

"It's for your own good Angelica Jennette, don't fight with mommy." Angelica starts screaming and kicking her feet.

"They said that she was sobbing at nap time and kept asking for you and she was sneezing aswell, I think this cold is getting to her."

Rachel checked her forehead to see that she was burning up.

"she's burning up badly." Judy sighs and they drive to the hospital to check her out. They pulled up to the hospital and park the car and get out of the car and walk into the hospital.

Hiram Berry saw them from where he was standing and asked if everything was okay and Rachel showed him Angelica and he takes the sick child and says that he will check her out and be right back. Rachel sighs sitting in the waiting room with her mom.

"Don't worry so much baby, Angel will be fine." Rachel nods still freaking out about her daughter being sick! she remembers when she freaked out breastfeeding because she didn't want to be a bad mother and get it wrong.

**Flashblack.**

14 year old Rachel Fabray had just giving birth to her first child, a beautiful little girl Angelica Jennette Fabray and she was amazed at how much her daughter looked like her and a little bit of her father Frankie. She hated that she was doing this alone, she gave to her daughter without her family around.

"Alright Rachel it's time to feed your daughter, are you sure want to breastfeed her or do you want the bottle?" The nurse said nicely handing Angelica to her.

"I guess I could stick to breastfeeding her." The nurse smiled at the young teenaged mother and told her what to do.

"Are you sure she's going to latch on to me being so tiny?" Rachel asked getting nervous and close to tears.

"Sweetie calm down, she will latch onto you the moment she feels you near her mouth, she's your daughter and will know it's you." Rachel breaks down in tears.

"I don't know I can do this, I shouldn't be a mother at 14 but I am and nobody is around." The nurse calms her down.

"Rachel listen to me,I know it's scary to know that you have to take care of somebody now that she's out of your stomach but you are going to be a great mother."

Rachel sighs wiping her tears and takes half of her shirt down exposing her right breast and pulled her daughter close to her breast and she waited until Angelica latched on and when she did Rachel smiled in tears knowing that her daughter was getting the right milk she needed.

"You see you just needed to relax and when you stress out, she sences it so remeber that." Rachel nods and switches her daughter to the other breast as she sucks.

"Sorry for stressing out baby, mommy loves you and will promise to be the best mommy you can have." Rachel said softly after her daughter falls asleep and she takes her away from her breast and the nurse puts the baby in her bed at the side of Rachel's hospital bed.

**End Of Flashback.**

"Rachel sweetie she's back." Rachel stops thinking and stares at her mom and saw the Angelica was now sleeping in Hiram's arms.

"She just has an ear infection and needs to stay home from daycare for a few days and she needs lots of rest and have you ever thought about making changing her food habits to maybe vegetarian, she's a tiny girl but she still needs to eat some type of meat since she's almost 2 I don't want anything to happen to her at a young age."

Rachel frowns thinking that her daughter might have to eat meat but it makes her daughter health good then she will make some changes.

"I will keep that in mind doctor, is she free to go home?" He nods and they sign her out and they leave.

**Find out what happens next.**


	30. Chapter 30 Mothers and Daughter bonding

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**At The Fabray House.**

Santana,Brittany and Quinn walk into the house laughing loudly that Angelica screams painfully in her mom's arms and Santana stared at very worried Rachel as she tries to calm down her sick daughter as they layed on the couch and Rachel knew that Brittany would want to change Angelica and spend time with her but Angelica isn't letting her go for the night.

"Girls can you not be so loud, Angelica is having a hard time tonight and hearing that much noise is getting to her! how was practice?" Rachel whispered holding her sleepy sick daughter rocking her to sleep.

"What's wrong with Angel?" Brittany asked walking over to Rachel and sits down next to her on the couch.

"She was giving me a hard time when we picked her up and her daycare teacher told my mom that she was sobbing at naptime and she was asking for me so we took her to the hospital when I felt that she was burning up! she has a bad ear infection and a fever, she just wants to be close to me tonight."

Brittany pouts hating that Angelica was sick and wants to be with Rachel but she promised that she could take care of her and wasn't happy.

"But you promised me at school that I could take care of Angel tonight Rach, why are you being mean?" Quinn gave Brittany a warning look.

"Don't be that way Britts, Rach is Angelica's mom and if she feels that she needs to be in her arms then you need to deal with that." Quinn tells her.

Angelica starts whining hearing the talking and clings onto her mommy and Brittany and Quinn see Rachel rock her daughter fighting her tears.

"Shh baby mommy is right here and they will stop talking loudly, I know it hurts but a little later we can put the drops in your ear." Rachel whispers with a shoothing voice rocking her.

**With Brittana in the kitchen.**

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her into the kitchen to see her close to tears and Santana wipes them.

"Britts are you really going to act that way knowing that little Angel is sick?" Brittany looks down sadly.

"But she promised me that I could watch her the little mermaid with Angie, can't she just let me take care of her?" Santana shook her head.

"I know she promised Britts but you can't help with somebody gets sick and the little sweetheart is sick and you need to respect Rae's wishes."Brittany frowns.

"But I wanted to spend time with her,can't I just sit with Rachie and take care of her?" Santana didn't want to hurt her best friend but it looks like Angelica was clinging onto her mom for the night.

"That's not up to me Britts, you need to ask Rachel but it looks like Angelica isn't going to be leaving her tonight." Brittany sighs and says okay.

**Later That Night.**

Rachel fed her little girl after changing her and herself for the night and now Brittany was trying to cheer her daughter up but Angel was whining asking for Santana now which made Brittany pout and Rachel gave her friend a sympathetic looking mouthing that she was sorry!

Santana took the little girl from her girlfriend's arms and held her on her lap as they all watched the little mermaid.

"Mommy sleep with you and mama night?" Angelica asked tiredly in her cute voice and Rachel stared at her girlfriend surprised because they haven't slept in the same bed ever and they didn't want to squish her but this might be a new step in their relationship now that their together.

"Can you handle that Santana?" Rachel whispers to her girlfriend and Santana looks down at the little girl in her arms and smiles.

"I can handle it if it's alright with your parents." Judy and Leroy says its fine since Rachel's already a mother and knows that their together.

"Alright Angel mommy and mama will be snuggling up to you tonight." Angelica nods half asleep.

"Rachel I called into Figgings telling him what's going on and you will stay home with her for a few days and one of the girls will bring you the work." Rachel nods.

Santana think it's time for the little one to go to bed and Rachel agrees with her. They say goodnight and Rachel's and Quinn's parents tell the girls that they were going to have another family meeting tomorrow and they nod before going upstairs.

The new couple walked into Rachel's bedroom after saying goodnight to Quinn and Brittany and they closed the door behind them.

"What side to you sleep on?" Santana asked and Rachel pointed to the right and Santana smiles saying that she sleeps on the left so it was great.

They both get in the bed with a sleeping Angelica in the middle and she snuggles up to mommy and Santana moves in closer to them as they get comfortable.

"How was cheerios practice?" Rachel whispered holding both girls closer to her.

"It was good but tiring and I missed you baby." Santana whispered back and Rachel smiles at her tiredly before leaning over to peck her lips and Santana smiles kissing her.

They pull away and smile down at Angelica and Rachel was glad that Santana was like a second mom to her little girl but she might get jealous at times since she's the real mother but she wasn't going to worry about that right now since they just got together.

"Sleep good baby." Rachel heard her girlfriend whisper and she smiles.

"Same with you honey, I'll dream about you." Rachel whispers back before closing her eyes and Santana watches the mother and daughter sleeping and knew she was with the right girl that she could maybe see herself marrying into in the future.

"I will make sure this relationship works." Santana thought before covering up her girls and herself more before going to sleep with her hand laced with Rachel's.

**Find out what happens next.**


	31. Chapter 31 Family Day, The Question

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

I woke up the next morning and looked around noticing the Broadway posters on the walls and pictures of my girlfriend with friends, some with Quinn and most of her with Angelica and I realize that I'm not in my room at the Fabray house, I'm in my girlfriend's bedroom and it feels great. I glance over at my baby to see her sleeping peacefully with Angelica snuggling up to her sleeping peacefully aswell. I hate that I have to go to school while my girlfriend has to be a mother and stay home with her sick daughter.

"Hey Rae wake up, baby wake up." I said shaking her a little sitting up a little in the bed and she stirs in her sleep talking.

"Stop it,mommy needs sleep." She murmurs in her sleep and I think it's the cutest thing.

"Baby it's San, I'm just waking you to ask if you want me or Britttany to fed Angelica." I said softly and Rachel opens her eyes staring at me tiredly.

"No I got it baby, it's best that I do it today and I need to check to see if she'll keep it down!" She says sitting up and I nod sadly because I was looking forward to feeding her.

"Do you want me to stay home with you girls, I really don't mind." She shook her head and picked Angelica up and placed her on her stomach.

"You need to go to school Santana! I need to be a good mommy for this little one." Rachel whispered running her hand through Angel's brunette hair as she sleeps.

"Baby you are a great mother to Angie." I tell her.

"Sometimes I feel like I should of put her up for adoption so she could have had a better life and not have a teenage mother but I don't regret keeping her! I love her so much and I'm trying the best I can."

I have to admit I'm surprised she's going through this and how she did it in Paris must have been no walk in the park and I'm proud of her.

"I'm sorry you had to raise her alone in Paris but I'm going to be the best second mother to her Rae because she really is like a daughter to me! I love her and I know we haven't been together for so long but I want to take on that role." I whispered.

She smiles at me tirdly telling me to come closer and I move closer holding them in my arms.

"She's not _like_ a daughter to you baby, she_ is_ your daughter and she loves you very much aswell! I'm surprised that you want to take on the role as her second mother! don't you want to be a teenager?" I shook my head.

"I rather be your woman and her second mother! I love you both and I can't wait to keep spending my alone time with you as my girlfriend." She leans over and pecks my lips.

"I don't understand how I got you to be mine ." I whispered lovingly against her lips and she pulls back staring at me shocked but breaks out into a smile.

"I fell for your personality Sanny, Angelica trusts you and she knows that your perfect for her mommy and I agree with her ." I smile fighting my tears.

I'm about to kiss her again when my cell rings making Angel whimper and Rachel tries to calm her down and I answer my phone to see my mom calling and we talk for awhile then hang up and I smile at my baby and our little girl.

"Well that was my mom and she called me out of school for a few days to take care of Angelica with you." Rachel grins while rubbing Angelica's back.

"Great so do you want to go back to sleep or do you want to help me feed our little girl?" Both do sound good but I really want to sleep.

"Mama is tired so it's back to sleep time Fabray." She nods agreeing with me and I take Angel from her as she lays down more after I do and I lay her down on my chest before pulling Rachel closer and cover her up as we go back to sleep with our hands laced while my other hand is holding our daughter.

**Later That Day.**

Santana woke Angelica from her second nap of the day to feed her's and Rachel's little girl and to put her drops in her ear.

"Come on sweetheart, mama has to put the drops in your ear." Santana tells Angelica as she picks her up from Rachel's bed.

Angelica pouts fighting the tears hearing that she had to get drops in her ears and keeps screaming.

"Mama why!" Santana tells her that she needs to make her ear better and Angelica calms down and lets her mama put the drops in her ear.

"All better little shortcake, you ready for lunch?" Angelica nods tiredly with tears in her eyes! Santana holds her onto her hip and they go downstairs.

**In Santana's POV.**

I fed Angelica wondering where Rachel is because I haven't seen her and that worries me. I bring Angelica into the living room with her toys and I watch her play then I hear sobbing coming from downstaris.

"SANTANA I NEED YOU." I get up picking up my little shortcake and we go downstairs and I look around and I hear the crying and I walk to the sound and I see Rachel sitting at a keyboard in tears and I guess this is hers and Quinn's recording studio which is cool.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked her as she looked at me with tears pouring down her face.

"I can't feel my fingers again, I'm ne-never go-going to play piano." She says in tears and I don't want her going through this pain.

"Stop saying that, were not going to give up hope on your hand! you will play again baby." I hold onto our daughters hand and walk closer to her.

"Come upstairs Rae and spend time with me and our daughter then later we can work out those fingers." She stares at me sniffling.

"Why did you do it?" She whispered softly looking away from me and I sigh looking at our little girl then back at my girlfriend.

"I was jealous Rae because Quinn really seemed to protective of you and she's not normally like that but I understand why now! trust me when I say that I regret it everyday because it hurt you so badly that you couldn't even hold Angelica the right way a mother should and it's making you go through this piano playing withdraws and it's my fault."

She looks at me and wipes her tears.

"I just wanted to know why you did it, stop beating yourself up for it and I forgave you along time ago but I haven't forgotten." I understand that.

"Come on Rae you shouldn't be in here knowing it's just going to hurt you more." She stands up and takes Angel from my arms and walks upstairs.

* * *

Santana watched his girlfriend and their daughter sleeping in Rachel's room and she smiled before walking out of the door and called her mom.

"Hey mija what's going on?" Her mom said on the other line.

"Mom I need to ask you a very serious question." Santana says getting nervous.

** Find out what happens next.**


	32. Chapter 32 Your Amazing Santana

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

"Mom I need to ask you a very serious question." I say getting nervous because what if she says no? okay take a deep breath Santana and just ask.

"What is this question you want to ask me mija?" I take a deep breath then answer her.

"You know Rachel's my girlfriend now and she has Angelica but how do you feel about fixing up a room for Angelica at our house?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"Mija why would we set up room for your girlfriend's daughter not that she isn't a cutie because she is." I take a deep breath before answering her.

"Because Angelica already thinks of me as a second mother and that's an honor! when Rachel spends the night at our house I want Angelica to have a room that's hers away from her home here." I hear her sighing.

"Santi I need to think about this and talk to your father about this and you need to talk to Rachel about this aswell." I smile.

"Thank you mami I promise I will talk to Rachel about this and please let me know, if it happens I will even help fix it up if I have to." I promise her.

"Alright mija go back to taking care of Angelica and be the best second mother you can be to her! I will talk to you in a few days." I smile brightly.

"Alright mami love you and tell papi I love him aswell." We say good bye and hang up and I turn around to back into the room when I see Rachel standing there with a sleeping Angelica on her hip.

"Oh my god you scared me Rae, how long have you been standing there?" She smiles at me brightly want walks closer to me and grabs my hand lacing our fingers.

"I walked out here about the time you were talking about Angelica being a second daughter to you and you asking your mom to make a room for Angelica at your place."

I froze hearing her say that because I wanted to talk to her about it at some point but I wanted to wait until our relationship gets stronger and her hand is better.

"We can talk about it later Rae." She shook her head looking at me and I look at her confused.

"I'm going to put Angel down in her crib since she's out like a light and_ were_ going to talk now." Rachel let go of my hand and walks to Angelica's room.

She walks out a few minutes later with the baby monitor and we go downstairs and sit in the living room.

"I was just thinking about it Rae I know we haven't been together very long and I really want this to work." I tell her and she just nods.

"Santana calm down and just listen! I think it's sweet that you wanted to have a room set up at your place for Angel and I'm sure she will love that." I nod knowing there is going to be a but to this whole thing.

"But your right we haven't been together for very long and I need to still get to know just like you need to still get to know me." I nod agreeing with her.

"Your something Santana and when I see you with my child it makes me think that I made the right choice picking you over Cecilia even if she has a child of her own but she doesn't make me get butterflies in my stomach everytime I see her like you do! you bring me fear and excitment into my life and that's something special to me."

I felt tears in my eyes hearing her say this and I need tell her how I feel through song.

"Can I sing you something?" She nods grabbing my hand lacing her fingers with mine.

"This song is how I feel inside when were together but I'm too scared to say because I'm so worried that your going to change your mind and pick some guy or girl better then me so please just listen." She nods looking into my eyes.

_I want you baby every single drop  
I need you for my own and I won't stop  
Till your mine cause I don't share what I like  
And when you touch me It feels so damn nice  
Your attention is like heroin  
When you give into her I could shake a bitch  
Cuz you are mine and I would sacrifice  
Everything to shoot me up with you tonight  
Everything to shoot me up with you tonight_

_I want you baby every single way  
Your love is like something I've never tasted  
You hold me close and I get excited  
That you are mine and no one else gets to bite it  
I want you_

She stares at me as I sing the main part of the song and try not to break down crying and control myself singing.

_So bad I scream at night  
Your face kicking up insane inside  
I kinda like what you're making me doin  
Never seen my body move the way it's moving  
So bad baby I can't breath  
My lungs fill up when you're touching me  
I kinda like what you're making me feelin  
I want you, I want you  
I want you_

Her eyes widen as I sing to her and I don't know how she's feeling but I keep on singing.

_I need you baby I just wanna please_  
_Just say the word and I'll be on my knees_  
_I'll play a role give you ultimate control_  
_For your love, I'll sell the devil my soul_  
_I have to have you or my minds breaking loose_  
_Paranoia around my neck like a noose_  
_You are mind and I would cross every line_  
_To get your body next to mine for life_  
_To get your body next to mine for life_

_I want you baby every single way_  
_Your love is like something I've never tasted_  
_You hold me close and I get excited_  
_That you are mine and no one else gets to bite it_  
_ I want you_

She moved closer to me and climbs ontop of me and ran her fingers through my hair taking my pony tail out and smiles at me affectionately as I keep singing.

_So bad I scream at night  
Your face kicking up insane inside  
I kinda like what you're making me doin  
Never seen my body move the way it's moving  
So bad baby I can't breath  
My lungs fill up when you're touching me  
I kinda like what you're making me feelin  
I want you, I want you  
I want you_

_You, you_

_I walked by and I have to have you_  
_You_

I wrap my arms around her waist holding her close finishing up the song and she keeps staring into my eyes.

_So bad I scream at night  
Your face kicking up insane inside  
I kinda like what you're making me doin  
Never seen my body move the way it's moving  
So bad baby I can't breath  
My lungs fill up when you're touching me  
I kinda like what you're making me feelin  
I want you, I want you  
I want_

I can't believe she's actually in my arms listening to me sing to her and I feel like I'm on top of the world knowing that this is my girl.

_So bad I scream at night_  
_Your face kicking up insane inside_  
_I kinda like what you're making me doin_  
_Never seen my body move the way_  
_So bad baby I can't breath_  
_My lungs fill up when you're touching me_  
_I kinda like what you're making me feelin_  
_I want you, I want you_  
_I want you_

I stop singing and she rests her head against me closing her eyes but I keep my eyes open keeping them on her wondering what she's going to say.

"You really think that way about me?" She whispers now looking at me and I just nod.

"That was amazing baby and I love you." I look into herself making sure and I really see the love in her eyes.

"I love you too." She pressed her lips against mine and I moan against her lips as her tongue roamed my mouth and we both battled each other and I squeezing her waist making her moan aswell and it's the sexist sound I've ever heard and I want to keep hearing those sounds from her.

We both pull away slowly breathing hard! I really don't know how I got so lucky to have her has my girlfriend.

"Would you like to go on a date with me this friday night?" Rachel smiles at me and nods pecking my lips then pulls away.

"I would love to go on a date with you Tana." Tana? I've never had a nickname like that before but I like it so I'm going to let her to call me it.

"I love that nickname." She giggles and we just snuggle up to each other with her still on my lap.

**Find out what happens next and the song was I Want You by Cassie Steele. Happy Mothers day everybody.**


	33. Chapter 33 I Can Feel,Talking

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Awhile Later.**

The girls took a nap then they woke up to check on Angelica and they saw that she puked her food up and they both get her out of her clothes and give her a bath.

"Poor baby is not letting her good sit." Rachel says washing her little girl's back as Angelica struggles to stay awake.

"I'll change her covers and pillow case and pick out new pJs for her." Santana says leaving the bathroom and Angelica starts crying again and Rachel frowns feeling bad.

"I know your feeling blue baby girl but mommy and mama are going to take care of you." Angelica looks up with tearful eyes and grabs about of Rachel's breast and Rachel chuckles.

"Sweetie I don't breast feed you anymore, you have your bottle and cup." Rachel can still breast feed her since she still pumps once and awhile but she hasn't done it in awhile.

"Mommy pweasee." Angelica whines and Rachel sighs nodding.

"Alright lets get you out of the tube and then I'll feed you." She gets the towel and helps her out and Angelica grabs ahold of her broken hand and She screams in pain making Santana rush into the room and she takes Angelica from her mother and stares at Rachel worried.

"What happened Rach?" She doesn't answer her and just sobs in pain trying to catch her breath and the pain was killing her.

"Rae breathe what happened?" She shook head pointing to Angelica and Santana brought her to the changing table and changed her into her diaper then put a t shirt on her and some pants before putting her in the crib.

Rachel walks out and Santana stares at her girlfriend concerned and walked over to her holding her close.

"Rae can you answer me now?" Rachel stares at her and sniffles.

"Angelica grabbed onto my hand a little too hard as I got her out of the tube and it just brought on a strong pain." She tells her girlfriend who stares at her concerned.

"Oh poor baby, I think we should put some ice on it after we do your hand work outs for an hour." She frowns pouting and Santana smiles.

"We don't have to leave this room, we can do it in here if you want." She just nods wiping her tears and they sit down on the ground and San takes the brace off her hand.

"Are you ready babe?" Rachel groans nodding and Santana grabs her hand and she hissed a little before letting Santana lift one of her fingers and I can hear the painful sob and I want to stop but I have to do what the doctor told me to do and work out her fingers so she can get feeling in them.

"How was that feel Rae?" She doesn't answer me and tries to move her other fingers and I watch her struggle a little but she's doing it.

"San?" Santan looks at her girlfriend wondering if she's okay.

"Talk to me Rae, I need to know how your feeling." Rachel tells her to place her fingers with her broken ones! she listens and Rachel slowly slips her fingers into Santana's.

"Can you can feel anything?" Santana asks her and Rachel nods with tears falling down her face.

"I can slightly feel your fingers against mine baby,I can _actually_ feel them." Santana grins fighting her own tears and placed her other hand on hers and started to work it out and it felt good to Rachel even if she was in pain.

"That's great Rae baby, I'm so happy that your getting feelings in your fingers." They both work on her hand for an hour then Santana placed the ice on her hand.

"Were going to get the feeling into your hand working again." Rachel nods kissing her cheek and they both watch Angelica sleep once again.

"I have to feed Angelica and this is something you can't do." Santana stares at her girlfriend confused.

"But I we picked days I can feed her, why are you changing your mind?" Rachel blushes.

"This kind of feeding you can't do baby trust me." Santana stares at her for a second before getting the hint.

"You,you can still breastfeed her Rae?" Rachel nods blushing some more but just smiles.

"Yes studies show that a mother should continued breastfeeding for at least the first year of their child's life and beyond for as long as mutually desired by mother and child but I keep the milk for her in the refrigerator or the freezer but sometimes I breastfeed her and it's kind of like our bond as mother and daughter."

Rachel tells her and Santana nods smiling at her.

"Do you want me to leave while you do that babe?" Santana asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No it might be nice for you to be in the room, just to see what it's like." Santana nods and gets up and gets Angelica from her crib and brings her over to Rachel.

Santana sees Rachel take the strap of her tank top off her shoulder aswell as her bra strap and place her daughter's lips to her breast and Santana watched Angelica latch onto it and starts eating and it amazed Santana to see how close Angel was to her mother and keeps watching them for awhile then Angelica is done eating her lunch for the afternoon until dinner time.

"Alright the little one is fed and she might be a little tired." Rachel says pulling her away from her breast and Santana takes Angel from her mommy and Rachel fixed her shirt and she was back to being covered."

"How about we watch a movie in my room with all of us and we can get our cuddle on." Santana says holding her little shortcake on her hip.

"Sure that sounds good but first I'm going to the bathroom and um pump a little because it can be tiring just doing that and I need to get her bottle. you can get the movie started." Rachel says shyly before getting up and leaves the room while Santana walked into her room with her little girl and they get the movie started.

* * *

Rachel held onto her girlfriends hand as they watched their own movie while Angelica fell asleep again and is laying against her mommies.

"I was wondering what our dates is going to be like so I can wear something nice." Rachel whispered.

"Well It's a surprise but were something comfortable and my mom called while you were sleeping and told me that I can have my car back and I'll might be going home soon since your hand is getter better."

Rachel frowns looking away and slipped her hand out of hers but Santana grabbed ahold of it.

"Rachel stop pulling away from me, trust me I don't want to leave now but I don't live here." Rachel sighs and looks down at her sleeping daughter.

"I don't want to leave you but me and Brittany both don't live here and we have our home homes but I love you and were going to make this work." Santana tells her.

"Tell me more about your family."Rachel suddenly says, Santana stares at her chuckling softly and thinks for awhile then stares at her girlfriend.

"Well I have an older sister named Bianca Lopez, she's in her second year at Ohio State studying teaching and she likes it,I have a younger brother who is in middle school and his name Malik, he's annoying but I love him, my mom's name is Luna Lopez and my dad's name is Carlo and were a big Spanish american family."

Rachel listens closely as her girlfriend tells her more about her family and her family stories and she laughed at a few and really listened.

"Tell me stories about you and Quinn when you were younger." Rachel sighs looking down and grins looking up.

"Well there was one time when me and Quinn were 7 and we had to go to camp and Quinnie cried for a day once she realized that it was an over night camp and thought our parents didn't love us anymore and I had to calm down by singing and told her that it was only for two days and our parents still loved us." Santana laughs.

"Oh my god I so have to tease Q with that, she really thought your parents didn't love you anymore by sending you to camp?" Rachel chuckles nodding.

"Yes and she's going to hate me for telling you but you asked as my girlfriend and wanted to know." Santana moved closer and checked on Angelica's forehead and felt that it was a little warm but it wasn't that bad.

"She just can't stop sleeping huh?" Santana whispered and Rachel sighs hating that her daughter was sick.

"Yeah and I'm worried about her, she's only a year and I don't want anything happening to her." Santana kissed Rachel's temple.

"Don't worry so much because were going to get through this together, as a sexy couple and wonderful mothers to her." Rachel nods and they keep watching their movie.

**Find out what happens next.**


	34. Chapter 34 First Date Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**On Friday.**

It was the day of the date with Santana Lopez and Rachel Fabray and both girls were nervous. Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted to this because she's never been apart away from her daughter for so long into the night but she was excited to spend some alone time with her girlfriend. Angelica was feeling better and was back in daycare and Quinn and Brittany will be watching her for the night while Santana and Rachel have their date.

Santana is at her house getting ready there and is driving to pick Rachel up for their date then she's staying at the house.

Rachel stares at her hand that was still covered in a brace. She frowns hating that she has to wear the stupid thing but she had to wear it if she wanted her piano hand to heal. Rachel looks at herself in the mirror and smiles loving what she's wearing.

It was dark skinny jeans that fit her petite yet curvy figure with a black halter top. Her hair was down in curls and her makeup was just right and she had on black heels.

Quinn walks into the room with Angelica and smiles at her twin sister and clears her throat.

"You look great sis and Santana texted me to tell to bring a little jacket for your date because your going to be outside." Rachel nods and goes into her closet.

"Hey Rachie I just want to say that I'm glad your happy." Rachel comes out smiling at her sister and grabs Angelica from her.

"Thanks Quinnie I really am happy and I'm glad your trying to get your friendship back with Sanny and Britts." Rachel says kissing her daughter's cheek.

Quinn smiles at her twin sister so happy that she's trying to get over Frankie and if it has to be with somebody like Santana Lopez then she was happy for Rachel and Santana was really great with Angelica. But if she did anything else to hurt her twin then Santana was going to get her ass kicked.

The door bell rings and both girls stare at each other before Quinn takes her niece and Rachel finishes up and smiles grabbing her purse and her phone putting it in there and grabs her jacket aswell.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked nervously.

"You look like a girl that's in love and is going out with the girl your in love with." Rachel smiles at her.

"Hey baby girl, does mommy look pretty to go out with mama tonight?" Angelica nods clapping her hands.

"Mommy always look pretty." Rachel laughs and kisses her daughter's cheek. They all go downstairs and Rachel smiles when she sees Santana dressed just as hot as her.

Santana stared at Rachel for a few seconds seeing how beautiful she looked and how this date had to be perfect. This was the girl that changed her life forever and she had to make her see that they were meant to be together.

"You look amazing Rachel, are you ready for our first date?" Rachel nods putting on her jacket and says good bye to Brittany and Quinn and her little girl before walking out the door.

"Have fun guys but not too much fun." Quinn says sternly making Rachel glare at her before grabbing Santana's hand and they walk out the door to start their first day.

Santana opens the door for her and Rachel smiles thanking her before getting into the car and Santana closes the door after she was finally in.

"Your doing so good so far Santana." Santana thought before getting into the car herself and puts her seat belt on then starts the car and slowly pulls out.

"You look amazing aswell, sorry I didn't get to tell you that." Rachel tells her and Santana smiles before making her way onto the road.

"Thanks baby, let's get this date started." Rachel giggles before looking out the window and Santana takes a deep breath while driving.

**Find out what happens next.**


	35. Chapter 35 First Date Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**On Rachel's and Santana's Date.**

Santana pulled up to the restaurant that was near the beach and Rachel stares at the place liking how nice it looked. Santana turns off her car and gets out of the car after taking the keys out and closed the door then walks over to Rachel's door and opens it for her. Rachel smiles lovingly thanking her and gets out. Santana closes the door after she gets out and takes her good hand in hers and they walk to the back of the restaurant and Rachel gasps when she sees a table for two set up with candles lit and everything.

"You did all of this for me?" Rachel asked so surprised with her girlfriend.

"Yes I did this all for you to make up for everything that happend when I first met you! your my girl and you need to be treated like a queen." Santana tells her.

They walk to the table and Rachel sits down loving how good the food looks.

"It's Vegan so don't worry, they are both Vegan." Rachel stared at her shocked.

"Your actually having something Vegan babe?" Santana blushes and nods.

"Yeah this is my Aunt's place and she's Vegan so this is place is Vegan friendly and I told her that I was bring my girlfriend here and she made a nice dinner for us."

Rachel smiles brightly before taking a bite of the food and smiles at her girlfriend while chewing. Santana takes a bite aswell and is surpised at how much she likes it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Santana asked nervously. Rachel took a sip of her drink while nodding.

"What happened in Paris that made you come back here? I know Frankie died but how?" Rachel put her drink down and sighs.

"Frankie and I fell in love very young and we were best friends until 8th grade when he asked me out and I said yes and we were together from 8th grade until 10th grade when I noticed he was pushing me away and I caught him cheating on me and we struggled alot and we broke up a few times then we had you know what for the first time and it was special to me but not for him I guess and we broke up a offically but then two weeks later I wasn't feeling good and I went to the doctor and I found out I was pregnant with Angelica and I told Frankie but he didn't take it so well, he said that he wasn't ready to be a father at 15 and left my dorm room while he went home since he didn't live on campus." She stopped to take a deep breath to calm down her tears.

"Baby I'm sorry you don't have to say anymore!" Rachel shook her head.

"I can't say anymore right now." Santana understood and they finish their dinner and Santana pays for the check then they take a walk on the beach.

**On The Beach.**

Santana holds onto Rachel's hand just smiling at her and Rachel smiles back at her before looking down.

"Baby I'm sorry for bringing up the Frankie story! I wanted you to enjoy our first date and I messed it up." Santana says letting go of her hand.

Rachel grabs her hand again and pulls her close. "Shh you didn't mess up our first date,I'm trying to figure out if I want to finish the story." Santana looks at her.

"Rachel I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do! I love you and I want you to be happy in this relationship." Rachel smiles at her lovingly and wraps her arms around her neck.

"Thank you for being the best girlfriend in the world, I do want to tell you." Santana placed her hands on Rachel's hips holding her close.

"I'm just doing my job as your girlfriend to make sure your treated right." Rachel smiles closing her eyes and leans in kissing her lips.

Santana kissing her back and they stay like that for awhile before pulling back with lack of air. They sit down on a blanket Santana had set up and Rachel cuddles up to her smiling softly and Santana stares back at her with a loving look on her face.

"It was two days later I was watching the news because I had nothing better to do other then study and Frankie's name and picture was on there and I was in shock to hear that he killed himself and his brother Jeff found him dead on the bathroom floor from a gunshot to the head. I called my family after that and cried for days blaming myself for him killing himself because he thought I was trying to trap him when I told him that I was having his baby and it got the best of him." Rachel said sadly.

"Oh baby." Santana cooed holding her close as she started crying.

"I hated myself so much for letting him suffer. My parents flew in from Ohio and Quinn held me close as I cried and they said it wasn't my fault and they were supportive of me when I told them that I was pregnant and they flew out when I gave birth to Angelica on March 4th in 2008, my 9th grade year of high school which was the year Frankie died and it was hard when Angelica was born so early then she should have because I was so tiny girl with this huge belly and it caused problems with my health so I was in the hospital for awhile and around being 8 months pregnant, I was getting sharp pains and the doctors checked out everything and they said that Angelica was already big as it she was supposed to be and I really couldn't handle the pain so I gave birth and because Angelica came way too early, she stayed in the hospital for two months for being so small but she got better and I was able to take her home with me to the dorm!"

Santana listens to everything she said and was so proud of her for doing this on her own.

"I did everything I could to talk to Frankie's parents but they just pushed me away and said that they hated me and they wanted nothing to do with me or their granddaughter because I was the blame for Frankie's death when I wasn't because I was hurt and mourning aswell, Frankie was depressed way before we started going out and his parents couldn't see the signs but I could and I told him that he needed to get help but he just ignored me then it was too late." Rachel says sniffling a little.

Santana wiped away her tears and placed her hand on her cheek caressing it while staring into her girlfriend's sad eyes.

"I'm so proud of you for being so brave and raising Angel on your own! I have so much respect for you baby and I'm going to stick by your side from now on."

"Thank you." Rachel whispers before looking at the stars. Santana laced her fingers with Rachel's good hand and Rachel grins at her.

"Your so beautiful Rae." Rachel blushes before resting her head against Santana's.

"Your beautiful too San, I'm so glad were together." Santana nods really glad she found the girl of her dreams.

"Come closer." Rachel says softly closing her eyes! Santana pressed her lips against hers and they share a sweet kiss together as a couple.

They pull back and lay down on the blanket smiling at each other and lace their fingers together before closing their eyes.

**Find out what happens next.**


	36. Chapter 36 Crossing The Line Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

Rachel woke up feeling cold air on her arms, wondering why she felt so cold in her own room. She opened her eyes slowly and saw sand around her. She sits up gasping and shakes Santana not believing they slept on the beach all night. She checked her phone and saw that it was 11:15 in the morning. She also saw so many missed calls from Quinn and her parents and even her older sisters.

"Santana wake up we slept on the beach all night." Santana woke up and stared at the water not believing she stayed out all night on hers and Rachel's first date.

"Your parents are going to kill me and tell me to never see you again." She said freaking out. Rachel stares at her.

"Calm down baby, lets just get the stuff and we can go and deal with this together." Santana nods and they pick up the stuff and go to the car.

**At The Fabray House.**

Quinn,Brittany,Judy and Leroy all sat in the living room waiting to hear from the girls or for the girls to show up. Quinn couldn't believe Santana kept her twin sister out all night and on their first date too. She was going to kick her ass when she shows up. They hear a car pull up and Quinn rushes to the door and opens it to see Santana and Rachel both getting out of the car. She rushed out with a thankful look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" Quinn yelled holding onto her twin sister who hissed in pain.

"Get off me Quinn your hurting my hand and please don't yell so the whole street can hear you, lets go inside and we will talk." Quinn lets go and brings her into the house. Santana slowly walks in and everybody stares at them.

"Good morning girls, do you have any idea how worried we were last night when you never showed up?" Judy Fabray says glad to see that both girls were okay.

"Were so sorry Mrs. Fabray we were at the beach and we sat on the blanket I set up and I guess we just fell asleep! that's all that happened." Santana tells them.

Rachel looks at her parents nodding and they both hug the girls.

"Don't ever scare us like that again but were glad your safe." They both nod.

"Go upstairs and get ready for breakfast, this is a warning girls, next time your both grounded." Leroy says. They nod and go upstairs.

"Daddy are you seriously letting them off with a warning? our little sister was out with some girl that broke her hand all night." Quinn says shocked.

"Quinn Santana isn't a bad person, you know how she feels about Rachel! It was a slip up that's all." Leroy says before going into the kitchen with Judy.

**Later That Day.**

Francia and Charlene walk into the house and Quinn squeals seeing her older sisters and they hug her after putting their bags down.

"Hey Quinnie, you finally done with that Finn guy?" Charlene asked raising an eyebrow and Quinn nods telling her that Finn cheated.

"I'm sorry sis but atleast you didn't give yourself up like somebody and end up preg-" Charlene stops talking when she saw Rachel sitting on the couch with Angelica in her arms.

"Oh please_ don't_ stop talking because I'm in the room Charlene." Rachel says fighting her tears, she's tired of her older sisters thinking she's some slut.

"Alright atleast you didn't end up like your slutty twin sister who couldn't keep her legs closed at 14 years old and now has a bastard child, where her father Rachel? huh where is Frankie because shouldn't he be here taking care of his child?" Charlene snapped.

Rachel stared at her oldest sister with tears coming down her face not believing she just called Angelica and held her daughter close hating that she brought Frankie up.

"DON'T YOU_ EVER_ TALK ABOUT MY TWIN SISTER LIKE THAT, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL MY NIECE THAT EVER AGAIN! YOUR A BITCH CHARLENE AND I WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT COMMENT AGAIN." Quinn yells slapping her.

Santana took Angelica from her but Rachel just held her close fearing that something might happen to her and Santana glares at Charlene.

"Shh baby she's not going to hurt Angel." Santana whispers soothingly and Rachel nods kissing Angel's forehead.

Francia stared at Charlene not believing she can be so heartless at times. This was their little sister and she doesn't need this bullshit.

"I'm sorry for her crap Rachel." Rachel scuffs wiping her tears.

"Don't say sorry for her mouth Francia, she meant every word she said about me and my child! while you two were hating me from afar, I was losing my freedom at a young age of 14, I was called messed up names by students around me! I strugged in school trying to keep my grades up,losing my best friends who weren't really my friends in the first place after I told them I was becoming a mother, I was raising my daughter alone while her daddy Frankie _takes_ his own life and I get blamed for it by his family who want nothing to do with their grandchild so I don't need any sorry's from both of you because I know you don't mean it." Rachel said in her angry slightly french accent with tears falling down her face.

She gets up with Angel in her arms and walks upstairs crying softly. Santana stood up and starts to walk up the stairs when Francia stops her.

"We need to talk to you first." Santana scuffs grabbing her hand and pulls it away.

"First I need to calm myself down from kicking both of your asses for making my boo cry, second I need to take care of my family." Santana walks up stairs and goes to Rachel's room and saw her laying on the bed with Angelica laying on her stomach.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with them baby, don't believe everything Charlene says! Angelica is a gift from god and she loves you very much." Rachel nods.

"I hate that she had to bring Frankie, it still hurts me after all these years." Santana nods pulling her close being careful of her hand and Angelica.

"They think there better then you Rachel but their not so don't let their bullcrap get in your head! your doing a great job being this little girl's mother."

Rachel nods sadly and cuddles up to her and they just lay together not sure if they were going back downstairs.

**Find out what happens next.**


	37. Chapter 37 Crossing The Line Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Francia stood next to her twin sister awkwardly and shook her head. Charlene stared at Quinn and Francia feeling stupid for disowning her baby sister forgetting how it must have been for her being pregnant at 14 years old but now she was 16 years old and missing out on being a teenager by being a mother.

"You have some nerve Char, you don't come in this house direspecting your little sister! While your here your grounded." Judy Fabray says sternly.

"Mom I'm 21 years old with Franny,you can't be serious mom! Daddy are you really going to let her ground me?" Charlene screamed.

"Charlene you came into the house bad mouthing Rachel,your niece knowing damn well what they been through." Charlene rolls her eyes.

"Please she got knocked in 9th grade at 14 years old and now she's a Junior in high school with an almost 2 year old! your actually okay with the little slut she is?" She yelled.

They heard angry footsteps and Charlene found herself on the ground by Rachel herself who punched her in the face.

"You have no right to treat me the way you do after your_ own_ past! you don't think I know what I did was a mistake getting pregnant when I was only 14 years old? I knew what I was getting myself into and once again you are just another person putting stress in my life! I'm done trying to be the perfect sister to you but everybody could tell that Quinn will aways be your favorite! you never loved me in the first place now shut up and let my daughter sleep." Rachel says before slapping her the face.

Leroy picked his little girl up from Charlene who was laying on the ground holding her face in shock and tears are falling down her face.

Charlene stared at Rachel as she struggled out of their dad's arms.

"Rae bunny?" She whispers sadly using her nickname for her sister. Rachel was sobbing from the pain in her hand and scuffs staring at her.

"STOP IT, you don't have the right to call me that anymore! stop pushing my buttons because next time I won't be so easy on you! let me go nothing but a stranger to me! stay away from me and my daughter." She tells her through her tears and rushed upstairs back into the one person she's comfortable around besides her daughter and that was Santana who she was met by the steps and they cuddled up to each other once they got to Rachel's room and Rachel sobs hating her sister so much.

Judy and Leroy leave the room trying to calm down their anger. Brittany walked upstaris.

"How can you hate Rachel so much?" Quinn spats shaking her head. Charlene sighs.

"Because she's daddy's and mommy's princess, they cherish her more then they have ever loved me or Francia? when you two came I thought great I'm going to have another sibling to play with but then mom had another set up fraternal twins this time and they focused more on you and Rachel and love you still Quinn but Rachel is the apple of their eyes and she will always be their favorite! then she got pregnant and they still love her more! she's a brat that gets her way." She says wiping her tears away.

Quinn walked right over to her older sister and punched her in the other cheek.

"Unlike you miss Bitchy! I actually love my twin sister and will protect her from people like you, your a stranger to me aswell and I will never forgive you for this."

Quinn says before walking back upstairs. Franny walked over to her Identical twin and chuckles angerily.

"Somebody had to knock you back into your _Reality Check little sister!_ you start drama where ever you go and this time it's not going your way!" Francia says before helping her and into the kitchen where she needs ice for her face.

Judy and Leroy stared at their oldest daughters and looked at Charlene.

"I think you've been punished enough Char, just by looking at your face so you will not be grounded! " Their dad says.

"You two will be staying in the pool house while your here because I don't want Charlene anywhere near Angelica or Rachel! she will be punished for attacking you but you brought her on Char so both of you go now." Judy tells them while sipping her water.

They both nod and leave the kitchen with their bags and go to the pool house not saying a word to each other

* * *

Charlene woke up the next morning feeling so much pain. She slowly got up and saw Franny staring at her with a cup in her hand.

"Good morning _blackie_." Franny says pointing her twin's now bruised face. Charlene glared at her tiredly.

"Shut it Francia, I don't need a reminder of what happened last night." Franny scuffs taking a sip of her warm apple juice that she heated up on the stove.

"God bitchy no need to bite my head off! you brought that on all yourself." She knows all about how stupid she was being.

"What are you drinking that smells so good?" She tells her and Charlene frowns in disgust.

"How can you drink it like that?" Franny leans forward and grins.

"The same way you can bitch to anybody! _Wonderfully_, now stop being bitter because Anita rather you just be with her and not some other slut or manwhore/"

Anita was Charlene's currently on and off again girlfriend but they were on a break while Charlene figured out her problems.

"Don't bring her up, just get out of my room." Charlene snapped tiredly. She leaves the room as her sister falls back into the bed.

"Maybe it was bad idea to come here, all three of my sisters hate me." Charlene thought before falling back to sleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	38. Chapter 38 A Day In Bed As A Family

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Sunday In The Morning.**

Santana stared at her sleeping girlfriend as she rest against her sleeping peaceful with a tear stained face from last night events. Last night had been the worst nights for her girlfriend. She's met Charlene and Francia Fabray before but Santana always thought Charlene was a bigger bitch then herself and that was saying something because she was known for being a biggest bitch at McKinley High. Anyways Rachel didn't need that kind of hate from her own family members and she wanted to kick Charlene's ass for some of the things she said.

Nobody calls her sweet loving girlfriend a slut or Angel a bastard. Angelica was the most adorable and kindhearted 1 year old little girl she's ever met and Charlene better watch herself before she gets her ass kicked.

Santana heard Angelica's soft whimpers coming from the baby monitor. She got up slowly and walked to Angel's room and picked up wiping away her tears and changed her before bringing her into Rachel's room.

"See Angie mommy is sleeping." Angel looked at her mama frowning before pointing to the bed. Santana smiles putting her down and Angel crawls onto her mommy.

"Wake up." Angelica says pouting when her mommy doesn't move and keeps sleeping.

"Mommy up." Angel slaps her butt three times before Rachel finally gets up and pouts.

"Oww Angelica, why are you hitting mommy?" Angel shruggs trying not to giggle and Santana lays down on the bed with them.

"I didn't tell her to hit you baby,I think she just wanted to hit you." Rachel sighs and placed Angel on her stomach and held her still.

"No more hitting sweetie." Angel nods understanding and rests her head against her mother's chest and closes her eyes.

"Um baby?" Rachel looks at Santana giving her a look to talk.

"Yes San?" Santana started running her hands through her baby's soft silky curly brunette hair. Rachel smiles at her tiredly.

"Have you ever thought about us being in this bed together in a different way?" Rachel stares at her for a second before she finally gets it.

"You mean in a way that Angel can't be around for?" Rachel whispered wondering. Santana nods shyly.

"Um sometimes I think about it with anybody I've been with but being a mother and finding a partner that can handle being second in my life is hard sometimes but with you yeah I think about us being that way but I'm not ready yet, since our relationship is still new." Santana nods moving closer to her.

"I totally understand where your coming from Rae! I don't want to pressure you in anyway." Rachel smiles at her.

"Thank you for understanding why I can't do that kind of things now." Santana nods smiling.

"I'm just lucky your giving me a chance to being your girlfriend otherwise I would have watched you and Cecilia be together." Rachel frowns hearing that name.

"I still kind of feel bad for just blowing her off like that." Santana rolls her eyes because Cecilia Jackson is nowhere needed in her woman's life.

"Why though baby?" Rachel looks at her girlfriend and sighs.

"Because I asked her first to be my girlfriend then asked you but I ended up with you anyways." Santana glanced at her.

"Are you saying that if you asked me first then you would have ended up with just her?" Rachel shook her head.

"That's not what I'm saying Santana! honestly you told me to give her a chance and I did but what you don't know is that mine and Cecilia's short lived relationship was nothing what I expected to be, there were alot of time when I thought about just you and when I was with you I only thought about you." Santana's eyes soften.

"No matter how hard I tried to find the spark with her, it just wasn't there because I felt like I was actually dating myself because we were so alike." Santana smiles.

"Well I'm glad you finally told me why you picked me! I'm glad you did because I can't get you and Angel out of my mind." Rachel leans over slowly not to wake up her daughter and pressed her lips against Santana's sweetly. Santana smiles pecking her a lips a few times.

"I'm glad I gave you a chance aswell." Rachel whispers smiling tiredly at her.

"I would do anything for you Rae, um monday me and Brittany have to report to the main office to finally get our punishment about what happened your first day here."

Rachel was surprised it took a month and half to finally get a punishment for Brittany and her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that." Santana shook her head.

"I'm not because I hurt you in a way that I shouldn't have and now I finally have to pay for my actions." Rachel sighs.

"I think it's best that we don't worry about it now and just spend the day in bed as a family." Rachel whispers smiling at her.

Santana grins loving that idea before kissing her baby's temple and then Angel's aswell. Rachel closed her eyes smiling.

"I love that idea baby, just you,me and our little Angel." She says softly before kissing her once again making Rachel deepen the kiss and they pull back a few seconds later and smile before pulling the covers over them and Rachel closed her eyes sleeping.

Santana stares at her for a few seconds before finally closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

**Find out what happens next.**


	39. Chapter 39 The Punishments,It's Not Over

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**On Monday At McKinley.**

Both Santana and Brittany were sitting in the main office staring at Mr. Figgins, their dads were there instead of their moms which meant it was bad and Coach Sue Sylvester was standing there looking angry big time. They glanced at each other nervously before looking at the adults.

"Well ladies I know it took a long time to figure out your punishment about what you two did with Rachel's hand." Mr. Figgins says.

"Your parents are here because I've talked to both of them aswell as Sue who doesn't make the rules when it comes to bullying you two did! what happened that was way out of control at this school and student suffered because of you two, do you understand how serious all of this was girls?" They nod frowning.

"I have come up your punishments meaning more then one that is going to happen!" They frown hearing that there was going to be more then one.

"Number 1 is your both will be at in school suspension for 3 months instead of being expelled from school." They both sigh nodding.

"Number 2 is you will both be in after school detention for a month, I would have made it more then that but being in school suspension is far enough for both of you."

"Number 3 is your both off the cheerios and will not be allowed to try out next year! you put a student who was new to the school in the hospital with a broken hand and might not have feeling in it for awhile because of the way you two acted! you don't get rewarded for bullying that cruel just because you didn't like her or that she was new to the school! I don't care how Sue thinks this is unfair, what's done is done and my choice will not change anytime soon." They stared at him sadly.

"Number 4, everybody in this school has been told that the slushie in the face,shoving people into lockers, throwing people in the dumpers and the name calling is stopping and the same is going for you two or I will make sure that every single student is wearing uniforms at this school! you hear me?" They nod.

"And last you girls are joining a new club at this school along with Dave Karofsky,Noah Puckerman,Azimio, Quinn Fabray,Mercedes Jones,Finn Hudson,Kurt Hummel, all the jocks and all the cheerios called the** Bully Whips** and you are all going meet every week day until the school year ends and you are going to be talking about what it means to the a bully? how to stop others from doing it? write down lists of ways you all can change ways at this school and Ms. Pillsbury will be watching over you guys at every meeting and you will report to her if you see any type of bullying going on or you just need to talk to her! all of you are going to write a bunch of letters to the the people you've bullied and treated unfairly since you've been in high school and I want to see all the letters before you give them out and I see anything bad on the letters I will make you do them all over again." They nod understanding.

"The Bully Whips club will start today in the gym after school and as for the days when you girls,Quinn,Puckerman,Mercedes,Kurt and Finn have Glee, the others will be told that you won't be at the meetings but since you don't have Glee today, everything will be fine, as for Glee club, you guys will be in it still but I talked to Mr. Shue and none of you girls will get a solo or duet at sectionals and I will be at Sectionals to see if you followed my rules." He tells them firmly.

Santana stared at him pissed off because not only was she going to miss spending time with Rachel and Angelica but she was no longer a cheerio and she had to be in a room with Weezy,Lady Hummel, the other cheerios,Quinn who still hasn't forgiven her or Brittany,Hudson, Puckerman, the assholes she hates all because she and Brittany slammed the locker on Rachel's hand. This day sucks big time.

"Come on Figgins you can't be serious about kicking my two best cheerios off the team for good?" He glanced at Sue and she glares at him.

"Yes Sue I'm dead serious and if you keep up your attitude I will be looking for a better cheerios coach who can teach the cheerios that they aren't better then others are this school, keep it up Sue and your finding another job." Sue glared at him and took her seat.

"Alright girls you are only a cheerio for today but come tomorrow you are to return all of your cheerios stuff to Sue's office and wear normal clothes! you dads wanted to talk to you girls alone so I will leave them to talk, come on Sue." She glared at him and walked out. He walked out aswell closing the door behind him.

Robert Lopez stared at his daughter and sighs shaking his head.

"I still can't believe you did something like that! when you get home after your tasks at the Fabray house, your grounded for 2 months that means no dates, no having Rachel and Angelica over and you are to come straight home after Glee club practice or Bully Whips meetings! you aren't as free as you think you are young lady now that your no longer on the cheerios! your Abuelita is not happy with you Santana Jocelyn Lopez, you weren't listening to us when we told you to cut it out with your attitude towards us and people around you. I should have really rethinked that boob job because it has gone to your head." Santana stared at her dad sighing.

"I'm sorry Papi I promise to change my ways." Santana says sincerely.

"Damn right you are because over the summer you be staying with your Abuelita at her summer house in Albuquerque New Mexico and you will listen to ever order she gives you and there will be no back talking or else you will be going to an boarding school in Denver like we talked about." Her eyes widen not believing this.

Brittany stared at her dad wondering what he has to say to her. Maybe she wasn't allowed to feed Lord Tubbington or something worse like she could no longer dance.

"Brittany you are grounded for 2 months aswell which means that you aren't going to dance class for those months your grounded, Santana or Artie will not be over! your attitude has changed aswell because you use to this nice sweet girl then you were mean, you are talking back and your grades were slipping before but now you don't turn in your school work so I got you a tutor in all of your classes and you are going to graduate Brittany Susan Pierce." Brittany frowns looking down.

"I hate school so I don't hand anything in! I just won't go to college so I quit school." Brittany tells her father making Santana frown.

"Brittany you just can't drop out of school, if you want to be a dancer you need to go graduate high school and then go to the best dancing school in the world to follow your dream, leaving school isn't the answer just because you don't like rules." Rick Pierce tells his daughter.

"No I'm done with school and that's my choice." Santana scuffs shaking her head.

"Britts dropping out of school will get you nowhere and I need you to be here with me as my best friend, we need each other now that were no longer cheerios."

Brittany stared at her pouting and leans into her arms making Santana wrap her arms around her.

"I'm sorry daddy and Sanny! I'm just tired of people thinking I'm stupid when I'm not." Santana lifts her head and stares into her eyes.

"You are nowhere near stupid Britts, your the great unicorn! I'm going to help you get your grades up and so will the tutor." Brittany nods.

"Alright girls it's time for you to go to class, Mr. Figgins will give you late slips and please actually go to class Brittany." Her tells her and she nods hugging him before he leaves and Santana hugs her dad who kisses her forehead.

"You better follow the rules mija, get to class." She says okay and he leaves aswell. They get their late slips and walked out with their school bags.

Brittany smiles at her best friend and Santana smiles back at her lovingly really happy she wasn't going to drop out.

"I love you Sanny." Brittany says beaming and Santana grins at her.

"I love you too Britts, come lets get to class." Brittany stops her from walking and pressed her lips against Santana's smiling with she kissed her back and Santana couldn't help herself by deepening the kiss not knowing that Cecilia was standing there with her cell phone out and she just recorded them and saved it.

"Let's see how long your relationship lasts now Lopez, Rachel Berry you will be mine again." Cecilia thought smirking and walked back to her class that she shared with Rachel and Santana.

Santana pulled back knowing this was wrong and pushed Brittany away a little. She touched her lips staring at her friend.

"Britts you can't just kiss me when I'm with Rachel." Brittany frowns.

"But we always did sweet lady kisses, you said it wasn't cheating before." Santana sighs.

"Well we can't do that again, I'm happy with Rachel and your just best friend." She sighs saying okay and they walk to their class.

Santana walks Brittany to hers then she goes to her own and hands the teacher the slip before taking her seat in the back next to Rachel who she smiled at.

"Hey baby I have somethings I need tell you after class." She whispered smiling at her and Rachel smiled at her wondering what it is.

Both girls listen to the teacher and wrote the homework down then the bell rings a few minutes later and everybody leaves. They walk out holding hands.

"So how did the meeting go baby?" Rachel asked smiling at her. Cecilia stood by her locker and sends the video to Rachel before walking off smirking.

"Well um-" Santana gets cut off by Rachel's phone and she says sorry letting go her hand and Rachel opens the video message from Cecilia which confused her but she looks at it and frowns with tears forming in her eyes.

"Rae what's got you suddently upset?" Santana asked wondering what the message was. Rachel looked at Santana with her lips start trembling and she shakes her head breaking out in tears.

"How could you do this to me Santana?" Santana stared at her confused.

"Baby what the hell are you talking about?" Rachel sends her the video message staring at her really hurt.

Santana gets the message and sighs hating herself. She looks back at Rachel.

"Baby please listen to me,I don-" Santana gets cut off by Rachel.

"Don't, how could you kiss her back after she kissed you?" Santana starts tearing up.

"I don't why I did it but please don't break up with over this? I only want you baby please." Santana pleaded as she moves closer to her.

"I need to get to class,I'll see you at home." Rachel says wiping her tears and walked off. Santana stood there sobbing and ran to the girls bathroom and saw Cecilia there.

"Why the sad face Lopez?" Cecilia says knowing why she's crying. Santana saw the smug look on her face and glared at her.

"You fucking bitch, you sent Rachel that video of me and Brittany? are you trying to mess the best relationship I've ever had?" She spats at her.

"You messed up your own relationship by kissing your best friend in the hallway! I just showed Rach what a cheater you are." Cecilia says smirking before leaving the room.

Santana looked at herself in the mirror and sighs hating Cecilia Jackson! Rachel was hers and only hers and no Frenchie bitch was going to take her away.

"This means war Cece, nobody messes with my life and gets away with it." Santana thought before wiping her face and went to her next class thinking of ways of taking Cecilia Jackson down.

**Find out what happens next.**


	40. Chapter 40 Give Me Time To Think

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Later That Day During Free Period.**

How could she did do this to her? they were doing so good as a couple but Brittany had to go kiss her girlfriend and Santana had to kiss her back. How could she hurt her this way, they were supposed to stay together but now Rachel wasn't sure she could just forgive Santana or Brittany.

Brittany walked up to Rachel at her locked and smiled brightly at her and cleared her throat making Rachel stare at her with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Rachie why are you crying?" Brittany asked concerned while placing her hand on her arm but Rachel pushed her away.

"Don't touch me Brittany, don't_ ever_ touch me again." Brittany stared at her confused and hurt.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Brittany asked sadly. Rachel scuffed shaking her head.

"Why am I being mean to _you_? why are you being mean to me by going behind my back and kissing my girlfriend?" Rachel snapped making Brittan's eyes widen.

"How did you know about that?" She asked softly. Rachel growled and was about to move closer to her face when Santana rushed up to her and pulled away.

"Rae don't do anything stupid on school grounds, I told her that we couldn't do that again please don't get mad at her over it." Santana pleaded.

"She's not the only person I'm pissed at Santana, you both are on a warning when it comes to my daughter!" They both nod.

"I'll see you both at home." Santana grabs her hand.

"Baby it's going to be late for us and your sister?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why is that?" She asked waiting.

"We both have in school suspension for 3 months instead of being expelled from school,after school detention for a month,we have to join a new club at this school along with Dave Karofsky,Noah Puckerman,Azimio, your sister Quinn,Mercedes Jones,Finn Hudson,Kurt Hummel, all the jocks and all the cheerios called the** Bully Whips **and we are all going meet every week day until the school year ends and talk about what it means to the a bully? how to stop others from doing it? write down lists of ways we all can change ways at this school and Ms. Pillsbury will be watching over us guys at every meeting and we will report to her if we see any type of bullying going on or if we just need to talk to her!" Santana tells her annoyed and sad.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yes and that's not it, we all have to write a bunch of letters to the the people we've bullied and treated unfairly since we've been in high school and wants to see all the letters before we give them out and if he sees anything bad on the letters, he will make us do them all over again." Rachel stared at them shocked.

"The Bully Whips club meeting will start today in the gym after school and as for the days when me,Britts,Quinn,Puckerman,Mercedes,Kurt and Finn have Glee, the others will be told that we won't be at the meetings but since we don't have Glee today, we have to be there. no solos or duets at Sectionals for us." Santana says.

"Wow." Brittany pouts and Santana knows why she's pouting, she would be to if she wasn't a badass.

"The worst part is that both of us are off the cheerios and will not be allowed to try out next year due to what we did to your hand! this totally sucks." Santana nods.

"Also after were done helping you get your hand better,I'm grounded for two months Rae, no dates, no having you and Angelica over and I have to come straight home after Glee club practice or Bully Whips meetings! this summer is going to be hell for me because I'm staying with my Abuelita at her summer house in Albuquerque New Mexico for the summer until the last week of August and will listen to ever order she gives me and there will be no back talking or else I will be going to an boarding school in Denver for my Senior and I really don't what to be in Denver all year when I could be with you guys." Rachel frowns hearing that this.

"Great you get to more time with your bubbly girlfriend, I hope you two are happy together." Rachel starts to walk away.

"Rae I wasn't just talking about Brittany, your my girlfriend not her." Rachel turns around and shook her head.

"No I'm not because I don't forgive cheaters so easy so until I'm ready to forgive you! were done." She says about to walk away.

"I'm sorry Rae for that! I shouldn't have kissed her back! when I kissed her it felt different and there was no spark and with you I feel like I'm on fire and it won't go away! please forgive me baby and give me a second chance to show you that! I'm fucking in love you and Angel, I promise you that I will never kiss anybody but you ever again, your the one I want please?" Rachel stared at both girls and sighs.

"I'll see you two at home because right now I need space to think, atleast give me that." Santana nods sadly watching the girl she loves leave.

"There wasn't any sparks between our kisses?" Santana stared at Brittany amd sighs.

"Britts nothing is going on between us anymore." Brittany stared at her with tears in her eyes.

"There could have been until she showed up, I get that your trying to earn Quinn's trust but do you actually have feelings for Rachel or are you just trying to get on her sisters good side because your hurting me in the process if you are." Santana stared at her shocked.

"I'm with Rachel because I actually have deep feelings for her! like I said before sex is not dating and we were never dating Britts! I love you but not in the way you want me to love you and I'm sorry if it hurts you but my heart belongs to Rachel and Angel." Brittany sobs a little.

"I love you but I guess I will have to deal with it, promise me we will stay best friends forever no matter what." Brittany says hopefully.

"I promise you B, you are my best friend for life but our sweet lady kisses and sexy times are over and done with." Brittany nods and they hug sadly before going to their classes.

Santana spent the whole day watching Rachel as she ignored her and it hurt to know that Rachel might break up with her like she almost did in the hallway and go right into the arms of Cecila Jackson and she didn't want that at all to happen. Rae was hers and she didn't need little miss French girl stepping in on their relationship because she lost the one girl she knew she couldn't have.

**Find out what happens next.**


	41. Chapter 41 First Meeting,Movie Time

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**At The First Meeting.**

Santana and Brittany walked into the gym and saw Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes sitting on the bleachers talking to each other and took their own seats.

"I seriously have no clue why I'm at this meeting, I mean I could be at the Lima Bean with Cedes but instead I'm here." Kurt says annoyed and Santana rolls her eyes scuffing and he glanced at her.

"What was that sound for Lopez?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"I'm tired of you bitching over being a club about bullies, you and Weezy next are supposed to be here for a reason now stop moaning and shut up." Santana snaps.

"Hey you can't talk to my boy like that, say sorry Lopez?" Mercedes says glaring at her.

"Bitch nobody was talking to you, and last time I check your boy was gay not straight, you sound in love with him Weezy." Mercedes just rolls her eyes and ignores her.

Puck and Finn walk in with the rest of the jocks and finally the cheerios showed up and sit down.

"Coach is going to be pissed if were late for practice." A cheerio named Luna says while glancing at the other people.

"So how did the meeting with Figgins and your parents go Brittany and Santana?" Another cheerio named Dena asked.

"This is our last day wearing them since were no longer cheerios and aren't allowed to be on the team next year." Santana says sadly and they all stare at them shocked.

Mr. Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury walked in with notebooks with each of their names on it and pens and they all stopped talking.

"Hello fellow students of the newly formed club called The Bully Whips, you are members and will keep being members until you graduate here!" They all frown.

"You are here because the bullying you all have did at this school as gone by way too far! Mr. Hummel and Miss. Jones you are here because your have been mean to others recently and I've seen it! all of you aren't going to like but too bad, those didn't like the way you were treating them." They all sigh.

"Today you are going to be here until 5:15 and it's only 3:20 so you have plenty of time to write sorry letters to everybody you bullied all theses years! they better be good or I'm making you redo them until they are actually right, if you don't finish today, you will have time all this week." Quinn stared at him and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Fabray?" She cleared her throat.

"Um I totally understand for being here but does Santana and Brittany have be off the team?" They all stared at her shocked.

"Miss Fabray I know your Head Cheerio but what those girls did to your sister was down right out of the question! they are lucky they aren't expelled from school so you will have to find new cheerleaders! on to more serious things, there will be days when it will be the guys and it will just guys and the group that is in Glee club will be at be at practice so sometimes it will be less people! I must be going but Ms. Pillsbury will be here to tell you when to leave but until good day." Mr. Figgins leaves after handing the group their notebooks and pens.

"Well get to work on writing your first letters and I will be here to help if you can't come up with words." Ms. Pillsbury tells them.

They all stare at the notebooks and open it and start writing after they think of who they want to write to first.

**At The Fabray House.**

Rachel was doing her own hand work out while watching Angel play with her toys. They were in the living room while her mom and dad were in the kitchen talking and her older sisters were out with some old high school friends. She was fine being away from Charlene and Francia.

She starts singing thinking about her relationship with Santana while working out her hand.

_Mmm..._  
_Whoa..._  
_Yeah..._

_Yeah, Uhh_

_You get me out of my seat, it's like I've been in bed for a week_  
_I've been slippin' n' slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares_  
_And I'm such a disgrace_  
_You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do,_  
_Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms_  
_And that's why I need you to..._

She smiles at her baby and kept on singing knowing that she needed time to just get back to where she and Santana started.

_Give me a reason to smile, the kind that will last for a while,  
Like only you know how, make it OK now,  
You got your ways to make this girl's day  
It's the magic that's in your touch; it makes everything mean so much...  
The poetry in you eyes is enough in itself to take me to a high...  
Whooo... (Take me to a high)  
You Gotta Cheer Me Up... Oh you..._

She knew she was the happiest when she was with her but to see that video of her girlfriend kissing another girl who used to be the kind of girl that hooked up with her, really throw her off on the feelings for the girl she thought would never hurt her. Her daughter loved Santana and she was like a second mother to her. She

_Cheer Me Up,  
Come on dance with me, (Whoa)  
And you take my hand.  
Cheer Me Up (Oh,Oh)  
Even if we're the only ones that's there,  
Cheer Me Up (Whoa...)  
Please won't you cheer me up (Oh,Oh)  
Even if were the only ones that's there._

She needed to stop working out her hand because she was feeling the fucking pain and she needed alone time with her baby girl.

_You turn my frown upside down,_  
_My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around_  
_(You Cheer Me Up, Cheer Me Up)_  
_You turn my frown upside down,_  
_My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around_  
_(Just a little bit of Cheer)_

_Cheer Me Up,_  
_Come on dance with me,_  
_And you take my hand,_  
_You Cheer Me Up, (Oh,Oh)_  
_Even if we're the only ones that's there,_  
_Cheer Me Up,_  
_Dance with me,_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Love it when you Cheer Me Up, (Oh,Oh)_  
_Even if we're the only ones that's there_

Angelica smiles up at her mommy and stood up and ran up to her and Rachel smiles brightly picking her up and held her close singing.

_Only you got the magic, only you got the key...to my heart  
(Only you got the key)  
To my heart, yeah...yeah...Oh  
Only you got the magic, only you got the way to my heart...  
(Yeah, Yeah, Oh)  
_

Rachel kissed her daughter's temple before finishing up her song.

_Even if were the only one's that's there (Cheer Me Up)  
I've been last in lines forever; I want a part of it  
Even just a little bit (Even if were the only one's that's there)  
Happiness can last forever; I want a part of it...  
Even just a little bit... (Even if were the only one's that's there)_

_If happiness can last forever, I want a part of it even just a little bit_

Angel clapped for her mommy and Rachel laughed softly.

"Pwetty mommy, when mama home?" Rachel frowned hearing Angel say mama and sighs,

"She will be home later sweetie, are you ready to watch _Madagascar 2 _with mommy, grandma and grandpa?" Angel squeals clapping.

"_Oui_ mommy yay movie time." Rachel laughed tickling her daughter making squeal giggling.

Judy smiled hearing her granddaughter squeal and sat in the living room with them after putting the movie in and Leroy walked in a little after with Angel's bottle of grape juice and hands it to his daughter. They all watched the movie together having fun laughing and Angel stayed in her mommy's arms the whole time while drinking her juice.

**Find out what happens next and the song was called Cheer Me Up by Victoria Justice.**


	42. Chapter 42 Cecilia Drops By,Heartbroken

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**At The Fabray House.**

Rachel just got finished watching a movie with her daughter and her friends when the door bell rings. Quinn,Santana and Brittany still weren't back yet so it couldn't be them since Quinn always as her key to the house. She walked to the door and opened it to see Cecilia Jackson standing there with her daughter in her arms.

"Hey Rach I know we haven't talked that much since our breakup but I was wondering if you wanted to if Angel and Elisa could have a little play date?" Rachel stared at her unsure she even wanted to see her at the moment since she sent her that video of her girlfriend kissing Brittany.

"Um now is not a good time to a playdate with our daughter seeing as I don't want to see you right now." Cecilia frowns holding her daughter.

"Why not? the girls became best friend, don't you think they should keep their friendship up?" Rachel wanted to slap Cece for bringing that up.

"How about tomorrow seeing as today you came here without calling me first, you understand right?" Cecilia sighs nodding.

"I understand but why don't you want to hang out with me Rach? I thought we agreed to be friends?" Rachel glared at her but heard tiny footsteps against her.

"Lisa here mommy pwease play?" Angel says giving her mommy her famous pout that she got from Rachel. Both Rachel and Cec knew she couldn't say no to her adorable daughter and Cece felt proud of herself.

"Fine only for a few hours and then Elisa and her mommy have to leave." Both Elisa and Angelica squeal clapping. Cecilia walked in with a huge smile.

"You won't regret it Rachel." Cecilia says before smiling brightly at little Angelica before staring at Rachel's parents for the first time.

"Oh my god I am sorry for not greeting you Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. I'm Cecilia Jackson and this is my daughter Elisa." They smile at her nicely.

"Nice to meet you Cecilia why don't you and Elisa stay for dinner?" Leroy says making Rachel glare at her daddy shaking her head. Cece saw it.

"Oh maybe next time Mr. Fabray I did come here without calling and I want Elisa and Angelica to spend some together before we have to leave." He nods.

Rachel stared at Cece and picked up Angel telling her to follow her upstairs to Angelica's room.

**In Angelica's Room.**

Cecilia looked around the little girl's room loving it and it was so Angelica Fabray. She put her daughter down with Angel and they both start playing together.

"Thank you for letting the girls play together Rach." Rachel just stared at the little girls and smiled.

"I'm not doing it for you, Elisa is the first friend Angel has ever had since she's been born and I want to keep up this friendship." Cece nods telling her daughter not to hit Angel and Rachel rubs her daughter's forehead.

"Elisa you have to be nice to Angel, be a good girl for mommy." Cece says making Elisa giver her a innocent pout and says sorry to Angel in a cute way.

"Can we talk about the video you sent me?" Rachel suddently blurted out. She nods hoping they would talk about that.

"Why did you send it? are you trying to break me and Santana up because of our short lived relationship? please tell me Cecilia." She sighs.

"You needed to know that your so called girlfriend is a cheater, I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway I just thought you had a right to know." Rachel shook her head.

"Did you ever think that maybe she was going to tell me when she was_ ready_? you did this whole thing just so you could get your way back into my heart and for once I'm not forgiven somebody who disrepects me Cecilia. This playdate is over in an hour but until then don't talk to me." Rachel tells her firmly before looking back at her little girl.

"So maybe she was going to tell you when she was ready but do you think she was going to do it right away? it could have been a week or a month before she told you the truth Rachel and you were going to get hurt anyways. I was saving you from heartbreak before it lasted longer." She says getting closer to her and Rachel moves back.

"Stop it Cece because I don't care how long it would have been, She should have told me and not_ you_ sending me a video message." Cece stares at her a little hurt.

"Wait your still with that cheater? come on Rachel I thought you had more respect for yourself then this?" Rachel wanted to smack her ex girlfriend.

"That's none of your business Miss Jackson. You have no clue what is going on with me and Santana." She tells her angrily then the door opens.

"Hey sis were back from the meeting, um what is going on here?" Both young mothers turn to the door to see Quinn,Brittany and Santana standing there in their cheerios uniforms looking confused but Santana looked hurt and close to tears.

"Hey girls me and Rachel were just talking about getting back together, for our daughters sake right baby?" Cece says smirking at Santana who glared at her and she saw her sort of girlfriend Rachel glared at Cecilia shaking her head. Santana didn't want it to be true but never knew since they almost broke today and now the girl she hates is in Angel's room with her own daughter. This day sucks for her.

"No we were not Cece talking about getting back together. You were calling me stupid for being in a relationship. Get out of my house now and I'll give you a call to set up a time for another playdate." Cece frowns before getting up and tells Elisa to give Angel a hug goodbye and both little girls hug each other before Elisa and her mother leave but she doesn't leave before giving Santana a dirty look and mouthed this isn't over. She walks downstairs and leaves.

"What the heck was that girl doing here Rachie?" Quinn asked staring at her twin sister surprised.

"She just showed up and guilts me into letting Angel and Elisa have a playdate. what was I supposed to say when my daughter is begging?" Rachel says annoyed.

Santana felt Rachel looked so cute when she got annoyed or angry. Rachel saw her staring and looked away staring at her little girl who smiled up at her.

"Mama is here sweetie." Santana felt her heart melt hearing Rachel say that she was still like Angel's mama. Angel looks up at her and her brown eyes widen with a huge smile and lifts her arms. She walks over to her little girl and picked her up kissing her cheek.

"Rach what's the deal with you and Santana?" Quinn asked her best friend/twin sister.

"Why don't you ask her?" Rachel says taking Angel from Santana and brings her into the bathroom closing the door to start her bath. Quinn stares at her waiting.

"Well are you going to tell me why you two are hardly speaking or looking at each other?" Santana looks at Brittany who pouts.

"I kind of cheated on her with Brittany. She kissed me and I kissed her back for a slight second. Cecilia was filming us and sent the video to Rachel so now she won't look at me and she really almost broke up with me until I begged her to give me a chance to make it up to her." Santana tells her sadly.

Quinn's hazel green eyes widen then she glared at them and slapped both of them in the face. They both held their faces in tears.

"I warned you Santana, I told you that if you ever hurt my sister that you would deal with me. You both are perfect for each other and yet you go behind her back and kiss another girl who you've been in love with since forever. leave this room now." She says firmly telling them to leave and they walk out of the room sadly.

"I'm really sorry Sanny." Brittany says in tears. Santana shakes her head sobbing.

"No your not Brittany. you've been wanting us to break up since we got together and now I could lose her thanks to you and Cecila." Santana tells her.

She sighs shaking her head,going to her room and closed the door crying herself to sleep.

** Find out what happens next.**


	43. Chapter 43 The Break Up,Someday Santana

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Santana woke up not saying a word to anybody. She just took her shower and put on a pair of skinny jeans with a black v neck top that showed off her great figure and her dark blue hoodie. On her feet she put on her black high heeled boots. She did a little makeup and her hair was down in small curls. She picked up her school bag and cheerios pag that had all of her cheerios stuff that she no longer needed.

Santana walks out of her room at the Fabray house and bumped into somebody. She looked up to see Rachel standing there wearing black knee shocks with a navy blue shorts and she had on a gray v neck sweater showing off a little cleavage. On her feet were navy blue flats. She looked just like how she was on her first day but there wasn't a beret on her head and her tan legs were showing alot more. She had her hair in a black headband and it was still in curls. She had a little makeup.

She beautiful to her just standing there in front of her awkwardly.

"Um sorry for bumping into you Rach." Rachel just stared at her face and saw a red mark on her cheek.

"Did Quinn do that to your cheek?" She asked softly. Santana nods still feeling the sting. She needed to be strong no matter how lost she feels without Rachel saying she loves her or they smile at each other while kissing each other good morning.

"She shouldn't have done and I talked to her about that last night. It's our fight not hers." Santana didn't want to be fighting. She wanted them to be happy again.

"I really don't want you hating me Rachel. I hated seeing you in tears because of me. I wish I could take it back." Rachel looked at her.

"But you can't Santana you just can take it back. Are you sure you don't have feelings for her?" Santana wasn't totally sure that her feelings for Brittany were over.

Rachel nods knowing the answer and even thought it hurt to see her not respond, they needed to see other people and maybe they could get back together a different time.

"You frustrate me at times Santana Lopez. I want to be so angry with you for what happened but I can't because Cecilia told me in a way she shouldn't have before you could ever tell me. You were going to tell me about the kiss right?" Santana nods.

"Yes I was going to tell you before I was going to tell about mine and Brittany's punishments. Cecilia didn't give me a chance to and I hate her with a passion for it, I don't want to lose you baby, I know I shouldn't be calling you that since I'm giving you time but I miss being close to you." Rachel smiles.

"I miss you too Santana but I still need time." Santana frowns wishing she didn't need time to think about their relationship.

"How long do you need Rae? I will do anything I can to make it up to you." Rachel walked closer to her and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Stop begging me San. It won't be forever but maybe you need to think about if I'm the girl for you and if dating Brittany makes you see then do it." She shook her head.

"No I don't want her, I want you Rae. You've made me be a better person that finally came out and be who I truly am and I'm happy for that. You are more inportant to me when it comes what me and Brittany did. I love you and only want you. " Rachel looked in her eyes seeing how serious she is.

"Alright San I know you might have strong feelings for me but you never even gave Brittany a chance and I think you should. If were meant to be together then we will but for now I can't deal with being in a relationship right now." Rachel kissed her cheek before letting go.

"So that's it your breaking up with me?" Santana says in tearful voice. Rachel didn't want to but knew it was the right thing to do.

"I'm doing this because this is your chance to give Brittany the chance you both wanted. I saw the way you look at because it's the same way you look at me. I want you both to be happy and I feel like I'm standing in the way of you two. I love you Santana but sometimes love isn't enough." She says in tears and walked downstairs.

Santana stood there hating this day even more. Her relationship with with Rachel Fabray was over and she hated herself. Rachel was giving her a chance to be with Brittany which shocks. Brittany was everything to her until Rachel showed up changing everything in her life. Maybe it was time she gave Brittany a chance.

"Hi Sanny do you still hate me?" She heard Brittany's voice making her jump.

"I never hated you Britts I was just upset that's all last night." Brittany saw her in tears and pouts.

"Are you okay? what happened between you and Rachel?" Santana knew she had to tell her best friend about her offical breakup with Rachel.

"She broke up with me Britts. We just need to be apart for awhile and I don't blame her for ending it. I cheated on her when I promised I wouldn't but I did." Britt nods.

"So does that mean we can try to be together in a few days?" Santana stared at her and sighs.

"For right I just need my best friend to comfort me during this break up, can you do that?" Brittany nods giving her a comforting smile.

**At McKinley.**

Everybody was in shock to see Brittany and Santana out of their cheerios uniform. They ignored others and went to Sue's office to drop off all of their cheerios stuff and she stared at the girls for a second before telling them to leave in a weak voice. They both knew she was just upset as they were.

They walked to the room where everybody went for in school suspension. Both girls got their assignments from all their teachers for the day and started doing it.

"Sanny can you help me with this question?" Brittany whispered to her best friend and Santana looked at what she was working on and nods telling her what she needs to do and they both work on it for an hour before taking a break. Santana worked on her own work and sighs looking at her phone and saw pictures of her and Rachel together.

"We were so happy together and now were not anything." Santana mumbled wishing she could just wake up from her nightmare. She knew it wasn't a dream or a nightmare because this was her life. She looked at the clock and sighs annoyed becaust it was only 9:30 in the morning.

"Why do we have to be in here for the next 3 months? it's boring as hell." Santana groans making some random girl tell her to shut up.

"Bitch do you know your talking to?" Santana spats glaring at the girl that told her to shup up.

"I don't really care who you are, just stop moaning and groaning about being in school for 3 months. It's bugging the hell out of me." The girl says rolling her eyes/.

"Sanny just ignore her and focus on our school work then we have lunch." Brittany tells her grabbing her hand. Santana smiles at her beaming.

They both didn't noticed that Quinn and Rachel were standing near the door watching the two and Rachel was fighting her tears.

"Do you think I did the right thing breaking up with her? I miss her so much and to see her with Brittany hurtss badly." Rachel says to her twin.

"I think you needed to do what's best for you. You know Santana wants you but you need to be happy yourself sis. It will get better trust me. I'm still trying to get over my break up with Finn Hudson. Did you know what Winter Jackson actually gave him a second chance at being her boyfriend? That girl is stupid." Quinn tells her annoyed.

"At least your free to get your flirt on with Sam Evans." Quinn blushed because Sam Evans was a nice and good looking guy at McKinley High.

"I don't know want your talking about." Rachel stared at her twin sister raising an eyebrow.

"Pensez-vous vraiment que je suis stupide Quinn Elise Fabray?" Rachel says in French making her sister groan seeing how she was getting.

"No baby sister I don't think your stupid at all. your really smart." Rachel glared at her.

"Damn right I'm smart and you better stop calling me baby sister. I'm only 3 minutes younger then _you_." Rachel spats before storming off to her class.

Quinn chuckles at how dramatic her twin sister gets but she loved her no matter and they were best friends for life. She walked to her own class.

**At Glee Club Practice.**

Santana and Brittany sat on one side of the choir room. Santana saw Quinn and Rachel walk in laughing and she wished she was laughing at whatever she had said to Rachel but no. She no longer had the right to hold her hand and kiss her. She was free to date Brittany just like Rachel was free to date whoever she wanted.

The others walked in taking a seat but Santana's eyes widen in anger seeing the Jackson sisters walking in with Finn.

"Mr. Shue My new girlfriend and her sister would like to try out for Glee club. is that okay?" Quinn glared at her ex boyfriend not believing he would do this.

"Um sure, girls show us what you got." Finn smiles at Winter who smiled back at him pecking his lips then he sits down.

Cecilia and Winter take their place in the middle of the room and they tell the band what song and they nod starting.

**Celilia.**

_I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round_  
_Dragging me down_  
_Making a sound because you wanna_  
_I guess that's why I like messing with you_  
_Putting you through_  
_A lesson or two, because I'm gonna_  
_Before I go my own way_  
_I just gotta say_

**Both.**

_**Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone**_

_**This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, Leave me alone**_

Santana glanced over at her now ex girlfriend seeing how pissed and upset she looked staring right at Cecilia.

**Winter.**

_There was the time I thought you were the one_  
_Having some fun_  
_ Getting it done_  
_What an illusion_  
_'Cause you were trying to take control of me_  
_That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion_  
_Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it_

Rachel knew a perfect song for Cecilia Jackson and Santana Lopez. She needed to tell them both that she needed time to herself and be the mother she could be to her daughter without feeling pressured to be with them or somebody else.

**Both.**

_**Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone**_

**_This isn't gonna work_**  
**_Don't call me on the phone_**  
**_Because I'm all out of words_**  
**_I'll face the unknown_**  
**_Thinking about all the ways that I've grown_**  
**_Oh, leave me alone_**

**Cecilia.**

_Don't turn around and don't look back_  
_I see right through all your selfless acts_

_Oh_

**Both.**

_**Leave me alone**_  
_**Get out of my face**_  
_**I'm tired of love**_  
_**Feeling so misplaced**_  
_**Time for you to go**_  
_**'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh**_  
_**Leave me alone**_

_**This isn't gonna work**_  
_**Don't call me on the phone**_  
_**Because I'm all out of words**_  
_**I'll face the unknown**_  
_**Thinking about all the ways that I've grown**_  
_**Oh, leave me alone**_

_**If you win your love**_

_**I'll feel better on my own**_

_**Leave me alone**_

They finished the song and Mr. Shue said that they were good and welcomed them to Glee club. Rachel raised her hand asking if she could do a song and he said it was fine and she gets up standing in the middle of the room and said the song was for Cecilia and Santana.

Santana raised an eyebrow at Rachel wondering what she's doing and the music starts making her dance to the beat staring right at Cecilia first.

_I know where I went wrong when I loved you more then I loved myself.  
I would have done anything for you.  
(Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
And I learned when I realized you didn't love me the way that I loved you but now I know.  
It's hurts inside.  
(Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
Aye, Aye, aye._

Santana frowns listening to the words and wondered if Rachel actually loved Cecilia when they were together. Why was she doing now? in front of the whole Glee club.

_Got to get my heart back to the way it used to love.  
The way it used to be.  
And the way it used to feel.  
Before I fell in love.  
Fell in love with you. (Aye)  
Got to get my heart back to the way it used to love. (Aye)  
The way it used to be.  
And the way it used to feel. (The way it)  
Before I fell in love.  
Fell in love wit you._

Santana now understood what she was doing. She was telling her and Cecilia to stop pushing her into being with them. She needed to focus on herself and she was going to respect that even if it broke her heart.

_All I want is true love.  
Couldn't tolerate no more loving someone who couldn't learn to love somebody else.  
That's why my heart ain't been the same.  
Aye, Aye.  
I see right now where it's heading down.  
The same road I've seen before.  
But no one told me that it would hurt this way.  
And my life wouldn't be the same.  
That's why I got to get my heart back to..._

Rachel walked right over to Cecilia first grabbing her hand singing to her and Cece frowns feeling uncomfortable.

_Got to get my heart back to the way it used to love. (The way it used to love)  
The way it used to be. (The way it used to be)  
And the way it used to feel. (The way it used to feel before I)  
Before I fell in love.  
Fell in love with you.  
_

Rachel looked up at both of them and sang the next part.

_You ain't gotta lie._  
_You see me lookin fly._  
_You want me on your arm._  
_Well I ain't got the time._  
_I've seen it all baby._  
_I've been around the world and it's a cold game everywhere around the world._  
_I've seen n****s get crossed up cuz they the realist. And all the realist n****s in the_  
_streets ain't got no feelings._  
_It comes from being neglected and I'm so alone._  
_I'm in my own zone tryna get my heart back._

_Got to get my heart back to the way it used to love. (Tryna get me heart back, hey)_  
_The way it used to be. (The way it)_  
_And the way it used to feel. (And the way it used to fell before I, aye)_  
_Before I fell in love._  
_Fell in love wit you. (With you)_  
_Got to get my heart back to the way it used to love. (I'm tryna get my heart, aye )_  
_The way it used to be. (Can you understand)_  
_And the way it used to feel. (How it used to be before I, hey)_  
_Before I fell in love._  
_Fell in love wit you. (Oh)_

Rachel walked over to Santana and grabbed her hand singing right into her eyes.

_The way I used to love baby._  
_The way I used to be baby._  
_The way I used to feel baby._  
_Before I fell in love baby._

_The way I used to love baby.  
The way I used to be baby.  
The way I used to feel baby.  
Before I fell in love baby._

She ends the song pressing her lips against Santana's one more time making Santana close her eyes enjoying it while she can before they slowly pull back but Rachel whispers in her ear. "I'm doing this for me baby. We will be together when were ready but I need to be a mom to Angelica." She kisses her cheek.

Cecilia stared at her sadly and was surprised when Rachel pressed her lips against hers aswell and Cecilia was enjoying the kiss. They pull back.

"I care about you Cece but we are better off as friends and we will be but now I can't be around okay?" Cece sighs nodding.

Rachel grabs her stuff and walks out not in the mood to be in Glee club. Quinn grabs her stuff rushing after her and stopped her from leaving.

"Are you okay sis?" Rachel stared at her sister and shook her head. Quinn sighs grabbing her unbroken hand and they walked out and went home.

** Find out what happens next and the songs were Leave Me Alone by The Veronicas and Got Get My Heart Back from Keyshia Coles.**

**Just a little heads up Rachel and Santana will get back together since this is Pezberry story but I want to try something with Brittany and Santana for alittle but don't worry. Rachel needs to focus on being a mother to Angelica and getting her life on track without being in a relationship. I hope you keep reading after this chapter. Bye. **


	44. Chapter 44 Rachel Joins Cheerios,Regret

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Two Months Later.**

Rachel focused on getting her hand better and she got her brace off a week ago and now was slowly getting back to using her hand. Her relationship with her daughter was getting better and she can hold her better. Santana and Brittany moved back into their own houses after they were told to since Rachel's hand was working better but she was still scared to even try using the piano.

Quinn and Sam were offically dating now which Rachel was happy about. She wanted her twin sister and Francia went back to school without Quinn or Rachel talking to Charlene. Rachel only spoke to Francia when she felt like she had to.

Sectionals was coming up in two weeks along with Quinn and Rachel's birthday and Santana was pissed off that she got her solo taken away and Willow now had it. She was singing the song she was supposed to sing.

Quinn wanted her sister Rachel to try out for the Cheerios since she had the skills to do all the moves but Rachel said no because of her daughter who she loved the most besides her relationship with her sister.

It wasn't until one day that Coach Sue Sylvester saw Rachel copying her sister's moves in the gym during free period and demanded her to join the team.

"No I can't join the cheerios even if I had the time to which I don't." Sue glared at Quinn.

"You are letting your sister say no to me? give me one reason why you won't join midget Fabray?" Rachel glared right at the woman.

"That's none of your business Miss Sylvester and even if I had the time I would still turn you down because nobody degrades my name or my height thank you very much but the answer is still no, See you later sis." Rachel tells her before storming off.

"Should I go to your house and talk to your parents about letting your sister join or are you going to tell me why she won't Q?" Quinn shook her head.

"Why do you need to my sister to join so badly? we can find others to join th team! I just wanted to get my sister's mind off her breakup with Lopez." Sue cleared her throat.

"Yeah heard about that but being on cheerios would get her mind of Boobs McGee so if your not going to help me then I'll see you at your house." Sue walks off.

**At The Fabray House.**

Rachel walked into the house with Quinn and stood there shocked to see Sue Sylvester talking to their mom while holding Angelica in her arms.

"What is she doing here mom and your letting her hold Angelica?" Rachel asked angrily before taking her child from the cheer coach.

"Now I understand why you won't join the team Rachel. Your daughter is a blessing and I'm sorry to hear about her father." Sue says sincerely.

"What are you doing here Coach?" Quinn asked not believing she was serious about stopping by their house.

"Well I talked to your parents about having Rachel join the cheerleading team when I saw this beautiful little girl and I knew it was her child. Me and Judy have come up with a idea for dealing with Rachel spending time with her daughter." Both twins stared at them waiting.

"Angelica would be brought to the cheerios practice by Judy on the days we have late practice and she will have her toys with her and if she needs to be changed I will do it while your practice. Rachel I'm sorry for calling you Midget Fabray and I shouldn't have said that to my new Co. Captain! I've seen all your videos of your gymnastics videos and you have the skills to be on the cheerios." Rachel held her daughter close who was comfortably snuggling up to her mother.

"I don't know since your trying to take down Glee club Coach. If my sister doesn't want to join then stop forcing her." Quinn says angrily.

"Quinn calm down. Rach I think it would be a great way to work on your hand more even if getting better. The cheerleading could help." Rachel looked at everybody before looking at her baby girl who was smiling up at her.

"Do you want mommy to be a cheerleader like Aunty Quinny?" Angel stared at her aunt at what she's wearing then looked at her mommy and nods clapping.

"Cheer mommy." They all smiled at the toddler laughing at how cute she sounded. Rachel thought about it and she did miss gymnastics but to wear a cheerios uniform all the time was just too much.

"Do I have the wear the cheerios uniform all the time?" Sue knew she was going to ask that and she had to follow the rules.

"Yes Rachel it goes with being a cheerio. Everybody one follows the rules." Rachel looks at her sister who was staring at her.

"Do you really want me on the team Q?" Quinn grins nodding and Rachel smiles thinking okay.

"Okay I'll join the team but if it gets too hard for myself to handle then I quit and I don't want to deal with you getting angry me. Is it a deal?" Sue sighs before nodding.

"It's a deal Rachel Fabray and welcome to the cheerios." Sue put the cheerios bag in front of her with everything she needs since she got her size from Judy when she called during the day.

* * *

**In The Gym.**

Santana and Brittany decided to watch the cheerios practice since they missed it so much. Santana sat on the bleachers with Britts and frowned slightly seeing her ex girlfriend talking and laughing with the other cheerios while wearing a cheerios uniform.

"Since when did Rachel become a cheerio?" Santana thought watching Rachel grab ahold of one of the cheerios hand before doing a flip before landing on the mat perfectfuly.

"Alright girls let's work on the routine before Coach gets here." Santana and Brittany hear Quinn say and they get in their places starting the music.

**_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along Everybody drinks on me, _**

**_buy out the bar Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy _**

**_Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone _**

**_I wouldn't have it any other way _**

**_If you're with me let me hear you say_**

The cheerios keep up with the routine with the Quinn and Rachel who were in the front going through everything.

**_like it like that! Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that!_**

**_Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that! _**

**_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody_**

**_ Sing it right back, I like it like that! _**

**_(I like it like that, I like it like that)_**

Rachel and a few other cheerios do a few flips before getting lifted by the male cheerios who held them in the air as they moved their hands then they land in their arms and spin them before getting back on the floor.

**_Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up _**

**_(so what?) Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight Call a taxi, _**

**_pack the back seat I wouldn't have it any other way If you're with me let me hear you say_**

Santana and Brittany couldn't believe the cheerios were much better these days now that her now that Rachel was on the team. Santana was jealous of them because that could be her out there if she didn't act a fool and slam the locker on Rachel's hand.

**_I like it like that! Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that!_**

**_ Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls_**

**_ take it all off I like it like that!_**

**_ Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody _**

**_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_ **

**_Oh oh oh oh, like that Oh oh oh oh, like that Oh oh oh oh, _**

**_sing it right back, I like it like that_**

Rachel and Quinn both do a few flips at the same time before doing a twist in the air then land wonderfully on the mat. Both girls high five each other, they join the other girls and shake their hips and jump in the air touching their feet before spinning around rolling their hips on the male cheerios.

_**Oh my homie got the booze I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back **_

_**We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on **_

_**And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home In the zone, where I think that I lost my phone **_

_**You can tell by looking in, the party's plain crack And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like  
**_

Rachel does a flip in the air before landing perfectly with her base and lands on the ground and sings the next part with Quinn.

**___Come back stay here at my grandma's house And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch _**

**___I be filmin' her friends too, hit em back on that Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks Lie, I know there's a reason for superstar _**

**___I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar You like cartoons? _**

**___I'll make your heart melt With this sick tune, play it in the car_**

Santana saw the girls do moves that she was suprised at because when she was a cheerio they never used those moves. They could really win this year with this.

**_like it like that! Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that!_**

**_ Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that!_**

They move all around the gym doing everything Sue came up with who finally walked in and looked serious.

Santana watched Rachel closely and didn't know she was a good were doing alot of flips and jumps while going down to the floor and shaking their heads before getting back up and shake their hips with huge show smiles on their faces as they sing together.

**_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough, oh everybody Sing it right back, I like it like that! [x2]_**

Santana watched Rachel closely with her hand to see how she was doing since they hardly talked anymore and she knew she was using both hands.

**___Oh oh oh oh like that Oh oh oh oh like that... Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that I like it like that_**

They all pose breathing hard waiting for Sue to say something about how they did. All the cheerios and the two ex cheerios waited to hear what she had to say.

"Better then I thought it would be but little Fabray you were this close to messing up your lines and the steps. Get it together." Sue exclaimed.

Rachel frowns nodding. "Sorry Coach Sue Sylvester." Santana heard Rachel say in a slight scared voice before whispering to some of the other cheerios who giggled nodding.

They stopped when Quinn gave them a look. Santana didn't like that the cheerios actually got along with her ex girlfriend but when she was on the team they feared her.

"Alright hit the showers while I talk to my two Captains." The others walk into the locker room to take showers before putting their other uniforms on.

"Girls you are my Captains which I happy about and thanks for getting your sister to join Q, when is the days your going to bring Angel?" Both ex cheerios stared at them confused.

"Our mom is going to bring her on the days have morning Bully Whips meeting which is everyday so she won't come today since we have Glee club practice but tomorrow your favorite little girl will be here." Sue nods smiling thinking about the little cute toddler.

"Good to know and when she comes I will let you girls know so you can spend a little time with her before we start practice." Both girls nodded.

"Come on Britts we have to go to in school before we get into anymore trouble." Santana whispered to the girl she was currently seeing but she didn't have sexy time with her because 1 it didn't feel right and 2 she wasn't ready.

Rachel looked up as they started leaving and frowned fighting her tears even though it's been two months since her and Santana broke up. It still hurt to see her and Brittany holding hands in the hallway and sharing secret kisses when they don't think she's looking.

"Your better off without that girl hurting you sis, you ready to get showered and changed?" Rachel looked at her sister and nod grabbing her hand.

"I love you Quinnie." Quinn grins pulling her close.

"I love you too Rachie." Rachel grins as both girls walked into the locker room.

**Later That Day.**

"Do you miss being a cheerio just as much as I do?" Brittany asked softly missing being able to wear the cheerios uniform.

"Yeah I do but we can't go back to that and I can't believe Rachel is a cheerio." Santana grabs her hand smiling at her sweetly.

Holding Brittany's hand wasn't the same as holding Rachel's hand.

"Well atleast we can still be in Glee club and have lunch in the lunch room with others instead of this boring class room." Brittany tells her.

They work on their school work for a few hours until it's lunch time. Brittany pecks her lips before getting up and they walk to the lunch room.

Santana heard a familiar voice and saw her ex girlfriend Rachel walking over to the Glee club table with their lunches.

"Hey Rae and Quinn. We saw you guys practice this morning. it's pretty good stuff." Bittany says smiling at them.

"Um thanks I guess Rach here is Co. Captain and were lucky to have her on the team." Santana stared at Rachel totally checking her out.

"Rach come sit with us while our Captain spends time with her boyfriend." Some of the cheerios say smiling at her.

"I'm coming Sadie and Geena, See you guys at Glee club practice." Rachel tells them and squealed seeing her new best friend from the cheerios and grabbed her hand as they walked over to the table.

Santana and Brittany stared at Rachel as she sits with the cheerios laughing and talking. Quinn noticed them staring at her sister.

"Why are you two even trying to talk to her? can't you see that she's still hurting over your new relationship?" Santana looks at her sadly.

"Look she can't hate me for doing what she wanted me to do Quinn, she wanted me to start something with Britts." Quinn scuffs glaring at her.

"No you got it wrong Santana Lopez! She broke up with you because she knew that your heart and feelings weren't fully into her, She felt like she was standing in the way of what you really wanted which was Brittany." Santana shook her head not believing this.

"She wasn't standing in the way of me being with Brittany. I wanted her because I felt something strong for her." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"It might have been that way in the beginning but me and my sister both had a feeling you were losing your feelings for Rachel. Your kiss with _her_ proved it. my sister just saved you the trouble of breaking up with her Lopez. I really hope you two are happy together." She says pissed off and walked off shaking her head.

Santana stared at her hand that was laced with Brittany's and knew that she fucked up but she couldn't just end it now.

"Are you regretting being with me?" She heard Brittany's sad voice and shook her head.

"No Britts I'm happy were together now." Santana lied before getting her lunch before sitting with the Glee kids.

**Find out what happens next and the song was I Like It Like That By Hot Chelle Rae.**


	45. Chapter 45 Rachel's Past,New Members

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

It's been two days of me being on the William McKinley High School Cheerleading Sqad also known as The Cheerios. I was surprised at how much I liked it and the cheerio all welcomed me with open arms. They really didn't have a choice since I was Co. Captain made by Coach Sue.

Cheerleading Sectionals was in January during the break and in two days was mine and Quinn's 17th birthday. After our birthday we have Glee club Sectionals which was putting a damper on my schedule since I'm now part of the Cheerios,New Directions Glee club,Year Book Committee and Vollyball Team which every cheerio has to join and I'm making so much time for my daughter aswell.

It's not easy being a teenage mother but I'm doing the best I can and I also go a weekend job at the Lima Public Library to pay for some things for Angelica since I can't live off my parents forever and I finally got my Drivers Licence because I couldn't really drive in Paris and it was kind of hard with a broken hand. Daddy brought me a super cute car that is perfect for me and has enough room to have my baby girl in it.

"Hey Rach can I ask you a question?" I stare at one of my cheerios names Tabitha Fitzpatrick who is on the Junior Varsity team and she's like the second closet to a sister/best friend I have to Quinn and she's dating a guy on the Basket ball team.

we get along great and she's even met Angelica and thought she is the cutest little girl.

"Sure what can I do for you?" She sits down next to me in my Chem class since were both in AP Chem together.

"Well I've always wanted to try out of for Glee club but Coach was too busy trying to take it down but not anymore and my boyfriend wanted to try out it aswell. Do you think can talk to Mr. Shue about getting us a chance to try out?" I smiled brightly nodding.

"Yes I can do that because Geena and Sadie wanted to join aswell along with their boyfriends." She squeals hugging me before the teacher walks in and we listen.

After class I walked out with my best friend and waved goodbye to her which she waved back before leaving. I was about to go to my locker when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head and gasped not believing who was standing in front of me with a huge grins on their faces.

"Avery and Tanya?" I whispered in shock wondering why they were here? I didn't need this right now.

"Hey Rae I'm surprised to see that your a cheerleader. You look good." Tanya and Avery tell me but I just shook my head. I didn't want to hear their voices.

"Why are two backstabbers here? huh tell why your here to cause trouble for me?" They opened their mouth then closed it.

"Rae please let's talk about this not in public we go here now. We had no clue you were going to be here." Tanya tells me and I wanted to slap her in the face. She's the worst person I ever met and it's her damn fault I caved and left Paris. Wait they said they went here that means that their parents were here aswell.

"Are your parents here also?" Both girls eyes widen and I knew that answer which meant yes. I got away from for a reason.

"Can we talk about this not in public?" Avery asked me hopefully and I start breathing hard and started tearing up.

"No stay away from me and you know who girls." I whispered that last part because nobody besides who knows needs to know about my daughter.

"Rae please we just need to talk you and get you to understand." I shook my head telling them to say away and ran off in tears and landed in somebody's arms.

I looked up to see my ex girlfriend Santana and broke down crying.

**In Santana's POV.**

I was walking down the hallway to turn in my homework to Mr. Walker who was my Biology teacher when I saw _her._ Rachel Barbra Fabray looking so damn cute in her cheerios uniform. It's going to take some time to get use to seeing her in that uniform that hardly hides anything on her body. She's running with tears in her eyes and she bumps into me crying and looks at me for a second before breaking down. I pull her into the closet girl's bathroom and Quinn and two other cheerios are talking.

"What's wrong with Rach?" One of the cheerios say and I have no clue what to say because I had no idea what was wrong with her.

"Let her go Santana I got it from here." I didn't want to let her go. She broke down in my arms for a reason.

"Santana do as I say I got my sister now get to what you needed to do. Geena and Nellie your free to go aswell." Quinn ordered and they leave but I don't let her go.

"Are your deaf Lopez? you lost the right to comfort my twin sister when you _ physically_ and emotionally cheated on her so let go of my sister now." I slowly let go of her and frowned wishing she didn't keep bringing that up and left her in the arms of her sister. I started to leave when I heard Rachel say there here. I walked out after that wondering who was here that made my ex girlfriend upset. I needed to find a way to get Rachel to talk to me without the cheerios or Quinn there.

**With Quinn and Rachel.**

Rachel sat on the ground in her twin sister's arms sobbing. She felt burning flashbacks in her head and hissed in pain. Quinn held her close whispering comforting words in her ear and got her to calm down a little.

"Shh little Star what happened and who is here?" Quinn asked holding her close putting a cold paper towel on her forehead.

"Tanya and Avery." She just mutters but Quinn just stares at her confused wonder who those girls. She knew her twin wasn't thrilled to have them here.

"Who are Tanya and Avery baby sister?" Rachel didn't have the will power to yell at her sister for calling her that because she was too upset and tired.

"I can't say right now but it's bad that there here because there parents are here with them Quinn. I can't lose my baby girl to them." Quinn stared at her trying to figure out why it would be bad then it clicked.

"Avery and Tanya are Frankie's sisters aren't they?" Rachel just nods feeling tears form in her eyes again and Quinn pulls her sister in her arms comforting her.

"Nobody is going to take Angelica away from us okay. I won't let them because us Fabrays are fighters and we don't stop until we win." Rachel nods snuggling up to her.

**At Glee Club.**

The Glee club members were sitting in the choir room without Rachel and Quinn since they were both picked up by their mom early. Santand had a feeling that it had to do with Rachel breaking down before.

"Alright guys we have we have a couple of people trying out for Glee club so let's be respectful." Mr. Shue tells them.

Santana still couldn't believe a couple of cheerios were planning to join Glee club. She had a bad feeling that Coach Sue was trying to take down Glee club.

"Give it up for, Tabitha and Landon,Geena and Kyle and Sadie and Stephen who were going to be singing together." They all clapped.

**All Together.**

_**All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight  
Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right  
If it's cool we can rock until the morning light  
Can you feel the vibe?  
Tell me can you feel the love?  
And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right  
And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight  
All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right  
Make 'em feel the vibe  
Tell me can you feel the love?**_

Cece and Willow were dancing in their seats loving the song around and noticed that others were enjoying it.

**Sadie.**

_Hey there sweet thing_  
_I'm feeling the attraction_  
_Are you lookin' for distraction?_  
_Well you found it here in me_

**Tabitha.**

_Tall, short, dark, blonde_  
_Who's the right decision?_  
_Boy I need a vision if you wanna dance with me_

Tabitha,Sadie and Geena danced together smirking at the group while the boys did a danced that earns some cheers.

**Stephen.**

_Did that girl just look my way?_

**Landon  
**_Look like she just wants to play,_  
_So go over,_

**Stephen.**

_no I'll stay_  
_'Cause I don't know just what to say_

**Geena.**

_Won't you tell me where you're from?_

**Tabitha.**

_Don't I know you from back home_

**Stephen.**

_We really need to be alone_

**Landon.**

_'Cause tomorrow you'll be gone_

Everybody were impressed hearing Landon's voice at that last part and Finn,Puck,Artie,Mike and Sam were jealous of Landon big time. The couples danced together while singing and Mr. Sue liked their dance moves. He was proud of Quinn and Rachel for getting new members since he got a text member from both of them about a couple of people trying out from the cheerios and their boyfriends were also thinking about joining.

**All Together.**

_**All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight**_  
_**Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right**_  
**_If it's cool we can rock until the morning light _(Tabitha...**_Can you feel the vibe_**?)  
_Can you feel the vibe?_ (Tabitha...**_Can you feel the vibe**?)  
Tell me can you feel the love?  
And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right  
And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight  
All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right  
Make 'em feel the vibe  
Tell me can you feel the love?**_

Geena danced over to Kyle and rolled her hips on him singing her part and spins out of his arms before spinning back in grinning.

**Geena.**

_Look at you boy_  
_You really got me flyin'_  
_And you aint even tryin'_  
_That's why I wanna be with you_

**Kyle.**

_There's no doubt_  
_You're the hottest thing around here_  
_Come on and say you'll stay here_  
_We can party till the day is gone_

They all do a solo dance earning cheers and jealousy stares from Mercedes and Kurt.

**Landon.**

_I've been watching you awhile_  
_And I really like your smile_

**Tabitha.**

_I can see you got a line_  
_But I know for right now _  
_That we could be just fine_

Sadie and Stephen danced together holding each other as they sing their parts.

**Stephen.**

_Should we really play this game?_  
_Can you tell me what's your name?_

**Sadie.**

_Does it matter all the same?_  
_You can see in my eyes that we'll meet up again_

Santana thought this group of people could take them to Regionals and Nationals which was in New York City. She liked them alot.

_**All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight**_  
_**Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right**_  
_**If it's cool we can rock until the morning light **_  
_**Can you feel the vibe? **_  
_**Tell me can you feel the love?**_  
_**And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right**_  
_**And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight**_  
_**All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right (feel the vibe)**_  
_**Make 'em feel the vibe**_  
_**Tell me can you feel the love?**_

They have a dance break and Mr. Shue knew that this group was made to be in New Directions.

**Sadie.**

_All my girls_

**All Together.**

_**All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight  
Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right  
If it's cool we can rock until the morning light  
Can you feel the vibe?  
Tell me can you feel the love?  
And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right  
And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight  
All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right  
Make 'em feel the vibe (oh oh oh yeah)  
Tell me can you feel the love?**_

**Geena and Tabitha.**

_Ohhh yeah..._

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

_All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight  
Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right  
If it's cool we can rock until the morning light  
Can you feel the vibe?  
Tell me can you feel the love?_

I never knew that Tabitha,Sadie and Geena wanted to try out for Glee club? They always ignored us or slushied us but I guess now that Rachel is on the team then it's okay? She was making them nicer which confuses me.

_**And these fellas will be** (Sadie...can you feel the vibe?) **checkin' out the ladies right**  
**And if they're in the mood** (Geena...can you feel the vibe?) **then it's on tonight**  
**All we wanna do is rock** (Tabitha...can you feel the vibe?) **until the bounce is right**  
**Make 'em feel the vibe**  
**Tell me can you feel the love?**_

**All Boys.**

_And the fellas checkin' everybody out tonight  
And the beach where they all dance - out of sight  
She looks like she won't, but I think she might  
She gotta feel the love vibe  
**  
**_

We all clap and cheer when their done and Mr. Shue tells them that their now offically part of New Directions. I'm going to be pissed all day now knowing that Quinn and Rachel won't talk to me and they are alot happier without having me in their life. I get that my feelings for Brittany were still stuck in my heart but I really did like Rachel and I still do but I knew I couldn't just get her back now that I was with Brittany.

"Hey Sanny weren't they good?" I looked at Brittany and nodded with a fake smile before glancing at the new members and wondered how Finn Hudson felt about Landon taking over his male lead since his voice was alot better then Finn's and Sam's.

"Yeah Britts they were good but I don't trust the cheerios since they might be trying to shut Glee club down." I whispered while glancing at the cheerios who were talking to Willow who I forgot was on the cheerios.

"Do you think that's why Quinn and Rachel aren't here?" Brittany whispered back giving me a cute pouty face. Damn it Santana make up your mind with which girl you wanted.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Bounch(The Love) From Justin To Kelly.**


	46. Chapter 46 The Courtdate

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Hello everybody I'm going to be skipping right to the courtdate since The Carmichaels served the Fabray family with a right to see their grandchild and they brought them to court planning to win.**

** Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

My family and The Carmicaels are in the court room since I've been out of school for a few days dealing with this day and tomorrow was mine and Quinn's birthday.

"Miss Fabray you told us about the time the Carmichaels threatened to call the cops on you and put you in jail?" The judge asked me and I said yes.

"Why do you try to sue them before and are trying to sue them again?" The judge asked me and here was my chance to tell the whole truth.

"Becase your honor when their son killed himself, his younger sister Tanya Carmicheal told them that I was with him that day and killed him myself." He stops me before I can go on.

"Were you anywhere near their son the day he took his life Miss Fabray?" I shook my head and said no.

"I wasn't any where near Frankie when he died because we had just broken up before the school year started and he died two months after that and I didn't find out until I saw the news so I couldn't have been there when I was in the hospital for twos after giving birth to mine and Frankie's daughter." I glanced over at Tanya and Avery to see them looking down.

"Alright Miss Fabray I want to know why you wanted you wanted to get a restraining order against The Carmichaels while you were in Paris." I nod telling them about the time I came back to school two weeks after being in the hospital that I found Angelica missing from her crib and I looked for her everywhere and talked to the Dean telling him that my daughter was missing.

"Where you able to find her?" I told him yes since the Dean searched every dorm room in the whole school and when they got to Tanya's dorm room they found her in the closet with duck tape on her tiny mouth as she was sleeping. They were trying to kill her and Tanya was kicked out of school.

I looked at my sister and my parents to see tears in their eyes not having a clue about that. I was scared to tell them about this because Quinn's my twin sister and I know how she gets.

"Miss Fabray when you told the Carmichaels about their grandchild what did they do?" I told him that they said I shouldn't have killed their Son and that I was a slut and they didn't have a grandchild and I was just saying that she was his but didn't believe me and told me that I slept with some other guy but once they saw her they knew she was their son's daughter and ordered me to stay away from them.

"Thank you Miss Fabray but I want to ask you how your doing to take care of Angelica? are you required to actually take care of a 1 year old?" I stared at the judge with a serious look on my face and took a deep breath speaking through my heart.

"Yes your honor I have raised Angelica on my own for the past year since she's been born, I've made sure that I give her a much love and care as possible and not only have I fed her, changed her, make sure she's gone to every doctor's appointment needed but I've made sure that she doesn't throw much fits and I've told her so much about her father so she understands what he was like because she has every right to know so much about him." I felt eyes on me and I didn't know because it's the truth.

"Do you have a job to make money for your daughter?" I nod telling him that I'm working at the public library on the weekends and I'm also working as paid tutor at my school which pays great money thanks to my cheerleading coach who talked to Mr. Figgins about what's going on.

"Was he supportive about paying you?" I tell him yes because he decided that he was going to be starting a program at the school for teenage and teacher parents that could bring their children who are younger or newborns to be with the staff members that are highly trained to take care of kids and I was going to be the first teenage mother that he respected to help run it and would do anything for good leadership.

"Thank you Miss Fabray you may have seat." I nodded sitting down with my lawyer is a friend of Daddy's. I listened them talk to Frankie's parents and were now taking a 45 minute break while the judge looks over each statement and then we go back in to see who gets granted full care and custody of Angelica.

**In The Hallway.**

Rachel grabbed her sisters hand and takes a deep breath. She just wanted her daughter who was being held and cared for by a lady who takes care of the kids when it comes to cases like these. She couldn't help but glance at The Carmichaels to see them whispering softly to each other while glancing at her.

"Don't bother looking at them Rae." She heard her Daddy say and sighs. Angelica was supposed to be hers. She bear it if her baby girl was giving to the people that haven't been in her life since she's been alive.

"Are you scared that your going to lose Angel, Rachel Fabray?" She snapped her head up and glared hard at Tanya who had a smug look on her face.

"Tell me something? what are you planning on doing if she's granted in your care? do you know what time she goes to bed or what she can or can't have? what's her favorite movie or her favorite toy? what was she for halloween and when is her birthday?" They all paled at those questions.

"To answer your question the answer is no because I damn sure know I'm going to win while you all lose your minds wishing you were alot more respectful to me when she was first born." She snaps before taking a sit next to her mother.

They all waited for a while just thinking might happen in these few seconds before they are wanted back into the room.

"She's yours lil Star, they are not fit people to be granted custody over my niece." Quinn whispers in her ear.

Rachel looked at her sister and nods wishing they never showed up but she had to face them sometime.

The door opens and they knew it was time to go back in and they walked in taking their places where they sitting before.

**In The Courtroom in Rachel's POV.**

I was sitting with my lawyer while both of the Carmichaels parents were sitting with their own lawyer waiting to hear what the judge has to say.

The judge comes out with my daughter in his arms and I'm fighting my tears seeing how tired and scared she looks with all these people staring at her and she hides her face in his neck.

"I've looked over all the statements with both parties and I've made up my mind about everything." I grabbed Mark's hand as we waited.

"With full care and custody of Angelica Jennette Fabray? She will continue to be in the care of her mother Rachel Barbra Fabray." I broke down crying.

"The Carmichael's are to stay away from the Fabray family on the counts of kidnapping and attempted murder of Angelica and if they don't follow these rules then they will be doing jail time. Tanya and Avery are to stay 100 feet away from Rachel." I let go of the breath I was holding.

"The Parents of Frankie are to stay 200 feet away from Rachel and Angelica or they will get jail time and have a restraining order against them." I looked over at them to see them crying and looking down. They ruined my life and now they are paying for it.

"Miss Fabray I wish you good luck and here is your daughter, case dismissed." The judge gets up walking over to me and I take my baby in my arms.

"Thank you." I said tearfully while holding her close. Angelica stares at me and wipes my tears away with her tiny hand.

"No cwying mommy." I just laugh lightly kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry baby girl, these are happy tears." She nods and screams Qwinn. I turn around and hand her to her Aunty Quinn.

"Come here sweetie I missed you." Quinn says sniffling and smiled at me before holding her niece. I rushed over to our parents and they hugged me.

"I'm so proud of sweetheart. lets go out to lunch to celebrate this win." I nod kissing my daddy's cheek and do the same with my mom's.

"You hungry baby girl?" I asked my Angel who clapped her her hands nodding.

"Let's get out of here." We all grab our coats and leave not once looking at the losing family. Angelica was mine forever.

**Find out what happens next.**


	47. Chapter 47 You Came?,Not Anytime Soon

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Hello everybody I'm going to be skipping right to the courtdate since The Carmichaels served the Fabray family with a right to see their grandchild and they brought them to court planning to win.**

** Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

"Miss Fabray you told us about the time the Carmichaels threatened to call the cops on you and put you in jail?" I listened to the judge ask Rachel many questions and she said yes to the question and I can't believe how brave she's being.

You see I got the text messages that Rachel sent me about what was going on with her family and Frankie's family showing up trying to sue her and get custody of Angelica.

Who did these people think they are dealing with? Rachel was her mother and they just now showed up after pushing her out of Paris.

"Why didn't you try to sue them before and are trying to sue them again?" The judge asked. I wondered that aswell.

"Because your honor when their son killed himself, his younger sister Tanya Carmicheal told them that I was with him that day and killed him myself." He stops her before she can go along with her story and I'm proud of her.

"Were you anywhere near their son the day he took his life Miss Fabray?" Rachel shook her head and said no.

"I wasn't any where near Frankie when he died because we had just broken up before the school year started and he died two months after that and I didn't find out until I saw the news so I couldn't have been there when I was in the hospital for two days after giving birth to mine and Frankie's daughter." I saw her glance over at their family and two girls looked down who I'm guessing are Tanya and Avery.

"Alright Miss Fabray I want to know why you wanted you wanted to get a restraining order against The Carmichaels while you were in Paris." I want to hear this.

"Well after coming back to school two weeks after being in the hospital that I found Angelica missing from her crib and I looked for her everywhere and talked to the Dean telling him that my daughter was missing." She said and I looked at Frankie's with disgust in my eyes. They had something to do with this.

"Were you able to find her?" The judge asked and I could hear Rachel tearing up by the sound of her voice.

"Yes and both myself and the Dean of the school searched every dorm room in the whole school and when we got to Tanya's dorm room to look around the dean opened the closet door and we found Angelica with duck tape on her tiny mouth as she was sleeping. They were trying to kill her and Tanya was kicked out of school." I gasped fighting my own tears after hearing that.

Rachel turned to look at her family when our eyes locked. She kept her gaze on me and mouthed thank you for coming making me nod and she turned back around.

"Miss Fabray when you told the Carmichaels about their grandchild what did they do?" I listen to her say that Franki's family tell her that she shouldn't have killed their son and that she was a slut and Angelica wasn't there grandchild. Once that saw Angelica in Rachel's arms they knew the truth? What kind of bullshit is that?

"Thank you Miss Fabray but I want to ask you how your doing to take care of Angelica? are you required to actually take care of a 1 year old?" I stared at the judge with a serious look on my face wondering why he would ask that question to my Rachel? wait she wasn't mine anymore but man do I wish she was.

"Yes your honor I have raised Angelica on my own for the past year since she's been born, I've made sure that I give her a much love and care as possible and not only have I fed her, changed her, make sure she's gone to every doctor's appointment needed but I've made sure that she doesn't throw much fits and I've told her so much about her father so she understands what he was like because she has every right to know so much about him." I felt eyes on me and I didn't know because it's the truth.

"Do you have a job to make money for your daughter?" She tells him everything and I'm happy that she's working. Nobody knows that I'm working at my dad's place to earn money for Angelica's christmas gift and birthday gifts. I might not be her second mother legally but I'm trying the best I can to be there for her and Rachel.

* * *

**After The Case In Santana's POV.**

I stood out in the hallway waiting on the Fabray family to come out. I was eager to find out what was happening since I had to go the bathroom and wasn't allowed to go back in after it started. They come out and I saw Angelica in Quinn's arms.

"MAMA HERE." They all stared at me and Rachel grabbed Angelica and walked over to me with tears in her eyes. She hands me Angelica and I hold her close to my heart while trying so hard not to cry. She was crying for me.

"She's ours right?" Rachel just nods now breaking down. I hand Angelica to her grandmother before pulling Rachel into my arms now crying.

"Th-thank y-you fo-for be-being here! I-I-I ne-needed you here." I let go her sniffling and rests my head against hers.

"I told you I would be here Rae. Brittany didn't want me here but I told her that I was coming here no matter what." She looks at me with a soft smile.

"Well I'm sorry that your girlfriend dislikes you being here but today was important and I'm really glad you came." I would do anything for her.

"Hello Santana thanks for support. do you want to join us for a celebration dinner at our house?" Judy asked walking over to us.

"Um I'm still grounded for what happened with Rachel on her first day. My mom only let me come here then it's straight home." I tell Mrs. Fabray sadly.

"Oh well why don't I call Rosalene and tell her that it's a celebration and Angel should have her second mother at it." Rachel looked down after hearing her mom say that.

"This is Rachel's important day and I feel if she doesn't want me at her dinner then I will respect her wishes." I said sincerely before kissing Angel on the cheek then starts to leave when I felt soft hands holding my arm.

"Don't go San. We might be broken up but Angelica needs you here with her today. I need you too." I turned to look at her.

"You seriously want me here with you for the rest of the day?" She nods with a soft smile.

"Yeah Santana join us for the celebration. I know I've been hard on but I'm looking out for my sister and I need to back off a little." Quinn tells me.

Was she serious right now? I've been trying to get on her good side since Rachel got hurt. I guess she's warming up. We leave and go to Fabray house.

* * *

Rachel kept ahold of Angelica as they talked about the day while Leroy was getting dinner ready.

"So Rachel what is the deal with you being a cheerio and have other cheerios join Glee club?" Santana asked sitting on the couch with Quinn and Rachel.

"Coach kind of saw me in the gym with Quinn working on some of her moves and demanded I join the cheerios but I told her no but then she showed up at our house and told me that she saw all my gymnastics video and my dance compitions from when I was younger and told me that I would be Co. Captain of the cheerios and needed me on the team. Angelica and Quinn are the ones that made me cave in and join." Santana stare at them surprised.

"You like being a cheerleader?" She nods smiling at her ex girlfriend before tickling Angelica.

"Yes it's actually good for my workouts and we all take turns working out the joints in my hand. Besides I'm making new friends." Santana frowns.

"Well I'm happy that your making great friends but what about the girls joining Glee club?" Rachel tells that the girls have always joined but didn't because of the coach trying to take down Glee club but that's not going to happen.

"Well I'm glad your happy." She says in a sincere way. Angelica reaches out for Santana.

"You want mama? hey maybe she can change you baby girl because you stink." Rachel says kissing her forehead. Santana takes her upstairs and changes her.

"How are you doing with San being here?" Her mom asked her youngest daughter. Rachel looked at her mom and sighs.

"It's not easy having her around but Angelica is still young and really likes her. I'm putting a brave face but I don't know how much I can take having her around my daughter who I almost lost today." Judy holds her close.

"Like you said sweetie Angie is still young so maybe she won't remeber Santana that much if you tell her to stop coming around." She tells her.

Santana was standing there listening to the whole thing with Angelica in her arms. She didn't want to stop being around Angel or Rachel but the ball was in her court.

"I can't do that because a part of me still has deep feelings for her and would love to get back together but a apart of me needs the space and time to be the best mother I can be for my little girl. Angel is very smart for her age and she might be young but she remebers alot." They both sigh holding her.

"What do you really want sis?" Santana heard Quinn say and she waited to hear her ex girlfriend's answer.

"I want to focus on being mommy full time for the rest of my life but maybe in the future maybe me and Santana will be together but now that's not going to happen."

Santana heard all of it and knew that she wasn't going to pressure Rachel into taking her back but she wasn't giving on her either. Rachel was her life but for now she was going to take baby steps to earn her heart back.

She walks down with Angelica and they spend the rest of the day talking to each other and having the celebration dinner. Rachel kept her eyes on Santana as she talked or smiled. She slipped her hand in hers a few times earning a smile from San but they weren't getting back together anytime soon.

**Find out what happens next.**


	48. Chapter 48 Happy Birthday,You What?

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportkive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

Today was Quinn's and Rachel's 17th birthday and I wanted to give them their gifts today but Brittany wouldn't want me anywhere near them since she was still upset that I went to the courtcase to support my girlfriend and my mija's mother. I said I would be there and everybody just thinks I'm an asshole for doing this to Brittany and Rachel.

I know I'm confused about my feelings but I'm not trying to lead both girls on. I love both of them and I wouldn't dear have a 3 way relationship with them both because that didn't turn out so good the last time. I see Brittany walking to her locker and I rushed up to her.

"Britts are you still mad at me?" She nods opening her locker and gets her books. I hear giggling and saw Cecilia laughing with her sister pointing at me.

"Why would be that she wolf be pointing at me?" Brittany looks at her and Cecilia stops laughing and frowns before talking softly with Winter.

"There she's not laughing at you anymore." She says looking at me not happy. Since when does Brittany and Cecilia talk?

"Do you want to tell me what the hell was that about?" She shook her head and walked off. I walked after after her.

"You understand why I went to the courtcase right? Rachel was dealing with something important and she wanted me there." She pouts staring at me.

"Well did you ever think that maybe I didn't want you there for a reason? you still have feelings for her and I don't like it." She tells me.

"Baby that's not true. your my girlfriend and she's just some girl." I knew I was lying and I guess Brittany knows it too because she slaps me in the face.

Cecilia walks up to us smirking and placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder. What the hell is she doing her hands on my girlfriend's shoulder.

"I had a really great time with you yesterday Brittany. we totally have to do it again sometime." I stared Brittany raising an eybrow.

"You know what I'm sick and tired of you being up my ass for past few months. Back the hell off me and my girlfriend Cecilia Jackson." Brittany grabs my hand telling me to calm down but I don't think I can with this bitch trying to mess up my life.

"Why I was just talking to Brittany about our wonderful time last night?" I stared at my girlfriend wondering what she's talking about.

"What's she talking about baby?" Brittany looks down uncomfortably.

"Nothing okay she's talking about nothing." I don't believe her.

"Oh please don't be shy about what happened yesterday at school and last night at your place. Santana your girlfriend has been lying to to you." Lying to me?

"We've been hooking up for the past month. See you later Britts for our tutor session." She says kissing her cheek before smirking at me and walks off.

"Was she serious Brittany?" She looked down tearing up and I knew it was true.

"Is because of the whole Rachel thing? I thought you understood that she wanted me there?" I tell her pissed off and hurt.

"I'm sorry okay, you said that sex wasn't dating." I can't believe she's using that against me.

"Well guess what Brittany? your right sex isn't dating and it's not cheating if _were_ not a couple." She gasped pouting.

"Your breaking up with me? but I thought you loved me San?" I do love her but it hurts to much.

"Well I_ never_ thought you would make me feel this way? my own best friend would go behind my back and cheat on me with the enemy." I took off the bracelet she gave me and throws it at her before walking off.

How could she do this to me? am I that bad as of a girlfriend that even Brittany doesn't want me? I fucked the best relationship I ever had and now I have nobody.

"Are you okay?" I turned around wiping away my tears, staring at one of the birthday twins.

"I just found out that Brittany has been cheating on me with Cecilia Jackson for a month." Quinn stares at me filled with concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Santana but I just wanted to say that it's her lost and I'm really glad you came to the courcase yesterday." I nod sniffling.

"What are you going to do now knowing that she wasn't faithful?" I have no clue anymore.

"I guess we break up and I keep being single until your sister forgives me." Quinn chuckles lightly.

"Santana you really hurt my sister but give her time and let her focus on being Angel's mother and like she said someday." I nod sadly.

"Happy 17th birthday Q." She smiles hugging me saying thank you before walking off with her boyfriend.

I start walking down the hallway and saw the other birthday girl walking towards me with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey Santana thanks for the pretty bracelet with the heart on it. It's lovely and I promise to wear it when we have Sectionals tomorrow." I smile at her slightly.

"What's wrong?" I told her nothing clearly lying and say happy birthday before heading to in school which I know I'm late to and today just happens to be a Bully Whips meeting.

** During Free Period.**

Rachel sat at the piano in the choir room and was nervous to start playing agian since she really hasn't played since her hand started working again.

"Come on Rachel just start playing the song you want to play." She tells her self and rubs her hands a little before taking a deep breath. She put her hands to the keys and started playing. Her hand wasn't even hurting which made her tear up but she controls it and sings.

_Won't be so easy_  
_This time to hurt me_  
_You can try_  
_This time, oh baby, there are no tears left here to dry,_  
_If you think you can wound me like before,_  
_If you think you can do that anymore,_  
_Won't get too far, No_  
_You can't break a broken heart_

Rachel kept on playing now in tears that was mixed with heartbreak and happiest. She was supposed to be happy on her birthday and she wasn't.

_so try your best now, baby_  
_try your best to break me_  
_you can't break a broken heart_  
_No damage you can do now_  
_I'm immune to you now_  
_You can't break what broke apart_  
_There's nothing you can do to me no more_  
_You can't break a broken heart_

She didn't even noticed that the band was playing with her or that somebody was standing against the doorway.

_Hurt me before now,_  
_won't hurt no more now_  
_not this time_  
_but you might do better, messin' with someone else's mind_  
_Cuz You're not gunna to break me down again,_  
_you're done with doin me the way you did,_  
_it's gone too far, yeah_  
_You can't break a broken heart_

She put some much feeling into her song that she just noticed that tears falling down her face.

_so try your best now baby_  
_try your best to break me_  
_you can't break a broken heart_  
_No damage you can do now_  
_I'm immune to you now_  
_you can't break what broke apart_  
_there's nothing you can do to me no more_  
_you can't break a broken heart_

The person walked in and sat down next to her listening to every word worried about her.

_so don't waste your time_  
_your time has come and gone_  
_What are you here for_  
_you can't hurt me anymore_

_so try your best now baby  
try your best to break me  
you can't break a broken heart  
no damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
there's nothing you can do to me no more  
you can't break a broken heart(2x)_

She looked up and gasped staring at the person before finishing the last part of the song.

_break a broken heart_

She stops playing then sniffles wiping her tears. "Are you okay there?" Mr. Shue asked worried about his student.

"Um these are just overwhelmed tears! That was the first time I played since got hurt." He was pretty impressed with her.

"Well you sounded great Rachel and how are your fingers feeling?" She rubbed them a little.

"Just a little sore. I feel relieved that I get to play again." He nods smiling at her.

"Shouldn't you be happy on your birthday and not this upset?" She looked down knowing she should but she wasn't.

"I guess I should but this week as been crazy for me and sometimes I just need to cry." He nods.

"I heard about your courtcase! you know if you ever need anything don't be scared to talk to me." She stared at him.

"How did you know about that?" She didn't tell anybody about what was going on with her.

"Your mother called me to tell me that you and Quinn weren't going to be in Glee club and I asked why so she told me. I'm sorry for knowing about personal business but I wouldn't mind babysitting for you if you need a break Rachel. I'm great with kids and the others would love to meet her some time."

"I will let you know but for now I don't want anybody but the people that know about her." Mr. Shue understands.

"No problem Rachel. I want to ask you about this whole Cheerios joining Glee club and you being one of them?" They talk for a little bit before Rachel goes to her next class.

Rachel walked to her locker when she saw Brittany and Cecilia making out. Rachel didn't want any part of that drama. She kept on walking.

**Find out what happens next and the song was You Cant Break A Broken Heart by Kate Voegele.**


	49. Chapter 49 The Diss Song,Sectionals

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Two Days Before Sectionals.**

Santana dreaded this week because it was winter, there was snow on the ground and Sectionals and Christmas break was coming up. She had to watch Rachel walk around in a cheerios uniform talking to other people like she didn't matter anymore. She knows overhearing her say that Rachel didn't want her around much but she did miss Angel and just being able to talk to the girl she still had feelings for. Brittany and her were no more because she was too busy dating Cecilia.

"Hey Rachel can you help me with this math question?" Some jock asked her with a pleading smile. Santana saw Rachel blush looking up at him and nodded whispering to him and he nodded thanking her and hugged her before talking to her some more then walked off.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Rachel turns her head to see a jealous looking Santana standing there raising an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" She said surprised to see the jealousy in Santana's eyes and voice.

"You heard Fabray, is that your new boyfriend now?" Rachel glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business but no Blake is my new English partner." She tells her before walking off. Santana walks after her.

"Come on Rachel you know me and Brittany are over, so why can't we start over?" Rachel stared at her and started singing.

_Ohh, how about a round of applause, _  
_Hey, standin' ovation, _  
_Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah._

_You look so dumb right now, _  
_Standin' outside my house, _  
_Tryin' to apologize, _  
_You're so ugly when you cry, _  
_Please, just cut it out._

Santana stared at her narrowing her eyes at her ex girlfriend as she sings.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not, _  
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught, _  
_But you put on quite a show (oh), _  
_You really had me goin', _  
_But now it's time to go (oh), _  
_Curtain's finally closin', _  
_That was quite a show (oh), _  
_Very entertainin', _  
_But it's over now (but it's over now), _  
_Go on and Take A Bow, ohh ohh._

She turns around starting to leave but Santana grabs her hand making Rachel pull away singing right to her.

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone), _  
_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (come on), _  
_Talkin' 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one, _  
_This just looks like a re-run, _  
_Please, what else is on. _

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not (mmm), _  
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught (mmm), _  
_But you put on quite a show (oh), _  
_You really had me goin', _  
_But now it's time to go (oh), _  
_Curtain's finally closin', _  
_That was quite a show (oh), _  
_Very entertainin', _  
_But it's over now (but it's over now), _  
_Go on and take a bow, ohh._

"I areally am sorry baby please." Santana tells her close to tears and Rachel starts clapping while singing.

_And the award for the best lier goes to you (goes to you),_  
_For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me, _  
_Let's hear your speech OUT..._  
_(But you put on quite a show_  
_You really had me goin'), _

She shook her head walking off finishing up her song not once looking back at her.

_But now it's time to go (oh), _  
_Curtain's finally closin', _  
_That was quite a show (oh), _  
_Very entertainin', _  
_But it's over now (but it's over now), _  
_Go on and take a bow. _

_But it's over now..._

Santana stood there looking down and wiped the tears the fell down her face. She deserved that but that doesn't mean it hurt any less.

"I will get you back as my girlfriend Rachel Barbra Berry even if until our Senior year of High school." Santana thought before going to her class.

**At Sectionals.**

Santana couldn't even look at Brittany and Cecilia as they pose on the stage waiting to sing their songs. Mr. Shue actually had to convince Mr. Figgins into letting Santana and Brittany to sing a solo in one of the songs their doing but promices at Regionals that they won't get any solos or Duets. He finally gave in and both girls were happy.

"Give it up for New Directions." The speaker says making the crowd clap and cheer for them. Judy was holding Angel as they waited.

The music starts and Sam comes out first singing his part making everybody look at him.

**[Sam] Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.**

Quinn comes out next singing her part smiling at Sam with love in her eyes.

_[Quinn] Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you._

They both walk to down the aisle smiling at each other still singing their parts.

**[Sam] I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me**

_[Quinn]' We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy_

**_[Both] ___****Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly **

**____****So we take each others hand Cause we seem to understand the urgency **

___ooh_

******Just remember**

_You're the one thing_

They both walk to the steps and danced together staring into each others eyes and the crowd cheers when they see the whole group dancing to the beat.

**I can't get enough of** (The Whole Group_**...I can't get enough of**_) **_So I'll tell you something This could be love_ (This could be love) because**  
**I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you**

Judy and Leroy started at their daughters as they sang and danced with New Directions. They were proud of their girls.

_**Hey baby, **__hey baby_  
_With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control Yes I know what's on your mind when you say "Stay with me tonight" (stay with me) Just remember!  
**You're the one thing I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of) So I'll tell you something This could be love (this could be love) because  
(I've had) I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you. Cause I've had the time of my life and I've searched through every open door Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you.**_

They end the song making the crowd clap for them and a new song came up and they all dance while a few girls get solos.

**Geena.**

___I'm doing nothing;_  
_Coz then at least I'm doing nothing wrong._  
_And I'm staying on my own,_  
_And turn off my telephone,_  
_But nothing's gained, nothing's won._

**Tina ,Quinna and Tabitha.**

_Yeah, you can tell them,_  
_Yeah, you can say whatever;_  
_I don't care, yeah._  
_But if you wanna play it cool,_  
_Then I got news for you,_  
_It's getting hotter, hotter in here..._

The group dances together while all the girls sing together.

**All Girls.**

_So, when I speak, listen_  
_This is my decision,_  
_But you keep on messing up the words (oh, oh, oh)_  
_So when I speak, listen,_  
_Coz you keep on pushing,_  
_Like I need permission to be heard (oh, oh, oh)_  
_I'm gonna lift it, lift it,_  
_Higher!_  
_I'm gonna lift it, lift it,_  
_Higher!_  
_So when I speak, listen,_  
_This is my decision,_  
_But you keep on messing up the words._

**Rachel.**

_It's getting closer,_  
_I'm movin' in and yeah I think you know,_  
_And I am sick of playing games,_  
_And I'm not go'n say no names,_  
_But you and I know who to blame._

**Mercedes.**

_Yeah, you can tell 'em_  
_Yeah, you can go ahead and put it straight,_  
_Coz I am finishing myself,_  
_And I do not need your help,_  
_I'm gonna do this, do it right._

**All Girls.**

_So, when I speak, listen_  
_This is my decision,_  
_But you keep on messing up the words (oh, oh, oh)_  
_So when I speak, listen,_  
_Coz you keep on pushing,_  
_Like I need permission to be heard (oh, oh, oh)_  
_I'm gonna lift it, lift it,_  
_Higher!_  
_I'm gonna lift it, lift it,_  
_Higher!_  
_So when I speak, listen,_  
_This is my decision,_  
_But you keep on messing up the words._

The crowd is clapping to the music. Angelica was squealing while clapping her tiny hands for her aunty and her mommy.

Cecilia..."**I'm gonna lift it, lift it...**  
_All Girls...When you say higher, I go Higher!_  
**I'm gonna lift it, lift it...**  
_Yeah, you can try, but I go Higher!_  
**I'm gonna lift it, lift it...**  
Tabitha...The only thing boy that you can do is listen, so listen!

They danced with their partners and clapped their hands finishing up the song.

**_So, when I speak, listen_**  
**_This is my decision, (yeah, yeah!)_**  
**_But you keep on messing up the words (oh, oh, oh)_** (You keep on messing up my words!)  
**_So when I speak, listen,_**  
**_Coz you keep on pushing,_**  
**_Like I need permission to be heard (oh, oh, oh)_**  
**_I'm gonna lift it, lift it,_**  
**_Higher!_**  
**_I'm gonna lift it, lift it,_**  
**_Higher!_**  
**_So when I speak, listen,_**  
**_This is my decision,_**  
**_But you keep on messing_** _up the words._

The last song starts and Santana glares at Winter sings her that she was supposed to sing and danced with the others.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I make a picture  
'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

_**Winter with the group. **_**The group, **_Winter_**.**

_**Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me Why won't you come on over **Valerie**, Valerie, Why won't you come on over ,**Valerie_

Santana knew she could of sang this song better then Winter Jackson but atleast she was dancing with Rachel who was smiling.

_Did you have to go to jail, put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer? _** lawyer_, _**_I hope you didn't catch a tan_**_, _**_I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you_**_, _fix it for you_, _**_Are you shopping anywhere, changed the colour of your hair, are you busy?_** are you busy?**_And did you have to pay the fine you were dodging all the time are you still dizzy?_** Are you dizzy, dizzy, dizzy.  
**

Winter danced around the stage with the others backing her up and she smiled brightly singing the lead.

_**Y**__**eah  
'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why won't you come on over Valerie, **Valerie.**Valerie,**Valerie?**  
**_

Winter danced around smiling at Finn who was dancing around her with the rest of the guys as she kept singing.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I make a picture'  
**Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me Why won't you come on over Valerie, **Valerie**.**_**why don't you come on over**_**, **Valerie**,**Valerie? _**Why don't come on over**_**, **valerie._

Santana grabbed Rachel hand as they did their dance steps together since they were partners and she couldn't take her eyes off her even if they weren't talking to each other. Winter and the group end their last song and everybody goes crazy for them.

_**Why don't you come on over** ** Valerie.**_

They posed at the end and everybody stood up cheering and clapping for them. After a few minutes of waiting. They pick the winner and New Directions tied with The Warlbers which they were okay with but they were going to try alot harder at Regionals.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Take A Bow From Glee, Higher by The Saturdays, I've Had The Time Of My Life and Valerie both from Glee.**


	50. Chapter 50 The Letters,Secret Santa

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**A week Before Christmas Break.**

Santana watched Brittany help Cecilia make her locker more in the hoilday and listened to them talk from her own locker.

"There." Brittany smiles brightly at her new girlfriend's locker. Cecilia smiles at her girlfriend then at her locker.

"Last year, I left my stocking up over christmas Vacation and an entire family of mice started living in it." Cecilia stared at her confused.

"There Christmas gift to each other was rabies." Cecilia was so glad Brittany was cute and hot.

"I told my parents that I only want one thing for christmas this year-stop friend requesting me on facebook." Brittany smiles.

"What are you asking Santa for you and Elisa?" Cecilia looked at her not believing she just asked that.

"I'm sorry?" She said softly. Was her new girlfriend asking about what she was going to ask Santa for Christmas?

"Cece, the roads to the north pole are gettting treacherous." Cecilia spotted Santana at her locker and gave her a look but she shook her head.

"You need to write your letter always to Santa really fast and get it in the mail today. And remeber, even the smallest envelope is heavy for an elf." Brittany tells her before walking off.

"No way." Cece mutters and walked off to her next class needing to talk to her sister.

Santana stood there laughing to herself. She knew how Brittany thinks and knew all about her thinking about Santa.

**With The Bullywhips.**

All the members were sitting in the gym with their letters that they are supposed to write to the people they hurt or bullied. Santana had quite a few letters in her folder and showed it to Ms. Pillsbury. She looked at all of the letters from the group and told a few jocks and a few cheerios to rewrite some of their letters.

"Santana Lopez and Nellie Barnhart?" Ms. Pillsbury said making Santana and Nellie look up staring at her really hoping they don't have to rewrite their letters.

"Yes Ms. Pillsbury?" Santana and Nellie said nervously.

"You may both bring your letters to the people you wrote them to. All the teachers are expecting the members of the Bullywhips to show up." Santana and Nelli got up from the bench and takes their letters and walked out of the gym and walked down the hallway to find the first person they wrote their letters to.

Santana knocked on the door of the classroom and Mr. Shue stared at her knowing what she was doing and said go ahead. Santana went over to Mr. Shue handing him the letter she wrote to them walked to another person that was in the room and handed them her letter for them before leaving and going onto the next person.

Jacob Ben Israel stared at the letter confused wondering what was going on but decided that he wasn't going to read it until later.

Nellie went to her first classroom giving the person her letter before going to Mr. Shue's classroom and walked over to Jacob handing him the letter and saw her now ex best friend Eliza Henson sitting in her seat looking at her sadly and walked over to her handing her the note before leaving.

* * *

Santana walked to her third classroom and knocked on the door and pokes her head in seeing the students staring at her confused.

"Go right ahead Santana." Mrs. Greene the french teacher says in her accent. Santana nodded walking over to her ex girlfriend Rachel Fabray and handed her the letter and Rachel stared at her confused but softly thanked her. Santana walked over to Artie Abrams and handed him his own letter before leaving the class room.

Just then Brittany walked in frowning a little at Santana seeing her there since they weren't talking or together anymore and handed her the letter which shocked Santana at first but she kept walking out going on to the next classroom while Brittany gave her letters to whoever.

Santana spotted Finn walking down the hallway with Winter and sighs walking over to them.

"Here you go Finn." Finn takes the letter and hands her his own letter for her before they walk off in different ways.

Santana saw Quinn talking to Kurt and walked over to both of them clearing her throat. Both of them stop talking.

"Kurt here is your letter and Quinn here is yours." They take them and Quinn hands her letter for Santana to her.

"Thanks now I'm off to my next stop." Santana walks off and Dave Karofsky and Azimio walked up to Santana each handing her a letter then walks off to give all the Glee club members one.

**At Glee Club.**

They just got finished singing and making their tree that Finn found look really nice. Mr. Shue walks in with a smaller tree. He asked what's going on and Finn starts talking with Winter standing next to him with a loving smile.

"Oh we're trying to get into the Christmas Spirit, Mr. Shue. Christmas is totally my favorite holiday." They all stood around the tree listening.

"And check out this awesome tree, I found it on the side of the road. It must of fell off some guy's car. " He says with a smile. Winter smiles up at her boyfriend and lace her arm through his.

"Any ornaments?" Mr. Shue asked. Santana speaks up.

"The guy who lives next door, finally killed off his elderly they carted him off, they left the house wide open so. I think she was a hoilday hoarder."

Rachel stares at Santana not believing she just said that in front off the whole Glee club member. Mr. Shue talks some more then pulls out a hat.

"Guys it's time for secret Santa picking and the day before winter break,you will give your person your gifts in front of the group." Mr. Shue tells the group.

It was Santana's turn to pick who she was being secret Santana for. She picked a paper and looked at it trying not to smile at the name she got.

_Rachel Fabray._

Rachel picked a name after Quinn and frowned slightly seeing who she had to shop for.

_Santana Lopez._

How was she supposed to be single and focus on her motherhood when she kept being pushed into Santana's direction? It just wasn't fair.

Santana glanced over at her ex girlfriend and saw her looking at her paper hardly blinking. Maybe she got her? no Rachel would be angry if she got her name.

The bell rings and they are free to leave. Santana walked out and went to her next class thinking about to get Rachel for secret Santa.

**Find out what happens next.**


	51. Chapter 51 Reading The Letters Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In Rachel's Bedroom.**

Rachel stared at the 10 letters she got from the Bullywhips members that day and while Angelica was down for nap. She was going to read them. She stared at the letter that Nellie gave her and decided that she was going to start with hers first and read Santana's letter last. She opened it and started reading.

Dear Rachel Fabray

I know you don't know me but my name is Nellie Barnhart and I'm on the JV team while Co. Captain of the cheerios. 

I'm the girl that slushied you on your first day at McKinley. I only did it to fit in with the other cheerios. I'm only a freshman at McKinley and it's so hard to fit in at high school so I gave into the peer pressure and slushied you. I'm not proud of what I did but I hope you can forgive me and maybe we can be friends.

I'm writing you this letter to say that I'm sorry for taking in part in making your first day at McKinley High will never happen again.

Sincerely Nellie.

Rachel stared at the note and smiled at it. She was glad to finally know the name of the girl that slushied her on her first day. She reads 5 other letters until she finds Brittany's letter and sighs before opening it and starts reading it.

Dear Rachie.

I really don't know how to spell very well so Cece helped me with the writing while I told her what I wanted to say to you. So here it goes. 

What I did to you on your first day at McKinley was the worst thing I've done in my life. I even told Lord Tubbington who is my cat what I did to you and he said he was disapointed in me. I hurt your poor hand breaking it and I shouldn't have said that you have Man hands because you don't. They are super small and soft.

I got to know you and thought you were super cool and had a great singing voice even if I'm way better then you but enough about me. 

When I got to know your daughter she made me feel really guilty because you have to raise her on your own since her father is in Heaven. You make me a proud Unicorn Rachie and I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm also very sorry for going behind your back and doing whatever I could to steal Santana from you and it worked but I so wish it didn't. I cheated on her after I got her as mine and she broke up with me. I see the way she looks at you and she never looked at me like the she looks at you. Please think about giving her another chance and give me another chance at being your friend. I miss you Rachel and I missed Angelica. 

From a very proud and sorry Unicorn,Brittany.S. Pierce,

Rachel didn't have a clue how to take Brittany's letter to her. She just admitted that she was trying to break her and Santana up. Rachel wasn't going to think about that letter right now and picked up Mercedes letter and started reading it.

Hello Fellow musical Diva.

It's Mercedes Jones who doesn't wish to be a part of the Bullywhips but is kind of glad to be. Anyways I wrote you this letter to say that I'm sorry for giving you crap about wanted to be in New Directions. You didn't deserve me snapping at you or just thinking you Quinn's girlfriend since she was very protective of you when you got slushied. I really had no clue you were her fraternal twin sister and if I'd have know, I should have been alot nicer to you. Rachel your voice is outstanding and I'm jealous of your talent because we both have the same dream of being famous. Please think about giving me a chance at really being your friend. I promise not to use you.

Sincerely Mercedes Jones.

P. S here is my cell phone number.

Rachel signed reading two more letters until she picks up Santana's letter and unsure how she feels about reading it.

"Here goes nothing." She thought before opening the note and saw that there was two papers in there filled up and stapled.

**Find out what happens next.**


	52. Chapter 52 Reading The Letters Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In Rachel's Bedroom.**

"Here goes nothing." She thought before opening the note and saw that there was two papers in there filled up and stapled. She reads from the beginning.

Dear Rachel Barbra Fabray.

As you know I'm part of the bullywhips at McKinley and the first part of our tasks in the group is to write letters to the people each of us have bullied and my letter is the longest then all my other letters to people. There is so much I need to say to you Rachel, it seriously isn't easy to write for 4 hours straight but I got it down so here it goes.

When I first saw you in the hallway in your outfit which was black leggings, a dark blue sweater dress, dark blue flats, your make up was dark but not too dark and your long shiny brunette hair was in wavy curls that reached a little past yours shoulders and your bangs were in your face. You also wore a white beret on your head and I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were the most beautifully unique girl I've ever seen and I knew that you haven't been to McKinley for very long because I've never seen somebody like you in my life. When Nellie slushied you with that red cherry slushie I saw the shivering and upset look on your face Rachel, it broke my heart just seeing you suffer like that. Then Quinn Fabray stood up for you telling every student to back off and something in my head snapped and anger towards you started to form. I felt like you were going to replace the unholy trinity that me,Quinn and Brittany formed when were cheerios so I blocked out Quinn's demand to leave you alone with Brittany and waited.

When I saw you alone at your locker getting your books I did my evil smirk and went over to you wanting you to feel unwelcomed even more then you did with that slushie and I looked at Brittany counting to three silently and we both closed your locker and not once did I realize that your whole hand was in the locker. I just yelled at you feeling angry that you weren't even saying anything and then I saw tears and a pained look on your face. When Quinn rushed over to us yelling I finally saw that your hand was jammed right into the locker we slammed on you. That made me feel like a huge asshole when Q told us that you were her Fraternal twin.

There are many things in my life that I don't ever regret saying or doing. Slamming your hand in the locker and seeing you pass out from the pain is the one thing I truly regret doing. You didn't even know me and yet I send you to the hospital on your first day of a new school.

As time past hours later of Quinn telling me and Brittany off I knew that I hurt not only lost my best friend but I lost a great chance of getting to know you. The next day seeing you in pain and your hand in a cast just shut me up and got me thinking of ways to make Quinn forgive me for the pain that I caused but then you opened my eyes at how clueless I was being. I should have been trying to get you to forgive me. Sure singing that song for you but I knew it wasn't enough to be forgiven-

Rachel stopped reading for a second thinking for a second before looking back to reading and found her spot where she left off.

Anyways when my mom said that I had to to stay at your house until your hand was better? I thought now this is my chance to show you that I'm not a complete bitch that doesn't have a soul because I really do. Rachel as we got to know each other after awhile which was like progress for me because you were finally giving me a chance to show you that we could be great friends or maybe more! I had to clue how you seriously felt about me after the whole thing in the hallway and I still don't know how you feel about me since we hardly speak anymore now that were broken up but I'll do whatever I can to get you to see how truly sorry I am.

Another thing I want to talk about the cheating that you had doubts about. I'm sorry you really thought that I wasn't giving you my all in our relationship and maybe at some point in us because I started to push away but that's only because I kept picturing myself as a mother to Angelica, it kind of scared me a little because I'm only 16 years old and here I am being another parent to a little girl that I had no part in bringing in to this world! I know damn well that you gave me many chances to back out and be a teenager while you gave up being a teenager the moment the stick turned pink and you decided to raise her. I'm a junior in high school and so are you but I still have time to still be a teenager. I'm not writing you this letter to make you feel guilty about being a mother at now 17 but your not the only one that's a teen mother in your family Rae, your sister Quinn got pregnant by Noah Puckerman while cheating on Finn one time and they had a little girl named Beth but they put her up for a open adoption to some woman and I told myself that I would never become a mom in high school. When I was with Brittany while you and I were over I thought about you alot and still do, I blamed myself for mine and Brittany's recent breakup because she wasn't you even if I've known her the longest. I was going to tell you about the kiss while we were together, really I was but you didn't give me enough time to explain everything. Relationships are about working together and trying so hard not to give up and I felt like you just gave up right away Rachel. I loved you honestly I did even though I'm still young but you just gave up on us.

Rachel looked at the first note taking a deep breath wiping her tears that falling down her face and flipped to the second lette and started reading it.

So here I am again writing you this long ass letter but it's so worth it. Anyways like I was saying about giving up on us, that was something I thought was happening until I saw how hurt you were in your eyes and then you sang that song in Glee club to me and Cecilia Jackson. About getting your heart back and I finally get it now Rae. You need to go back to loving yourself and your life style before you can give that strong love to somebody else. I was so blind at seeing that, you might have told me to be with Brittany but you honestly didn't mean it! I fucked up the one relationship that I really cherished and liked. 

Seeing you with Cecilia Jackson opened something up inside my heart that I was scared to open because I thought Brittany was the only girl that gave me goosebumbs and butterflies but no you made them become stronger, I was kind of relieved when you picked me to just be in a relationship with instead of her but now that I think of it? we should have just started as friends and maybe in time we could have gotten to that point of trying something more. We rushed into something I don't think any of us was ready for and I wouldn't mind if we start over as friends. If you decided to be friends with me? the second mom thing with Angelica has to stop because she's way too young to think I'm a replacement for her actual father who is a better place now. She needs you to teach her that her father was a great guy but he was hurting and couldn't handle the hurt anymore. You are a wonderful mother and you will forever be a very important person in Angelica's life as her mother and I'm proud of you for raising her the way you are. As much as it hurts me to stop thinking myself as Angel's second mom, it needs to be done and I'm sure she hasn't asked about me. She's a beautiful little girl that deserves better then just part time mama! I want you to seriously think about it Rachel, think about what I'm writing to you and show her that you love her as much as you say you love your daughter and teach her from right and wrong. Do it for me please.

Rachel? I really do still love you but I'm willing to just eccept that were not meant to be together right now and hopefully in time we will be but just know that my feelings for you haven't disapeared and won't as long as I'm alive in this world. Take your time Rae because I don't want to lose you anymore then I already have.

Sincerely Santana Lopez, the girl that still loves you and Angelica.

Rachel put the letter down and looked down sobbing. She didn't expect any of this to be in Santana's letter and it touched her hard and painfully. There was a knock on the door and Rachel tearfully mutters come in and the door opens it.

"Sis are you okay?" Rachel looked up seeing her twin sister and shook her head.

"Just got finished reading San's letter to me, I found out something interesting about you Quinn." Quinn stared at her confused.

"What are you talking about Rachie?" Rachel wiped her tears away sniffling a little and looked at her.

"Does the name Beth ring a bell?" Quinn's eyes widen in fear and sadness and rushed out of the room.

**Find out what happens next. **


	53. Chapter 53 Secret Santa Reveal,Hope

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**On Friday.**

It was the day of Secret Santa sharing in Glee club and Santana was not looking forward to see who got her because she didn't like Cecilia if she got her and she sure didn't want Brittany to get her now that they were broken up.

"SANTANA LOPEZ TO THE MAIN OFFICE." Santana saw everybody that was in the hallway staring at her. She rushed to the main office and saw Rachel standing there with her cheerios uniform on like always but Sue was there.

"Santana I know your confused as to what your doing here right?" Mr. Figgins said. Santana nodded looking at him.

"Well it seems that your doing secret Santa in Glee club and your Secret Santa came to be giving me a long talk about how your not the same person you were in the beginning of the year and she convinced me that you belong on the Cheerios so I'm letting you back on the team but you will no longer be on the top and your spot as Co. Captain is no more and will not be anymore next year. You are free to be on the Cheerios and if your not willing to be on it this year then your spot will be saved until the following year but I'll be keeping a close eye on you Miss Lopez and I feel like that your not owning up to your ways as former bullying then your spot won't be safe got it?"

Santana couldn't believe it. She was back on the cheerios but who was her secret Santa? She looked at Rachel who winked at her nodding and walked over to her.

"Merry Christmas Santana." Santana looked at her shocked but takes the gift and opened it and gasped. It was a bag of 7 cheerios uniforms, winter pants for the uniforms, the sneakers, spankies that go along with the, hair ties, the jacket, practice uniforms and the cheerios bag.

"Your my Secret Santa Rachel?" Rachel nodded smiling lightly at her.

"I told Mr. Figgins that even though you made a mistake in crushing my hand into my locker, it doesn't mean your a bad person because your a great person that just has some struggles but nobody is perfect and I told him that. Coach also said to take your time with deciding on if your joining now or joining next year. She promises not to demand you or she has to deal with me and Quinn." Sue grunted a little but looked at Santana with a soft smile.

"Take all the time you need Lopez, see you the last practice of the year little Fabray." Sue leaves the office.

"I mean it Miss Lopez if I see you going back to your old ways then what Miss Fabray did for you would be a waste of mine and her time, do you understand me?"

"Yes Mr. Figgins I totally understand and I can already tell you that I'm not the same person that I was before." Mr. Figgins says that both girls are free to go.

Santana walked out with the bag of cheerios stuff and Rachel followed her out. She was about to walk away when Santana grabs her hand.

"Why did you do that for me? I don't deserve to be on the team with you and Quinn. I feel bad that Brittany isn't on the team." Rachel looked at her and showed her the letter.

"You wrote me this two page letter, it got me think and even though you did something that could have really damaged my hand your spot on the cheerios shouldn't have suffered for it. It was also me saying sorry for singing you that diss song in the hallway before Sectionals. I might have been still mad you but it was wrong for me to do it and you had to put up with me dating you and Cecilia at the same time which wasn't fair for the both of you. I was being selfish in my own way." Santana stares at her.

"Your actually okay with me now?" Rachel looks at her.

"This is me taking it one step at a time, I'll see you at Glee club practice or in class." Rachel walked off swaying her hips in her uniform. She was wearing the pants under them since all cheerios were ordered too.

Santana couldn't take her eyes off her as she walked around the corner then she looked down at the bag in her hand along with her school. She wasn't sure if she should join now or for her Senior. She liked wearing normal clothes but she also hated watching other cheerios walking around in their uniforms wishing that was her.

"Is that a bag of cheerios stuff?" She heard Brittany's voice and looked at her looking semi hurt that she got cheerios stuff while she was still wearing normal clothes.

"Yeah I found out who my secret Santa was and they surprised me with a chance to be on the team again but I could wait until next year if I wanted to." Brittany nods.

"Well I guess you get one thing on your christmas list from Santa while I'm still stuck with wearing normal clothes." Brittany says walking off.

Santana looked at the new uniforms she has and needed to think about it. She really wanted to be close to Rachel again and if she was on the team that could happen but she also felt bad for Brittany because she wasn't asked to be on the team.

"I see you got your surprise gift, you should be very please that you can be on the team again Santana." Quinn Fabray says walking up to her with Sam behind her.

"Yeah it feels great but I feel bad for Brittany because she loves being on the cheerios and the only dancing she can do is in Glee club." Quinn looked at Santana.

"Santana I'm going to let you in on a seceret, Brittany will be on the cheerios again because I'm her secret Santa and I'll talked to Mr. Figgins about I'm just waiting for Glee club to give her the stuff for being on the cheerios. She has the choice to rejoin now or for Senior but your both on the team because you earn your right to be on there."

Quinn tells her before walking off with Sam holding hands and they both had smiles on their faces.

**At Glee Club.**

"Alright Santana it's your turn for your Secret Santa gift." Mr. Shue tells her and she takes a deep standing up still wearing her normal clothes because she decided that she rather wait until after winter break to join the team. She stood them and looked right at Rachel.

"Well I'm just going to say it, Rachel Fabray I'm your secret Santa and I got you something that I don't want others to see so can you please come outside in the hallway with me for a second?" Rachel stood up surprised that Santana got her and she brought her second gift for Santana with her and they go into the hallway.

"This is for you Rach, Happy Holidays." Rachel takes the gift from her and opened it and gasped. It was a holiday picture frame with a picture of her, Santana and Angelica together smiling looking like a cute little family. She looked up at her with tears forming in her eyes and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for this Santana, It means alot to me and Angelica is going to love it." Rachel whispers hugged her sniffling and Santana hugs her back wiping away her own tears.

"Santana I know you told me that I need to stop telling Angel that you aren't her mama but I can't because she asks about you all the time. You are forever in her heart and mind that's why I got you this second gift." Rachel tells her pulling away and handed her the second gift.

She opened the bag and pulled out a cute teddy bear that has a cheerios uniform on it.

"Me and Angel made it at Build a bear, press her heart." Santana looked at her for a second before pressing the heart.

"_I wov you mama foever."_ It was Angel's voice saying it and that brought tears in her eyes.

"You two did that for me? I might have wrote that stuff but I really don't want to be out Angel's life as her mama. I love her but I love you more." Santana confidently placed her hand on Rachel's face and gently pressed her lips against hers and Rachel found herself closing her eyes slowly kissing back.

While that was happening Quinn was giving Brittany her gift and she squealed hugging Quinn. Rachel and Santana jumped away from each other.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." Santana says blushing a little. Rachel looked at her.

"Don't be San, it was nice but it doesn't mean were back together, We need to start over fresh." Rachel says before walking back in the room with her gift.

Santana touched her lips with a smile on her face liking that she was getting close to getting her Rachel Barbra Fabray back. She put the bear back into the bag and walked backed back into the room.

**Find out what happens next. **


	54. Chapter 54 Spending Time Together Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**At The Fabray House.**

It was offically Winter break and Rachel and Quinn had Christmas Eve and Christmas day to chill but then they had Cheerleading sectionals the next day and they were prepared for it. The twins weren't talking to each other since Rachel found about her niece that Quinn gave up. It's not that she was angry that Quinn gave up Beth it's the fact that they tell each other everything and this huge one big thing, Quinn didn't have the guts to tell her that she was teen mother just like herself.

Charlene and Francia are coming home Christmas Eve afternoon. It was the day before Christmas eve. Quinn was babysitting Angel while Rachel was at work the mall working at Hot Topic since this was her third job and she really needs the money. She works there days when she doesn't have cheerios practice or when she's got time off. She has off Chirstmas eve, Christmas day and New Years Eve and New Years day but she still had to work before those days and after.

"Look Aunty Qwinn." Angelica said holding up holiday picture she drew. Quinn walked over to her and smiled.

"Is that for mommy for Christmas?" Angel nodded with a smile and went back to coloring.

"Hey Angel do you want to help me and Grandma frost christmas cookies for Santa?" Her head shot right up hearing that and nodded looking excited.

"Alright lets finish these pretty pictures for mommy then we can get started on cookies." They finish up with the papers then hide the pictures in Quinn's room before going downstairs and sit at the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl are you ready to be a big girl and frost christmas cookies for Santa?" Judy asked her granddaughter.

"Yay cookies." Both them laugh at how cute and smart she is for being one years old.

**With Rachel at Work.**

Rachel was re stocking the racks of clothes trying not to die of boredom since not alot of people were coming into Deb's that day. She's been at work since 9:30 in the morning and she doesn't get off until 8:30 at night. It was only 1:45 in the afternoon. She missed her daughter but knew she was in good hands with Quinn and her mom.

She goes into the changing rooms and get the clothes that people tried on and put them back on hangers before putting them back racks.

"Hello! welcome to Deb's, can I help you with anything?" Melody said in her cheerful voice that Rachel finds really annoying sometimes. The customer says there fine and look around at the clothes.

"Rachel let we know when your done restocking because I need you to take over being a cashier while I have a talk with Melody." Her boss Ms. Jessica Andrews tells her.

"Alright Ms. Andrews I'm almost finished here." Jessica nods with a smile and walks into her office. Rachel finished up and went up to the front and took her place at the counter looking at the list of inventory.

"Rach can you put on the radio on the Christmas Station?" Her co. worker and best friend Sadie asked her and she nodded before going over to the radio and bends down and looks for the station and found it before standing up and saw her ex girlfriend Santana walking into the store with a couple of girls from the cheerios.

"Hello! welcome to Deb's, can I help you with anything?" Sadie asked her fellow cheerleaders as Rachel goes back to looking at the list.

"No were good for now Sadie but if we need help we can ask any of you right?" Santana asked while glancing at the brunette at the counter. Sadie goes back to work and Santana looks around before going to the counter and tapped her finger on it.

Rachel's head shot up and almost fell seeing how close her ex girlfriend was to her face.

"Rachel? you work at Deb's now?" Santana Lopez asked surprised to see her ex girlfriend. Rachel sighs not believing this.

"Um yeah I needed another job besides tutoring and the bookstore so I put a application for a few stores here in the mall and had a few interviews so here I am." She says.

"Wow that's pretty cool. I actually need help with something and I was wondering if you could help me?" Rachel stared at Santana for a second seeing how pretty looked.

"Sure what can I help you with?" She asked moving from her spot and listened to Santana talk about getting something for her sister Bianca.

"What does your sister like when it comes to the type of shirts or jeans?" Santana pointed to a few times that looked like something her sister would wear.

"These just came in and really nice. What season is your sister?" Rachel asked her waiting.

"Um I think she's a spring?" Rachel looked at her then asked if she had a picture of her sister and Santana shows her.

"She's very pretty but from what I see in the clothes she's more of a fall to autumn mix between so I think the dark green or dark orange would perfect choices for her."

Santana stared at her smiling and Rachel blushed a little before asking if she needed help with anything else.

"Yes when is your lunch break?" Rachel looked at the clock and stared back at her.

"At 2:15 why are you asking to lunch?" Santana nodded.

"Yes I am so are you free to have lunch with me Rachel Fabray?" She nods biting her bottom lip a little and Santana chuckles.

"Your so cute when you do that biting your lip thing. " She blushed then goes back to the counter then Sadie takes over while Rachel is called into her boss's office. Santana looks around more before buying the shirt for her sister and other clothes she needed. She looked at a cute shirt that would be perfect for Rachel and it was right in her size.

Santana paid for the clothes then walked out with her bag. She waits by the footcourt for Rachel. She waited until 2:15 when he heard footsteps.

"Hey Santana." Santana looked up and smiled seeing Rachel staring at her.

**Find out what happens next. **


	55. Chapter 55 Spending Time Together Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**With Santana and Rachel.**

"Hey Santana." Santana looked up and smiled seeing Rachel staring at her. She stood up.

"So what are you in the mood for when it comes to food?" Rachel looks around the foodcourt then back at Santana.

"Not sure whatever is Vegan friendly." Santana nods and they walk around looking around for something they wanted. Santana got something from subway and Rachel got Veggie Stir Fry then they found a spot to sit and ate their lunch together.

"So when did you decided that getting another job was a good idea?" Rachel looked at her while chewing her food then swallows.

"Well I really only work at the library on the weekends and it pays okay, so does the tutoring but I needed a better job that pays more and I noticed that Deb's was hiring so I interviewed for them telling Jessica what was going on with Angel and she is very nice and hired me on the spot." Santana nods taking a sip of her drink.

"How many days are you working there and what are your hours?" Rachel grabs her work schedule and showed Santana.

"Wow you work on the weekends aswell, after school with the days you don't have cheerios practice and these are long hours." Rachel knew all this and it hasn't been easy for not being able to see her daughter more but she can't live off her parent's money for the rest of her life.

"How are you dealing with not spending alot of time with your daughter?" Rachel sighs.

"Trust me it's not easy spending less time with Angel but I'm a mother and I gave up being a teenager when I gave birth to her, I'm going to be helping out with running the children's care program that Mr. Figgins is working on and hopefully I won't have to worry about always bringing Angel to daycare." She tells her.

"You know I can also help watch Angelica when your working. I got a job too." Rachel stared at her confused.

"Why did you get a job Santana?" She told her about wanting to help out with Angel and she needed money to pay for college if her parents don't pay for it.

"Didn't you write in your letter to me that you didn't want to be stuck being a parent at 16? I'm not forcing you to be her mama San. I told you that she sees you as her mama but I know that your not ready and that's fine with me." Santana frowned staring at her.

"Tell me what your thinking San." Rachel said taking another bite of her lunch.

"I know everything I wrote in your two page letter but I love her. She's stuck in my heart Rach! I got the job because I wanted to and your not forcing me." She nodded.

"I want you to have the job because you want it not because of my daughter. She always comes first to me because I didn't give her up like everybody wanted me to! I'm not like Charlene who got into a car crash while being pregnant and lost the baby or Quinn who still won't tell me why she gave up Beth." Santana stares at her.

"I knew having sex at 14 years was stupid and I blame myself for Angelica having a teenage mother because she turned 1 last year and now in March 4th 2011 she will be 2 years old and that scares me Santana." She just stares at Rachel listening to everyword she was saying.

"My sweet my baby girl is growing up fast and there is nothing I can do about it. People do stupid stuff all the time and regret it happen but for once in my life I don't regret keeping that little girl because she is mine and the bond we share is unbreakable. I'll do the best_ I_ can to raise her." Rachel said looking down holding in her tears.

That was something Santana liked alot about Rachel is that she fights for everything she strongly believes in.

"Are you going to be okay Rae?" She nodded her head wiping the tear that fell and sniffled a little before looking at her ex girlfriend and smiled lightly before going back to eating her lunch break was over.

"When is your lunch break over?" She says 3:00 and they finish up their lunch and stared at each other.

"Enough about me. Have you decided if your going to rejoin the cheerios now or for your Senior year?" Rachel asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"I talked to coach and told that I would join after winter break because I know you have Sectionals the day after Christmas and there is no point of me and Brittany join now when we don't know the routine. Sue said that she wanted me and Brittany on the bus with our uniforms on packed because were going to be in Springfield. She wants us there as a team." Rachel was surprised to hear this since she was Co. Captain.

"Why didn't she tell me or Quinn this. Were her Captains and I haven't heard anything about you and Brittany riding the bus with us." Santana frowned.

"Do you not want us there cheering you on while you cheer?" Rachel glanced at her and cleared her throat.

"Of course I want you there. were teammates I'm just saying that she should have told us." Just then Rachel's phone rings and she sees Sue calling.

"Hey Coach." Rachel listens Sue talk to her about the bus ride to Springfield on the 27th and the bus ride back on the 29th. She also to Sue talk about how Santana and Brittany being back on the team but instead of them sitting out they going to be apart of the routine.

"Coach there is no way we can teach both girls the routine before Sectionals." Santana's eyes widen hearing that she was going to perform with the cheerios at Sectionals.

"Are you serious Coach? I don't get off work until 8:30." She listened more then sighs nodding her head.

"Yes Sue I know Sectionals are important and I'll do the best I can. alright bye." She hangs up and sighs. Her cell phone rings again and this time it's Jessica her boss.

"Hello?" She said and she listened to Jessica talk for a little bit then says okay and hangs up.

"Well it looks like my shift is done for the day and for the rest of the break so I'm free to clock out." Santana liked that she got to spend more time with her.

"What did Coach say?" She said that she will be right back then they will talk more. Santana waited for a few minutes then Rachel comes back with her coat on.

"Well it seems that Coach has the gym schedule from 3:30 until 8:30 today so she wants all the cheerios dressed for practice and go over the stuff for Sectionals. She wants you and Brittany in the routine with us so you might want to text her and tell her what's going on." Santana nodded and texted Brittany everything.

Both girls throw their trash away and Santana grabbed her bags and they rushed out of the mall and to their cars and drive to their house to get dressed.

**At McKinley.**

Every single McKinley High Cheerio walked in with their practice uniforms on ready to get started. They stood in a row listening to Sue.

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce have offically rejoined the cheerios and I want you all to welcome them." They stared at Santana and Brittany before clapping.

"I hope Lopez here knows that she's not in charge anymore." Nellie says glaring at the once again cheerio.

"That's enough Nellie. Santana and Brittany both know that they aren't Co. Captains anymore. This is a team and you don't bad mouth a teammate got it?" Rachel demanded.

"Sorry." Nellie said nervously. They tall a little bit more then they do their warm ups before they all teach Brittany and Santana the routine for Sectionals. Santana was surprised at how it was but she learns very quickly and so does Brittany.

Rachel helped Santana stand up on her base and she does the arm movements they tought her then she does a flip and they catch her.

"A little sloppy there Lopez, now do it again." Sue yelled and they all groan before doing it again for an hour. Rachel looked up at Santana as she looks like she's going to pass out and tells them to put her down and she lands perfectly in her bases hands and stands on the mat.

"Drinks some water San before you pass out." She nods and goes over to the bench and sits down taking a drink. Santana was really glad Rachel was talking to her again and they were spending time together.


	56. Chapter 56 Christmas Eve Hope

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**On Christmas Eve Morning.**

Rachel was sleeping peacefully in her bed at 8:20 in the morning when she felt jumping on her and opened her eyes slightly to see Quinn and Angelica jumping on her bed.

"What are you two doing jumping on my bed?" Rachel asked tiredly sitting up and picked up her squealing daughter and held her close to her while awkwardly looking at Quinn.

"I heard whimpering coming from Angel's room so I changed her and we decided to wake you up so we can watch christmas movies and drink hot chocolate." Rachel looks at her daughter and smiles kissing her forehead and starts fixing her pony tail making Angel whine trying to get to aunty Quinn.

"Stop fighting me baby. Mommy just wants to fix it." Angel huffs letting her mommy fix her hair.

"Such the drama queen this one." Rachel jokes playfully and Quinn laughs at the pouty look on her niece's face.

"Meanie mommy." Rachel looks at her daughter frowning.

"Aww do you really think I'm meanie? What would Santa do if he heard you say that?" Angel's brown eyes widen and hugged her mommy tightly.

"Sowwy mommy, I be nice." Rachel and Quinn smiled at how cute the little girl was.

"That's my girl. Santa will be happy that you are being nice for mommy." Rachel says kissing her cheek holding close before looking at her sister.

"What's on your mind?" Quinn just sits on her bed sighing.

"Can we talk about Beth before we go downstairs and watch movies whike have our hot chocolate?" Quinn asked hopefully because it was time, she talked about her own daughter instead of watching her twin sister with Angel.

"Okay?" Rachel said holding her now sleeping daughter against her. Quinn starts telling her what happened the year before between her, Finn and Puck in ways so Angel wouldn't hear any bad words and Rachel just listened the whole time.

"I didn't mean to hurt Finn or Puck but I drank a little too much that night and that's how Beth came around! Trust me I struggled trying to figure out if I was going to keep my daughter or give her up for adoption." Quinn tells her sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me that time you visited me? Quinnie were twin sisters who tell each other everything and I would have been there for you." Rachel said softly since her daughter was sound asleep.

"I know this and carrying her for 9 months just knowing that I couldn't keep her, really upset me and I couldn't really talk to anybody. Mommy and Daddy surprised me by not kicking me out. I wish I did keep Beth and me and Puck could have took turns having her but I couldn't do it you know? I was doing what I thought was best from Beth and Puck. We were in 10th grade hardly 16 years old." Rachel did understand. She was hardly 15 when she had Angel.

"I feel like I'm rubbing it in your face that I kept Angelica while you gave up my niece." Quinn loved Angelica with all of her heart.

"Your not rubbing it in my face Rachie. I love Angel so much and it makes me being around toddlers or babies much better because before I didn't but now she's the best thing in my life besides her mother. Your best friend for life not just my sister." Rachel tells her to come to her and they hug each other.

"The same goes for me Quinn. Were stuck together forever and I want to see pictures of her if you have any." Quinn says that she does.

"Hey Pooh bear, wake up so we can watch christmas movies." Rachel pats her daughters butt waking her and Angelica pouts opening her eyes."

"Come on sweetie, you can sleep later." They go downstairs and Rachel was surprised to see her older sisters Charlene and Francia Fabray standing there.

"Merry Christmas Eve girls." Franny said with a smile. Rachel held her daughter close to her as Charlene stared at them awkwardly.

** At The Lopez House.**

Santana was looking at some of the other gifts she got for Rachel and Angelica. She missed both of them but knew it wasn't going to be easy for to get Rachel back as her girlfriend because she did cheat on her and like Rach said. She doesn't forgive cheating that easy. Santana just wanted to be happy again with Rachel and Angelica.

"Santi what are you doing?" Bianca Lopez asked her younger sister as she sat in front of the tree just staring at the wrapped gifts in her hand.

"Just staring at the wrapped gifts I got for my ex girlfriend and our daughter." Bianca raised an eyebrow hearing those words.

"Your daughter? since when did you become Quinn Fabray?" Bianca spats not really liking Quinn.

"Must you be a bitch on this day? She's not really my daughter but the way I see her she's pretty close." Santana spats back rolling her eyes.

"I didn't know you were dated somebody else that wasn't Brittany. I also heard that this girl was Quinn's fraternal twin?" She nodded before putting the gifts down.

"Do you love this girl more then you loved Brittany?" Santana looked at her older sister and nods with a smile.

"Yes as surprising as I'm saying this but yes I truly do love Rachel alot more then I've ever had feelings for Britt." Bianca smiles at her.

"Then Fight for her alot harder so I can meet the girl that stole my little sister's heart." She left to go call her boyfriend upstairs while Santana stood there thinking about what her sister said and gets her phone out and texts Rachel hoping she replies back.

**Merry Christmas Eve Rae. Just so u no. I'm going to fight for u. *Santi Still Loves Rae***

She waited and she got a reply back a few minutes later and reads it with a smile on her face.

**Merry Christmas Eve Sanny. I sure hope you do fight for me because I need you in my life and Angel does too. * Rae Still Loves Sanny***

Santana smiles knowing that she was slowly winning Rachel's heart over again. Hopefully by next year Rachel will be her girlfriend again.

**Find out what happens next and I hope you all have a nice Christmas.**


	57. Chapter 57 Spending Christmas Together

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**On Christmas Morning At The Lopez House.**

Santana was sleeping in her bed peacefully on Christmas morning when she felt jumping on her bed and groans.

"Malik Roberto Lopez, get off my right now your 12 years old." She mutters in her sleep. The jumping stops.

"Mami said to wake you up because we have company over this morning now wake up." Santana glared at her brother and hit him with her pillow.

"Get out of my room puta before I tell Santa next year that you don't deserve presents and he should give you crappy presents." She growled as he rushes out her room.

The door opens again and San was about to yell at whoever it was messing up her sleep when she saw that it was somebody familiar standing at her doorway.

"Rachel?" Santana said really hoping she wasn't dreaming and Rachel was really in her room holding Angelica in her arms.

"Merry Christmas Sanny. Your brother showed me your room after he rushed out. Are you always that cranky on Christmas morning?" Rachel asked with an amused smile.

"Only when my brother Malik likes pi-I mean bugging me. Merry Christmas Angel." San said getting out of her bed in her pjs and took Angel from Rachel's arms.

"She's a little tired but she should wake up soon. My parents and my sisters are downstairs. I met your sister. She scared Angel a little." Santana didn't like that.

"What did Bianca say that scared our daughter?" Rachel frowned slightly.

"Nothing too bad just that I shouldn't have broken up with you even though you cheated and her voice was too loud." Santana started getting angry.

"She had no right to say that. You had your reason's to break up with me and I understood them. She's been getting on my nerves lately and I can't wake until she goes back to school. Poor Angel she doesn't need to hear her mother being yelled at my evil sister." Rachel smiles.

"Guess what I have behind my back?" Rachel asked with an amused smirk on her face.

"Hmm would it be something we could kiss under? like mistletoe?" Rachel nodded biting her lip and Santana grins.

"Were going to kiss Angel's cheek." Santana's smiled faded a little but knew that she couldn't just kiss Rachel but it was a holiday. She should get her kiss but she was going to deal with it.

Rachel puts the mistletoe over Angel's head and each girl kissed her cheek grinning.

"Merry Christmas baby girl." They said at the same time after pulling away and Quinn walks into the room.

"Hi Santana, Merry Christmas. I'll take her while you two talk for a little." Quinn took her niece from Santana's arms and Angel snuggles up to her as they leave the room.

Rachel holds up the mistletoe to her head and Santana smiles leaning in and Rachel turns her head so Santana is kissing her cheek.

"Hey that's not fair I was looking forward to kissing those lips again." Rachel shook her head grinning.

"That would mean we were dating and were not Sanny but be lucky that your getting this far." Santana stared at her and starts singing.

**Didn't know what to get you**  
**Ordinary just wouldn't do**  
**But I just found my perfect gift for you**

Rachel smiles at her and sang the next part blushing as Santana takes her hand.

_Now I got it all ready_  
_But it's not wrapped in red or green_  
_Come and sit down beside me here_  
_Underneath the christmas tree_

Both of them hold onto each other's hands singing together.

_**We've got mistletoe and fire light**_  
_**On this cold december night**_  
_**The snow outside will set the moon**_  
_**As I Singin my song for you**_

Santana spins her around before pulling her close and Rachel stares at her feeling the sparks.

**I hear church bells ringing**  
**Carolers singing harmony with me now**

_You are lookin so lovely_  
_Even If the lights go out_

___**We've got mistletoe and fire light**_  
_**On this cold december night**_  
_**The snow outside will set the moon**_  
_As I Singin my song for you_

Santana ran her fingers through Rachel's hair as she sings to her.

**You're so beautiful, I hope you what I see**  
_See it_  
_**Every word is meant to**_  
_**Show you how much you mean to me**_

Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and she picked her up holding her by the waist.

_We've got mistletoe and fire light_  
_On this cold december night_  
_**The snow outside will set the moon**_  
_**As I Singin my song**_

Santana spins her as they sing together but then she slowly puts her down and they lean in after they were finished.

_**We've got mistletoe and fire light**_  
_**On this cold december night**_  
_**The snow outside will set the moon**_  
**As I singin my song**

_Sing my song_

_**Sing my song for you.**_

They were closed to sharing a kiss when Bianca walked into the room stopping the girls pulling away quickly.

"Were you two about to kiss?" Bianca asked surprised to see how close their faces were a few seconds ago.

"Yeah we were until you showed up. Get lost Bianca." Bianca rolled her eyes at her sister before glancing at Rachel.

"Why were you going to kiss my sister when you broke up with her Fabray? are you planning on getting back together?" Santana growled ready to slap her sister.

"Why are you judging me for no reason when you don't even know me?" Rachel asked not sure why she was bothering being around the oldest Lopez sister.

"Your just like Quinn getting knocked up like some slut and atleast you kept the bastard chi-" She gets cut off with a slap to the face by Rachel herself.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that Bianca. You know nothing about me or my sister so shut the fuck up and keep my daughter's name out of your mouth. That slap was you christmas Present. Merry_ fucking_ Christmas." Rachel spats before leaving the room.

Bianca holds her face glancing at her sister shocked who was cracking up laughing so hard.

"Why is this funny to you? your little ex girlfriend slapped me in the face and your laughing?" Santana nods.

"I would have done the same to you puta. You don't think before you speak and for once I'm not putting up with you anymore." Santana slapped her other cheek before leaving the room.

**Later That Day.**

The Fabray and Lopez family spent the day together having breakfast, opening presents, sharing christmas stories, sharing laughs and just having a good time. Santana and Rachel were sharing longing stares at each other when the other wasn't looking and sometimes they would catch the other one looking and blushed.

"Rachel can I talk to you in the hallway for a second?" Santana asked hopefully. Rachel hands Angel to Santana's dad and her dad starts playing the with toddler.

Rachel follows Santana into the hallway away from the others and Santana brought her into the bathroom and locked the door and turned back to her.

"Us being apart has made me do alot of thinking Rachel." Rachel just nods listening to her talk.

"What I've realized Rae is I've been a bitch all the time, I'm a bitch because I'm angry and scared of getting close to somebody and getting my heart broken, and I sometimes can't control my bitchness but I'm willing to change because I want to be with you Rachel. I love you and I don't want to be with Brittany, Sam or Finn. I want just you." Rachel stared at her as she has tears falling down her face.

"Please say you love me back please." Rachel nods her head.

"Of course I love you back Santana or we wouldn't be sharing these moments together. I do honestly still have feelings for you and I would totally be with you if it weren't for my daughter who always comes first. She means the world to me and I don't want her to get crushed if we don't work out again." Rachel tells her wiping her tears away.

Santana moved closer to her and rests her head against Rachel's and both girls smiled at each other.

"Rae give me a chance to show that I want you and Angelica! I know your a two package deal and I accept that really I do so much. Please just let me be your girlfriend again." Rachel grabs her hands holding them.

"We have been becoming great friends since we started talking again and you are so great with Angel. I would love to be your girlfriend again but we need to take it slow. We have cheer Sectionals coming up and I actually talked to Coach into us rooming together so we can talk more about it but I'm not going to just jump back into your arms yet because I think we rushed it the first time." Santana nods.

"Can we go on a date after Sectionals?" Rachel smiles and nods.

"That sounds great Santana. I look forward to going on a date with you to rekindling our relationship." They hugged each other and they shared a quick sweet kiss before joining the others.

**Find out what happens next and the song was called Song For You. I hope you all have a nice Christmas.**


	58. Chapter 58 Winning Sectionals,Bus Drama

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**After Cheerleading Sectionals.**

Santana Lopez was so freaking tired but she was glad to be back on the McKinley High Cheerios again along with Brittany but they still weren't talking since there breakup but her sort of relationship with Rachel was going very good. They rooming together and talking about what went wrong the first time and how they missed each other and sharing looks, flirting with each other and they really really couldn't for their first date to rekindled their romance. They finished their amazing hard working routine an hour ago and are now waiting for the other groups to finish. Rachel was standing in front of Tabitha as they fixed her makeup after sweating so much from doing alot of work.

"Do you think were going to win?" Rachel asked nervously to her best friend Tabitha.

"Stop worrying so much Rae. You and Quinn put a great routine and were going to win." Rachel nods then felt arms around her waist and she turns around to see Santana smiling at her.

"They are about to call the winners. Come on babe." Rachel smiles grabbing ahold of hers and Tabitha's hand and joined their group. Quinn smiled at group hoping they won because this would be the first time she won with her sister on the team. She felt arms around her and stared at her members confused.

"We won Quinn, we actually won." One of the cheerios said jumping up and down and she squeals jumping with her. Santana grins brightly picking up Rachel who squeals wrapping her arms around her neck as Santana spins her around so happy.

"We won baby. We actually won." Santana mutters against her neck and Rachel nods not even caring that Santana called her baby. They got their trophy and everybody cheered for them. They went out that night then went back to the hotel to pack up and go on their bus back to Lima.

**On The Bus Back To Lima.**

Rachel and Quinn were going up down checking out their teammates before going back to their seats. Sue was sleeping in the front. They were done checking and went back to their seats. Rachel cuddled more into Santana since they were sitting together.

"I've had a great time these past few days with you and glad were getting back together." Santana murmurs against her shoulder as they held hands.

"Me too Sanny I really can't wait for our date tomorrow." Rachel whispers back smiling at her and Santana pulled her face close pecking her lips a few times then both girls were about to fall asleep when they heard screaming coming from the back. Rachel and Quinn get up going in the back to see Kennedi and Geena screaming at each other from their seats trying to get to each other but some of the other cheerios are trying to hold her back.

"NO WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Rachel yelled angrily and Santana stared at them from her seat knowing that she shouldn't be turned on by Rachel's yelling but she couldm;t help it.

"KENNEDI SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND, I'LL KILL HER." Both Captains stared at Kennedi to see her smirking at Geena.

"'YUP SURE DID AND LET ME TELL YOU HE'S AMAZING IN BED. HIS DI-." She gets cut off by Geena growling loudly trying to get at her but Quinn holds her back.

"Sit down Geena. You guys know better to fight with a teammate and Kennedi I think it was wrong of you to do that to Geena." Rachel and Quinn tells them firmly.

"Not my fault she won't give it up and I will. Kyle is Captain of the Baseball team and hotter then Finn Hudson these days." Kennedi tells her shrugging.

"Kennedi get in the front _now_ so I can keep on you. No more fighting and now that Sectionals are over. We will be talking to coach about changing members." Both girls frowned hearing that. Geena glared at Kennedi as she goes to the front to find a seat. Geena was breathing hard close to tears. Tabitha and Sadie hugged her.

"Girl's make sure she's okay while I talk to Kennedi, Quinn please stay back here for awhile." Quinn nods sitting down.

Santana stared and listen to her almost girl softly yelling at Kennedi for being stupid and bitch.

"Stay way from Kyle because Geena really loves him now go to sleep and listen to music." Rachel glares at her before going back to her seat and snuggles up to Santana again.

"Your sexy when your angry." Santana whispered smirking. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Sanny and just cuddle with me." Rachel whispers slightly annoyed with the drama between two cheerios. Santana laced her fingers with Rachel and they went to sleep together just like that.

**Find out what happens next.**


	59. Chapter 59 Reconciliation Date Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

Was this really happening? was I Santana Julieta Lopez really dressed nicely for a date with the only girl that I can see myself marrying one day and having more kids with besides being a second mother to her daughter Angelica. First I find out that my soon to be girlfriend is my secret Santa and she grants me to be back on the cheerios along with Brittany which is still pretty awkward between us. Then we spend half of this break together and we win cheer sectionals and now I'm going to pick up my girl so we can have our first date together and New Years Eve is coming up. I told Rachel to dress nice but still casual when we talked on the phone this morning.

I was nervous big time because this date was kind of a big deal for both of us. It was going to decide if were willing to get back together and I really hoped we could get back together because everything about Rachel Fabray was perfect for me. She's the one girl that I want as a life partner. She's my everything and I need her in my life.

My clothes are very good for this date. I'm wearing dark skinny jeans with my new favorite skintight red v neck top that my bitchy older sister bought for christmas and it goes perfect with my black high heeled boots papi bought me last christmas. I grabbed my black coat and my phone putting it in my purse then grabbed my car keys.

"Mami and Papi I'm leaving now. I'll bring Rachel by after to say hi." I tell them grabbing the flowers I bought Rae and they said okay before I walked out the door being careful of the icy driveway and unlocked my car and got in after I opened the door and closed my door putting my seat belt on and turned my car on letting it warm up a little.

I pulled out of my driveway checking to see if any cars were coming then I pulled out all the way and drive off to the Fabray House trying not get even more nervous just seeing Rachel. She told me that she had a surprise for me when I picked her up and I just wondered what it was.

When I finally pulled up I stayed in my seat for a few seconds taking a deep breath before turning it off and get out after taking off my seat belt of course. I closed the door and walked carefully to the front of the house and rang the door bell holding the flowers in my hand. The door opens a few minutes later and I gasped seeing the person I was taking out tonight, staring at me with a soft smile on her face.

There she was, looking beautiful but I now understand the surprise she had for me. She gorgeous brunette hair was now cut short to her shoulders and layered. She had on dark smoky eye makeup and her lips were coated in a dark red lipstick. My eyes roamed her slim petite but slightly curvy body and she has on black skinny jeans with black high heeled boots that looked close to my own. She was wearing a white silk like shirt that was v neck and I caught a little of her black lace bra that was showing and man I could see her cleavage. Damn was she trying to kill me with her sexiness? This was going to be a long night.

"Good Evening Sanny. You look amazing, are those for me?" I snapped out of my throughts clearing my throat and smiled at her.

"Yes these are for you Rae. You look beautiful and I love your hair." She blushes taking the flowers from my hand an smells them.

"Thank you I love them and you still know my favorite kind, come in and say hi to Angel while I put these in some water." I nodded nervously and she lets me in.

"MAMA HERE." I smiled hearing little running footsteps then I saw my other favorite girl and bends down picking up Angel.

"Hey Mija don't you look cute in your PJs." I kissed her cheek and she wraps her tiny arms around my neck.

"Me come pwease?" I wish I could take my baby girl with us but maybe next time we could have a family date.

"Sorry baby girl but it's almost your bedtime and I don't want you to be cranky in the morning. Can you be a big girl for mommy and mama?" She looks at me pouting.

Rachel walks out and smiled at us. "Aww don't you two look adorable together. Alright sweetie mommy and mama are leaving." Angel kisses my cheek before I hand her to Rae who kisses her cheek talking to her softly then I see Quinn and Sam on the couch wearing PJs looking at us. I didn't know Trouty Lips was allowed to sleep over? hmm I wonder if Quinn finally stopped being a prude and gave herself to Sam.

"Hi Santana you both look nice tonight. Where are you taking my sister?" Quinn asked me while getting handed Angel back to her.

"It's a surprise but it has to do with dinner so I hope you didn't eat yet." I said glancing at Rachel and she shook her head.

"No I figured we were going out to dinner so I only had a light snack. Bye mom and Daddy! Bye you guys." We wave at them before I grab Rae's hand and we head out the door after she grabs her coat. I open the door for her and she smiles thanking me getting in. I get in myself and start the car after putting our seat belts on.

"Your going to tell me where were going?" I shook my head smirking at her.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride babe." I tell her as we drive on the road to our first stop of the night.

**20 Minutes Later In Santana's POV.**

We got out of the car after pulling up to Breadstixs that has stuff for both of us to eat. I grabbed ahold of her hand and she smiles lacing her fingers with mine.

"I can't believe were in you brought me to Breadstixs. Everybody has talked about it but I've never been here. you sure we can go here Santana?" She worrying about nothing trust me I've been here alot of times and I tell her to stop worrying.

"Come on Rae. I have enough money for what I have plan for both us tonight. No more worrying tonight got it?" She pouts a little but smiles.

"Sorry San, I'm just really glad were doing this and I missed this." I squeezed her hand and we walked in.

"Hello Miss Lopez your table is ready." One of the waiters tells us and we walk over to my corner table that I had set up just for us.

"You did this all of me?" I shook my head and she frowns slightly.

"I did this for us Rachel. I wanted this night be perfect for both of us." Her smile returns which makes me grin.

"Here are your menus. Can I get you two ladies something to drink first?" Our waiter asked with a nice smile on his face.

"I'll have a coke, what are you going to have Rae?" She looked at me before looking at the waiter.

"I'll have a lemanade please." He nods leaving us be for a while while we look over the menu.

"So what made you cut your hair?" She shrugged.

"I needed a change a little you know? It's going to be 2011 and my hair seems to always be the same so I changed it up." I loved it alot.

"I love it Rachel but can you still have up into a high pony tail?" She nodded before looking at the menu.

"It might not be as high as Coach would like it to be but some of the other cheerios don't have to wear them because their hair is so short. I will do my best to keep it in a pony tail." I frown wondering why she wasn't looking at me. Maybe this was a big mistake? maybe she doesn't want to be me as I thought she did? Was this whole thing all in my head and she regrets starting things with me again? I felt a tug on my hand and snaped out of my thoughts to see Rachel staring me kind of worried.

"Sanny where did you go? You were frowning and I thought you regetting this." Was she crazy or reading my mind? She's something else.

"Um I was just wondering why your so quiet. Are you not enjoying your date with me so far?" Rachel's eyes widen and grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Is that why you think I'm quiet? Santana I'm totally enjoying this date but I'm just nervous since I haven't been on a date since our breakup." I understood.

"Why not?" She stared at me confused.

"What do you mean why not? San I hardly have time for myself with being a full time mother to Angelica, having 3 jobs to pay for stuff for her and trying to finish up my Junior of high school as teen mom which isn't easy. Going on dates was far from my mind until we started talking again." I frowned a little.

"What if you had time, would you be going on dates with other people if Angelica wasn't around?" She took a sip of her drink.

"You want the honest truth?" I nodded my head slowly because what if she did go on dates without even thinking about me. It would suck seeing her with some guy or girl holding hands with a huge smile on her face. She would have laughed with them and kissed them without having me on her mind and that upsets me.

"If I gave up Angelica and we were broken up like we still are? No I wouldn't have been on dates because I wouldn't over our breakup even though it's been a couple months since we broke up. I wasn't ready and I was still hoping we would get back together so I focused on school and being mommy." I smile lightly.

"I was jealous you know? When I saw you with the cheerios laughing and having a great time. I kind of thought that you were dating one of the girls then I saw you with Blake I thought you were into him. I know dating Brittany two weeks after our breakup must have been hard for you but I tried not to hurt you and myself." She looks at me.

"I wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't with me so I set you free a little and we were only together for a month and a half so it wasn't like we were set to be serious but I really did like you and I kind of felt like you were slipping away so quickly before we got even started." I was slipping away and I don't blame her.

"I broke down after our breakup. Moving back into my house was kind of strange because I was use to sleeping next to you. Your right I was slipping away. Now that I was out and proud of it. My feelings for Brittany started to return and then she kissed me and I just lost it. Her kiss set something off in my head and I knew I was feeling something for her but I knew that I doing was wrong and cheating so I pulled away telling her that we could't do that again." Our food shows up and we take a bite before I start talking again.

"I was going to tell you that day but then you got that texts from Cecilia and I knew that I lost you once you showed me that video." Rachel was chewing then starts talking when she swallowed her food.

"This is really good. Anyways I was crying not only did you cheat on me but I nightmare was real, I had a strange feeling that day that something was going to happen that would effect both of us then I got the video message. I felt sick to my stomach and I hate that feeling." She tells me.

"I'm so sorry for making you feeling that way but I'm done being the player badass but thinks sex and being popular is what I need in life. I'm a Lesbian that can't see myself with you Rachel. It's not everyday that me Santana Lopez falls for somebody that I want to stick around and actually want to date." She blushes.

"Wow I feel special. I didn't come back home after being in Paris for so long, expecting to fall for a girl like you but I did and I'm glad." I blushed hearing that and we finished our dinner and I paid for it.

"Are you reading for the second part of our date?" She raised an eyebrow me which I found sexy because it's like Quinn's a little but with Rachel it's alot sexier.

"Yes as long as I'm with you." We stood up and I grabbed her hand lacing with my fingers with hers as we walked out of Breadstixs.

**Find out what happens next.**


	60. Chapter 60 Reconciliation Date Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**With the song I changed a few words.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

So far our date has been good and we were really talking things out. Dinner at breadstixs was really good and now were driving to Dayton where my next surprise was. When we pulled up to the place, I see Rachel looking confused and I smirked knowing she was going to love it what's going to happen. We get out after I turned the car off and I grab her hand.

"What are we doing here Sanny?" I just tell her to follow me and we walk into the building and she gasped looking at me.

"You took me to the Art Show I've been dying to go to once again?" I nodded because I know how much she was into this kind of stuff. We walked around and she pulled me over to one piece and starts talking about it and I just listened to her with a smile on my face. I knew she would love it.

"Oh my god this is amazing, ooh look at this piece Sanny." She grabbed my arm after letting go of my hand and pulled me over to the piece of art work and I actually liked it.

"It's pretty cool Rae but look at this piece right over here." I pointed to the one we are really here for. She looks at it and gasped turning back to me.

"It's the painting I loved last time I was here and I just want it but it looks like somebody is buying it." Rae tells me pouting. She looks so cute when she does that.

Just then my Aunt Maebel comes over taking the painting down and smiles at us handing it to Rachel.

"Here you go Miss Fabray." She stares at my aunt shocked.

"Oh no I can't take it when it's already been sold but it's beautiful." She tells my aunt about to hand it back to her when I whispered in her ear.

"It's been that way for months now and the person is now picking it up. I bought it for you Rae because I know how much you loved it when you came here with Quinn and she told me all about it so I went down here after getting the picture text from Q of this painting and had to bought it for you. It's your forever babe." She stared at the painting in her arms and looked back me.

"Thank you. I can't believe you did this all for me. I feel like I have to return the favor." I shook my head.

"No the only thing you need to do is just be happy and enjoy your late birthday gift." She smiled at my Aunt saying thank you.

"Santi here knows how to treat a lady right and she talks about you all the time. Your very lucky to have a girlfriend like my niece here." Rachel stares me surprised.

"She's your aunt?" I nodded telling her that she's my favorite for me and is doing a favor for me.

"You two your night and I hope to see you around more Rachel." We both waved goodbye as she walked around talking to other people.

"I can't believe you really bought me this painting. I bet it cost alot." It did but it's my money and my girl deserves the best.

"Don't worry about how much it cost because it's yours now and we have one more surprise so let's get going and I'll put this carefully in the backseat of my car until we get you home." She smiles carrying it but I take it from her and we walk to my car and I put her gift in the back before opening the door for her.

"Where are we going now?" I shook my head grinning because I wasn't going to tell her. I closed the door watching her put her seat belt on then I get in the car closing the door doing the same before starting it and back out of my parking spot before leaving.

**At The Last Place.**

Santana pulled up to the park in Lima and turned the car off. Rachel looked at her wondering what they were doing. Santana gets out of the car after taking her seat belt off closing the door then opened Rachel's door taking her hand. She just stared at her not asking anything and she closed the door and walked with Santana. They stood in the snow a little and Rachel looked up at her wondering what's going on.

"Santana are you going to tell me what were doing in the park in the middle of winter?" Music starts playing and Santana looks at Rachel grabbing her hand and starts talking.

Look. I know we've been friends for a while now.  
But, I just feel like I can confess to you.  
It's gonna be hard but.  
Alright here it goes...

Santana starts singing now and Rachel swayed to the music listening to her.

_Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,  
and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand.  
Girl, imagine: if you needed advise about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to mind.  
Not tryna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,  
just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your woman,  
and anytime you need a shoulder - it's yours, night or day,  
but what I'm tryna say is, I wanna be..._

Santana pulls her close swaying to her while singing to her and Rachel wrapped her arms around swaying listening.

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the woman making your girls jealous,  
be the girl shuttin' down all the fellas..  
whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be..._

Rachel was fighting her tears listening Santana sing to her in a sexy way as they sway to together in the middle of the park.

_Would it be cool?  
Would you mind if I called you my boo,  
what if the next whip you was pushin' was the one I bought for you?  
Can I be the one that meets your pops and take your mama shoppin', be the only one they like?  
_

Santana pulls back slightly looking at her and sings the next part with love in her eyes and Rachel can see was serious about them being together.

_Have you thought about it - wait - really thought about it?  
Maybe you should take some time  
call your girls and talk about it, yeah.  
'cause I done already made up my mind,  
don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you,  
I wanna be..._

Rachel closed her eyes when she gets pulled back into her arms swaying to the beat of the song San was singing in a soulful and sexy one that made go done Rache;'s spine.

___The last number you call late at night ( I wanna be yeah),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,Wanna be that  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,wanna be that  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the woman making your girls jealous,I wanna  
be the girl shuttin' down all the fellas..all the fellas yeah  
whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be..._

Rachel watched Santana wipe her tear away then point to the sky and Rachel looked up and she saw fireworks and they spelled out words which said

"**_Will you be my girlfriend again Rachel Barbra Fabray_**?" She gasped no longer fighting her tears as Santana sings to her and looked up at the sky as the fireworks slowly go away then she looked back at Santana not believing she did all this just for her.

_ Put me on your screen saver, all over your myspace and make me one of your top favorites,_  
_that's where I wanna be..._  
_The one you cryin' for (stand up for and fightin' for)_  
_wanna be your good, bad, love, hate girl.._

"Oh San." Rachel said lost for more words and Santana pulled her close pressing her forehead against hers finishing up the song.

_[x2]_  
_Cross my heart hoped to die, on everything that's good,_  
_I'm gonna do you right, show you right, get this understood._

_I wanna be_

_____The last number you call late at night (oh ohh ),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes(when you open your eyes)  
Wanna be the one you run to,Wanna be that  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,wanna be that  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the woman making your girls jealous,jealous yeah  
be the girl shuttin' down all the fellas.. fellas  
whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be..._

_Girl I wanna be, I wanna be..._ [She sigh]  
_I wanna be, I wanna be...yours_

___"Yes." _Rachel husked out breathing hard against her. Santana stared at herhearing her turned on voice she was showing around her for the first time and it was the best sound in the world.

"_Are you mine now baby, please tell me_."

"Yes Santana I'll be your girlfriend again now kiss me like you've never kissed me before." Rachel whispers almost whimpering wanting to feel her lips against hers.

Santana smiled hearing that Rachel was her girlfriend again and pressed her lips againsts her kissing her passionately filled with love and lust all at the same time and Rachel moans against her lips wanting more and Santana deepens it pushing her tongue into her mouth and both girls stayed like that for awhile before they lost air and pulled back breathing hard.

"Wow." They said at the same time then they start laughing.

"Is this real life? am I really holding you again as my girlfriend?" San asked holding Rachel's hips not wanting to let her go.

"Yes baby your really holding me as your girlfriend now I'm cold." Santana chuckles a little and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Alright let's get you home. I said that I might bring you over to see my parents but it's getting late." Rachel liked Santana's family a lot accept Bianca.

"Maybe some other time and Santana?" Santana looked at her now girlfriend, wondering she was going to say.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for showing me that your really serious about us this time." Santana smiled pecking her lips.

"No problem baby I'm glad you enjoyed our date." They walked back to Santana's car and get in before she drives her now girlfriend back to her house.

**At The** **Fabray House.**

"Are you two going to come up for air anytime soon?" Quinn asked after she opened the door while standing in her boyfriend's arms.

Both girls pulled apart staring at the couple and blushed and Santana hides a little in Rachel's neck.

"Um hi sis and Sam, you both are still awake?" Quinn nodded waving at Santana who was blushing.

"Yes we are and it's a good thing to or else you would have been out here making out all night. Santana your parents called saying that if it was late that you can sleep over here. Mom and dad said it was okay and you two can sleep in the same room." Both girls looked at each other smiling. Santana goes back to her car and takes the painting out before locking up her car for the night and Quinn's eyes widen seeing the painting that Rachel wanted.

"You bought it for her San?" Rachel nodded loving her gift and both girls walked in saying good night to Sam and Quinn before going upstairs to go to sleep in Rachel's room since they were both cold and tired. Santana was giving clothes from Quinn and they both close their room for the night.

Rachel changed out of her date clothes and put her night clothes on and put her hair in a messy pony tail after taking her makeup off. Santana did the same and climbed into her girlfriend's bed and Rachel turned the light off then joined her.

"Good night baby." Rachel said so happy. Santana pecks her lips a few times before snuggling up to her under the covers.

"Good night baby I'm so happy your mine again." Rachel smiles tiredly saying me too before falling asleep against her. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel and fell asleep with the proudest smile on her face because she got her girl back.

**Find out what happens next and the song was I Wanna Be by Chris Brown.**


	61. Chapter 61 Quitting Cheerios? Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**With the song I changed a few words.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

New Years Eve was amazing for Santana and Rachel because they were back together as couple not just friends. They were talking alot more and not rushing but to be together as girlfriends was the best feeling in the world for both of them. Santana got to ring in the new year with her girlfriend and their little girl Angelica who was happy to see her mama around more. Rachel was happy knowing that San got see Angel and she really did hope they would stay together this time.

"I can't wait to walk down the hallway and hold your hand." Rachel said as she lays in San's arms holding hands with her as they watched a movie together.

"I know right I love being able to kiss you and hold your hand again as your girlfriend." Santana said before leaning down and pecks her girlfriend's lips.

"How are we going to be at school baby? are we going to keep it to ourselves until were ready or are we going to just be out in the open?" Rachel asked staring up at her.

"What do you want to do? I mean people were in our relationship but were starting fresh and I really want this to work." Rachel smiled.

"I want this to work to so I think we should just take it slow still and wait until it's the right time to be out in the open if that's okay with you." Santana agreed with her.

**After Break. **

The Cheerios were dancing and doing their routine to Katy Perry while wearing blue wigs. After they were finished. Coach stared at them sitting down.

"I'm Bored." Sue said as Becky Jackson stands next to her holding a blue bucket.

"Ladies I am at a lost,Brittany please remind me how I single handedly put cheerleading on the map?" She said so bored.

"In 1979 You directed a made for TV movie about the Dallas cowboy cheerleaders, called the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders." She said looking at her confused.

"That is correct. And in the mean time what's changed?" She asked all of them but Quinn answered.

"Personal grooming habits?" Quinn asked with a shrug. Rachel stared at her sister trying not to laugh at that silly answer but looks at Sue.

"What's changed is I have completely lost intrest and ladies I blame you." They all stared at her wondering why.

"Becky more silicone falsies." She told Becky who nodded going to hand them out.

"Got it Coach." Becky said. Rachel couldn't believe she was hearing this and made a disgusted face shaking her head.

"You will each enhance your bust with an additional pair of Chicken Cutlets, in an attempt to ad jiggle to what is the most boring routine, I have ever witnessed." Rachel stared at her sister to do something because she was vegan and she wasn't about to put chicken cutlets in her bra.

"But, Coach Sylvester, first of all everybody on this team knows that Rachel is Vegan and will protest to but that in her bra and I can't help but agree with her. and second this is the most elaborate routine the cheerios have ever done." All the girls nodded.

"We're shoo-in for Regionals next week and we're the favorite for Nationals." Sue stops her from talking.

"Yet I am still so very bored. Even things I used to think were hilarious-case in point. Sandbags!" Santana frowned looking at her hating that name.

"Slap yourself with a chicken cutlet." She demanded in a bored tone of voice. She sighs before slapping herself then she slapped Brittany like she was asked to do.

Rachel placed her hand on her girlfriend's lower back giving her a comforting smile after she was done.

"See? not even a chuckle." She said looking right at her cheerios Captain.

"The problem is you keep trying to make a bigger and bigger spectacle. No matter how hard we try, we can't make a routine work unless _you_ find a way to make it interesting for _you._ you have to find a way to top yourself." Sue stared at her listening then spoke.

"Q, you just have a point but to be sure. slap yourself with a chicken cutlet." Rachel was trying so hard not to yell at the older woman.

After practice the group changes out of their practice uniforms and shower up before changing into their normal uniforms but this time they had to wear their tops with the long sleeves under their cheerios top without the cheerios pants under the skirts.

Rachel walked over to Santana after she was dressed and sits down on the bench in the locker room.

"How could you just take those names she calls you Santana?" Santana looks at her fixing her pony tail.

"Trust me I hate it just as much as you do Rachel but I broke her rule about getting any plastic surgery done. I just wanted to look better after hardly having boobs last year but now I feel comfortable about myself and she likes to bring it up all the time." Rachel frowns seeing how upset she was getting.

"Well no matter how you looked before and how you look now? You shouldn't have to put up with it." Santana smiles lightly.

"So are having lunch together now?" Rachel was about to say something when the locker room door banged open.

"Fabray Twins in my office in 5 minutes or your off the team." Santana and Rachel heard Coach yell.

Both girls groan then Quinn walked over to her sister now dressed in her normal cheerios uniform.

"Are you ready to face Coach Rach before were off the team?" Quinn asked holding onto her notebook and school bag.

"Yeah let's get this over with, I'll see you later okay?" Santana nods telling her to go before she gets into trouble. Quinn and Rachel rush out of the locker room with their stuff and went straight to Coaches office.

Geena and Sadie walked over to Santana and she stared at them wondering what the junior cheerios wanted.

"Are you and Rach back together?" Santana wanted to say yes but she decided to be safe and go with something else.

"Were just friends girls. Sure you saw us cuddling on the bus on the cheer Sectionals but that's all we are." She lied because they were more then just friends.

"Just know that she's our best friend and we would hate for you to break her heart again. We'll be watching you Lopez." They told her with a glare before leaving.

Santana stood there now thinking Rachel's idea of keeping it a secret was a good idea. She doesn't want to deal with Junior cheerios kicking her ass.

**A Few Days Later.**

Santana and Rachel were at her locker when they heard screaming and saw their coach going crazy throwing things and pushing people out her away and into lockers.

"Oh my god she's crazy." Rachel gasped as Coach was throwing things and she screams when a book was coming towards but she felt somebody pick her up moving her out of the way before the book hit her.

"Baby are you okay?" The person whispered in her ear and she calms down seeing Santana was the one holding her.

"Thank you for saving me. What the hell is going with Sue?" Santana had no clue.

"I honestly don't know anymore Rach, she has Brittany scared like crazy about the whole being shot out of a cannon and now us getting pulled out of the half time show is down right messed up. We have to decided if being popular is more important then Glee club." Rachel sighs hating this.

They walked off to class still very scared of crazy Sue and now they have to do Zombie Camp with the football team.

**In The Girl's Bathroom.**

Tabitha,Winter, Sadie, Geena, Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Quinn were all in there trying to get their makeup off.

"Zombie camp was funner than I expected. And the Glee club together with the football team-it's like a double rainbow." The girls stared at her.

"A zombie double rainbow." Quinn stared into the mirror fed up with this talk.

"What the hell are we gonna do girls?" They all looked at her.

"If we go to our cheerleading competition, then we miss the halftime show and we're out of Glee club." They all nodded.

"I'm torn." Winter rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not." She said as she finished taking her makeup off.

"I'm Brittany." They girls stared at Brittany really confused and Sue comes out from the stalls.

"Couldn't help but overhear your conversation." They got handed consent forms and Brittany got a letter about the cannon missing her.

"Coach that cannon is going to get Brittany killed. is that really worth it just to win a stupid national championship?" Quinn looked at her as she talked.

"This is ridiculous." Rachel couldn't agree more with whole thing.

"You had quite a year, last year Q. And as I recall, you didn't have such a good time out of that Cheerios uniform. Ladies I am giving you the chance right now. to choose once and for all where your true loyalties lie. Choose the Cheerios or choose the Glee club." Rachel growled.

"YOU PROMISED ME COACH." Rachel snapped. They all stared at her and Sue stared at her strongly.

"Now is not the time Streisand you all need to tell me what your doing." She shook her head glaring at her.

"Now is the perfect time to call you on your crap and I don't care if you have to send me to Figgins but I'm not dealing with this bullshit your putting everybody through. You promised me that you would leave Glee club alone when you came to my house begging me to be on the team. Me and Quinn are the Captains of this team and we have been telling you to do something about the routine if you didn't like it! Shooting any of the cheerios out of that damn cannon is down right bat shit crazy and you will not take it out of us Coach." Sue starts to protest angrily but Rachel puts her hand up still not listening.

"You have no idea what your doing and all the cheerios know that were not ready for Regionals next week so you think killing is risky but you will be charged with murder If you even think about putting us on that bus with that cannon. I don't understand what your problem is but I seriously will choose Glee club if I have to put up with this and seriously need to think about Angelica if she saw me shot through that. remeber her the little girl you adore so much?" Sue's eyes soften hearing Angelica's name.

"Is that how you all feel about me going overboard?" She asked the other cheerios and they all looked down not saying a word.

"Well I guess I'm stronger one here. You just lost your Co. Captain." She throws the paper in the trash and walked out after taking her zombie makeup off.

**Find out what happens next.**


	62. Chapter 62 Quitting Cheerios? Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**With the song I changed a few words.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Santana stood next to the other cheerios after Sue left the bathroom looking pissed off. She looked at the paper in her hand.

"Wow Q I never thought you would be the weaker twin? your supposed to be Captain and Rachel was more of the Captain then you were." Winter said annoyed.

"Shut it Winter. I hear you speaking up when Sue was going at us about being on the cheerios or Glee club. I asked all of you what are we going to do and you didn't seem to mind being on the cheerios more then being in Glee club. What's Finn going to think when he finds out?" Winter glared at her.

"He might be angry at first but we'll just make out and he'll understand that this is my Senior year and cheerios are what I need." She tells them before walking out after her makeup was off.

"I'm surprised that you didn't speak up?" Geena said as she finishes taking her makeup off.

"I did speak up Geena. How was I supposed to know that Rachel would go off at her like that?" Geena shook her head tearing up the paper throwing it away.

"I quit the cheerios because I will not be killed by crazy Sue." She looked back at the girls and shook her head before walking out.

"You know what? I quit too because who needs to die at 16 or 17 years old. Good luck at Regionals." Tabitha and Sadie said at the same time throwing out their papers as they leave the bathroom. Now it was just Santana, Brittany and Santana.

"Your supposed to be the Captain Quin but she's your family and to me it seems like your choosing Cheerios over your own family." Santana said sighing.

"She's your girlfriend, what about you?" Santana frowned slightly because Rachel was her girlfriend and they just got back together.

"Well unlike you I'm following my heart and not my status to be popular, so I guess being on the cheerios won't be happening for my Junior year." San tells her then finishes taking the zombie makeup off and looks at the form one more time before throwing it trash walking out.

**In The Hallway.**

Quinn was just closing her locker when she heard her ex boyfriend's voice and rolled her eyes.

"How the hell could you do this?" She glared at him knowing that him and some of the other glee club members are pissed that She and Brittany didn't quit the cheerios but dropped out of Glee club and starts to leave while talking to him.

"Oh, don't get all up in my face Finn, your girlfriend Winter quit too so it wasn't just me and Brittany. What were we supposed to do?" She said leaving him but rolled her eyes when she felt him behind her.

"Uh, quit cheerios, Coach Sylvester is awful to you guys. And don't forget who was there for you the last time she dumped you on your ass. Us Glee club." She turns around glaring at him.

"And you don't think that I feel awful about that?" She said glaring at him.

"You don't need to be a cheerio to be cool." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you are so naive. This whole school is about labels." She spats wanting to get away from him.

"Wow. I never realized you were so freaking weak." He said annoyed and pissed with her.

"What did you just say to my sister?" They both turned around to see Rachel standing there still in her cheerios uniform looking pissed at him.

"Brittany and Quinn quit cheerios." Finn tells them.

"So why are you yelling at my sister about it?" She asked glaring at him.

"I'm yelling at her because I'm the leader of this team." Rachel scuffs.

"Maybe it's time for a change at the top." Finn and Quinn stared at her surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked his ex girlfriend's sister.

"It means that maybe the reason everyone hates us is because we need some new leadership and I'm going to talk to Mr. Shue about maybe switching up Captain since my sister is no longer part of this team. Face it Finn you can't even bring a team together because your ego is so big. I've made up my mind." She tells him.

"You've got to be kidding me right now. New Directions have always been my team until you showed up." Rachel frowned slightly.

"What are you trying to say?" Finn glanced back at Quinn to see her looking at him angry.

"I'm saying that your not worth being in New Directions if your sister isn't. Everybody only agreed to let you join is because Quinn is your sister but now that Quinn is no longer part of the team, I don't see why you need to still be in it." He tells her.

"Fine If that's how you all feel then I'm no longer in New Directions and I guess your down another member." She said fighting her tears and walked off wanting to be with Santana at this moment.

Santana saw her in tears and walked up to her asking what's wrong and they go into the girl's bathroom to talk.

**Before The Halftime show.**

"I'm gonna die." Winter and Quinn stand beside her.

"It'll be worth it." Quinn stares at Winter annoyed with her. Santana,Rachel, Cecila,Tabitha, Geena and Sadie walked up to them.

"Hey." Quinn heard Rachel's voice and turned around to see the girls standing there. Angelica was with their parents.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked seeing her niece in her sister's arms.

"Stopping you from going to Sue's Regionals competition." Tabitha said with a smile.

"You guys gotta come to the game with us." Rachel tells her.

"Haven't you be paying you been paying attention, it were not cheerios we're nothing." Winter said. Santana rolls her eyes.

"You think that but it's not true. you joined cheerios to be popular but you joined Glee club because you loved it." They looked at each other.

"Sue doesn't care about you guys, she's fine killing Brittany." Geena said.

"Tell me honestly, if you didn't think it would hurt your reputation, which would you chose?" Rachel asked.

"Glee club." Brittany said smiling at them and Cecilia walks over to her girlfriend holding her hand. Rachel walked over to her sister.

"I know you sis and you don't think you are, but you're strong enough to do this." Quinn stared at her sister then the girls.

"Okay." Quinn and Brittany tell her with a smile.

"Okay?" She asked unsure if she was actually leaving the cheerios.

"Okay." Both girls repeat and Rachel squeals hugging them.

"What about you Winter?" They all looked at her.

"Screw her. I'm already at risk of my relationship with Finn. so I quit too." They all smile.

"Come on we only got a few more minutes." They start to leave when Sue stops them and starts telling Quinn, Winter and Brittany to get on the bus.

"We quit cheerios." Quinn tells her while standing next to her sister.

"You can't quit Cheerios. It's blood in, blood out now get your sweet little cans on that bus." Rachel glared at her about say something when Winter does.

"But we still quit." Winter says turning to leave with the other girls.

"But you're my stars, if you leave-I have no performance." They start leaving when Brittany turns around smirking.

"Sucks for you." She said before leaving while holding her girlfriend's hand and they go the field and get ready to do the halftime show then they do it and they win the game.

**Find out what happens next.**


	63. Chapter 63 Telling Finn Off,Not Yet

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Happy New Years everybody. it's finally 2013.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**On Valentine's Week.**

Finn was at his locker putting yet another candy heart in the small bucket he got from the many girls at McKinley since he won the game.

"You'll keep her posted Finn, are you cheating on me these days?" Winter Jackson said angerily walking up to him. He looks at her and sighs.

"I had to let her down easy Winter. you know your the only girl I want to be with." She rolls her blue eyes.

"Some times I wonder why I even gave you a second chance." She said annoyed glaring at the girls trying to flirt with her boyfriend.

"That's not very nice babe." She growled staring up at him.

"You want to know what else isn't very nice? you flirting with other girls when I'm your girlfriend." She slaps his arm before storming off.

**In Glee club.**

Everybody but Rachel was there because she quit thanks to Finn but nobody knows that she did. They just think she's been sick for a few days.

Mr. Shue walks in and writes on the board the word love. Santana hated this lesson already because Rachel wasn't here.

"Mr. Shue before we talk about this week's lesson. I think we need to seriously talk about why Rachel isn't here." Santana said glaring at Finn.

"Why are you glaring at Finn, it's not his fault she's been sick." Winter said raising an eyebrow. Quinn and Santana chuckle.

"My sister isn't sick Winter. Your boyfriend knows damn well why she's not here." Finn felt eyes on him.

"She quit Mr. Shue and that's all I know." They all looked at him knowing he's not saying the whole truth.

"Yup it's your fault Rachel isn't here right now, why don't you tell everybody what you said to Finn." Santana turned to him in her seat.

"She quit after we got in a fight about Quinn and me being the leader of this team. I told Rachel that New Directions have always been my team until she showed up and she asked what was I trying to say to her and I said some words I shouldn't have said." Mercedes and Kurt stared at him waiting.

"Tell them Finn." Quinn and Santana snapped.

"I said that she's not worth being in New Directions if her sister isn't. I also said that everybody only agreed to let her join is because Quinn is her sister but when she quit for the cheerios and was no longer part of the team, I said that I don't see why you need to still be in it." They all glared at him.

"Are you out of your mind Finn? Rachel Barbra Fabray belongs in Glee club and you just pushed her out? did you make her cry too?" Kurt said.

"Actually Kurt that's what he did. She cried all night that day and I'm surprised she told me to quit cheerios since she was no longer in it but that's what she does because she loves me and her friends very much." Quinn said firmly.

"Finn a leader isn't somebody who pushes another teammate out of their team. I'm sorry but your no longer Captain of New Directions. We will talk about new Captains some other time but right now lets work on this weeks Lesson." Quinn sighs wanting her sister back on New Directions.

"Valentine's day is comin' up, so this weeks lesson, I want you guys to pick a partner because you're gonna sing to them, what you think is the world's greatest love song."

He said more things then said to partner up.

"Can I say something?" Finn asked hopefully. He said sure and Finn stands up and he starts talking about how none of them have gotton slushied and they clapped before he starts talking more. Winter's eyes widen not believing what she was hearing. Her boyfriend was going to be kissing other girls just to help Glee club.

"Don't even act like you're trying to help this Glee club out when you just ran out on of our outstanding members." Mercedes said.

"You just want to kiss a bunch of girls but that's like cheating since Winter here is your girlfriend." Sadie tells him while sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

"I've kissed Finn when I was pretending to not be a Lesbian and can I just say"Not worth a buck. I would however pay $100 to jiggle one of his man boobs." Winter chuckles.

"Do you ever get tired of tearing other people down?" Santana stared at him raising an eyebrow.

"Do you ever get tired of being a jerk? I haven't been tearing anybody else down lately. I have every right to report you to Mrs. Pillsbury and Figgins." She said smirking.

"Why would you do that Santana?" She glared at him knowing he's dumb.

"Because what you said to Rachel wasn't cool and you were going off at Quinn just before that. Your part of the bullywhips and your already breaking the rules." He glared at her.

"Glare at me all you want Finn but I know that your only setting up this kissing booth is because your jealous of Sam Evans because you rather be the one kissing his girlfriend then your own so you'll do whatever you can to make sure she kisses you." He was with Winter now and he didn't want Quinn.

"That's not true I'm with Winter and we love each other." She chuckles.

"Oh please you really think you and Winter are going to last? you seriously have no idea what your doing anymore and at this rate with you and Winter? trust me you are already losing her with all these candy hearts your getting and girls falling for you which I don't see why." He frowned slightly.

"Rachel was trying to take my Captain spot away from me Santana so I got angry and said those things but by tomorrow she'll be back." Santana scuffed rolling her eyes.

"No,not really because you were acting like a jerk towards her and her sister so she called you out on it like I'm doing because you are the most_ selfish_ person ever, all you ever do is think about is knows that if something doesn't go your way,you start lashing out at other who have been nothing but nice to you but to me you are so clueless that you don't even see the way you act towards others. It's about time somebody said something to you and the person is me. So listen here you hypocrite, not everybody here loves your ass because 1. you think the whole world is all about you. 2. your not even cute or big if you ask me and I don't understand why anybody would date you, 3. your ego is so big that it scares others. 4 you expect the people that you hurt to just forgive you after they put up with your crap but guess what? it's not going to work anymore because your a bully in your own right mind and I'm going to report you to Ms. Pullsbury. I'm tired of you getting away with your bullshit like your the king of this school. Your lame ass football team won for the first time last week while the cheerios have won alot more then your team. You might be popular but that doesn't make you a hero or even cute. It makes you look like a damn fool." She spats so glad she told him off.

"I'm the selfish one? you sleep with everybody in this school and be a totally bitch to them. Nobody likes a whore who's easy and once high school is over all your going to do is sliding down a pole begging for money." Everybody stared at her and Quinn saw her fighting her tears.

"Fine." Santana walked out with her bag fighting her tears and found herself on the floor crying.

Rachel saw her girlfriend crying on the floor and sat down with her rubbing her back.

"Baby what happened?" She whispered worried about her. Santana tells her what happened and Rachel comforts her.

"They just suck. I quit Glee club too." Rachel looks at her wiping her tears.

"Baby he's a asshole and I really think you should report it to Ms. Pullsbury about the way he's acting." Santana looked at her.

"Can you come with me?" She nods helping her up and held onto her hand as they walked to her office.

* * *

"FINN HUDSON TO MS. PULLSBURY'S OFFICE." Finn's eyes widen and closed his locker walking to the office to see Santana and Rachel sitting there looking up at him.

"Have a seat Finn." He sits down glancing at the two girls before looking back at Ms. Pillsbury.

"Santana and Rachel told me everything about last week and what happened at Glee club practice. I'm not pleased with you Finn. Two girls want to quit New Directions because of your ways. Bullywhip members aren't supposed to hurt others they are to stop the bullying and help others. I'm sorry but you are going to write me a two page essay on why bullying is wrong and I want in my office by tomorrow also you are going to find away to get Santana and Rachel back in New Directions or else were going to Figgins and he will figure out what to do with you." He sighs.

"You are to also write letters to Rachel and Quinn screaming at them and saying hurtful names to Santana." He glanced at Santana to see her smirking.

"She's just loving this. don't you see the smirk on her face?" Santana glared at him.

"Get over it Finn. I told you that I would report you for acting out on the bullywhips and nobody messes with me and Rachel." Santana stands up with Rachel beside her holding hands.

"Thank you for telling me girls, your free to go while I talk to Finn more." They both nod smiling at her then looked at Finn glaring before leaving the room.

"You did it baby, I'm so proud of you." Rachel said with a smile.

"Can we please be out in the open now?" Santana begged.

"Yes I think that was a stupid idea anyways." Santana grins kissing her sweetly in the hallway not caring that others are watching them and pulled back.

"Are you going to join Glee club?" She whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

"Not until he's no longer Captain." Rachel tells her as they walked to their class holding hands and talking more.

**Find out what happens next.**


	64. Chapter 64 Finn Strikes Again Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Happy New Years everybody. it's finally 2013.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In The Hallway.**

Rachel Fabray was walking to her locker with a smile on her face thinking about her Valentine's date with Santana coming up in a few days. She was about to reach her locker when she saw Finn walking torwards her after leaving his kissing booth.

"Rachel wait up." She ignored him and kept on walking to her locker.

"I'm sorry Rachel, is there any way you can forgive me for hurting your feelings?" Finn Hudson asked hopefully trying to catch up to her.

"Not really and what makes you think I want to talk or forgive you for insulting me last week?" She mutters opening her locker and starts putting things itss

"You have every right not to forgive me Rachel Fabray but thanks to Santana I now have to write letters to you, Quinn and Santana while writing a two page essay on how bullying is wrong. Can't you talk to Santana about changing her mind about met getting trouble?" Rachel glared at him.

"What makes you think I'm going to get to change her mind when I find it wonderful that your asshole self is suffering?" He sighs glaring at her.

"This is not fair Rachel. she's costing me everything I've earned at this school." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is she costing you Finn? huh tell me what Santana Lopez is costing you?" She snapped.

"Well everybody hates me in Glee club, I'm in trouble with Ms. Pillsbury, I'm no longer Captain of the Glee club and it's all her fault." She shakes her head.

"I lost so much respect for you Finn because I never thought you were the biggest hypocrite I've ever met. Let's list all the things you've done that makes you the hero at this schoo. 1. Your Captain of the most bullshit and stupid football team because you suck and that's your fault." He wanted her to stop.

"2. you treated my sister like she was crap last year with some othe girl in Glee club which is why she cheated on you with Noah Puckerman who use to be your best friend but not anymore since she had his baby and yelled and kicked things like a little baby quitting Glee club right before Sectionals but came back." He stared at her.

"3. you have the biggest ego I've seen and that's just sad even for you because who wants to be around you?" Finn starts getting angry.

"4. You have anger problems and likes to call people out but hates when they do the same." She shakes her head.

"And last you and Quinn get back together after she gives the baby up thinking you won the head cheerio but you ended up losing her once again after you lied and cheated on her with Winter Jackson who was so stupid to even give you a second because you are just making of a fool of yourself by running a damn kissing booth knowing that pretty soon you won't have a girlfriend but what your trying to do right?" He growled wanting her to stop.

"I've been a jerk to alot of people lately since we won the game last week but-" She cuts him off.

"Try the _biggest _assholes of Jerks on the earth at the moment, Finn Hudson." She said closing her locker and turns to leave walking away when he said something that once again he shouldn't have said.

"ATLEAST QUINN WAS SMART ENOUGHT TO GET PREGNANT AT 16 INSTEAD OF 14 LIKE YOU BUT SHE DID THE RIGHT THING BY GIVING HER BABY UP SO SHE CAN BE A TEENAGER WHILE YOU KEPT YOUR DAUGHTER." He yelled making Rachel stop walking with tears forming in her eyes and she felt eyes on her.

"THAT'S EVERYBODY. THE FABRAY TWINS ARE BOTH TEEN MOTHERS BUT RACHEL WAS ALOT YOUNGER THEN QUINN. WHERE IS YOUR DAUGHTER'S FATHER RACHEL? OH THAT'S RIGHT HE KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU." He said standing there.

Rachel stood there sobbing and slowly turned around staring right at him.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. GO TO HELL FINN HUDSON. I WOULD HAVE_ NEVER_ DONE THAT TO YOU BUT ONCE AGAIN YOU KEEP SPEAKING OUT OF YOUR ASS." She screamed angrily with tears falling down her face and ran off.

Kurt and Mercedes ran after her while Santana once again went to Ms. Pillsbury's office to report Finn. Quinn,Cecilia and Winter walked up to Finn.

"Were done Finn because I don't date assholes." She slapped him the face before walking off.

"What did was down right heartbreaking. I have a daughter to that I kept are you rat me out too?" Cecilia scuffs glaring at him before leaving to check on her sister.

"You don't think do you? lashing out on two people in one day? my sister has done nothing to you but because she's Santana's girlfriend? you think it's okay to do what you just did? I seriously hate you Finn Hudson and you will pay for hurting my sister the way you did." Quinn walks off ignoring the stares.

**Find out what happens next.**


	65. Chapter 65 Finn Strikes Again Part 2

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Happy New Years everybody. it's finally 2013.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In The Girl's Bathroom.**

Rachel sat on the bathroom floor sobbing really hard that she was almost choking. She couldn't face everybody after what just happened. She hates Finn Hudson so much and she hardly ever hates someone but he just started her list and boy was he number 1 on her hate list. To her this was worst then coming out to the whole school being Pansexual or whatever her sexuality was. How could he just blurt out the two most personal secrets in her life in front of the whole damn hallway? She felt like picking up her daughter from daycare and cuddling up to her in her room where she felt safe and not judged.

The bathroom door opens and she looked to see Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones standing there with concern looks on their faces.

"Rachel are you okay?" Kurt asked knowing that was a stupid question because she didn't even look okay and she was almost choking.

"Kurt are you seriously asking that question right now? she's crying on the bathroom floor because of your idiot step brother." Mercedes said glaring at him.

"Sorry Rachel I shouldn't have asked that question but what Finn said wasn't true right?" She just kept on crying.

"Rachel were not going to judge you, we want to help you and be your friend." Rachel tries to calm down but it was too hard.

"Finn might be my step brother but he's not the smartest person in the world. He shouldn't have done that." Kurt walked over the bathroom sink getting a paper towel and wet it before bending down and hands it to her. She slowly takes it after slowly calming down her crying and wipes her face.

Quinn,Tina,Geena,Sadie and Tabitha walked in worried about her. Quinn rushed over to her sister and sits down next to her.

"Oh Rae I'm so sorry you had to have that happen to you. Finn won't get away with this. Trust me nobody messes with the Fabray twins." Rachel looks at her with broken eyes sniffling.

"Everybody must think Finn is the king and will listen to every word he just said." Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other then back at her.

"Yes Kurt and Mercedes I slept with my boyfriend at the time at 14 years old and ended up pregnant but I'm not proud of it and yes I did keep my daughter. Are you two happy now? you can spread the god damn word that Rachel Barbra Fabray is hasn't been a virgin since I was 14 years old. I know your just loving this." She spats with tears forming in her eyes again.

"Rachel we honestly wouldn't tell anybody this kind stuff. We were jerks last year when Quinn got pregnant but we don't want to do that to you." Rachel just sighs.

"You don't have to anyways since Finn already did." She mutters sniffling. Quinn wraps her arms around her and Rachel breaks down once again.

They heard clicking of heels walk into the room and they saw Judy Fabray and Carole Hudson-Hummel standing there with a concern look on their faces.

"Kurt your dad wants to see you in the main office, I'll be be there soon with Finn." Carole said to him and he nods getting up.

"I'm really sorry Rachel. I'll be here for you when you did it." He tells her before leaving the bathroom.

"Sadie, Geena, Mercedes and Tabitha I think it's best that you go to your classes, I've got my daughters now." They all nodded leaving right away.

"Mommy." Rachel gets up sniffling and ran to her mother's arms who held her close.

"Oh baby girl I'm sorry you had to go through that." She whispers soothingly hugging her and kissed her hair.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson." Quinn said awkwardly since Carole has never really liked her for lying about having her son's baby when it was Puck's the whole time.

"Hello Quinn. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for staying angry with you after you and Finn got back together." Quinn nods.

"Come on girls were going to get Rachel's face cleaned up and then were going to go to our meeting and then home." Judy tells her daughters.

"I'll see you girls in Mr. Figglins office when your done." She tells them nicely and they nodded before Carole leaves the room and walked down the hallway and saw something she didn't like.

"FINNEGAN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, DID YOU JUST PUSH A GIRL TO THE GROUND?" Carole yelled sternly not believing her son.

**With Santana and Finn.**

Santana just got finished talking to Ms. Pillsbury about Finn talking about her girlfriend's personal life in front of the whole hallway. She was down right pissed off and wanted to go all Lima Heights on Finn Hudson's fucked up ass. Nobody disrespects her or her girlfriend's family. She walked up behind him slowly just standing there.

"FUCKING BOO." They all heard Santana's strong angry Hispanic voice. He jumps turning around and saw Santana standing right behind him glaring hard.

"Hi San-" She cuts him off by kicking him right in the balls with her high heeled boots and he falls the ground in major pain.

"Doesn't feel so good does it Lumps The Clown?" She bends down glaring hard.

"Can't get up can you? are you in that much pain as I kicked your tiny as fuck dick Hudson?" He was in too much pain to answer her.

"You had no right to blurt out my woman's personal stuff and I will make damn sure that it never happens again because you know why? nobody in their right mind with fuck with anything or anyone that belongs to Santana Lopez aka Snixs." She gets up and placed her foot hard on his chest.

"Fuck con mi novia y yo fuck con tu cara." She said angrily in Spanish. He stared at her freaking out.

"Let go of me me Santana, She had it coming after she started talking crap at me. You girls don't know when to keep your mouth shut." She pressed harder on his chest so he was now hardly breathing.

"Why should I when you made it pretty clear that I would be working a pole after high school and my woman's dead boyfriend killed himself because he couldn't stand her but truth is well you don't know the truth because it is none of anybody's business but Rachel's, Quinn's, mine and the Fabray family." He looks at her.

"Us girls don't know how the keep our mouths shut? I'm going to keep talking until you can't hardly breathe would you like that?" She pressed harder.

"ST-STOP IT." He demanded hardly breathing.

"You think it's okay to blurt out people's personal life huh? the truth is Finn you can dish it out but you can't take it. your a bad leader and nobody wants to believe your bullshit so do all of us a fucking favor and just leave McKinley High." She takes her foot off his chest and turns to walk away.

"Why don't you leave Santana?" Finn said trying to catch his breath and stood up slowly still hurting.

"Why would I leave this school when people actually like me more then they like you?" She said turning back to him.

"They don't like you, they fear you so they pretend to like you. You have no real friends here Santana and the only friend you had was Brittany who hardly talks to you anymore. Face it Santana nobody wants you around and I might be a jerk now but they will like me alot more." She looked around.

"WHO HERE LIKES FINN HUDSON AT THE MOMENT AFTER HE BLURTED OUT RACHEL'S SECRET?" Nobody raised their hands and Finn frowns slightly.

"DO ANY OF YOU THINK SHE'S A SLUT AFTER FINDING OUT BY THIS IDIOT SAID?" Everybody shook their head because Rachel Fabray was the most down to earth girl they've ever met and she was so helpful.

"DO ANY OF YOU HATE ME?" They shook their heads no.

"See Finn they actually don't respect or like you very much after your loser self just blurted out Rachel's personal life." He growled and pushed her to the ground.

"FINNEGAN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, DID YOU JUST PUSH A GIRL TO THE GROUND?" Finn's eyes widen and he looked up to see His mother staring at him with a disappointed look on her face. He looked back at the girl laying on the ground and knew he messed up big time.

Santana's eyes widen staring up at the one guy she doesn't have a problem going to jail for after he so dared to push her the ground.

She recovers from the shock and glares at him seeing red and growled.

"DID YOU JUST PUSH ME? OH NO MI GUSTA. I'M SO ABOUT TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR UGLY FACE." She screamed angrily getting up fast and was about to tackle him when she gets picked up in the air by Puck who thought fast.

"PUT ME DOWN SO I CAN MAKE HIM SUFFER MORE LIKE MY GIRLFRIEND IS DOING. PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, NOBODY PUSHES SANTANA LOPEZ ON THE FLOOR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, PUT ME DOWNNNNNNNNNNNN." She screams kicking wanting to get to him as she screams in spanish.

Finn moves away from her quickly and Finn's mom walked up to them and placed her hand on her son's ear and he winced in pain.

"Get to the main office now Finnegan or I'll let her target you first before I do. we have some guest waiting on us now move it." They walk to the office.

"Santana calm down, your lucky I picked you up and not Mr. Shue or Figgins. Everybody get going there is nothing to see here." Puck tells them and they all leave.

"You going to be okay?" She shook her head.

"Nobody fucks me Puck. He messed with my woman and Angelica. Finn Hudson better sleep with one eye fucking open from now on." She tells him.

"Santana your wanted in the meeting aswell." Ms. Pillsbury said walking up to them. Santana looked at Puck before walking with her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	66. Chapter 66 The Meeting,Rachel's Revenge

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Happy New Years everybody. it's finally 2013.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In The Meeting.**

Judy and Leroy Fabray were sitting on one side of the huge conference room where they have meetings. Rachel and Quinn Fabray were sitting next to them holding each others hands glaring at Finn but Rachel was trying not to cry once again. Santana Lopez was sitting next to the Rachel holding her other hand also glaring at Finn.

Carole Hudson-Hummel sat on the other side of the room with her son Finn Hudson, her husband Burt Hummel and her step son Kurt Hummel.

Ms. Pillsbury was there sitting down and they all waited for Mr. Figgins who got Mr. Shue and they walk in taking a seat.

"Hello everybody." They all said hi before Mr. Figgins looks over the notes Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Shue wrote for him then looked at the group.

"I have these notes that Emma and Will gave me and boy did I read them over many times. I'm so disappointed." Finn looked at the girls then back at Mr. Figgins.

"Mr. Hudson you are running on thin ice here for the last couple of days. Do you have any idea why your in this meeting?" Mr. Figgins asked looking right him.

"Um not really sir." Quinn glared at him shaking her head.

"That's a lie." She snapped and Finn stares at her rolling his eyes.

"Actually Mr. Hudson I believe you_ do_ know why your in this meeting with three girls, your step brother and yours and their parents. I don't like lying so I would stop if I were you or your not going to like what's going to come out of his meeting." Finn nodded looking down.

"Now after what I've been told by many people that your ego and anger is getting the best of you Finn. I've noticed it for the past couple years since you've been here and your not use to things not going your way so you lash out is that right?" Finn just stayed quiet and nodded.

"Would you say your _Homophobic _Finn?" Mr. Figgins asked him. Rachel, Santana and Kurt all wanted to nod so badly.

"What does that even mean?" Finn asked clueless and Quinn shook her head rolling her eyes.

"It means you have something against people who aren't straight when it comes to a person being in a relationship with somebody who is the same sex as them." Kurt spoke up knowing for a fact that Finn called his stuff faggy when their parents started dating.

"I mean at first I wasn't use to it because Kurt was changing up my stuff in my room but I'm fine with it." Rachel scuffed rolling her eyes.

"Really your okay with Kurt being gay but you just happen to be lashing out at two girls who just happen to be dating each other. Are you against girls being in relationship together or something because I find it hard to believe that your not homophobic." Rachel said bitterly.

"No I have nothing against girls being in a relationship with each other but I don't like being called out and that's why I get angry." Finn tells them.

"You are being ordered to take some anger managent classes to control that anger of yours Finn. Your anger isn't going to help you out in life." Mr. Figgins told him.

"Are you serious? I don't need to take those stupid classes I can stay calm." Carole shook her head.

"No I don't think that's why your taking these classes and also you are no longer allowed to be on the football team here." Finn stared at his mom not believing this.

"What am supposed to do now besides be in Glee club?" Mr. Shue sighs and Mr. Figgins handed him a brochure and he looked it.

"Now your mother and I called the dean of the school and we know it's late to be enrolled in but we talked long and hard with the dean and they said if you started in two days then everything would be fine and paid for. in the year but they said if you started in two days then everything would be fine." Mr. Figgins tells him.

"Wait I'm being pulled out of McKinley to go to some school called Dalton Adademy which is inWesterville, Ohio? They were uniforms mom you can't do this to me and it's an all boy school of all things." Finn whined.

Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Santana stared at them shocked. Finn was going to an all boy school.

"You don't have a choice Finn because they have a strictly enforces a zero-tolerance bullying policy and you are going there rather you like it or not. But you are going there in two days and you are already sharing a room with a guy named Blaine Anderson. You can come home on the weekends if you wish but tomorrow will be your last day here and your teachers already know your transferring schools and your transcripes are already over there." Finn couldn't believe this.

"I love you Finn and this wasn't easy for me to do but you can't handle being here anymore. Now were going to let you go to your classes today but you are to come straight home after school to pack up your clothes and tomorrow you will clean out your locker." Carole tells him sternly.

"Also Mr. Hudson you are to say sorry to the Fabray twins for yelling at them and Miss Lopez for pushing her to the ground." Rachel's eyes widen and growled about to lean over to attack him for pushing her girlfriend to the ground when Santana held her back.

"Shh baby calm down, trust me he's not worth it." Santana whispers to her and Rachel sighs sitting back down.

"Alright Finn now I'm sure these people would like to hear everything you said to Quinn, Rachel and Santana in the past few days." He didn't want them to know.

"Now Mr. Figgins I'm sure Finn was just talking to the girls calmly about coming back to Glee club. I know what happened between Quinn and Finn two last year with the whole baby gate drama was hard not to forget but don't you think it's time to cut him so slack." Mr. Shue said.

"Are you kidding me? you weren't around when we were talking that day in the hallway but once again here you go Mr. Shue with your hard on crush for Finn Hudson because his your freaking favorite and you favor him and would do anything for your number 1 student, standing up for him and only him." Mr. Shue stared at her surprised that she would talk to him like that.

"Quinn that is not true, I find it wrong that you think I have a crush on my male student. Your mostly to be blamed here for cheating on Finn with Noah Puckerman." He said.

"Excuse me Will but don't you dare blame this all on my daughters. I've happened to know what happened last week and last year between Carole's son and both of my daughters so if I were you I would shut your mouth and actually open your eyes and listen for once in your life." Leroy said firmly glaring at the teacher.

"Alright men, this is about the children right now and we will go back to that another time in this meeting." Both older men looked away from each other.

"Quinn I have the note you wrote to Emma Pillsbury about what Finn said to you and it's okay if you say the words. But I want you to tell everybody what those words were that Finn said to you when he walked up to your locker last week." Quinn looked at Finn to see his pleading look and looked at Mr. Figgins.

"Is it okay if I use the word even if it's a bad one mom and dad?" Quinn asked her parents and Carole already didn't like the sound of this.

"Yes sweetheart your allowed to say it." Judy tells her daughter. Quinn nods before looking at her dad.

"What did Finn say to you Quinn?" Leroy asked trying not to get any more heated then he already was with Will Shuester.

"How the hell could you do this? those were the first words he said to me as I closed my locker to leave." She tells them. Carole looked at her son surprised and he looked at Quinn hard not believing she just told them that.

"She's lying. I would never say those things since we dated and stuff." Finn protested but his mom just gave him a look and he stopped talking.

"No I'm not lying Finn. You were angry that me, Brittany Pierce and your now ex girlfriend Winter Jackson for quitting Glee club for the cheerios." He didn't say anything.

"What did you say to him after he said that to you?" She sighs then starts talking.

"I said "Oh, don't get all up in my face Finn, your girlfriend Winter quit too so it wasn't just me and Brittany. What were we supposed to do?" Finn shakes his head.

"Finn do you want to say what you said to her or do you want me to read the note out loud?" His eyes widen not believing he had it on paper.

"Well Finn which is it going to be?" Carole asked sternly to her son. She wanted to hear what he said to his old girlfriend.

"Uh, quit cheerios, Coach Sylvester is awful to you guys. And don't forget who was there for you the last time she dumped you on your ass. Us Glee club." He tells them.

"Is that what you truly said to my daughter young man? huh I want to know." Leroy demanded.

"Yes that is what I said to Quinn. Sir." Finn said nervously looking at him.

"What did my daughter say back to you Finn?" Judy asked him.

"And you don't think that I feel awful about that?" He tells them.

"I said that You don't need to be a cheerio to be cool." Santana shook her head and raised her hand.

"Can I ask Finn a question about being a cheerio and cool thing?" She asked hopefully and Mr. Figgins nodded.

"Finn you say that she doesn't have to be a cheerio to be cool but when you, Puck, Mike and Matt were asked to pick between Glee club and football last year, which did you pick?" She asked waiting.

"Football." He tells her.

"That's right because you thought Glee club was lame at the time and football made you cool and popular, Like my girl Q told you that day, this whole school is that you are so naive when it comes to things. She also said that this whole school is about labels and you of all people should know that." She pointed out.

"I might have quit Glee club but I came back Santana." Santana glanced at him.

"Yeah well so did Quinn as you can see." He just stayed quiet.

"Alright Santana that is enough from you. Finn what was that last thing you said to her before you were cut off?" He looked at both Fabray Twins and sighs.

"Wow. I never realized you were so freaking weak." Judy and Carole stared at him hard. Mr. Shue stared at him surprised.

"What in your right mind thought she was weak? she's been through alot you haven't Finn. She wasn't weak she was heartbroken and unsure what to do but that doesn't make Quinn Fabray Weak. It makes her stronger then you." Carole tells him firmly.

"Mom your supposed to be on my side." Finn whined not believing this.

"I might be your mother but disrespecting a girl or woman where I won't like it. No son I'll never be on your side for that kind of verbal abuse." He sighs looking down.

Mr. Figgins looked at the notes then looked at Rachel who looked down very quiet and they weren't sure if she wasn't listening.

"Rachel are you okay?" She looked up and nodded slightly not in the mood to talk or look at Finn.

"Alright were going to go on with Santana and Finn then focus on Rachel and Finn last." Finn didn't even want to look Santana.

"There isn't a secret that you two don't get along am I right?" Santana and Finn both nodded.

"So I want to know why Santana left the choir room upset from the harsh words you said to her?" Finn looked at Santana.

"Because I was talking about raising money for Glee club so we can go to New York if we win Regionals and Santana here said something that wasn't nice." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh please Orca your ego is way to big that it made me want to slap you. You were talking about how your the big man on campus that run the game when it was the whole football team not just you. You also wanted to run a stupid kissing booth when everybody knows that you just wanted to kiss girls and most likely Quinn." Santana tells him.

"Alright Santana calm down. Finn what did you say to Santana that made her leave in tears?" Finn stared at Santana to see her glaring hard at him.

"I said nobody likes a whore who's easy and once high school is over all your going to do is sliding down a pole begging for money." Carole shook her head ashamed of her son.

"Do you know how degrading that sounded and hurt she felt?" Finn didn't really care about Santan's feelings.

"If you don't care then it's a good thing your leaving this school and pushing a girl is something a man or boy should do and you crossed the line for that." Mr. Figgins said.

Finn frowned still not liking that he was leaving McKinley High.

"Now on to Rachel Fabray and the Finn Hudson story." Rachel just stayed quiet.

"Did you want me to read the notes I got instead of talking until your ready?" Mr. Figgins asked Rachel. She nods and felt Santana squeeze her hand.

"Finn in this note here, it said that Rachel came up behind you saying what did you say to her sister, is that right?" He nods.

"You told her that Quinn and Brittany quit Glee club and she said why are you yelling at her sister about it? why were you yelling at her?" The principle asked.

"Because she was not only Cheerios Captain but she was Co. Captain of Glee club and we needed her but Rachel and other cheerios came back." He nods.

"Rachel wanted to step up and be Captain of Glee club but she never got the chance to talk to Mr. Shue. Why is that Finn?" Mr. Shue didn't know about this.

"I don't know why but now that I'm leaving I'm sure she's going to talk to him about being Captain." Rachel looked up at him and scuffed rolling her eyes.

"Of course you don't _know_ because you know that you once again don't want to be yelled at by your mother. Mrs. Hudson your son said that New Directions has always been his team until I showed up. I asked him what was he trying to say to that comment." She looked at her son then at Rachel waiting.

"He said that your not worth being in New Directions if your sister isn't. Everybody only agreed to let you join is because Quinn is your sister but now that Quinn is no longer part of the team, I don't see why you need to still be in it." She said sadly. Finn looked down not bothering to see the disapointed look on his mom's and Burt's face.

"I decided then after he hurt my feelings that I wasn't going to be in Glee club anymore." Finn looked up and stared at her.

"I said sorry to you today for the way I acted but once again you had to open your mouth and talk back, why couldn't you just forgive me?" He said annoyed.

"Because your two faced asshole who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut and who needs to grow the fuck up and stop being a whiny baby. I'm sorry for my words mom and dad and Mrs. Hudson but Finn you haven't been that nice to me since I got here and then today you blurt out to the whole fucking school that I have a daughter named Angelica and that her father killed himself because he couldn't stand to be around me. You don't know anything about what happened but for once In my life I'm not putting up with closed minded asswipes like yourself so I can't wait to see your ugly face leave." She spats angrily breathing hard and jumped up and attacked Finn punching him in the nose and kept kicking him and slapping him in the face.

Quinn and Santana grabbed ahold of her trying to get her to stop but she was getting too strong for them and Carole just stared at them not even surprised this was going to happen and let Rachel to keep going because she was going to do alot worse when they got home.

Judy stared at Carole wondering if she was okay with this and she nodded and she just struggled. Finn was whining and crying trying to block his face as she attacked him.

Mr. Figgins wasn't going to give Rachel suspension because he some how new this was going to happen.

Rachel started calming down and left Santana and Quinn her away from Finn who looked messed up while crying.

"Finally that bitch got off me." Finn said through his tears then Santana attacked him punching him in the eye.

"That's for pushing me to the ground son of bitch and call my girlfriend a bitch again and you will be alot worst then you look." She said about to do it again when Rachel grabbed her hand breathing hard.

"Don't baby." She said still breathing hard no longer fighting her tears.

Leroy took his sobbing daughter in his arm and they went out of the room to calm her down and softly talked to her.

"I think you should take Mr. Hudson home for the day to get that checked out Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Fabray, Rachel and Quinn are free to go home aswell. Miss Lopez I heard about what happened in the hallway and I'm only giving you a warning and the same for Rachel but your off the hook." Mr. Figgins tells them.

Mr. Shue, Burt and Kurt were in shock after what just happened.

"Burt, Kurt is free to go home aswell. I think they just need a day away from everything." He tells him and Kurt walked out the room with Santana and Quinn.

Emma gave Finn the box of tissues since she was pretty sure Rachel broke his nose with the amount of blood coming out.

Carole got up and helped her injured son up and they all left but Mr. Shue was asked to stay so Mr. Figgins can talk to him.

**Find out what happens next.**


	67. Chapter 67 Mr Shue Gets Suspended

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Happy New Years everybody. it's finally 2013.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In Mr. Figgins Office.**

"Did you really have to pull Finn out of Mckinley?" Mr. Shue asked.

"This is the reason why I'm talking to you right now." Mr. Figgins tells him.

"Will you have showed me in that meeting we had and now that you favor Finn Hudson which isn't right as a teacher." He said sternly.

" Finn came to me a couple of times last year after the whole babygate ordeal and I just talked him. I was just helping him." He tells him.

"Great that you helped him but you yelled at others about other things in New Directions. I heard that you put drugs in Finns locker just to get him to join Glee club a and because of that your suspended." He tells him and Will's eyes widen.

"You can't be seriously be suspending me from my job? What about Glee club and my spanish class?" Mr. Shue asked.

"William you were bringing your personal problems into your job which shouldn't have happened and don't ask me how I knew all about the planting the drugs in his locker because I will not tell you but your on a warning from that." Will sighs.

"I bet it was Sue. She's always on my back." He says angrily.

"As for you and Sue always being at each others throats about Glee club and myself and the students of New Directions? that's got to stop and i already told her that and I will not have that anymore." He glared at his boss.

"It's not my fault, she's on my case all the time." He knows how Sue is.

"We all know but as a teacher you aren't supposed to let that effect your job and it has." He nods.

"I will try harder if you rethink this whole me being suspended." Mr. Figgins shook his head no and Mr. Shue sighs.

"William you give me no choice but I've hired somebody else to take your place at Glee club Director for the rest of the year until your suspension is over." He didn't like this.

"What is person like?" He asked wondering.

"She's very nice and she's been doing it for many years. She's a good friend of Emma Pillsbury's and has fine teaching skills in music and Glee club. Her name is Leslie Dresden, she's from New York City, She taught at NYADA college and She's very excited to be starting next week.

"Leslie will be here tomorrow to meet up with you and you two can talk about things but she will be taking over for you Will." He already hated this woman.

"What am I just supposed to teach Spanish?" He shook his head.

"No you are now the new English teacher and I hired somebody else to take over."

"You will apologize The Fabray sisters and Miss Lopez for what's happened And tell the New Directions what's going on." Great just what he needed.

"Your so lucky I didn't fire you William but that kind of treatment you pulled in the choir room is over and done with and if it happens again then I will have no choice but to fire you." He stared at him hating this.

"Don't you think you were favoring Rachel and Santana after today?" He glared at him.

"Don't you dare tell me how to do my job when you are the on on trial here William and I gave them warnings and I was going to give you one until you spoke out like that so I would quit the crap if I were you Unless you want to leave like Finn." He shut right up.

"You might want to clean out your stuff to bring into the English room." He frowns.

"So I'm really done teaching Spanish?" Mr. Figgins nods slowly.

"Show me you can be a better teacher William or you need to look for another teaching job." Will knew his job was on the line.

"Don't worry I'll do my best to show you." He tells him strongly.

**Find out what happens next.**


	68. Chapter 68 Nice Talk, Mrs Dresden Joins

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

** Two Days Later.**

Rachel Fabray was walking to locker thinking about the way Finn Hudson apologised to her the day he left for his new school and how she was glad he was gone.

"What happened last week and yesterday made me realize that I'm a complete douchebag who acted like an obnoxious person that only thought about myself and didn't give a damn about others around me. I lost my girlfriend which I don't blame her for breaking up with me, I pushed a girl to the ground in front of the whole school which makes me sick because It shouldn't have happened in the first place." 

"Alright I see that I'm making you both bored so I'll get straight to the point. I Finn Hudson am truly sorry for blurting out your personal life Rachel since you never done anything to me and I'm sorry for saying that stuff about there was no point of you being in Glee club when Quinn quit. Your voice is one of a kind and I can't take back the words I said to you but hopefully now would be the time for you to forgive me and we can start fresh?" He said hopefully.

She might have listened to him speak and say words she might have wanted to hear from him but she didn't want to see him anymore. He pushed her over the edge when he blurted to the whole school about her daughter and Frankie. He didn't know anything about her past. She would have never done anything like that to him and yet he does that to her? It made her hate his ass. She remembers what she said back to him and she was proud of herself.

"Thanks but no thanks because I rather be buried alive with my dead ex boyfriend then ever forgive a fucking douchebag like yourself. You aren't a nice person Finn Hudson and I wish you luck at your new school but don't expect me to believe your fake ass sorry that I know your mother and Mr. Figgins is making you do." He stared at her.

**_"_**Your right about one thing Finn. You were a jerk to my twin sister and you pushed my girlfriend to the ground in front of everybody because she told you the truth about your ways. I even told you the truth but you can't take what you dish you. But blurting out something as personal as me having a child at 14 and her father killing himself in front of the whole school is something that I will never ever forgive you for in my life and there is no way I'm starting fresh with something that was never really there to begin with. I made it pretty clear how I felt about you around me when I did that to your face and your body. Bye now." She said firmly.

Not only did he say sorry to her sister, herself and her girlfriend but she had to look at the damage she did on his face. She was not the kind of person that went around beating a person up but that day really sent her over the edge and she snapped. You would to if somebody you hardly knew told the whole school something secret that she had no meaning of telling people in the first place and yet he did it without thinking about how it was going to effect her school life.

She had to stop thinking about him and focus on her life as being a future Broadway star, Santana Lopez's girlfriend, being Quinn's twin sister, being Judy and Leroy's youngest daughter, being Charlene and Francia's younger sister but most of all she had to focus on being the best damn young mother to her daughter Angelica while being a student in high school.

Rachel felt a soft hand slip into hers and she looked up to see her beautiful on again girlfriend walking with her with a grin on her face.

"Hey gorgeous you looked like you were in deep thought. Your not feeling sad now that Finn's gone are you?" Rachel shook her head.

"No I don't have any sadness towards him leaving. I feel bad for Kurt because he has to deal with an asshole step brother. He hurt you, my sister and myself without thinking about his actions and I still get stares now that the whole school knows that I had sex at 14 years old and had a baby and the fact that baby daddy killed himself, If I had any kind of feeling towards Finn Hudson? It's anger and hatred." She tells her.

"Good because I for one am super glad his ass is out of his school forever." Rachel smiles laughing. Santana lets go of her hand and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you looked today?" She blushed shaking her head.

"Well you look amazingly sexy all the time but today it really shows." She whispers.

"Hey Rachel can I talk to you for a minute?" Kennedi, one of the cheerios said walking up to them.

Santana looked away from her girlfriend's eyes and stared hard at Kennedi.

"Can we help you with something Freshman cheerio?" Rachel gave Santana a look not to be rude and she sighs before both girls stared at the girl.

"Um actually I'm a Sophomore Santana and I just wanted to talk to Rachel if that's okay with you?" Kennedi said trying not to glare at the upperclassman.

"If this has to do with her having a baby girl at 14 and actually kept her? then save your cruel remarks about how she's a slut, she's stupid and she deserves the crap Finn pulled the other day because I will kick your ass if you even think about hurting my girlfriend." Kennedi's eyes widen.

"I wasn't going to say anything cruel Santana. I was going to say that I think it's pretty cool that you kept your daughter. I've heard you talk about your daughter before and I didn't really care if your a mother. I might be 15 and not ready to be a mother but I give you serious props for sticking it out." She tells them while looking at Rachel.

"Really you don't care about me being a mother?" Kennedi shook her head no smiling at them.

"No your pretty brave to deal what's happened to you Rachel and I'm proud of you. I think Finn was an asshole for blurting that out, I'll see you around you two."

She said before leaving the two. Santana looked at her girlfriend and Rachel looks back at her.

"Wow I guess being on the cheerios has gotten you respect from the other girls. I'm glad everybody likes you Rae." Rachel grabbed ahold of her hand and pecks her lips.

"I love you." Santana grins after hearing Rachel say that.

"I love you too now lets get to class." Rachel said that she has to go to her locker first then they will get to class.

**with Mr. Shue and Mrs. Dresden.**

Mr. Shue was in his office going over things for his new English class when there was a knock in the door.

"Are you William Shuester?" A female voice said unsure if she has the right room. He looks up to see the woman and was surprised to see that she was a very beautiful woman who seemed to be in her 40s, beautiful pale skin that had a little color to it, plumb lips, a nice round face. She has long dark blonde hair that is slightly curly. Her eyes are hazel brown and you can see them clearly even with her wearing glasses.

She's wearing a navy blue sleeveless cotton turtle neck with a black slightly short pencil skirt on that showed off her great figure and showed off the shape of her ass that seemed big in the skirt. On her feet were navy blue heels. He cleared his throat and smiled nicely.

"Hi there you must be Leslie Dresden. Yes I'm William Shuester but most people here call me Mr. Shue." Leslie smiles walking in and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Will Shuester. I'm sorry we have to meet like this due to you being suspended." He nodded hating that he was getting suspended for being too close to his students and not only that he lost his Spanish job and now has to teach English which he's great at but he's always tought Spanish.

"Are you okay there Will?" Leslie asked seeing that he was staring into space a little and he snaps out of his thoughts and smiles.

"Sorry Leslie I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm being suspended from Directing New Directions." She totally understood how hard this must be for him.

"Look Will I'm not happy about taking another person's job ever since I wouldn't like somebody else taking over something that I've done for over a year but Emma called me telling me at New Directions and I thought why not do this for my friend." Will sighs still hating that Emma was with Carl.

"I'm a nice and caring person Will you can trust me on that and I promise you that New Directions will be in great hands for the rest of the year with me as a Director, I've done this for many years and I have all the degrees to be a music teacher and Directing." He nods.

"Yeah Mr. Figgins told me about you teaching at a musical college, what's your family like if you don't mind me asking?" She smiles chuckling.

"Oh not all I like talking about myself not that I'm so full of myself. So I was born and raised in Brooklyn New York and went to high school and college there aswell. I met my husband Hank in college and we got married my second year of college and I got pregnant at 31 with our twins named Annika Isabel Dresden and Bryson Vincent Dresden and they are 11 right now and are 6th grade now and they love it and are making great friends! My husband is the one being stricted about the boys already with our daughter." Will chuckles because if he had a daughter he would be the same way.

She tells him more about her life and he was amazed at all things shes done and he was jealous because he wanted to be on Broadway after high school and here was Leslie telling him about her 3 years on Broadway and he really hoped that the New Directions members didn't forget all aobut him when Leslie takes over.

"Well I'm amazed with your work and I look forward to seeing what you have up your sleeve for New Directons." She smiles.

"I just hope they like me. Should I sing for them or just talk about myself before we get started?" Will tells her different ideas how she should greet them and she nods taking notes and he gives her the list of names that are in Glee club and crossed out Finn's name since he's no longer in it.

**Find out what happens next.**


	69. Chapter 69 New Director?,Betrayed

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**In The Choir Room.**

Mercedes, Kurt, Puck,Mike and Tina walked into the choir room first and took a seat talking to each other then Sadie and Tabitha walked in holding hands with their boyfriends Landon and Stephen and sit down together.

They heard clicking of heels and saw a woman they've never seen before walk into the room and smile at them nicely and put her books down on top of the piano before getting the marker that Will left for her and wrote her name on the whiteboard and the group stared at her confused.

Geena and Kyle walk in next and took two different seats away from each other then Artie, Willow, Sam and Quinn walk in and sit down and Quinn noticed that once again Mr. Shue wasn't in the room.

"Why is Mr. Shue always late while were on time?" Quinn whispers to her boyfriend as they sit together and held hands.

Cecilia and Brittany talking and Willow frowns slightly knowing that Finn was no longer part of the this group and sighs. Santana and Rachel were the last two to walk in and noticed the woman standing near the piano and took their seats also holding hands.

"Mr. Shue is late again." Quinn tells them and Santana rolls her eyes before turning back to the front.

Leslie looked at the band and Brad and they nodded before starting the music. Everybody stared at her and she smiles at them before singing.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

Mercedes and Santana stared at the woman shocked and amazed at her song choice to sing but who was she and where was Mr. Shue?

_Going,__Coming_  
_Thought I heard a knock(Whose there, No one?)_  
_Thinking that (I deserve it)_  
_Now I have realized_  
_That I really didn't know._

_If you didn't notice_  
_You mean everything (quickly I'm learning)_  
_To love again (all I know is)_  
_I will be OK._

She walked closer to the students singing passionately and told them to clap their hands and they listen to her still confused but clap thier hands the beat.

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's going to hurt when it heals too  
Oh yeah (It'll All get better in time)  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile because I deserve too  
Oooh(It'll all get better in time)_

Leslie looked at them dancing to the beat and saw them nodding their heads as she sings and knew this was the perfect way to greet them.

_I could of turned on the TV_  
_Without something that would remind me_  
_Was it all that easy?_  
_To just put us out your feeling_

They all stare at her liking her and wondered if she was going to be staying for awhile.

_If I'm dreaming_  
_Don't want to let it (hurt my feelings)_  
_But that's the past (I believe it)_

_And I know that, time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice_  
_Well you mean everything (quickly I'm learning)_  
_Oooh turn up again (All I know is)_  
_I will be ok_

Puck stared at the woman with a smirk on his face because he thought she was super hot.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_  
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_  
_Oooh yeah(It'll all get better in time)_  
_Even though I really love you_  
_I'm gonna smile because I deserve too oooooh(It'll all get better in time)_

Santana liked this woman because she knew music from this time in age and it wasn't all about Journey or disco.

_Since there's no more you and me (No more you and me)_  
_This time I let you go so I can be free_  
_And Live my life how it should be_  
_No matter how hard it is_  
_I will be fine without you_  
_Yes I Will_

Rachel and Quinn stared at each other smiling then looked back at the woman singing. Rachel liked her voice because it brought some mature soul into but it also brought out the Broadway feeling to her voice.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_  
_It's gonna hurt when i kiss too_  
_Oooh(It'll all get better in time)_  
_Even though I really loved you_  
_I'm gonna smile cos I deserve too yes I do(It'll all get better in time)_

Leslie smiled at the group when she was finished and they all clapped for her when she was done. She grins as they finally stop.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_  
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_  
_yeah Ooooh oooooh (It'll all get better in time)_  
_Even though I really loved you_  
_Going to smile cos I deserve too Ooooooh (It'll all get better in time...)_

"Hi there everybody, did you enjoy my song?" They all cheer clapping for her and she smiles.

"You were really good." Tabitha tells her while sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

"Thank you. Well as you can see your Director Mr. Shue isn't here and your all wondering if he's late am I right?" They all nod waiting for her to go on.

"No he's not late. I'm Mrs. Leslie Dresden but you greet me as Mrs. Dresden and I'm offically your new Show Choir Director for the rest of the year." She tells them.

They all gasped in shock. "What the rumors were true about Mr. Shue getting suspended from teaching Spanish and directing Glee club?" Santana asked Mrs. Dresden.

"Sorry to say this gang but it's true. Mr. Shue is now_ only_ teaching English. Somebody is taking over his Spanish class." They all stared at each other then Puck spoke.

"So are you going to be giving us lame weekly assignments too Mrs. Dresden?" Puck asked really hating those assignments. Leslie shook her head.

"No I'm not going to be giving you those weekly assignments because I know Mr. Shue was trying to fill in time before Regionals but that's what we we need to focus on, so if you have notebooks and pens or pencils? get them out because your going to be writing some stuff down." She tells them.

Mrs. Dresden went to the white board and wrote under her name the word Regionals. Everybody listens and gets their pens and notebooks out.

"Well our main focus is preparing our setlist for Regionals which I think all of you get right?" They nod.

"So write down in your notebooks Regionals and set list." They all listen and she wrote on the board the names of the group their going up against.

"Now the groups were going up against are The Warblers and Aural Intensity." They write down the names.

"I've heard what your groups done over that past years, myself have been in Glee club and on Broadway." Rachel's and Kurt's ears perked up hearing that their new Director has been on Broadway. It was their dream to star on Broadway.

"This year the head of show choir board as come up with a theme this year's Regionals is Anthem and I say we work on Sing by my chemical romance." They all looked at each other writing it down then Rachel raised her hand and Santana looked at her girlfriend wondering what she has to say.

"Mrs. Dresden hi I'm Rachel Fabray, new Captain of New Directions. I've already have an idea for Regionals." Mrs. Dresden looked at Rachel and was impressed with her accent.

"Well Rachel what do you have in mind?" They whole group stared at Rachel listening.

"I know this sounds risky since we actually want to get past Regionals but I think we do original songs, I myself do enjoy my chemical romance but it's not going to get us a winning trophy." The group stared at her surprised.

"Rachel that is pretty risky but let's all vote, all in favors of doing Original song?" Nobody raised their hands.

"All in favor of doing Sing?" They all but Rachel raised their hands and Rachel looked at her sister and her girlfriend shaking her head so disappointed.

"I'm sorry Rachel but everybody as spoken and were doing Sing." Rachel looks at her sister and her girlfriend to see them looking down awkwardly.

"Alright guys tomorrow bring work out clothes and sneakers because were going to dancing." Mrs. Dresden tells them before the bell rings.

Tabitha walked up to Rachel. "Hey Rach do you want to-" Her voice trails off when Rachel glared at her shaking her head and picked up her bag ignoring her other friends who were trying to talk to her but she just pushed past them and left.

**During Lunch.**

Santana and Quinn walked into the lunch room and frowned when they didn't see her and getting their lunch then walked to where they knew Rachel would be and frowned to see that she wasn't even there and sighs sitting on the stage.

"You two must be so happy huh? following everybody else in the group." Quinn and Santana both jump hearing the angry voice of Rachel Fabray, who comes out from backstage of the Auditorium.

They both stood up and stared at her awkwardly.

"Rachel I-"They get cut off by Rachel talking.

"You think I liked _looking and feeling_ like a fool in front of the whole group and our new director?" Rachel snapped angrily. Santana frowns shaking her head.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like a fool baby. That idea was great when we talked about it before but now we have a new director." San said sadly. Rachel scuffed.

"So you think just because we have a new director running Glee club that my idea isn't good enough?" She asked pissed off.

Rachel think about the whole group instead of yourself. We all agreed on it accept for you who was acting like a diva." Quinn said annoyed.

"_Ainsi je suis une diva? vous m'avez trahi et est-ce que je suis la diva_?" She yelled at both of them in French.

Both of them only the knew the word diva and frowned seeing how angry Rachel was with both of them.

"You were right in there today about the number not being good enough to win, we should have backed you up Rae." Santana tells her.

"She's right sis, we do need to write our own songs and I'm sorry for calling you a diva." Quinn tells her feeling bad for not standing up for her idea.

"Why didn't you two say something when I needed you to back me up? I can't believe I thought you both on my side. I guess I was wrong." She starts to leave when Santana grabs her arm again but Rachel pushed her off shaking her head.

"Don't touch me Santana Juileta Lopez, your supposed to be there for me no matter what." Quinn starts protest seeing her sister with hurt in her eyes.

"No don't you even dare Quinn Elise Fabray, your my own twin sister and you turned your back on me." Rachel exclaimed about to leave.

"Rachel were both sorry, we'll even convince Mrs. Dresden to think about it." Santana says sadly. She turns around and looked at the group.

"No don't bother because you both made me believe that my idea was good to bring up in Glee club and now it's never going to happen because you all would rather do Sing by my chemical romance. I've never felt so betrayed in my whole life by my girlfriend and my twin sister." Rachel said shaking her head before finally leaving the room.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Better In Time by Leona Lewis.**


	70. Chapter 70 Rethinking,We'll Talk

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**At The Lima Bean Cafe.**

Santana and Quinn were meeting up with Mercedes, Kurt, Puck,Mike,Tina, Sadie,Tabitha,Landon, Stephen,Geena, Kyle, Artie, Willow, Sam,Cecilia and Brittany.

"Hey guys we need to talk about what happened today at Glee club practice today." Santana and Quinn told them.

"I think Mrs. Dresden is great and I already like her better then Mr. Shue even if that sounds wrong." Brittany says leaning against her girlfriend.

"Yeah she's great but were here to talk about the idea of doing Sing by my chemical romance for Regionals." Santana tells them.

"I don't see why we have to be here then? everybody agreed on doing Sing which is a great song and we can win Regionals with it." Mercedes tells them.

They group but Santana and Quinn nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Guys you might think were going to get past Regionals doing the number but the truth is that were really not." Quinn tells them.

"Is this about Rachel's idea of doing our own songs? because I really don't think were going to win if we do that." Mike said strongly making Tina agree.

"How would you know Mike? in the history of show choir there has never been a show choir that's done their own songs but we can change that." Quinn spoke.

The group looks at them then at each other, knowing it's true because they've always done cover songs.

"We need to prove to the Warblers, Aural Intensity and the judges that us as the underdogs/New Directions can really make a difference and write a great song and shove it down their throats because I have a feeling that Rachel is going to be writing a song for the solo." Santana spoke.

"I guess we should talk to Mrs. Dresden about rethinking the song idea but why isn't Rachel here agree with us? She is our Captain you know." Willow asked.

"Because she's pissed off at us for not even giving her idea a chance to think about her idea because we all just turned her down." They all nod.

"We did just turn her down but for us newbies who have never been in show choir? we wanted to win and we should have thought about the Captain's ideas." Tabitha said.

"Don't worry Tabitha, she will come around and were going to need her for Regionals. So please do whatever you can to make sure she stays in Glee club."

They all nod before picking up their stuff saying good bye and leave.

Mercedes, Kurt ,Santana and Quinn stayed and talked more. They were trying to figure out a way to get Rachel to forgive them again and the other two diva's were helping them come up with ideas.

Just then they hear the door opening and Santana saw Rachel walking in with Angelica in her arms while carrying her baby bag.

"Rachel's here." Santana spoke and the group turned to see her carrying a little girl in her arms. Rachel glanced over at them and walked over.

"Here Santana your on mama duty for a few hours with Angelica. I already talked to your parents and they said it was fine for her to be over at your place. I have to get to work and I'm already late. everything she needs is in the bag even the food and her bottles. I put her carseat in your car." She tells her.

Santana nods staring at her girlfriend sadly while taking Angelica from her and smiled seeing her little girl.

"Why aren't you letting her aunt babysit her while your at work Rachel?" Quinn asked taking the bag from Rachel's shoulder, surprised that Angelica wasn't in her care while her sister was at work.

"Because Santana never gets to spend time alone with her daughter Quinn, stop being an Angelica hog and let my baby be with her mama for a few hours." Rachel tells her.

Quinn glared at her as Rachel kissed her daughter's forehead then waved at the group before leaving.

Quinn stared at the little girl in Santana's arms who had her purple and blue pacifier in her mouth looking tired.

"Oh my god she's beautiful." Mercedes and Kurt said smiling at the little girl who rests her head on her mama's shoulder staying quiet.

"I don't like that she gave my niece to you to take care of." Kurt, Mercedes and Santana stared at the jealous look in Quinn's eyes.

"Wow Q? it's like you don't think I can handle taking care of Angel, I've done it before or haven't you forgotten that?" Quinn just stayed quiet and hands her the bag.

"Yes I know you've done it before and so has Brittany but you've both done it when Rachel and myself was around." She said to her.

'"You know what Quinn? your just pissed with the fact that Rachel isn't really speaking to any of us so your giving me an attitude. Atleast I'm being mature about it unlike you who's acting like baby. She's just your niece while she's mine and Rachel's daughter." Quinn scuffed rolling her eyes.

"No she's Frankie's and Rachel's daughter. Your just calling her yours Santana." Santana glared at her.

"No Q for your imformation? Rachel's calling me Angel's mama so get your facts straight. this meeting is over for the day. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Santana tells them before taking the bag from the floor and walked out with Angelica in her arms and Angel waved at them before resting her head on her mama's shoulder.

"Stop being a baby Quinn. This is new for Santana and you should trust her like Rachel is." Kurt tells her.

"I know I'm being selfish but I guess I'm just use to holding her and being aunty." Quinn said looking at her friends sighing.

"Quinn are you regretting giving up Beth and that's why your protective of Angelica?" Merceded asked concerned. Quinn frowned sadly.

"Yes I regret giving Beth to Shelby but there is nothing I can do about it. It's an open adoption but Shelby decides when me and Puck can get pictures of her and when we can see her. " She said sadly.

Just then Quinn's cell phone rings and she answers it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Quinn Fabray speaking?" Quinn said.

"Hey Quinn it's Shelby Corcoran, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Quinn's eyes widen hearing Shelby's voice.

"Um sure we can talk." She said and Kurt and Mercedes say their leaving and leave her to talk.

**At The Lopez House.**

Santana had a great time taking care of Angel while Rachel at work. She changed her, fed her, sang together, made her laugh, watched her walk. She smiled watching her mija crawling around the floor playing with her toys.

"Hey Santi we have a surprise for you, bring Angel with you." Her mom said walking downstairs. Santana looked at her mom and picked up her little girl who started fussing.

"I know mija but we have to go upstairs for a few seconds." Angelica squirms in her arms as they got upstairs and Santana groans.

"Mija stop it. Mama doesn't want to drop you so be a big girl for me." She stops squirming and lets out a cute huff which Santana and her mom Luna laughed at.

They stop in front of a door that was next door to Santana's room and Santana looked at her mom confused.

"Open the door sweetheart." Santana looked at her daughter then opened the door and gasped seeing that the room was painted light purple and pink. There was a nice looking crib on one side of the room with a changing table, a dresser for clothes, there was a pack of diapers on the bottle of the changing table along with wipes.

Toys were on the floor in different places. There was bookshelf with little kids books on the other side, a rocking chair,a bed on the other just in case someone wants to sleep in the same room as Angelica.

"Mami you made up a room for Angel here?" She nods smiling at her.

"Me and your father seen you and Rachel together and we think it's best that Angelica had her own room while she's over here. Rachel knows about this." San smiles.

"Oh my god thank you so much mami. Look Angel this your room while your here." Angel looked around and points down. Santana takes a hint and puts her down.

Angel runs over to the toys and sits down and starts playing with them. Santana smiles seeing how contant Angel is.

"How are you and Rachel these days now that your back together?" Santana sighs sadly.

"She's upset with me and Quinn for not backing her up on her idea for Regionals and everybody voted against it." Santana says before focusing on Angel who was crawling to where the power cord was and rushed over to her and scolded her for going over there.

"Bad girl Angel. Stay away from there." Angel looks up pouting and Santana wasn't giving in to that look and brought her away from there.

"Your great with her. Look Santi I'm not going to get into your relationship with Rachel but it sounds like you never liked her idea in the front place." Santana looks at her.

"That's not true. I thought it was a great idea but Mr. Shue likes to turn down ideas. Now that Mrs. Dresden is our new director. I think we all agreed because we don't know what she would like but she's totally different then Mr. Shue." Santana says sitting down with Angel.

"Well I think you should talk to Mrs. Dresden is it?" Santana nods.

"I think you should talk to her about changing her mind about this idea of Rach's before Regionals but first try to work on your relationship." Santana nods understanding.

"I'll leave you two to play for awhile then I think the little one should rest before her mommy comes."Luna Lopez said with a smile before leaving the room.

Santana looked at the little girl near her and sighs missing her girlfriend. Her cell phone rings and sees Rachel calling her.

"Hey Rae are you done with work already?" She said with a small smile.

"Yeah I'm walking to my car now. I should be there in an hour or so." Santana says okay.

"Baby please don't hate for me." Rachel sighs.

"I don't hate you Sanny. I was just angry that you didn't back me up. I'll see you soon and we can talk about it." Santana says that she loves her.

"I love you too baby. I can't wait to see you and Angel." Rachel says before hanging up.

**Find out what happens next.**


	71. Chapter 71 Shocked Part 1

**She's Your Sister?**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Santana Lopez born and raised in boring Lima Ohio, gorgeous badass latina, has black eyes, smoking hot body, Co. Captain of the McKinley High cheerios, is a Junior this year and part of the New Directions Glee club. She's a closeted Lesbian and isnt ready to come out yet and the only people that know are her parents who are supportive, her two best friends Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray who she's the most closest to. What happens ****when Santana finds out that her best friend since middle school has a fraternal twin named Rachel who has been at a Musical Arts Boarding school in Paris France? What happens when Quinn finds out that Santana likes her twin sister/best friend? Will Quinn keep them apart or will she set them up?**

**Oh Quinn's and Rachel's parents are Leroy and Judy Fabray just letting you know. I didn't like Russel so I'm using one of Rachel's dads.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to say that I'm glad your liking the story so far and there will be alot more coming out****.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**At The Lopez House.**

Santana got a text from Rachel saying that she's downstairs. She glanced over at the sleeping toddler and walked over to the crib and picked her up gently and got her dressed to go home. She picked up the bag with everything then walked downstairs and saw her girlfriend talking to her mami.

It still surprised her how much they got along since her and Rachel were back together. She liked how her mami and Rachel have formed some type of bond.

"Hi baby you look just as tired as our little one." Santana whispers. Rachel smiles hearing her girlfriend's voice and looked at her and their sleeping daughter.

"Hey honey, I see the little one is fast asleep. was she good for you?" Santana nods saying she was fine and listened to her.

"Alright I think it's time for us to be heading home. San do you want to walk me to my car?" She smiles nodding and hands Angel to her mother and Rachel kisses her sleepy daughter.

They walk outside to the car and Rachel puts her in the carseat that Rachel always had in her car. She gave the other one to Santana to keep incase they wanted to go somewhere when she was working.

"So are you still mad at me? Valentine's day is tomorrow and I would hate for you to hate me on our first Valentine's together as a couple." Rachel shook her head then put Angel in her carseat. She started whimpering.

"Shh baby girl. Mommy has to tuck you in so you don't get hurt. We will be home soon then you can go back to sleep." Angel calms down letter her keep in the carseat and waved tiredly at her mama.

Rache put the bag on the floor then closed the door knowing her baby was going to be sleeping on the way home.

"Baby are you still upset with me?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend walking closer to her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"No San I'm not going to keep being angry and upset with you. Yes it hurt to have you and my own twin sister vote against me but I'll live." Santana pulls her close staring into her eyes.

"I love you so much and I want us to be happy and have less fighting." Rachel agreed with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow and I'll be alot nicer in Glee club tomorrow." San smiled kissing her sweetly on her lips then Rachel pulls back saying that she loves her.

"I love you too now drive home safe." She says that she will then gets into the car and starts it up waving at her girlfriend as she puts on her seat belt.

**On Valentine's Day.**

Rachel was at her locker getting her books out when she heard footsteps stop in front of her. She turns her head to see her sister Quinn standing there with Sam.

"Hey sis." She just smiles waving at them before going back to getting her books. She might not be angry but she was still hurt by her sister.

"Rach I'm really sorry for not sticking up for you yesterday in Glee Club. I should have stuck by your side all the way." Rachel looks at her.

"But guess what Quinn? you didn't, not even Sam stood by my side and he supported me aswell. I love you sis but you've_ never_ called me a diva and that hurt."

She closed her locker and walked off. Quinn sighs looking at her boyfriend who held her close.

"She'll come around babe. Your sisters and sisters fight but they still love each other." She knows this but she just wants her best friend talking to her again.

"Come on let's get to class before were late." Quinn nods staying close to him as they shared a quick kiss walking to class.

* * *

Santana walked into the tutor center to meet her tutor for her first session. She hasn't told anybody that was failing French. She was great in her other classes but French class was her nightmare. She just didn't understand it and now she was getting help.

She sat down at a random table and saw her name on a folder, she was in the right place she guessed. She was early so all she had to do was wait.

"Alright you must be my first assignment for tutoring." Santana froze hearing that voice. The person stared at her and froze aswell.

"Santana?"

"Rachel?"

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
